High School Sweethearts
by Katara43
Summary: High school: a time where teens think that homework and finding a relationship is hard. But for Aang and Katara, it's about finding who you are, fighting battles with evil, learning magic, discovering danger, and falling in love. There's nothing normal about any of this. When a dangerous company threaten to kill Aang and his friends, the teenagers make a stand. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

First day of high school always seems to be the toughest for most teenagers because they have no idea what's in store for them; especially for Katara. She's a freshman and she's so nervous it looked like she would faint; sometimes she hated being different, and going to a new school was harder because of it. Still, despite her unease, she tried to make herself presentable. Her chocolate colored hair was in a braid that went down to her back, caramel colored skin and deep blue eyes. Katara wore her mother's necklace that had a wave cresting against rocks. It was the only thing of her mother that she had. Her mom was murdered when Katara was 8 and her brother, Sokka, 9; things have been hard when Kya died, but somehow they, her family, had gotten through it. Still, sometimes the sadness from the loss would be too much. Sokka probably took it the hardest, since he blamed himself for her death. Her brother is a sophomore, age 16. He wasn't with her because school didn't start for another hour so he slept in.

Katara wore a blue tank top with gems on the neckline, blue jeans and white socks and shoes. Now she wished that she wore a long sleeve instead. She got a lot of looks from people and that made her feel a little self-conscious. The high school she's in is called Four Nations High. Her father, Hakoda, dropped her off and wished her luck. She didn't want to ride the bus because she was still nervous about it; and besides, there was no one here she knew and could talk to. Her dad understood her reluctance and made sure she got to school before he had to go to work; really early, but she didn't mind. Katara enjoyed spending time with her father. It was normal, something she always wished for.

Katara went into the office and looked around, seeing the curved leather sofa and desk with multiple chairs. It was brightly lit and there were different colors that soothed her a little. Katara could tell that the colors were made to make people welcome, and unless you were gothic, the yellows, blues, greens, and reds were very appealing.

A woman in her early thirties with red glasses, brown eyes and hair, pale skin, wearing a women's business suit, looked up from the computer she was typing on and said in a kind voice, "Hello. I'm Ms. Jen. Can I help you?"

Katara gave a small smile as she introduced herself. "I'm Katara Yatsunoma. I'm here to get my schedule." Ms. Jen looked on her computer and pulled up Katara's file. She searched for her schedule and printed it. Ms. Jen went to the back and brought a piece of paper back with her. She handed it to Katara.

"Here you are. These are your classes. I hope you like them. Enjoy your day."

The teenager nodded. "Thank you." She left the office, feeling somewhat better. Reading through her schedule she saw that she has History 101 with Mr. Iroh, Art 1 with Ms. Mason, Gym with Mr. Piandao, lunch, English with Ms. Kana, Katara and Sokka's grandmother, and finally Economics with Mr. Martin. Her locker was in the freshman hallway.

Katara was so focused on getting to her locker while looking at her schedule that she didn't notice someone doing the same thing until they bumped into each other. Katara and the stranger fell on the floor and their stuff clattered against the halls shiny marble floor. She rubbed her forehead, feeling slight a pain but was otherwise okay; she wondered about the person she literally ran into. That was her instinct: worry about someone else besides herself. It was a habit she always had as a child, even before her mother was taken from them permanently.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." She looked at the stranger and caught her breath, feeling her heart suddenly pound.

The stranger she ran into was a boy. A boy is wearing baggy blue jeans, an orange T-shirt, has pale skin and brown hair that went down over his eyebrows. But what caught her attention were his eyes. They were the most bizarre yet beautiful eyes she has ever seen. They were gray, stormy gray, deep and filled with concern and bewilderment. And they were looking back at her, studying her in a worried way.

The boy said, "No, it was my fault. I was reading my schedule. Sorry." He grinned sheepishly and started gathering his stuff. Then he saw her stuff all over the floor. He said to Katara, "Let me help you."

They started picking up the school supplies, not looking at each other while they did so. Katara could feel the blush on her cheeks, and she would look at the guy by her side without his knowing; he was cute, handsome really, with the brown hair and gray eyes, his skin more of a peach color. He had chiseled features mostly, but with a full lower lip, and there was an age about him that made him older than he was. He might have been fifteen, but his eyes, so deep, seemed older than that. The boy reached to grab a sketchbook and so did Katara. Their hands touched ever so slightly and they froze. Electricity raced through her hand and up her arm, feeling ti tingle until it went through her whole body. That was strange.

Slowly, the teenagers looked up and locked eyes, and there was curious expression in his that made her wonder if he felt what she did. What was going through the teenage boy's mind? They went into this trance, trying to read each other; a pink made his cheeks glow. The boy was the first to break out of the trance and grabbed the book, clearing his throat uncomfortably. He handed it to her.

"Here," he said, and his voice sounded a little rough. Katara blinked three times and grabbed the book. They continued to gather up their things, being careful to keep from touching again.

Finally all of the school gear was off the floor and the boy handed Katara her pencil box with a pink tailed and eyed mermaid swimming with a dolphin. Katara said, "Thanks. That was really nice of you."

The boy nodded before looking at her curiously. "What's your name?"

She held out her hand, now remembering to be polite about meeting someone. "I'm Katara Yatsunoma. What's yours?"

He took her hand. His was warm and firm and that same electric thrill went through her. "Katara," he said as if trying to test how her name sounded, and for some reason she liked that. Her name sounded wonderful on his lips. "That's an interesting name. I'm Aang Montauk; nice to meet you."

"Same here. What grade are you in?" she asked after they released their hands.

"Freshman," Aang said. "And you?"

She smiled. "Freshman; it's my first day here. Do you have a locker down here?"

He nodded. "It's close by, actually; I've been touring this place for over a half hour. It's day one for me too. Do you want to-" He was cut off because a boy around 17 knocked Aang aside; her new friend fell to the floor and her protective instincts kicked in, but she couldn't move because the stranger was blocking her way. He had shaggy brown hair, dark eyes, a creepy smirk, tall and tanned, and was well fit. He stood in front of Katara, and she didn't like what was going on. Her eyes went wide with a little fear.

The teenager said, "I'm Jet, and this is my gang; Smellerbee, the Duke, Pipsqueak, and Longshot. What's your name?" Again, Katara felt a little self-conscious again. Something about this Jet guy made her feel weird in an unpleasant way. He seemed like the kind of guy that got away with everything and she didn't want to be around him.

She said in a small voice, "Katara." Aang managed to get on his feet, eyes wide, feeling some anger and a lot of unease; he didn't like the way Jet was looking at the girl, as if she were a piece of property. Aang immediately despised him. He looked at the gang and got a funny feeling that they were the kind of people not to mess with; the unease he felt strengthened, making him feel slightly sick. He looked at Jet again, frowning. He couldn't help but feel like he saw him somewhere before. And he didn't like the way this Jet guy was leaning over Katara. Again, he got the impression that Jet could whatever he wanted and not get busted.

The older boy got a little closer to Katara, but she backed away. She looked a little scared and Aang had to fight the sudden urge to wrap his arms around her.

"Sorry," she said. "I have to go." She walked over to Aang and whispered, "Come on." They rushed off, the gang looking in their direction.

Once the gang were out of view, or at least the teenagers hoped they were, Aang and Katara hid behind the wall. He looked over at the girl by his side, feeling concerned. She looked a little pale.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry on his cute loving face.

Katara took a moment to answer. She wiped a shaky hand across her face. "I will be," she answered. "That Jet guy makes my skin crawl, though."

"Agreed," he replied before looking around and noticed a locker that had a familiar set of numbers and pulled out his schedule to see his locker number; it was the same as the one he saw and he walked over to it. "This is me," he said, working on the combination.

Katara brought her out as well; then looked around and found hers, which was conveniently on the left of his. They opened their lockers and started putting their stuff away.

Aang asked, "What class do you have first?"

She looked at her paper, her brow wrinkling. "Um…history 101 with Mr. Iroh," she said. Aang looked stunned for a moment. He brought out his schedule and looked it over. He smiled at Katara while she had a look of confusion.

"You have Iroh?" She nodded, watching his smiling face and feeling her heart pound again. "Me too; it's one of my favorite subjects," he added, looking adorably sheepish. "I'm really good at History."

His friend grimaced. "I stink at it. Not looking forward to it." Katara looked at him again. "Will you help me if I need it?"

Aang nodded enthusiastically. Just then the bell rang.

"Ready?" he asked. Katara nodded and they walked to go to History.

* * *

><p>They got to class as the second bell rang and they chose seats next to each other. Already they were becoming great friends. Best friends even. They talked until Mr. Iroh came into the room. Everyone quieted for the teacher and Iroh glanced around the room, taking in all the faces of his previous students and new. His eyes settled on Aang and Katara, and smiled at them.<p>

With his smile still there he said to the whole class, "Welcome to History 101 everybody. I'm Mr. Iroh, but you can just call me Iroh. I would like to know how many of you are new here. Please raise your hands if you're new."

Aang, Katara and a few others raised their hands. Iroh nodded. "Good. Let's get to know each other a little bit. I'm going to select people to tell a little about themselves. Who wants to go first?"

No one raised their hands this time; some even slumped in their chairs and Katara felt that kinship with them for their nervousness.

Iroh looked around and landed his gaze on her. She got wide eyed because she knew what was coming, dread filling her stomach. Iroh said, "How about you, young lady? There's no need to be shy."

His voice was so kind it was hard not to believe him. Katara hesitated and looked at Aang. He nodded encouragingly to her and Katara took a deep breath. She stood up and faced the class. Her throat closed up, but she talked. "Hello. I'm Katara Yatsunoma. I'm new here and, um…" She paused and took another breath. "I like to do art and basketball. I moved from California and I hope to make some friends while I'm here." She sat back down, taking a few more breaths to calm her racing heart.

"You did great, Katara," Aang complimented her. She smiled at him in thanks. Iroh picked out a few others to share. One was a boy named Teo. He's in a wheelchair, but he likes to invent things. Another was boy named Zack and he loved playing football. A girl named Toph went up there. She's blind, but she told everyone that she can see through vibrations in the ground. People thought that was pretty cool. Others doubted it. The last one was Aang. He looked a little less nervous than the others did. He stood up and cleared his throat quietly.

He said, "Hi. I'm Aang Montauk and I'm from Florida. I came here with my uncle during the summer. My favorite hobbies are soccer, basketball and reading."

He sat back down. The students spent at least ten or so minutes talking about themselves. Iroh nodded in approval. "Very good everybody; now I will give everyone a textbook. They are in the back of the room and I want everybody to pick one."

Everybody got up and started gathering books for themselves. Aang was ahead of Katara and he grabbed two books. He handed her one. "Here."

She smiled and took the book, her hand brushing against his. She couldn't figure out his hands were so soft.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

Everyone made a line at Iroh's desk. There were thirty kids in the class so it took some time to get everyone's books checked out; and since it was the first day, the class time was short since there will be an assembly near the end of the day. Once the books were checked out, the class had 20 minutes left.

Iroh said to the class, "It appears that we used more time than I thought we would. We'll start work tomorrow. You can socialize for the remaining time."

Everyone went to go talk to friends or the new kids. Katara was the only one that remained sitting, looking unsure again and feeling alone; Aang had gotten up to talk to a couple guys. Clutching her drawing book to her chest, she got up from her seat and asked, "Mr. Iroh?"

He looked up from his book and said, "Can I help you Miss Yatsunoma?"

"Can I go to the hall? I need some space." Iroh nodded with a kind smile on his wrinkled face. Katara smiled back before she exited out of the classroom.

Aang noticed her leave. Excusing himself from the guys, he asked Iroh if he could go too. The old man nodded to him as well and Aang left the room. He looked around until he found Katara sitting on the floor with her sketchbook opened. Slowly, Aang walked over to her, but gave her enough space like she wanted. While doing so, the fifteen year old studied her, her blue eyes gleaming like sapphires, the chocolate braid, and a peaceful look on her beautiful face. Something in him flipped, and his heart seemed to cry out for her, as if it knew what it wanted. He tried to control his breathing and the urge to hold her in his arms almost made him act on the impulse; but he had to keep things simple. From the second they saw each other, Aang knew there was something about her that made him ache with sadness. There were haunted shadows in her eyes, even though she had tried to hide them. Something tragic happened to her when she was younger; Aang could tell just from her body language and the way her expression shifted.

Katara felt eyes on her and looked up from her sketch and looked Aang in the eyes, feeling her breath catch and cheeks burn again. They were quiet for a moment until he asked, "What are you drawing, Katara?" His voice was quiet, as if he didn't want to ruin the peace of the hallway.

The girl looked back down at her drawing, unsure of what she should say. She glanced at him and finally said as she closed the book, "Nothing important."

Aang sat next to her, still leaving some space, and asked, "Can I see?" Katara hesitated. She hasn't shown her drawings since her mom died. She hasn't even shown her own brother and father; also, her nerves were tingling again, whether from nervousness or his proximity she could not tell. But Aang looked so cute and curious that Katara couldn't resist a small smile.

She looked down at her book and said, "I guess." Giving him the book, she held her breath, feeling nervous again. What if he didn't like them? What if they were stupid?

He glanced her, then back at the book before opening it and saw realistic jumping dolphins. His mouth went a little slack and his eyes widened in wonder. The more he looked, the more amazed he got. There were multiple pictures, some of people, some of animals and others landscapes. It was as if she took a photo and changed them to shades of gray and black. The details were stunning to behold.

When he reached the end of the sketches, Aang closed the book and handed it back to Katara. He was silent for a moment and Katara thought that her art looked bad to him. That is until he said, "Those are the most amazing sketches I've ever seen. You're really talented Katara. You really are." Katara looked at him. He was telling the truth; she could see it in his deep gray depths.

She said, "Thank you. I was hoping I could be a professional artist one day. I haven't shown my drawings in a long time. You're the first person to see my drawings since…" She looked down and clutched her necklace. She wondered if she should tell him. Maybe he would understand her pain; something about him, the idea of him being older than he was came to mind. Maybe tragedy had hit him too. Maybe he would know how she felt.

"Since what, Katara?" he asked gently, looking worried. Even thought they had just met, Aang hated having her look so miserable; it broke his heart and the urge to hold her came again, stronger than ever.

Katara clenched her eyes shut and took a shaky breath. She was going to tell him. Growing up, she had been forced to mature faster than was normal, and for once, she wanted to talk about her problems with someone. Katara loved her family, but there was something about Aang that made her realize that he did understand, or would when she told her. "Since…my mother died," she whispered. Tears started coming out of her eyes. "She was killed a long time ago, when my brother and I were kids. She was the closest thing I ever had; we used to do all sorts of things together. My mother was murdered on her way from the store. I wish there was something I could have done, and Sokka, my brother, feels as if it was his fault. When we learned of it, I thought it was a nightmare. That was when I realized I'll l never see her again." She couldn't hold it in; the tears came out faster and the next moment she was sobbing. Katara put her hands over her face and wept like there was no tomorrow. Aang, a little hesitant but still determined, placed an arm around her and she fell into his arms, allowing the comfort it brings.

They didn't know how long they sat like that. Katara's sobbing turned into hiccups before stopping altogether a few minutes later. Aang wished there was something he could do to make her anguish go away; he did know how she felt. He knew what it was like to lose someone; it reminded him of his own past... She took a couple of deep breaths and looked at Aang. She released herself from him and wiped her eyes as she gave a small smile. "Thanks, Aang," she whispered.

Aang nodded, unable to speak for a moment. Katara giggled all of a sudden. Aang looked at her, a question mark in his expression. "What?" he asked. She pointed at his shirt, suppressing more giggles with her other hand. Aang looked down and saw that his shirt was a little wet.

"Sorry," Katara giggled, sounding like her old self again. "When I cry, it gets a little out of control."

Aang shrugged. "No big deal. It'll dry." His friend just shook her head.

They were silent for a little while. It wasn't long before the bell rang and the halls started to become flooded with other teenagers. The two teenagers came out of their world to stand up and he asked, "What do you have next?"

Katara brought out her schedule, examined it before she said, "Art 1. What do you have?"

He looked at his paper and grimaced. "Geometry," Aang groaned. Katara laughed a little at his silliness and Aang smiled, glad to make her feel better in any way possible.

She moved a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'll see you around?"

"Definitely. See you later, Katara." Katara nodded and left. Aang watched her retreating back and he couldn't help but let his smile get bigger. It was then he knew, despite the recent meeting, what he felt for her. Meeting Katara must have been fate or something because he felt whole, complete when he was around her.

He thought, _'I think I'm in love,'_ and he walked off to go to his second class of the day.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was a blur. Aang and Katara had Gym, lunch, and Economics together. They made new friends, Toph, Teo, Haru, who is a sophomore like Sokka, Suki, Sokka's girlfriend of 2 years and counting, and Lexi with her boyfriend Mat. Lexi had long blond hair, cream colored skin, and brown eyes. Mat was the football star Quarterback for the high school team, The Bison. He had brown hair, green eyes, semi tanned skin from working out in the sun, and is muscular. They all met at lunch and things hit it off from there. Everyone got to learn about each other. When lunch was over, the new gang went their separate ways. Sokka, Suki, Katara and Toph went to English class while Lexi, Mat, and Teo went to Trigonometry and Aang and Haru went to Social Studies.<p>

Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph sat next to each other in the back of the room, waiting for class to begin. Well, Katara and Suki were. Toph and Sokka were goofing around. Not surprising. They always goof around when they get the chance. Kana came into the room and everyone quieted; the old woman smiled at everyone, and her eyes sparkled when she gazed at her grandchildren. She started with the same procedure like every teacher did, having the freshman introduce themselves. Even Katara wasn't as nervous like she was at first. She got a little more comfortable with what she was saying and in no time she made more friends.

The rest of the day went by fast and school was almost finished. The gang had the last class of the day together and Economics went by faster than anyone thought possible; after that was the assembly in the large gym, where the principle talked about the new school year and gave best wishes to those new or those old. When the final bell rang, everyone rushed out of the room and went to their lockers. The group of teenagers went their separate ways to their lockers and grabbed their stuff. Sokka and Katara's father came to the school and the Sokka went in. Katara hesitated because she spotted Aang running to a car in the lot. She turned to her dad.

"I'll be right back." Before Hakoda could ask what she was doing, Katara ran towards Aang.

She made it just as he was getting into the car. When he saw her, Aang face instantly lit up. "Hey, Katara; what's up?"

Katara looked into his eyes and said, "I was wondering what you were going to do now. Where are you headed off to in such a hurry?"

Aang rubbed the back of his neck, looking uneasy a little. "Well… I do have something I need to go to; nothing major."

Katara looked interested. "What would that be, Aang?" she asked curiously.

Aang went a little wide eyed, but quickly recovered. "I can't tell you; it's not that I don't want to, it's just that-" He broke off and bit his lip before sighing. "You'll think I'm weird."

She frowned and was about to say that he could trust her when a man in the car said, "Aang. Come on. It's time to go."

The teenage boy sighed. "I'm sorry, but we'll hang out later. I have to go." Without another word, Aang got into the car and they drove off. Katara was left standing there thinking that was the oddest thing she's seen all day. What secret could Aang have? What was he hiding? And who was that man in the car? Her train of thought was interrupted by a honk of a car horn. She turned and saw her dad waving her over. Katara looked back at the car that disappeared before walking back to her dad's car.

* * *

><p>The ride home was quiet and Katara continued her thinking. Earlier she had given him her location and discovered they were practically neighbors, so maybe he would come over and talk to her. When his eyes had widened during their short conversation back in the lot, it was more obvious that he was hiding something and she was eager to try to find out what bothered him. He seemed so…unsure, like he had a problem with trusting people. Katara was going to do whatever it took to make him see that not all people are evil or mean; there's always someone you could trust. They made it home a lot quicker than she expected. She ran inside the house, went into her room upstairs, set down her back pack and fell on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling and she realized that she was tired. Katara yawned. Her thoughts can wait. All she wanted to do was sleep until dinner.<p>

She got under her sheet and blanket. Suddenly she thought about her mother, of how she would tuck her kids into bed and kiss them goodnight on their foreheads before leaving the room. Katara's eyes stung a little and she blinked back her tears. But that didn't seem to help much because one or two tears escaped and the next thing Katara knew, she was sobbing softly into her pillow.

She whispered, "I miss you, mom." When the tears ended, she was asleep, thinking of her past with sadness and longing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Later on someone knocked on her door, disturbing the sleeping girl from her darkness of slumber. Katara's eyes fluttered open and she sat up slowly, yawning. She felt a little disorientated, and she looked at the clock, squinting a little from the dim light. Coming home, Katara had not thought to turn on her bedroom light because there was no energy in her body. She fell asleep at 3:30; now it was a little after seven at night.

The knocking continued and Katara called, tiredly, "Who is it?" The door opened and the light came on, making the girl blink and rub her eyes in order to get them adjusted to the brightness. It was Hakoda, looking through her doorway.

He said, "It's time for dinner." Then he noticed that her eyes were red a little bit and knew that she was crying. He came into the room, closed the door and sat at the foot of her bed. "Is there something wrong, Katara?" His voice was full of concern.

Katara shook her head then wiped her eyes, hoping there weren't any tears remaining. "No, dad. I was just thinking about mom. I'm fine." Hakoda could tell that her mother's death still bothered her, even after all these years. He opened his arms and Katara went into them willingly, wanting some comfort in her father's presence. As much as missed her mother, Katara was glad that Hakoda was still around and prayed he will be for years to come. She breathed in his scent and started to feel more relaxed, knowing that her father is still there for her.

They sat like that for a couple of minutes until Hakoda spoke. "You were in a rush when we got home. I didn't get the chance to ask you about school. Did you like it?" Katara nodded, still in her loving father's arms. "Will you tell me about it?" Hakoda then asked. Katara released herself from her father's hold and started going into the details about how school went. She talked about her classes, teachers and her new friends.

Katara decided to speak about Aang at the end. "Aang was the first friend I made today. He was… different from the others. He's free spirited and kind and caring. He has a sense of humor and is great to be around. You should meet him; he might come over some time because we're neighbors. He was that kid I ran to when we were about to go home. Aang's a great friend. I'm really glad I met him," she finished. Hakoda listened to what his daughter said and smiled, seemingly happy for her.

"Well," he said, "I'm glad you had a nice day, Katara. Now come along. It's time to eat." They exited out of the room and went downstairs. Sokka was sitting on the couch watching TV when he heard their footsteps. He turned off MTV and went to the kitchen. He looked impatient and Katara knew why; food was like the reason for his existence and without it, he would act like he was dying no matter how often he ate. It still surprised her that her brother could eat so much without gaining weight.

"Took you guys long enough," he complained. Katara rolled her eyes. Sokka was always hungry, and it was like his stomach was a bottomless pit. Still, she didn't waste her breath with her own sort of complaining. The family of three took plates and started loading them. They have chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans and tea, juice and Kool-Aid. They ate in silence until someone knocked on the front door. Sokka got up as his father was about to. "I got it," he said. Katara looked at her father, a questioning gaze on her face. Hakoda just shrugged, but Katara thought she knew who would be here, something involving girls, anyway. Sure enough, when Sokka came back, Suki and Toph were at his side. Hakoda shot his son a questioning look.

"I invited them for dinner. You know, getting to know people," Sokka shrugged, going into the kitchen to grab a couple more plates for the girls.

His sister rolled her eyes. "Sokka, you've known Suki since kindergarten." She looked at Toph. "Hey Toph."

Toph nodded, looking a little bored. "Hey."

Hakoda cleared his throat, gesturing to the few empty chairs. "Sit down. You're welcome to dine with us. There's plenty for everyone." Suki and Toph sat down and dug in. Conversations were being exchanged across the table and everything seemed livelier now; Katara couldn't remember the last time she had spent time with her friends, laughing and joking. From the small smile on Toph's face to Sokka's and Suki's beaming expressions, she thought things were happy and going nicely for her and her family.

Just then the doorbell rang and the talking died down; Sokka looked puzzled and shrugged when everyone looked at him, showing is own confusion. He didn't invite anyone else. Katara got up and went to the door, feeling a curious tug in her body like something was pulling her. When she opened the door, Katara was surprised to see Aang standing there. He looked tired and strained, which made her worry for him. Aang swallowed. "Hey Katara, how's it going?" he asked quietly.

She frowned, looking worried. "Okay, I guess." The girl studied him. "Are you alright? What are you doing here?"

Aang rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… back at school, I kinda ran off on you and would like a chance to explain why. Can we go somewhere private?"

Inside the dining room, Hakoda called, "Katara? Who is that at the door?"

Katara called back, "It's Aang." She looked back at him. "Just a second." Stepping away from the door, the girl told her father that she will be right back. Then she left the house with Aang, Katara leading to the pond out back, surrounded by trees, knowing people would not be able to hear them while they talked. The two of them sat on the grass and things were quiet in the night. Aang picked at the grass, frowning in thought, while Katara waited for him to begin patiently.

Finally, he took a deep breath and began. "Look, um…I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I've thought about it all day since the lot and decided you deserve to know the truth. I'm training to be a fighter, you see, and I didn't want you to know because I thought you would think I was weird."

Katara kept her eyes on him, tilting her head a little in puzzlement. "Why did you think that, Aang?" she asked "That sounds really cool if you ask me; at least you know how to defend yourself if need be."

He sighed, looking away again. "Well, I just thought that if you knew about it, and the secret behind it, you would think that I could be dangerous or something." He hesitated for a second before asking, "Katara, can you keep a secret?" Katara nodded, knowing that he needed her trust right now. "Alright. I got into a fight once before and…" He gulped hard. Katara sensed his hesitation, so she grabbed his hand, feeling the thrill again but ignored it so she could listen to him.

Aang looked back at her and said, "It wasn't pretty. It was probably the most terrifying thing I ever went through. The guys had tried to beat me, but somehow I had managed to fight him off. By accident, I broke his arm." He looked down, feeling ashamed of himself. When Aang was in that fight last year, he almost lost his life. Katara squeezed his hand as she saw tears well up in his eyes.

He gulped hard again, took another deep breath and tried to find his voice. It was too late to turn back now. "He tried to kill me, Katara." Katara gasped. Aang kept his head down as if speaking to himself more than her. "He had a dagger in his hand with a dragon hilt. He tried to slit my throat and stab me in the heart with it. When I grabbed the arm that held the knife, I broke it without thought of it. All I felt was adrenaline, fear pushing into my veins. I've never been so scared in my life before. He kept trying to get me, but I won in the end. I didn't know how I won; all I remember was that in one second he was close to killing me, and the next he was on the ground. He was arrested after that. Then I learned what had happened; and knew there was no changing the past."

Tears streamed down his pale face, like water on smooth rock; Katara felt the urge to wipe them away. "I found out he killed my parents because they were wealthy; they died because of someone else's greed. If anything happened to them, I would get the money." Aang's hand clenched in to fists, almost crushing hers but not minding it at all. "But I didn't care. My mom and dad are gone, their lives taken away. And there's nothing I can do about it. We came here because my uncle Gyatso thought it would be best, to keep me safe. Everything I knew, everyone I cared about, was gone." Katara had tears in her eyes from this; poor Aang had a hard year and it made her heart ache from his loss. Aang was full out crying and she wished she could make the pain go away.

She did the only thing she could. Katara hugged him, and he hugged back, making her right shoulder wet from his salty tears, but hid friend didn't mind. This reminded Katara of when she confessed about her mom being dead, and she cried along with Aang, both mourning for something from the past, someone, or someone's, to remain with them. They sat like that for a while. When the crying settled down a little bit, Katara spoke. "I'm so sorry, Aang. I wish I could take away the pain you're feeling. But know that you're not alone; I'll be there for you."

They were still hugging. Aang was silent for a moment as her words were absorbed into his mind. Then he lifted his head so he could look at her. "Thanks, Katara," he murmured.

She wiped his tears from his beautiful gray eyes. Katara loved those eyes; they're so different from the irises she was used to seeing, different from the browns, blues, and greens. She looked back at the house and got an idea. "How about you come in for dinner? Some company might make you feel better."

Aang looked at the house. "I suppose I could go for that. Your dad wouldn't mind, would he?"

She smiled. "Not at all; Suki and Toph are here too."

He gave a little smile. "Okay, I'll stay for a while. Do you have any vegetables or fruit?"

Katara hummed thoughtfully. "I think we do. Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't eat meat."

His friend laughed. "Good to know. Come on; I'm sure we can find something to suit your stomach." She stood up and offered him her hand. He grabbed her hand and stood, following her to the front door where they entered. The people sitting at the table looked at them but didn't say anything as the duo went into the kitchen. Katara started bringing out fruit and vegetables, along with a knife to cut them; seeing the blade, Aang jumped a little. Katara saw him movement, also noticing his paler skin, and placed the knife on the counter.

She walked over to him and said, "Why don't you sit down? I've got it covered." He gave a little smile and sat down at an empty chair, his eyes dark with the past; she could tell that it bothered him even after a little over a year. About 7 minutes later, there was a salad and some cut up fruit on the table for Aang, who smiled gratefully at the girl who made it for him. Katara sat down next to him and ate the rest of her food. Everybody continued their conversing while finishing their meal.

After dinner was over, Suki and Sokka went upstairs to do whatever couples do as Toph, Katara and Aang went into the living room to watch, or listen, to the TV. Hakoda went to his study on the opposite side of the ground floor. Katara was just flipping through the channels when her favorite show came on; American Idol. Toph looked bored at first, but when a girl sang 'Believe' by Britt Nicole, she started singing the song. Surprisingly, she has a great voice. Aang and Katara didn't know which to listen to; both were very good. After the song was done, they clapped and Toph blushed.

"Wow, Toph. I didn't know you could sing," Katara said.

Aang nodded, but then remembered that Toph's blind and said, "Neither did I. You're really good."

"Thanks, guys," Toph said, looking modest but slightly pleased by the praise. "I rarely sing though because I didn't want people to think I'm a sissy for singing songs from Britt and other pre-teen music." She shrugged and laid on the back cushions of the couch. They remained silent for the rest of the show.

Aang looked at his watch and jumped to his feet, looking shocked. "Holy Spirits! Gyatso; I forgot about him." He looked at the girls. "I need to get home."

Katara stood up. "Okay. Do you want a ride or something? Or is your house not far?"

He shook his head. "No. I'll be okay. My house is about twenty minutes from here. Thanks, though." Aang turned to leave, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and met Katara's warm gaze, and he was reminded of his feelings for her. His heart thundered in his chest as Aang stared at her. Then, unexpectedly, she hugged him, tight. He was shocked for a moment, cheeks turning red, and then he hugged her back, feeling her warmth seep into his body, oddly making him feel whole.

"I'm sorry about your parents," he heard her whisper, voice full of kindness. "But if you ever need anything, anything at all, you let us know." She pulled back so she could see his gray eyes, and Aang felt himself falling more in love with her. Then she said something that he didn't expect and will never forget. "We're your family now."

Aang smiled, feeling his heart swell. "Thanks, Katara. That means a lot to me." He walked out of the house and jogged down the road; then he stopped and waved back, seeing Katara watching him leave. He saw her wave back, and his face split in a huge grin. She watched him disappear before going back into the house.

Toph sat on the couch, her bare feet touching the floor and a smirk on her face. She said, "You should have felt your guys' heartbeats. They were faster than a hummingbird's." Her tone was smug, like she knew why this was so.

Katara walked past her. "I don't know what you're talking about. It was just a hug," she said, knowing she was lying.

Toph rolled her pale green eyes. "Pah-lease. You like each other. I can tell. And you can't lie to me. I can sense when people are lying."

Katara rolled her eyes as well and scoffed. "Whatever Toph. We don't like each other like that. We're just friends. Besides, I only met him earlier today and-"

She was cut off by Toph. "And you guys went to the yard out back, had a conversation about whatever, you hugged him when he started crying like a baby, then you cried yourself and everything went on from there." Toph smirked and crossed her arms and Katara's mouth dropped. Oh, how she hated the fact that her blind friend was so intuitive. Her extra senses made lying impossible. Just then, Sokka and Suki came downstairs. They were a little bit of a mess. Obviously they had been making out. Katara looked at the ceiling, shaking her head.

Sokka cleared his throat, looking a little embarrassed. "I'm… going to take Suki home. See ya." He grabbed her hand left in a rush. Once they were gone, Toph laughed so hard she clutched her sides. Katara didn't see what was so funny.

She breathed a heavy sigh and looked at her watch. It was 10:02 at night. She went over to Toph and said, "It's time for you go home, Toph. It's late. Your parents might be worried."

Toph laughed again. '_She sure does laugh a lot_' thought Katara. The blind girl wiped her eye from a tear. "My parents wouldn't care about where I was," Toph said. "I could be gone for a week and they wouldn't even notice. And yes. I have done that before," she added that last part as Katara was about to asked the obvious question.

Katara clamped her mouth shut. She sat down and said, "Well, I'm not sure if you can sleep over. I could ask my dad if you want me to."

Toph nodded and Katara went into the dining room where her dad was reading a magazine. She convinced Hakoda to let Toph stay for the night. Katara kissed him on the cheek and said goodnight to him. She was tired and it was a long day. Katara went to one of the closets and grabbed a pillow and blanket for Toph. The 15 year old fell asleep instantly.

Katara walked up to her room and change into blue silk pajamas. She crawled into bed and went under the covers. She couldn't sleep though. She thought about Aang and his confession about his parents. She has never seen anyone so hurt and fragile before, like glass waiting to break at any moment. She rolled on her side and, as sleep consumed her, she thought about Aang, her mom and the sad memories that flooded her mind without a break. The last thing she remembered was holding Aang close to her body.

* * *

><p>School has been going on for three weeks now. They went by really fast, almost on fast forward, speeding by without much notice until a certain point was observed. The day was almost over. School ends in a couple hours. The gang was outside enjoying the warmth of the sun. It's Wednesday, and the weekend was closing in and the group talked about what they could do for it.<p>

"I don't have anything planned out. My parents are going out for their anniversary. Going on some getaway, I guess," Toph said with a shrug at the end.

The others didn't have anything planned, either, except Sokka and Suki. They're going over to Suki's place when her parents leave for a getaway of their own, letting the teenage couple have fun of their own. Lexi and Mat have a date on Saturday and are going to a birthday party on Sunday. That left Aang, Katara, Toph, Haru and Teo.

Sokka looked over at his sister, who is sitting next to Aang, and asked, "Hey, Katara?"

She looked over at him, putting her conversation on hold with Toph. "What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Doesn't Dad have a business convention this weekend?" When she nodded, he said to her, "Why don't you have a party or something while he's out?"

Her eyes went wide and she looked like she was choking on the air. Her friends were silent, looking from sibling to the other before each other. Only Suki looked embarrassed. Katara has never had a party while her dad was out. It wasn't in her nature to be a rule-breaker. And when Sokka throws a party, she never attends them because she knew they would get out of hand. One time when he threw a party, without Hakoda's permission because he went out of town, some boy brought in alcohol, without anyone knowing, got drunk and destroyed the stereo system by falling on it.

Sokka took the blame when his father came home early to find a mess and Katara told him what happened because she was spying on what was going on. Sokka was in deep trouble and got grounded for two months without seeing Suki. That drove him nuts like you wouldn't believe. He didn't get to play games or whatever for those two months except go to school. Yeah, tough; but obviously he didn't learn his lesson and went on with parties when their father was out.

His sister rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Sokka, that's a really bad idea. Remember what happened last time you threw a party? Dad blew it when he found out about the drunk breaking the stereo system, and you couldn't do anything except go to school and I had to practically babysit you to keep you from talking to Suki. No thank you." Sometime during her little rant, she had crossed her arms and glared at her brother.

Everything went quiet. All of a sudden, Toph busted out laughing, and the others joined in, even Katara was laughing. The only ones not laughing are Sokka and Suki. They remember that party all too well. After the laughing ceased, and all eyes were wiped, Katara said, "So no. I'm NOT having a party that can and will go out of control."

As she was about to continue her conversation with Toph, Sokka interrupted. "But you'll be throwing it. You can invite a few people. Think of it as a hangout-time-with-friends sort of thing." When Katara didn't respond, he sighed. "Come one Katara. Have some fun once in a while and stop being a stick in the mud. You need to loosen up once in a while." Katara seemed to think about that. She doesn't like it when people call her a stick in the mud. Everyone was watching her. Finally, she sighed.

"Fine," she grumbled.

Sokka smiled, pleased he got under her skin. "Good, glad we got that covered." Katara rolled her eyes at her brother. Conversations went back on, going back to what they would do. Most of them had nothing going on and were planning on going out together anyway; still, it wouldn't hurt to think of a few things to do. Katara was already thinking about who to invite. She's inviting Aang (no surprise there), Toph, Haru, Teo, a few girls, Alexandra, Madeline, and Sarah, and a few boys, Tom, Mark and Lee. Katara hoped that everything will go smoothly, that there will be no drunk people, no mishaps, and NO property being destroyed in the house; they needed to be responsible. There was no room for foolishness. For some reason, Katara's eyes went to Aang. She smiled. Already they were best friends, faster than she thought possible.

Aang felt someone gaze at him and he turned in her direction. He smiled back at her, assuring that everything will be okay, telling her silently that he will be there to help her. She nodded, grateful to have him around. They went back to their conversations. Katara's been having this weird feeling ever since she met Aang and she couldn't understand what it was.

There was something about him, something special. But these feelings that she gets when she's around him are hard to understand, but she likes them. Katara might even like him, as more than a friend…

School was back in session half an hour later and the gang had to go to their classes. They weren't happy about it, but they knew the rules.

Katara was still thinking about the whole party thing and couldn't get it out of her mind, so she started to get to work on her flyers for the party that's on Saturday. She's one of the best artists in the school and thinking of a design wasn't very hard for her. She made it brightly colored and decorated with music notes and drawn ribbons. After class, she went to a printer and made the copies for the people she wanted to invite. It would be at 7:00 p.m. at her house.

After the copies were made, she and Aang passed them out to Katara's friends. They decided that they would cover more ground if they split up. Katara was looking for her friends when she saw someone at the end of the hall. Her eyes widen as she gasped, almost dropping her papers. It was Jet! She didn't want him to see her; who knows what he would do if he caught sight of her. Again, dread filled her stomach, but she tried to remain calm. Katara backed away, real slow.

She almost made it to the next hall when he saw her, dark eyes glittering when they met her blue ones. He grinned at her, but not the warm, fluttery feeling kind; more like a cruel madman's grin, and Katara got a creepy chill run down her back; there was almost something malicious about the guy, something she learned of while going to school. Jet went over to her and got in her way as Katara was about to leave. How he got to her so fast, Katara had no idea.

Jet spotted the paper in her hands, protecting them from his sight, and he said, "What are those?"

Katara looked her flyers, then back at him. "It's none of your business." She sounded a lot calmer than she felt. Being around Jet didn't make her feel warm and safe like being around Aang did. He made her feel really uncomfortable.

Jet said, "Let me see." Instead of waiting for a reply, Jet grabbed one and Katara got multiple paper cuts on her fingers and she dropped the flyers. Jet looked over the piece of paper in his hands and his creepy grin went a little wider. "A party. I think me and my gang will come." He dropped the piece of paper and left a crying, bleeding Katara standing there. What she wasn't aware of was Aang standing behind the wall to the next hall. He came out and picked up the papers. He looked really concerned for the girl and glared in the direction Jet had gone in, although he was way out of sight. Aang looked back to Katara and saw the blood on her hands. She was in pain, and felt like an idiot for letting it happen to her.

He said gently, "Come on, Katara. We'll get your hands better." He led her to the nurses office, where the nurse, Mrs. Pam was waiting, reading her book. She has short blond hair, hazel eyes, and skin the color of cream. She's wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. Mrs. Pam looked up when she hears the door open and is immediately on her feet when she sees the blood on Katara's lovely hands. The teenagers walked over to her and Mrs. Pam can see that the girl had been crying.

The nurse asked in a concerned voice, "What happened to her?" Aang and the nurse walked Katara over to a bed and Katara sat down. Aang explained the situation to the kind nurse, her face forming in a disapproval frown. After he was done, the older woman nodded. She said the she will be back with band aids and she left to go to her came back in 30 seconds and hands them the band aids. "If you need anything, let me know," she said and gave Katara's shoulder a squeeze before leaving the teens alone.

Aang got up from the bed, walked over to the sink, grabbed paper towels and got them wet. It looked like Katara couldn't move so he brought her the damp towels and started wiping her hands clean. Every time she winced, he would wince as well, almost as if feeling her pain; it hurt him seeing the girl in pain and was almost afraid that she would make him stop. But she let him clean her hands of the blood.

When he was done, Aang dried her hands with clean paper towels after throwing away the dirty ones. After that, he placed the band aids on her cuts and Katara sighed, feeling relieved. She didn't know if the relief was by his touch or the clean hands. She settled for both. Aang's hands were soft and she loved the feeling of them. They sat in silence, not an awkward one, but a calming one. Aang kept his eyes on her as Katara looked at her bandaged hands. She has about three on each of her fingers.

Finally, Aang said, "I shouldn't have let that happen to you." Katara looked at him, surprised. She saw that he felt guilty about what happened, letting Jet hurt her like that and scaring her out of her skin; but he had no reason to feel the way he did. It could have happened to anyone. Katara wrapped her arms around him. He hugged back, breathing in her scent of ocean mist.

Katara whispered, "It's not your fault. Jet took me by surprise. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened." She looked him in the eyes, but she didn't let go. Katara could still see that Aang had guilt in his eyes. She gave him a smile to show that she was fine, then she released him, Aang feeling a little disappointed. Now there is an awkward silence. Neither of them knew what to say now. "Jet said he and his gang will come," Katara finally said.

Aang jaw clenched and replied in a strained, angry voice, "If he ever comes at you again, I'll make sure he never does again." Katara can hear the anger in his voice and it surprised her a little bit. She always saw the sweet kind side of Aang. Katara never thought he had a bad side. Now she sees it, but it doesn't really bother her that much. She's actually glad that there are other people that are willing to help her in any way they can. Still, she didn't want Aang to say any of that.

She hugged him and said, "Don't talk like that. I appreciate the fact that you want to protect me, but thinking something like that can't be good for you. Please don't say that stuff." He hugged her again, breathing her in like oxygen.

"Okay; I' sorry. I'll keep those thoughts hidden," he murmured before releasing her. He was back to his good side, which Katara was grateful for; she didn't like his dark side, even if it was just a glimpse. Then he said, "We should head to our classes. I'll get us some passes." He stood up and walked away to them, leaving her alone for a few moments. After about a minute, Aang came back and gave Katara her pass. He helped her off the bed and they said their goodbyes to the nurse.

Aang was about to go down the other hall when a thought hit him. He bit his lip as he looked back at Katara. He didn't want to leave her, thinking that jerk could be out in the halls somewhere. He walked briskly to her side and she glanced at him, somewhat startled. Aang shrugged. "I want to make sure you get to class safely." There was a blush on his face when he said it and Katara thought he looked cuter that way. She smiled and nodded gratefully.

They walked in silence; the hall was empty except for the two and the sound of their shoes hitting the floor echoed. Aang got Katara to her class a few minutes later. Katara was about to go into the classroom, but turned around and hugged Aang she hugs him anymore, Aang might faint from his heart swelling with love for this girl.

She whispered, "Thank you, Aang." She released him and, to Aang's surprise and delight, she kissed him on the cheek. They blushed and he got a goofy grin on his face.

"Anytime," he managed before walking away from her, hands in his pockets. He looked back at her and waved over his shoulder. She waved back as she watched him until he disappeared in the next hall. Katara was still blushing when she thought _'I'm not sure how it happened or how it was possible, but I think I'm in love._' And she walked into the room, dazed. She was dazed for the rest of the day, feeling giddy at what her heart was telling her as the truth sank in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The rest of the week was a blur, day after day blending like a smoothie being mixed. Luckily there wasn't much homework though, so there would be free time for the gang. The group of friends have become very close to one another, especially Aang and Katara. Since the incident earlier in the week, their bond grew, melding together to form something unbreakable. They had managed to give flyers to those who were invited to the party. It's Friday and the gang were just leaving the school when Sokka got a text message.

When his phone beeped, he took it out of his pocket and looked at the text, which in turn made his eyes wide with excitement. "Hey!" he exclaimed. Everyone stopped walking and looked over at Sokka; well, besides, Toph, who used her earth sense to feel his heart and breathing. "I got a text from Zuko and Mai. It says that they're coming for a visit for the weekend." Zuko, a 17 year old teenager was Sokka and Katara's friend from childhood. Mai always looked bored, but she can be fun when she wants to be. Katara thought that they were weird, but did have fun with them. They got transferred after Ozai, Zuko's father, got a job in San Francisco. Ursa, Zuko's mother, divorced Ozai for his cruelness and wanted her son to stay with her, but Ozai won the rights to keep both him and Azula, Zuko's sister and Ozai's favorite daughter, at court. Zuko is a junior and Azula is a sophomore. Katara remembered them, but the others had a look of confusion.

Toph asked, "Who's Zuko, Snoozles?" Sokka made a face at her and remembered that Toph can't see.

"He was a friend of ours before he moved to San Francisco, because his stupid dad got a new job there. He used to hang out with us to get away from the she devil that's his sister, Azula. Remember Katara?"

She nodded. "Yeah. His girlfriend, Mai, was always with him, even before they became a couple last year."

Sokka grinned. "That's right, little sister! It was obvious that they were made for one another; they make themselves complete: Zuko's hotheaded and Mai's dull." Everyone laughed as they walked over to Suki's car.

The laughter stopped as a voice said, "Is that anyway to say hello to an old friend?"

The group turned to the voice and recognition lit up Sokka's and Katara's faces. It was Zuko and Mai, holding hands, staring at them. Zuko was wearing a black T-shirt and pants while Mai wore a black and red outfit. Sokka and Katara ran to them, the others on their heels.

Katara was the first to hug him and Aang felt a little jealous; he could tell how close they were. "Zuko! You're here!" She released him and even gave Gloomy Mai a hug, although Mai looked a little embarrassed and uncomfortable about it. Sokka gave him a high five, grinning.

"Dude! I thought you weren't going to be here until later!" The boy was obviously excited about seeing his friend again.

Zuko laughed. "I thought it would be better if we came here sooner than you thought. Who are they?" He nodded toward the rest of the gang.

Katara made the introductions. "Zuko, Mai. These are our friends. Aang, Toph, Teo, Haru, Lexi and her boyfriend, Mat." She gestured to each one she introduced. Zuko remembered Suki from before and she gave him a hug before returning to Sokka's side. They talked for a while before a car horn honked behind them. An elderly man sat at the wheel of the car. The group walked over to the car and Zuko said, gesturing to the old man, "This is my uncle Iroh." Everyone introduced themselves to the kind man.

After a while of talking, Iroh said to Zuko and Mai, "Come along, Zuko. It's time to visit your mother."

Zuko opened the door for Mai and she went in, then he went to front seat. Before the car drove off, Katara said, "Wait, Zuko." She fished something out of her pocket. It was one of the flyers for the party and she handed it to Zuko, who looked it over. He nodded, saying that he will show up. Then the car drove off, the gang waving at them.

After the car was gone, they walked to Suki's van, anxious to be on their way. Everyone piled in, except Aang, who was frowning at the ground. Katara was about to get in when she noticed that he wasn't moving. She frowned in concern and walked over to him. Aang seemed distracted about something.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and jumped slightly. He looked in her big blue eyes. "Are you okay?" Katara asked him softly. Aang looked away and bit his lip. No, he wasn't okay. Two things bothered him. Her hugging Zuko was one of the problems. He thought that she might like Zuko more than him, and the other thing is Jet, how he had made Katara scared, cry and bleed at the same time. The gray eyed teenager kept getting this weird feeling that there was something about Jet that made Aang feel like he was back fighting for his life with the stranger. Something familiar…

But he couldn't say that in front of Katara, he didn't want to worry her any more than she was now, so he says, "Yeah, I'm okay; just thinking." He smiled at her, although it felt a little forced; he felt more like grimacing than smiling. Katara didn't look that convinced but she let it go, for the time being.

They got into the green van and drove off toward the Mall.

* * *

><p>The boys don't get why girls like shopping so much, but the girls are having the time of their lives, buying the cutest outfits that were on sale. No wonder they had been jumping in the van; it was like they had waited for this sale for weeks, which they could have been. The only girl who wasn't having much fun was Toph, being blind and all, not really caring how she looked. But Katara and Suki managed to bring her into this, her grumbling about how it was a waste of time. The boys, save for Teo, were holding most of the stuff the girls got. After hours of shopping and carrying, the group of teens stopped at a food court and got lunch. They got subs and coke; the foot was good, but a certain teenager couldn't enjoy it very much. Aang was still a little distracted about the Jet thing and the Zuko thing. Speaking of which, here comes Mai and Zuko, walking towards them. When the couple spotted them, they waved, others waving back. Seeing them hold hands, Aang felt a little relief that Zuko seemed more interested in Mai than Katara. The two teenagers sat with them after getting their food. Everything was going normal and Aang got to know the two oldest members of the group, and was fascinated by the history of their families. He always did like history.<p>

It was some time later when everyone was about to leave when an alarm went off, surprising them and making every member tense. Gunshots blasts could be heard from one of the clothing isles, getting closer all the while. Panic went out through the entire mall, causing people to start screaming and running. The gang was on their feet and running, keeping their heads down to go faster and to avoid any bullets that might come flying over them. There were five masked figures in black with guns, causing a rampage, shooting at anything and anyone, more to scare them off then to kill. Still, better safe than sorry. The teenagers were going to front door when Aang looked back and saw that one of the crooks was pointing a gun in their direction. But when he saw where exactly the gun was pointing, his heart turned to lead.

That guy was pointing to Katara with careful aim.

No; that was not going to happen. Aang wasn't going to let anything happen to her, not now, not ever. He already lost his parents; he wasn't going to lose the girl he loved most. The mysterious man cocked the gun. Aang ran to Katara just as the guy was about to shoot. When the gun fired, the teenager grabbed the girl and went behind a counter, the bullet missing Aang by an inch. They were breathing hard, fear and adrenaline coursing through their bodies by what had almost been murder. Aang looked from where he was sitting, and noticed two things almost immediately. The crooks had vanished to go torment other people, and their gang left without them.

He ducked back down, his mind reeling. Where had these people come from and what did they want? Katara looked at him, fear in her gorgeous blue eyes, along with worry and anxiety. He grabbed her hands; she clutched his hands in return as if wanting to keep him there where he can't leave.

It hurt him to say it, but he had to. "Katara, you need to get out of here. It's too dangerous; you need to find the others and stay safe. I have to do something to stop those guys from harming people."

Katara gripped his hands tightly, like her life depended on it. She shook her head. "I'm not leaving you! They'll kill you if you went out there by yourself." Aang kept his stormy gray eyes on her.

He said, "Please, Katara. I don't want you to get hurt. I've already lost my parents; I can't lose the best thing that has ever happened to me either." Katara was crying silently now, like a waterfall over a cliff. Aang released one of her hands and cupped her cheek, gently wiping her tears away.

"They'll kill you," she repeated in a whisper, looking down. Aang cupped her chin so he can lift her gaze to his, his eyes holding so much warmth and kindness that Katara has ever seen.

He continued, "If someone doesn't do something, a lot of people are going to get hurt. I don't want you to be one of them." He cupped her cheek again as more tears fell. "You're too special to me. I care about you, and I'm willing to do anything to keep you safe. Please, just go; for me." Katara reached up and pressed her hand against his, feeling his warmth course through her. She nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

Aang smiled at her, but his smile faded when he heard footsteps coming towards them. He looked out the corner and saw the men in black coming. His heart raced as they looked around, searching for more people. The mall was empty in their area, but still they could hear screaming as the rest of the people left the place. Still, the men would leave and search for some more innocents to terrorize; Aang knew it, so he had to stop them. He looked back at Katara and pushed her towards the door; she ran for it, while Aang ran to greet the intruders.

Katara made it outside, where Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Mai, Toph, Teo and Haru were. When Sokka saw his sister running, with fear written all over her face, he came over and grabbed her, gently, by the shoulders before hugging her. He let go and looked back, hoping to see the little freshman with her. But he wasn't; she was alone.

"Where's Aang?" Sokka asked.

Katara was breathing hard and quick. Not just from running, but from panic, too. She gulped and pointed to the doors. "He's inside," she panted.

Everyone went silent, exchanging nervous and frightened glances. Toph bent down on one knee and focused, hand on the ground. In a few seconds, she has a picture in her head from the rough vibrations she feels. She rose and could feel her friends looking at her, even though she can't see. She pointed to far left.

"He's fighting them," she reported. "So far he's winning, but there are like five guys in there, not counting Aang. I don't know how long he can keep it up."

Katara was the first to run to the window before anyone else. She peered inside and saw Aang fighting them. He was very light on his feet, and seems to be holding out on his own very well. One of the men ran towards him and showed some Kung Fu attacks, but Aang managed to deflect his blows. The guns lay empty at the other side of the floor; Aang must've managed to get the men to use all of the bullets. Aang knocked down the man with some swift but precise moves. Katara grinned. He was winning!

But then something went wrong. One of the guys Aang thought he knocked out was rising to his feet. And in his hand was something that made Katara's blood and heart turn to ice. The man had a dragon dagger in his hands, blade gleaming in the light. And he was approaching Aang, quietly, stealthily like a snake. Katara felt like she couldn't breathe as the man brought up the knife, ready to strike.

"AANG!" she screamed and he looked back in time to see the dagger come down. Aang caught the wrist and moved out of the way, but the man was fast. He struck Aang in the arm and down his chest. The teenager yelled in pain. He fell to the floor, clutching onto his arm and chest as blood seeped out of the wound. The cut looked deep and it hurt Katara to see him so helpless, that she couldn't do anything to help him. Katara was unaware that Zuko and Suki ran into the store, until she saw them fight the men in black. Katara was panting as tears were streaming down her face. Without realizing what she was doing, she ran into the mall.

"Katara, don't!" Sokka shouted after her.

But she didn't listen to him. Her only her objective was to get Aang to safety. Outside, police cars and an ambulance arrived at the scene. Sokka gave them an abbreviation about what was happening and the cops saw the teenagers fighting inside.  
>Suki and Zuko were fighting extremely well because they both have black belts in karate. Katara managed to get a wounded and moaning Aang out of firing range behind a counter. Aang was breathing heavily and Katara places his head on her bent knees, gently massaging his soft hair. Aang's eyes fluttered open and he gazed up at Katara's beautiful, wet face.<p>

"What are you doing in here?" he croaked.

Katara kept massaging his head. "I saw you get hurt and, um, I thought I was going to lose you, so I ran in here after Zuko and Suki did."

His eyes widen a little bit. "They what?" Aang tried to get up, but he winced and almost yelled out. He lay back down on Katara's legs. She continued stroking his head, trying to comfort him as best she could. Katara dared to look at the wound and decided it wasn't as deep as she thought, but it still looked painful and Aang was still getting paler all the while; he would die unless he got help.

Then all of a sudden, the doors and windows burst open and the police came in, guns at ready. The teens fighting the men finished them off, and then ran to Aang and Katara, the others coming in as well, despite the polices' protests. What they didn't see was that one of the men got out through a window. He spotted Aang and his eyes became angry slits. Katara saw him at the corner of her eye and glared at him. Then he vanished.

The paramedics came in and noticed the wounded boy on the floor. The two men and women ran over to them and told the other teens to step away. Katara was the only that remained where she was, not really willing to let go of the boy she cared so much for. The medics got Aang on a stretcher and rolled him out of there, fast. Katara couldn't stand to see Aang being taken, so she ran after them, the others following her.

Katara got outside as the medics got Aang into the ambulance. She ran to a brown haired woman in blue and white uniform. "Please, let me come with him. I need to make sure that he's okay," she pleaded. Tears were streaming down her face, looking at Aang. He was breathing heavily, like that wound was sapping his strength and he was struggling to hold on. The woman was about to say no when she heard a voice behind her.

"Please, let her." She looked inside. It was Aang. He had his head lifted slightly, tears of his own going down his now paler face.

The woman looked at Katara. "Hop in!" Katara went in immediately. The doors close and Katara grabbed Aang's cold hand, trying to warm it with her own. The ambulance went into high gear and drove off towards the hospital. Katara kept talking to Aang, keeping him awake, because she fears that if he falls asleep, he might never wake up again. She would never get to see Aang's gorgeous eyes or smile again, feel his hugs, his warmth and all the sweet stuff that made him Aang if she lost him.

In no time at all, they were at the hospital. The doors opened and the medics took Aang out of the vehicle. Katara jumped out and was about to follow when a doctor with gray brown hair and glasses got in her way.

"I'm sorry, miss," he told her. "But you can't go into the emergency room. You'll have to wait in the waiting room." And he led her to the room. She caught the last glimpse of Aang before he disappeared into the room. She walked into the waiting room and sat down on a cushy chair, feeling helpless. She put her head in her hands and cried, praying that Aang would be okay.

Katara felt hands on her shoulders and she gasped. She raised her head and saw her friends there, looking sad as well. Sokka has his hand on her shoulder. He sat down in the other chair. Then he hugged her as she began to cry again. Everyone was rubbing her back, telling her Aang would be alright, but it did little comfort to her shattered heart.

After a while, Sokka said, quietly, "He'll make it, Katara. I know he will. He's a strong kid. Don't give up on him." Katara took a deep breath before looking into her brothers eyes.

"I won't give up on him. I promise that much," she whispered.

Everyone took a seat as they waited to see what has become of their brave friend.

* * *

><p>The gang didn't know how long they have been there, waiting for Aang. Visiting hours were almost done, and no news came about the boy. Katara was more than worried. Is Aang dead? Did he fall into a coma? Is he dying? These questions were too much for Katara to bear. If Aang died, she would die, too. Katara feels more like herself when Aang's around. He makes life fun and enjoyable; he knew her past and what she could do. She felt like she knew him and he did her. Plus, she really loved him. It took her until he got hurt that she understood what that feeling was when they met; she had thought she loved him, plain and simple, but now she knew she was truly and irrevocably in love with him.<p>

She started crying again, thinking that Aang might never know her true feelings for him; the world could be so cruel sometimes. Things sometimes never go right the way people meant them to. _'But he might not be dead,'_ a small part of her mind thought. Aang might not be dead. Maybe he's recovering from the damage the knife did. Maybe he's getting better. That brought Katara some comfort.

Just then a door opens and the gang looked to see the doctor, who had stopped Katara from going into the emergency room, come out, sweaty. Katara braced herself for the truth. She took a deep breath and stood. The doctor walked over to her and Katara asked the question that's been bugging her since they got to the hospital. "Is Aang okay?"

Dr. Emerson, according to his nametag, nodded. Katara felt tears in her eyes again, but she's smiling. Sokka came over and hugged her, tears in his eyes as well. Dr. Emerson said, "He's had to get stitches on his right shoulder and down his chest. The wound wasn't deep, and he's going to be fine." Katara felt so relieved that she completely forgot about her death thoughts. The doctor continued, "He should be able to go home tomorrow afternoon. He's resting in his room. Do any of you have a way to contact his guardian?" Katara was the first to pull out her jeweled cell out of her pocket, looking up Aang's home phone number and telling Dr. Emerson what it was.

After he wrote down the number, Katara asked, almost begging, "Can we see him now?" She and her friends were extremely anxious to see how he was. Emerson took a moment to put his pen away before answering.

"I don't see why not. But you must be quiet. There are people sleeping in here. He's in room 103." Katara nodded her thanks and walked fast but quiet to Aang's room, the others following like ducklings.

Only one word can describe the room; white. White walls, white beds, white sheets, everything was colorless and stale. Katara never really liked hospitals and could only wonder how Aang felt about it; he never liked closed in spaces. He preferred to be outside rather than in. She looked around and saw the boy with his eyes closed, almost as colorless as the room. He was lying on the hospital bed with an IV drip in his arm.

_'Aang'_ Katara thought. She was at his side in an instant, heart in her throat. He looked so peaceful, like nothing had happened; almost as if it had all been a nightmare, nothing else. She grabbed his hand. It was cold, but she can feel a pulse beat strongly under his skin. She watched his chest rise and fall in perfect rhythm; it was like watching him sleep. The others saw this and each smiled. Even Mai had a small smile on her face.

Katara looked at his shoulder, and saw bandages on it. It's the shoulder he had to get stitches on. Katara reached out her left hand, the one not holding Aang's, and started rubbing his head, like she did back at the mall after the knife had cut him so easily. She started feeling her eyes water and blinked hard; crying wasn't going to do anything for him. Aang was alive and breathing; he would heal and get better. He just had to take it easy for now.

Everything was quiet until Sokka said, "I'm going to call dad. Come on guys. Let them have their moment." The others didn't argue but quietly followed as Sokka led them out and quietly closed the door when everyone was out. It was just Aang and Katara now, alone in the room. The girl continued to stroke his head, feeling its softness. She kept her grip on his hand, feeling it warm up slowly against her skin.

Suddenly she heard a moan. Her eyes have been watching her hand move on his head, but they flew to his face, wide as she stared at his pale features, watching for movement. His eyes moved under his lids slightly.

It was a long shot, but she whispered, "Aang?"

Silence; maybe it was her imagination acting up, thinking that he said something.

Katara closed her eyes, feeling tears again; but then she was surprised when she heard, "Katara?"

She gasped lightly, and watched as Aang's eyes fluttered open, looking dazed and confused. His gray orbs were half opened when he tried to focus them on her. There was a look of relief on her face and her heart soared with delight and happiness at seeing him awake and hearing him talk.

She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. "I'm here, Aang. I'm alright." Aang's eyes were fully open now, and looked around the room before fully focusing on the beautiful girl before him.

The boy asked, "Where am I?" He looked around, brows furrowing. "Where's everybody else?" Katara rubbed his head again when she answered.

"You're in a hospital and the others are in the waiting room; we've been worried about you for hours." She paused before saying, "I'm so glad you're okay. You really had me worried."

Aang kept his eyes on her red face, and he knew she'd been crying; over him. He can only imagine what she felt like when he got hurt, and thinking that he may not survive his struggle. But he did. He's here, alive, with the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. With his free hand, Aang reached up and touched Katara cheek, gingerly. "You really had me worried when you came into the mall," he whispered. "You could've gotten hurt…or worse. If anything bad happened to you, I never would've forgiven myself." He paused as he winced at his bad arm.

Katara took this opportunity to kiss his cheek, and Aang seemed to relax a little. It was a tiny kiss, something to make him feel better. Aang took a deep breath, or at least tried to before wincing, before continuing.

"Because if you got killed, I wouldn't be myself anymore; I changed when you came into my life. You make me feel happier than I ever have since my parents were murdered. I feel more like myself when I'm with you." He paused again, thinking of how to tell her this. "There's something you need to know."

Katara was curious now. She wanted to know what Aang was trying to say. But he hesitated. "What is it, Aang?" she asked gently. Aang realized that she hadn't let go of his hand. He caressed the back with his thumb, loving the feeling of her warm, soft hand against his cold, hard hand.

He sighed through his nose; it was now or never. "I love you," he murmured. He half hoped that she didn't hear his confession; Aang didn't think he could live with the rejection. Ever since he met her, his world had revolved around the girl beside him. Everything had changed for him and he hoped it was the same for Katara. She heard him though and a smile grew on her olive face, along with a blush. Katara did the only thing she could think of.

She moved her head towards his. Aang looked into her eyes, and noticed how close she was. His heart's banging in his chest, like someone was playing with it like a giant drum. He gulped, quietly, not wanting to disturb this moment; it was almost like being in a dream and if he was, Aang never wanted to wake up ever again. Then she did something that caught Aang off guard. She kissed him on the lips; his breath caught. The kiss was tentative, exploratory. Katara was testing it to see how it felt. Aang didn't know what she felt, but to him, it was like lightning going through his body, making it tingle. His head is elevated just right, so it wasn't difficult to kiss him.

She removed her hand from his and placed it on his good shoulder. She was careful about his bad arm. Aang gently wrapped his arms around her slim waist and kissed her back. To him, Katara's lips felt like flower petals, roses, maybe. He felt lightheaded; not from lack of air but from the amazing sensation that consumed him through her touch and lips.

To Katara, it was as if the world was brighter, the air sweeter, and the sun seemed to open up inside her. That was how powerful this small act was to her. Her heart was pounding and, judging the sound of Aang's heart monitor, so was his. He deepened the kiss a little, held her a little tighter. In the back of her mind she knew they were in the hospital and there were people outside, but she didn't care. All there was is her and Aang, kissing and holding each other in their bubble of calm.

But it ended too soon. Slowly, Katara pulled away a little bit and they opened their eyes, blue meeting silver like the sky and the sea. They harmonize each other. They smiled, their eyes sparkling with happiness.

Aang asked, "So, does that mean you love me back?" For an answer, Katara kissed him again. She pulled away from him in a few seconds.

"Yes, Aang. I do. I really do," she answered, glad to have said it at last. Just then, someone knocked on the door. Reluctantly, Katara got up and walked over to it. When she opened it, she saw someone she has never seen before. He was a man with a white moustache looking like the top of a hollow circle. He's wearing a long sleeved yellow-orange shirt and baggy pants. He's bald, and he has Aang's gray eyes.

The man said, "Is my nephew in here?" That's why he has Aang's eyes! This is his uncle, Gyatso.

Katara nodded and led the old man to the boy on the other side of the room. Aang was already looking at his uncle. Gyatso sat on the other side of the bed as Katara took her original seat on the left, grabbing one of Aang's hands. Gyatso gazed at him with sad, concerned eyes. He noticed the bandages on the boy's arm. Gyatso asked, "Is that where they put in the stitches?" Aang nodded, and then winced. Katara squeezed his hand, letting him know that she was still here. He looked at her gratefully. "Tell me everything that happened," he said to Aang,

So Aang tried to explain what happened at the mall, Katara coming in every once in a while to fill the spots Aang forgot about. He winced a lot during the explanation. Gyatso's face grew more lined as he heard the story and there was a flicker of anger in eyes that let Katara know of his protective nature; that was something he and Aang shared, apparently.

He finished with, "And that's how I got here." Katara nodded, confirming this. Gyatso reached up and rubbed his hand on Aang's head. He didn't say anything for a while, but he seemed to age ten years just from listening.

Finally he said, "Well, the important thing is that you are all right. The doctor told me you'll be able to come home tomorrow." To Katara he said, "Thank you for watching out for my nephew. I greatly appreciate it."

Katara smiled at him. "You're welcome."

Then Gyatso leaned in close to Aang's ear and whispered, "You have a wonderful girlfriend here." Aang blushed. He gave his uncle a sheepish grin, before Gyatso ruffled his hair. The man stood up. "I will see you tomorrow, Aang. Try to get some rest." He left the couple alone; Aang smiled at her a little nervously.

A moment of silence passed before Katara asked, "What did your uncle whisper to you?" She knew, but she wanted to hear it come from Aang. He blushed in that cute way he does when he's embarrassed.

He said, "That I have a wonderful girlfriend." Katara laughed before kissing him again. It seemed hard to do so, but she separated their lips after a few moments.

"And don't you forget it, mister." She poked him in the chest to mock threat him.

He responded with a grin, "I don't think that's possible."

Just then the door opened, and Sokka came into the room. He said to his sister, "Come on, Katara. Dad's waiting for us up front." Then he noticed that Aang was awake. He ran outside and said, "Hey guys! Aang's awake!" The others came in and saw that it was true. A lot of pats were given to the boy. They talked a little bit about what was going on and a lot of asking if Aang needed anything.

Someone came into the room. Everyone stopped talking and looked up to see that it was Katara and Sokka's father, Hakoda. He nodded towards Aang. "I see you're feeling better."

Aang nodded. "Thanks to my friends. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them, sir."

"I'm glad. These are some good kids. And please call me Hakoda." Hakoda turned to his children. "Come on, you two. It's time to go home." He nodded to everyone else before exiting.

Zuko said, "We should be leaving too. My uncle's in the waiting room. Bye guys." They said their goodbyes and the couple left.

Suki stood up and said, "I think I should get home too. It's late. I'll take Toph, Teo and Haru home." The boys and Toph nodded. Sokka gave Suki a look and Suki gave him a kiss on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart." She closed the door behind them as they left

Aang, Katara and Sokka were the only ones left. After a few moments of silence, Sokka stood and said, "Come on, Katara. We have to go. It's not like we can't see him tomorrow."

Katara looked up at him. "I'll be out in a second." Sokka shrugged and walked out of the room. Katara looked back at her boyfriend. She didn't want to leave him alone. But she had to.

She said, "I hope you feel better tomorrow." Aang reached up and stroked her cheek like before. While stroking, he said, "I'll be fine, Katara. You saved me from dying. Kept me going on when my body was ready to shut down. Don't worry; I'll be back before you know it. I promise."

Katara bit her lip, closing her eyes as she reached up and pressed her face into his now warm hand.

She sighed through her nose. "I know you will. You're strong, Aang. Stronger than any boy I've ever met. Not to mention the cutest."

They smiled at each other. Katara bent down and kissed him one more time before standing. She walked to the door, paused, looked back at Aang and blew him a kiss. Aang watched as Katara left the room. He tried to make himself comfortable, but it was hard without Katara being near him. The nurse came in and said her goodnights to Aang, turned off the lights and left.

He remained awake, thinking about the events that took place. The mall, the attack, Katara holding him, weeping, going unconscious while getting stitches, admitting his feelings and getting hers in return. Aang touched his lips. He can still feel her lips on them, even though she left. A knot formed in his stomach. He doesn't like the idea of leaving Katara alone after what happened earlier. He looked out the window. The half-moon shone some of its light on him. Aang had the feeling that he was being watched, but it was good feeling. The moon reminded him of Katara; her eyes that shine with emotion, the feeling of her arms around him, her stroking his hair. 'Katara's amazing' Aang thought.

And Aang fell asleep, Katara's touch still lingering on his skin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The ride home was silent and Katara was in her room, sitting on her bed, thinking about the events that happened earlier in the day. Her and Sokka seeing old friends, shopping, having fun, laughing, being attacked by nuts in black, nearly getting killed, watching Aang get injured, feeling hurt herself, finding him in an emergency room, and confessing love for each other. That's a lot to happen in one day.

She got off her bed and walked over to her window, where the almost full moon was shining down on her. Katara touched her mother's necklace. She whispered, "Thanks for watching over him, mom. I appreciate it." The moon seems to be smiling at her, and for some reason, she could feel her mother's presence.

Smiling to herself, Katara walked over to her bed and lay down. She grabbed her diary, unlocked it with her small key and started writing about today's events.

After three or four pages, Katara closed her diary and locked it, so no one, specifically her nosy brother, could get into it. Her diary has a starry night sky with a full moon and a beach on it, being illuminated by the moons glow. She placed it on her night stand before getting up to get out of her clothes. Katara put on dark blue silk pajamas. Katara went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. After that was done, she walked back to her room, undid her hair from its braid and started brushing with her plastic gem covered brush. After brushing her long hair, Katara walked over to her bed and lay down. She covered herself and tried to go to sleep, but she couldn't. Her mind was elsewhere.

She saw the man in the window, and she couldn't get the dark eyes from the mask out of her mind. There was something familiar about them, but she couldn't think of who those eyes reminded her of. And the evil look that guy gave Aang when he saw the boy on the ground. Why did he hate Aang? Was there something missing in this picture? Who was he? What did he want with Aang? Where did he come from? When did the man plan to attack them? There were so many questions without answers, and Katara wanted the answers, badly. She wanted to do everything in her power to protect Aang from danger, just like he did for her.

Aang.

Aang is her everything. He's her heart, her breath, and he's part of her soul. She couldn't live without him. He's perfect in his own way, and she wouldn't change him in anyway. Katara loved him the way he is. She wouldn't trade him for anything in the whole spirits-forsaken world. She can still feel the tingle on her lips from kissing him and that made her smile.

She touched her lips, enjoying the new feel on them. The point is that Aang's alive, safe, and secured. That's all that mattered, along with his happiness, too. Katara had seen the sparkle of happiness in his eyes, and she knew she had the same sparkle, as well. With the new tingles, she falls into a peaceful sleep, without worry.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Saturday, Katara was the first to wake up from her slumber. The sun was bright and the day was pleasant for a stroll in the park, or playing with pets or friends. The girl felt really happy today. Not just because it was a gorgeous day out, or singing birds, or the colorful sky of yellow, orange and blue, but also because someone very special and dear to her was coming back this afternoon. That person was Aang. All night, Katara dreamt of nothing but the boy she called hers. Katara was really anxious to have him back. She missed him dearly. Even though they have been friends for a short time, they felt like they knew each other from another lifetime. The teenage girl stretched and yawned before getting out of bed, getting ready for the day. She took a shower, got dress in loose jeans, t-shirt, and put her hair in a ponytail before going downstairs.<p>

When she got there she looked at the clock. It said 7:20. Usually she woke p at 8 or 9 on a weekend. Maybe she was more anxious for Aang's return than she thought.

Katara made scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes topped with blue berries, and poured fresh orange juice.

The next thing Katara knew, her brother, the sleeping monster, was downstairs in his boxers and tank. She just shook her head. Sokka's mouth was watering at the food, no surprise. His stomach is a black hole; it never had enough.

Katara sat down with her food. Sokka just stood there, hoping his sister would make him something. She sighed. "Sokka, stop staring at my food. If you're hungry make yourself something because I'm not making your meals."

Her brother did something that she hated. He gave her the puppy dog look. Katara hates that look. It always got her doing something that was not her responsibility; when it came to her brother anyway. Katara gave in to the look; she sighed and got up to make Sokka his breakfast. No matter what time it was, Sokka would come running for food. In no time, Sokka was chewing down like there was no tomorrow.

Katara ate quietly, enjoying some peace that lingers. She was in her happy place, thinking of what happened at the hospital the previous night. She could still feel the kiss that happened there. She has never felt so fuzzy on the inside. Out of a new habit she touched her lips. Sokka saw this and got quizzical look on his chubby face.

He swallowed his food before asking, "What's up with you?" Katara came out of her trance to look at her brother. She looked confused.

"What?" she asked back.

Sokka took a moment before asking again. "I said, what's up with you? You looked dreamy there. Did something happen in Aang's hospital room yesterday?" Katara's cheeks became the lovely shade of scarlet, and Sokka had a sneaking suspicion about what happened.

Katara got up with her dishes and walked into the kitchen to clean them before replying. "Nothing happened, really. We just talked."

Sokka had on his special thinking face. It occurs when there's some mystery that needs to be solved. He started pacing the floor, Katara watching him. And getting annoyed by it.

"Stop that!" she yelled at him. Sokka stopped pacing and looked at his sister. Katara sighed again. "You really want to know what happened?" she asked. Sokka sat down immediately on the other side of the table, facing her. Katara's cheeks became red again. "We kissed."

They were silent for what felt like an eternity. Katara held her breath, Sokka had his mouth wide open. Than he did something that no guy should do. Sokka fainted, face down in the food before falling to the floor. Katara rushed over to him and shook him by the shoulders.

She shook her head at the ceiling. "Well, that figures," she mutters to herself. She propped him up against the wall because he was too heavy for her. And she waited.

* * *

><p>It took Sokka a while to come around. When he did, Sokka sees that he's propped up against the wall by the stairs. He rubbed his head. <em>'What happened?' <em>he thought. Sokka looked around. He was in the dining room. The plates from breakfast are gone. He remembered he came down to eat. It felt like there was a fog in his head.

There was no one else in the room until his eyes fell on the couch in the living room. Katara was sitting there, watching TV. Sokka stood up slowly and made sure he had his balance before walking over to her. Katara didn't acknowledge him at first when Sokka sat down. She knew he came out of his coma.

After about a minute a silence Katara said, "I see you're up. How are you feeling?" She smiled at him.

He looked at her. "I'm okay. I think." He fell silent for a moment before saying, "I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that you told me that you and Aang kissed. It was weird. Don't you think?"

Katara raised a brow at him. "That wasn't a dream Sokka," she said. "That was real." Sokka's eyes went wide again, but said nothing. Katara went back to watching Open Season. There was no noise except for the TV and the ticking clock. It read 10:20 A.M.

Suddenly, Sokka was on his feet. "I'm so going to get him for that." He marched to the door, but before he could reach it, Katara was in front of him saying, "Oh no, you don't. You're not going to hurt Aang. Don't you think he's had enough beating? I mean, come on! He was almost killed yesterday; so calm down."

Sokka said, "Who said I was going to hurt him? I was just going to rough him up a bit, that's all." Katara raised a brow at him again. She started tapping her foot.

They stood for a little while. "You will not hurt him at all," Katara said slowly. "You know why?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Because it's my choice about whom I want to be with. And besides, you're not even fully dressed. So. Sit. Down." Defeated by his own sister, Sokka slumped his shoulders and walked to the couch, plopping himself down. Katara sat next to him, arms still crossed. They didn't say anything for a while.

At last, Sokka sighed. "Look." Katara looked at her older sibling. Sokka continued, "I know I blew off, but as your big brother, I was just letting my protectiveness get in the way. It's a brother's job to protect his younger sister. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I'm sorry, Katara." He didn't look at her once during his explanation. Katara's eyes softened and she uncrossed her arms.

Everything was quiet for a moment before she responded. "I know it's your job. But you really need to understand that nothing bad will happen to me. Aang's a good person. He cares about me. And even said that he loved me and that he would be miserable without me. I'm that way with him, too. He makes me happy, Sokka. I know you can trust him."

Sokka looked up at his sister when she paused. He noticed that her expression was calm, compared to the irritated and mad expression he saw moments before. "You can trust him," she repeated. "You can trust me, too. Understand?" Her voice was calm and reassuring.

Sokka hummed while he nodded with his eyes closed. "Yeah," he said. "I trust you. You're smart, caring. And you have good judgment when it came to people. If you want to date Aang, then I'm okay with it." Katara smiled, showing her teeth as she hugged her brother. He hugged back.

"Thank you, Sokka. You have no idea how much this means to me." She gave a quick peck on the cheek, than ran upstairs.

Sokka sat there, grinning. _'She really has been in a better mood since she met Aang' _he thought, chuckling at how true it is. He got off the couch to get ready for his friends release from the hospital.

* * *

><p>Noon arrived much sooner than anyone thought possible. Katara was by the phone, waiting for Aang to call. Or his guardian, Gyatso; it didn't matter who called as long as good news came. Her leg was bouncing up and down, being anxious. She couldn't wait to hear his voice again. She remembered how he sounded back at the accident in the mall. He sounded so weak and helpless it broke her heart. She also remembered seeing that man leave the mall window. The hatred in his eyes were pure. Katara still couldn't see why he looked at Aang that way. There was nothing about Aang to hate. He was perfect to Katara's eyes. It just didn't make sense.<p>

Lost in thought, Katara jumped when the phone rang. With a hand pressed to her chest over her pounding heart, Katara answered the phone. "Hello?" she asked into the phone. The voice that answered sounded so familiar it almost made Katara cry.

"Hey, Katara. It's me, Aang." Katara's heart almost skidded to a halt before going crazy again. Hearing his voice made her feel extremely happy that her tears couldn't stay in her eyes. They spilled over.

She replied, "Hey, Aang. You sound better. How are you feeling?"

Aang could tell that she was crying because her voice sounded a little hoarse, but he could also tell that she was happy by her tone. "I'm feeling better, now that I can talk to you without sounded like a frog." They both laughed gently while blushing. That's one of the things that Katara loved about Aang. He knew how to make her feel better.

Aang asked, "How are you?"

"I'm feeling loads better, thank you," Katara replied. "Can I come over?"

"Sure! You can come over anytime you like. Or do you want me to come?" he asked. Katara thought about that for a second. She really wants to see him, but doesn't want to make him move around too much.

Her mind made up, Katara answered, "I'll come over as soon as possible. I just need to take care of some stuff first. See you in a little while."

"See you soon, Katara. I love you." He said that with so much sincerity that Katara's heart fluttered.

When she said it, she meant it with every beat of her heart. "I love you too, Aang." They hung up and Katara walked into the kitchen. Katara's mind went through the memories of her and Aang. She does love him; so much so she thought she would burst with the emotion that welled insider her. He's everything that a girl could ever want: kind, thoughtful, sweet, and just downright perfect.

Katara touched her lips, momentarily forgetting the dishes. She could still feel the warmth from his kiss there. She giggled. It was weird. Katara never felt so strongly about any boy. Aang was so much different from the other boys the girl had met in her lifetime. He was one of a kind.

Katara shook her head and went back to the dishes. There weren't many dishes to clean, thank the spirits. She got them done quickly. She went into the living room to vacuum up the carpet. That didn't take very long either. The cleaning went by fast. Katara was really anxious to visit Aang. She wanted to make sure that he was really okay. She wanted to be in his arms again; to hear his voice in person, to just be with him. Katara finished her chores quickly and went to get ready. She brushed her hair down, brushed her teeth, and put on a blue t-shirt and jeans. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded to herself. Katara grabbed her bag and left the house. The sketchbook is inside the bag. Katara wanted to show some new drawings she did.

* * *

><p>Aang was getting ready for Katara to come when someone knocked on his door. He put down his comb and walked over to open the door, seeing it was Gyatso.<p>

He was smiling down at his nephew, a twinkle in his aged gray eyes. "Getting ready for Katara?" Gyatso asked innocently, even though the smile grew when Aang blushed in his cute way. His uncle ruffled Aang's hair before entering the teenager's room. The elder sat on his nephew's bed, Aang right behind him. The blush still lingered on the 15 year olds face. They were silent for a moment before Gyatso asked, "Katara is coming over, right?"

The boys cheeks became more scarlet. "Yes," he finally responded. "She is. And, yes, I'm getting ready." Even thinking about her made his heart flutter with excitement and nervousness. She's the most amazing person Aang had ever met in his life. And doesn't plan on letting her go. Even though they just got together, Aang couldn't help but think of his future with her.

Gyatso chuckled. "I thought so. Katara is a very special young woman. You are very lucky," he added, wagging his finger at Aang. "She almost gave her life to keep you here. It takes someone strong like her to do that for someone she cares about, just like you were willing to sacrifice yourself to keep her and your friends safe. Not to mention other people you kept from getting hurt, or worse, at the Mall. Keep her close, Aang. Because I can tell you two will have a bright future."

Aang couldn't help but smile at his uncle. It still amazed him how Gyatso can have so much wisdom on a topic. He said, "Thanks, Gyatso. I promise, I'll keep her close, same with my friends. I won't let anything happen to them." Gyatso gave his nephew a one armed hug, and Aang returned the embrace. Ever since his parents' deaths, Aang came to realize that Gyatso became more of a father in his life. He relied on his uncle when he needed help. He promised himself that he would protect Gyatso as well, just like he promised to protect his other, new, family. Aang has a family.

They broke the hug when the two males heard the doorbell ring downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When the bell rang downstairs, Gyatso thought that Aang could use a little more time to himself before seeing his girlfriend. He got up from the bed and descended down the stairs.

When he opened it, Katara was standing there, waiting. She wore a blue T-shirt and shorts with her hair down with a blue and white and flower clip over her left ear.

"Hello, young lady," Gyatso said, gesturing for her to enter. She did so and sat down. The elder offered her something to drink, but Katara politely declined. The only thing she wanted to see was Aang, being his old self. She imagined that his wound was still on his shoulder. But since the cut wasn't that bad, Aang was allowed to go home as long as he was careful.

Upstairs, Aang was looking at himself once more. He wore his yellow T-shirt with the word Air in Chinese (空氣) on it and blue jeans. He couldn't help but blush.

_'Katara is at my house' _he thought slowly. Does she like it here? Does she like Gyatso? So many questions whirled around inside his head. He took a deep breath to calm himself and his racing heart. He wants to impress Katara; not make a fool of himself! Still... he couldn't help but wonder. There was only one way to find out. His heart pounding again, even when he took another deep breath, Aang walked out of his room and walked down the stairs.

The room was spacious, with a couch and loveseat the color of deep orange, almost gold, with white lace curtains on the arched windows, the air symbol sewn into the wave patterns.

The carpet is red with gold lining, swirling into the center. Opposite the door, a stone fireplace with pictures on the mantel, showing pictures of Aang and his family before the deaths that changed his and his uncle's lives forever, decorated the room.

Katara and Gyatso were chatting when he came down. They looked up and saw the teenage boy coming towards them. Katara's heart skipped a beat before going crazy. He looked like nothing happened to him the previous day. But the girl knew that under his shirt sleeve was a mark of someone strong and brave; a warrior; _her _warrior.

She jumped up before Gyatso had a chance to and ran towards the boy she loved, hugging him as gently as she could. Aang returned her embrace. Katara couldn't help but tear up. Aang was here, alive, in her arms. It felt so right to be close to his body, feeling his warmth and heartbeat. Those simple things reassured her that he was still there, holding her.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Katara whispered. Aang held more tightly, ignoring his shoulder and enjoying Katara's presence so close to him. He could feel her heart beat through her shirt, his matching its rhythm.

Tears slipped out of his eyes as he said, "I'm glad you're okay, too". They held onto each other for a few more moments before looking into each other's' faces; blue eyes meeting gray. Very slowly, Aang leaned down and kissed Katara on the lips very sweetly and gently. Katara kissed him back. It felt wonderful to feel his lips on hers again.

The tingle from the first moment they touched in the hallway grew stronger in the pits of their stomachs, spreading warmth throughout their bodies as their hearts did relay races. They only stopped when they heard someone clearing their throat. The couple looked up, blushing, to see Gyatso staring at them. They had forgotten that he was still there.

"Sorry," they said simultaneously before giggling as they broke apart completely. Gyatso's old, wise eyes studied them knowingly before chuckling. Aang and Katara glanced at each other, wondering what was funny.

They looked back at the old man when he said, "You two have been through so much together during the previous weeks. You have both lost the ones who were dear to you; you have almost given your life's to protect those you love; and, as I can tell, your hearts are in the right place. And your souls are intertwined." With that, he left the stunned couple alone, heading upstairs to his room to read a book.

He figured that they deserved some alone time after their ordeal. He knows what it's like to lose someone he loved; his wife was shot during a thieving spree at a jewelry store. She tried to stop them, for she used to be a black belt, and she thought she could handle them.

She thought wrong. She fought great, the enemies' outnumbered her and they shot her dead. That was when Aang was five years old. Gyatso's eyes began to water, and he let the tears spill over his withered cheeks.

Downstairs, Aang and Katara were sitting on the couch, holding each other and drinking in the others' presence. It was very comforting to have them so near each other after what had happened.

Aang was enjoying it, just sitting with the girl he loved most. When he realized he liked her, Aang thought it was a just a crush that first time he looked into her ocean eyes. But the more they hung out, the more he realized that his feelings kept growing for her and her only.

Same thing with Katara; thinking it was a crush that would go away, but the feeling intensifying every moment she was around him.

They couldn't explain it, but the couple knew it was a good thing to happen. Love was rare for most people. Others didn't understand it either. Is there a definition for love? Yes, but not in a dictionary; in the heart. That's where it blossoms, turning into a rare flower that was sweet and gentle to the touch.

And Aang and Katara hoped, believed, _knew_, that they have a rare love that people only dream about or read in stories. The young couple couldn't help but imagine having a future together, living on their own, by each other's side every waking and sleeping moment. And something clicked inside Katara's head, something Gyatso said before he went upstairs.

"Aang?" she asked, lifting her head off his shoulder.

Aang looked at her saying, "Yeah?"

Katara took a moment before answering, gathering her thoughts so they weren't scrambled. "I just thought of something; what your uncle said. Do you remember when we met, in the hallway at school?" He nodded. Aang remembered that day like it happened yesterday. Katara continued, "Well, this might sound ridiculous, but, do you think that our souls are intertwined?"

Aang took a moment to contemplate her words. Were their souls intertwined? Were they destined to be together? In his heart, Aang knew that Gyatso was right. He always was. Plus, Aang can feel the connection between himself and Katara.

Looking into those ocean blue eyes, he said, "I believe so."

Katara can see in his eyes that he was telling the truth. They stared at one another for a few moments before Aang kissed her. Sparks shot like fireworks through their bodies, filling their blood with heat.

The kiss deepened, with their hearts accelerating to the point where breathing was almost impossible. But they didn't stop; they never wanted to stop. The feeling of being together, feeling this deep sense of love, made them want more. The last thing they wanted was for this magic to end and they certainly want to end this kiss. They did though; when they had to let air in, the couple reluctantly parted, with an inch between their lips, arms still about them.

Opening their eyes, Aang and Katara stared at each other, panting slightly from the kiss. "Wow," Aang breathed. Katara giggled before snuggling in his arms again. They were silent for a little while, letting their breathing and hearts slow down to their normal rhythm. Just like with every touch, the kisses kept getting better and the tingle kept getting stronger.

Then Katara said, "I believe it too." And she meant it, with her heart and soul.

Aang tightened his hold on her. "That means a lot to me, Katara," he whispered wholeheartedly in her ear.

They sat like that for a long time, not saying anything more, just holding each other, lost in their thoughts.

After a while, Katara checked her watch and sighed. She almost forgot about the party that Sokka got her into during. The watch read 3:56. Katara had to get the party together before seven o'clock, before disaster that she knew would come DID actually come.

Sensing that Katara was moving, albeit reluctantly, out of his arms, Aang thought he knew the reason for it: the party. He looked at the clock over the mantel: 3:57 now. He sighed, too.

Letting go of her, Aang asked, "Do you want me to go with you?"

Katara turned around, meeting his amazing, caring gray eyes that always made her feel safe. She was torn; Katara wanted Aang to come with her, but at the same time, she wanted him to stay and get better.

Finally she said, "That depends: Do you feel well enough to walk over to my house?" He stood up, never taking his eyes from hers. His shoulder throbbed a little, but not to a point where it was unbearable. He took her hand in his, squeezing her fingers.

"Yes," he said. "I'll manage just fine. Besides, I don't want to leave you alone. Remember what happened at school, in the hall when you were trying to give out flyers? I don't want anything, or anyone, hurting you again. I'm going to be there for you. I promise." He brought her hand to his lips, brushing them, causing Katara to shiver. Looking into his eyes, she felt the rightness of having Aang by her side, knowing that he meant what he said.

She said, "Okay; if you feel that way, than you can come and stay. These past weeks have been the best weeks of my life. Just by having you around makes me feel safe, like nothing can touch me." She cupped her hands on his cheeks, feeling warmth gather in them. "I don't want to leave you either. You're very important to me. I love you." Katara could feel her cheeks warm as she said it, but she didn't stop looking into his eyes; his eyes, steady on her, told her he felt the same before he responded, blush blossoming on his cheeks as well.

"I love you too, Katara. More than you will ever know." Then he kissed her again, never getting tired of her warmth.

The clock's bang interrupted when the hands read 4 o'clock. Breaking apart, the teens decided it was time to go before they forgot about the party again.

* * *

><p>Back at Katara's house, she and Aang got the living room in order; the streamers crisscrossed the ceiling and wrapped around the banister of the stairs. Food lay out on the long table they brought up from the basement and cleaned of dust. The stereo system and CD's are set up where the TV set sat.<p>

The clock over the TV read 6:30. Almost time for the party to start. Katara shook her head. How Sokka got her into this she will never know, but she's going to try to have fun. As long as Aang is there, nothing could go wrong. Without warning, Jet's words echoed in her head. '_A party. I think me and my gang will come._'

Will they really come? She had no doubts about it. And if they did come, what would they do? Gang up on her? Hurt her friends? Her eyes traveled to her boyfriend. Or would they hurt Aang? She has a flash of a memory from the Mall: a pair of dark eyes watching her from the broken window. She shivered. Aang saw at the corner of his eye and walked over to her.

He asked, "Are you okay?" His arms wrapped around her protectively. Katara leaned into him, savoring his presence.

Shaking her head, she replied, "I'm a little worried. Remember what I told you in the nurses' office? About Jet and his gang coming?"

His whole body tensed, Katara could feel it, but he spoke calmly, "Yeah, I remember." And nothing more was said between them.

Deciding to get as much time together as they can, Aang led Katara out of the house and to the pond out back. Arms still wrapped around her, he sat down, bringing Katara with him. They lay back on the grass, watching the blue sky. The birds were singing and the fish in the pond swam without care. Katara placed her head on Aang's chest, listening to the rhythm his heart beat created.

They stayed like that for a while, wrapped in each other's' arms, feeling protected. Aang's hand stroked her arm gently in a soothing rhythm. Katara sighed, content.

Looking up at him, Katara saw that he was watching her, eyes still full of concern. She managed a small smile before bring her face closer to Aang's. Without being told to, Aang kissed her gently on the lips. His arms tightened around her, holding her there. After a few beats, they ended the kiss and snuggled together again.

A little while later, they heard cars coming up the drive. Katara sighed and got up slowly. Aang followed her lead. The couple went into the house just as they heard the doorbell ring. Looking at each other, Aang and Katara went to the door. Katara, as the doorbell rang again, opened the door, and the party commenced.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

All of their friends entered the house and the music was blaring loud and exciting.

Kids were everywhere having a good time, playing video games, listening to music, and chatting with friends, girlfriends, and boyfriends. Some were making out in some hidden dark corner. Some were even playing spin the bottle, a game Sokka was currently playing with some of his buddies and their girlfriends.

Katara shook her head, exasperated. She didn't expect him to involve his friends with the party; but then again, he always took advantage of something when it came to fun. Suki was sitting by him, holding his hand. She didn't really want to be part of the game, but she wouldn't leave Sokka's side for anything.

But when the bottle landed on her, and realizing it wasn't Sokka's turn, she hastily stood up and mumbled something about getting a drink. When she left, Sokka glared at the dude who spun, like it was his fault, and stood up to find his girlfriend.

Haru was talking to some of his friends from soccer practice, laughing and drinking punch. They were telling jokes and stories; some of these guys has known Haru since he was a child, dreaming of becoming part of some major soccer team.

Mai and Zuko were standing as far away from the part guests as they could get. They weren't interested in being social. They preferred to play by their own rules, not caring what anyone else thought of them. But occasionally, they would turn to each other, smile slightly but lovingly, and grab hands. They were definitely meant for each other.

Mat and Lexi were one of the couples making out. They were in a shadowy corner, far from prying eyes, enjoying each other's presence and locked lips. It was obvious that they loved each other with all their hearts; they were hardly ever separated from one another except for their practices: Cheerleading and Football. It was like a special type of glue had connected them together, making separation impossible. Toph was talking to Teo, saying that this was kind of boring. Teo agreed wholeheartedly, though Katara suspects he's mostly agreeing to her because he likes her.

Katara was currently sitting on the couch next to Aang, whom hadn't left her side since the party started. She could that he was being on alert, eyes constantly scanning the crowd of friends to find a foe or two; but so far nothing. He had his arm wrapped her shoulders protectively, like he could keep her from harm with his body. Katara nuzzled into him, feeling his warmth spread throughout her body. She sighed, content. She felt Aang's arm tighten around her.

Aang was starting to relax; when he did, a slow song started playing on the stereo, and looked down at the love of his life. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't asleep; she was content.

He smiled. She looked like an angel, a beautiful, no _gorgeous_, angel that had come straight down from Heaven.

Aang had to keep reminding himself that this was no dream, that Katara really was his. And no one could ever replace her in his heart, because without her, his heart would stop beating. Slowly, and gently, he shook her, watching as her blue orbs open to stare at his silver gaze.

Then he asked, "Would you like to dance with me?" She blinked at him; but then smiled and nodded. Aang stood up, taking Katara with him and walked over to the dance floor, where a few other couples were slow dancing.

Facing each other, Katara put her hand that wasn't holding Aang's onto his shoulder. Aang was blushing, but he put his free hand on her hip, and they stared swaying gently to the music, both blushing but never breaking eye contact. It was magical; the world fell away and it was just them and music swirling around them like a breeze.

Katara lays her head on Aang's chest, listening to how his heart beat along with the music. She'll never get tired of listening to its steady rhythm; it had its own music. She felt him lean his head on hers, placing a soft kiss there before relaxing completely. It was very blissful. A little before the song ended, Katara raised her head and looked at him. His silver orbs shined like diamonds had taken place in their depths. She found herself sinking into them.

She also noticed that he was leaning towards her, and her body automatically leaned in, until his lips touched her ever so gently, like her lips were a treasure that could break easily if one wasn't careful. Katara wrapped her hands around his neck, feeling his arms encircle her waist.

They could have stayed in that position forever, but the song ended and by that time they needed air, so they pulled their lips apart, but stayed in their position.

Aang whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Katara whispered back, and they walked back to the couch together.

It was almost midnight and the party was still in full swing. Every person in this room never wanted it to end…until the front door opened. The music still played, but the sound of the door opening was enough to get everyone's attention. Who would come at this late hour? No one knew, except for Aang and Katara. Aang tensed, holding Katara closer to him. Katara was tense as well, waiting for the encounter she knew would happen. And sure enough, the door stood all the way open.

There, standing at the threshold, was Jet himself. His gang stood right behind. Jet's dark eyes scanned the crowd of people, all of them staring at the dark teen. No one dared move, not even the football team. Jet was considered a bully, and people just don't mess with them if they appreciate having their limbs intact and the faces in one piece.

Katara, who was standing by the stairs with Aang, hid behind him, Aang blocking her from sight, a scowl on his face. He wouldn't let any harm come to her, ever. He swore that the day he found Katara in the hall, crying with cuts on her hands. His fists clenched; if Jet knew who he was and what he had done, that might scare him enough to leave her, and himself, alone.

Almost as if his thoughts had entered Jet's head, the one in question turned his dark eyes to the younger boy's. A smirk crossed his face as he turned his whole in Aang's direction before speaking.

"Hey, Aang." His greeting was friendly enough, but Aang could detect malice in his tone. His gray eyes narrowed, making them colder than ever before. They resembled steel; hard, cold, but the only difference is the anger the steel orbs held. He didn't respond.

Jet was enjoying watching the young man's anger; it just amuses him. So he continued in the "friendly" voice. "You wouldn't happen to know where Katara was, would you?" He was toying with Aang. Jet knew exactly where the girl was. It was way too obvious.

When Aang said nothing, Jet said, "I know you're back there, Katara. Come out; I won't hurt you. You're supposed to be a host. Come and greet us."

Katara flinched, feeling her heart race in her chest. This was bad, really bad. She didn't want Jet here or his gang. It made her beyond uncomfortable. Especially with the way he looked at her. Katara could swear there was lust in his dark gaze. It made her shiver, revolted and frightened. Sokka and Suki were both scowling at the over confident teen as well.

They moved over to Aang, Katara still hiding behind him, and stood guard around the young blue-eyed beauty. Mai and Zuko were close by as well, so they moved to Aang's left, opposite Sokka and Suki, to make it look like they were part of the Honor Guard. Toph moved next to Suki. Haru stood next to Mai.

Everyone's eyes were cold and furious, save for Mai and Zuko's eyes. Theirs were like an inferno was residing in them, anger ablaze. Even Jet was starting to feel uncomfortable from their stares. But he hid his uneasiness by smirking like this was a joke.

He said, "Aww, how cute. She has her own guarding team." He chuckled. "Come on, Kat. Nothing's going to happen. I promise." He held his hand to his heart as a sign of promise. But the gang didn't relax from their position around the girl. No one spoke for a few moments. The tension was so thick someone could have cut it with a knife.

Finally, Aang stepped forward and said in a low and dangerous voice, "Leave now." He was looking into Jet's eyes as he said this, and again Jet felt his uneasiness.

But he laughed it off like it was no big deal and took a step forward. "I don't think so, Aang." He took another step in their direction, thinking he was intimidating. "Not until I talk to her and have her resume this party, which she so kindly invited me to."

Aang felt his temper rise within him, but he tried to keep cool. "She did no such thing. She would have told us. Last time I checked, you invited yourself." His voice was emotionless, but inside he was about ready to explode. Who did this guy think he was? He was nothing but a bully that treats females wrong. Heck, he treats everyone wrong.

Jet took another step, and that was when Aang lost it. He pushed Jet back. The older teen stumbled backwards, not expecting the push. Once he regained his footing, Jet glared at Aang. The kid was a lot stronger than he thought.

He growled, "You're gonna regret doing that." He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a wooden handle. Then he flicked it, and a shiny blade popped out. Everyone, minus the gangs, screamed when they saw it and scrambled to get out of the way.

Jet looked at his gang and motioned behind Aang, telling him what he wanted. They complied, albeit a bit reluctantly. They knew he was dangerous, but this is a new danger zone. There were only five of them: The Duke, Smellerbee, Longshot, Pipsqueak and Sneers. They went around the two teens staring each other down, trying to get to Katara. But they obviously weren't prepared.

The nice gang backed up a bit more, encircling Katara tighter, and got in their fight stances. As they fought, Aang and Jet watched each other, daring the other one to make a move. The dark teen made the first move. He charged at Aang and slashed his knife in a diagonal line.

Aang ducked and spun out of the way, keeping his stance. One thing he learned from classes was to never let someone with a short weapon get within striking distance. Jet came at him again; again Aang dodged, but this time coming up to grab Jet's knife arm and punch him in the stomach with the other. He knew he had stitches in his arm, but as long as he didn't overdo it, he should be fine. The older teen stumbled back, holding his stomach as Aang released his arm. That made him madder than ever.

They fought like that for a while. Aang was worried about Katara and his friends, but he didn't dare look for fear that Jet could strike him quickly and accurately and deadly, like a snake. Sweat poured down their faces from the fight, but neither of them showed weakness. At the moment they were circling each other, and Aang had a very unpleasant flash back.

Flashback

_Aang was walking home from school when a dark figure suddenly lunged at him from the alley The guy wore a mask and dark clothes, which was nuts considering how hot it was. He tried to strike Aang where he stood but instinct took over and the young boy dodged. Who was this man? He didn't have time to think about it. The man lunged at him again, this time grazing Aang's shoulder. He cried out in pain as the man went behind him and tried to slit Aang's throat. Aang held the knife at bay long enough for him to slip out of the man's grip. After Aang was out, they started circling each other…_

End of flashback

This almost felt like that time he was almost killed. Only this time, he was more prepared. Jet lunged at him again, Aang using evasiveness to dodge the knife strike. As they fought, Sokka, Suki, Mai and Zuko were protecting Katara as best they could. It was like fighting the masked men at the mall. Instead of protecting Aang though, they were protecting Katara.

The good gang was near the stairs, and Katara was on the landing, watching with wide fearful eyes. She did not like this, not at all. She wished there was something she could do to help, but if she went down there and got hurt or taken, she knew her friends would be fighting for nothing. So Katara sat and waited it out, wanting the fight to end right now.

* * *

><p>It was almost over. Smellerbee, Longshot, The Duke, Pipsqueak and Sneers were getting more tired by the minute, but the Aang gang seemed to have plenty of energy left in them.<p>

Before they could attack again, the bad gang ran back to the front door and waited for the leader to finish. Although they stopped, Mai, Zuko, Suki and Sokka did not relax from their stances, thinking this might be a trick.

Jet looked back and yelled, "You guys are cowards! What, you can't take these guys?!" That was a big mistake. While his back was turned, Aang took this advantage and kicked him in the small of his back a soon as he was finished speaking Jet sprawled on the ground with a heavy grunt.

When he turned around, Jet saw the whole gang watching him, still in their stances. For a second fear showed in his eyes before hatred deeper than Tartarus showed itself. Aang was in the center, making him look like the leader.

Everyone was silent. The crowd of onlookers could not believe what had happened here. As the silence stretched on, Katara thought it was safe enough to walk down the stairs. At the foot of them, she stopped and observed.

Then Aang said, "Get out now and never come back." Those words were threatening enough to have Jet scramble to his feet and run to the door.

Before he exited though, he glared at the gang, then Katara, and snarled, "This isn't the end. You haven't heard the last of me." Then he and his gang bolted, the shadows covering them completely. No one moved for a few seconds; then Aang and his friends relaxed the postures.

The crowd was quiet for moment before exploding into cheers. The friends jumped, having completely forgotten that there was a crowd here to begin with. After everyone quieted some, Katara took this as an opportunity to run to her boyfriend.

Aang turned just in time to catch her in his arms and hug her tightly to his chest. They both breathed in deeply, taking in each other's scents, feeling each other's warmth. Katara leaned back a bit and examined his face.

Besides a little sweat, he looked perfectly fine. She breathed a sigh of relief before kissing him deeply. Aang kissed her back with as much passion as he could muster. After a few moments, they pulled apart and went back to hugging.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Katara whispered, tears in her eyes.

Aang combed his fingers in her hair while answering. "I was more worried about you than anything else. I'm glad you're okay."

Katara held him more tightly before releasing him from the hug. She wiped her eyes and turned to the others, embracing every single one of them for protecting her. She was seriously worried they would get hurt or worse. But they made it; they were alive like they should be.

Sokka yelled, "Group hug!" His friends looked at like he was nuts, which he was.

But then Toph said, "Eh, what the heck?" And she hugged Katara, followed by Sokka, Suki, Haru, Zuko, and then Mai. Aang stayed out and watched them, a smile on his face.

Katara looked over at him and said, "Come here, Aang. You're our family too." She opened her arm and Aang went to her eagerly.

They hugged like that for at least a minute before Mai said, "Okay, enough of this."

The hug broke and Sokka, looking at the other kids, said, "Okay guys. Party's over. You can go home now." They were some disappointed noises from the crowd, but they complied under the glare Mai gave them. Once they were gone, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Mai and Zuko sat down on the floor, utterly exhausted. No one spoke for a while.

Katara was the one who broke the silence. "I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough excitement for one night. I'm going to bed." There were some "Nights" from everyone before Katara went upstairs to her room.

Once she was out of sight, Sokka said, "Okay, I don't trust her alone, despite the fact that I'm here. That Jet guy might still be out there, waiting for you guys to leave. I want someone to look after Katara. So, will you guys stay the night?"

Silence swept into the group as they thought about his words. What if he was right? Jet and his gang could still be out there, waiting to ambush them. And what if Jet comes into the house while Sokka is asleep and takes Katara? They couldn't risk that.

So Zuko said, "I'm staying; Katara's been my friend for a long time, and I think of her a sister. What about the rest of you?" Everyone looked at one another before nodding.

Sokka released a sigh of relief. "Great. Thanks guys," he said. "I want Zuko, Mai and Toph to stay down here, especially since Toph can see the through the earth. She'll be our best alarm. Mai and Zuko, you two are the quickest to act if Toph gives the word. Me and Suki will stay in my room, since it has the best view of the woods and Suki's eyes are trained for the dark." He paused.

"What about me?" Aang asked.

Sokka took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Aang, I want you to…be in…Katara's room." He could not believe he uttered those words. His brother instincts go against it, but at the same, he couldn't think of anyone else that would be perfect protection for Katara. He knew Aang would give his life to protect her.

Aang tried not to let his smile show on his face, without much success.

Sokka narrowed his eyes before saying, "Don't get happy about it. I only want you there to protect her. Because, if you don't and do something stupid, I swear to the Spirits I would…" He let the threat hang in the air.

Aang's eyes were as big as dinner plates. He gulped. "Don't worry, Sokka. I promise to protect her. I won't do anything stupid I swear." He said this very seriously, hoping to console Sokka that he won't do anything dumb.

Sokka looked at him a second before shrugging. "Okay."

Everyone released their breaths they'd been holding and took their positions. Zuko and Mai took the couch while Toph took the love seat. Sokka and Suki went into Sokka's room. Aang went to Katara's door and opened it slightly.

He poked his head inside and saw she was lying on her bed in the far corner from the door. He couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not. Looking at the window next to the bed, Aang wondered if Katara had locked it. He walked over to it and saw that she did.

He breathed a sigh of relief that was apparently too loud for Katara gasped and sat bolt upright, in the bed, her wide eyes going to the window.

She stared at Aang for a few seconds before calming down enough to say, "Aang, you scared me. What are you doing here? I thought everyone would've gone home."

Aang said as he sat at the foot of her bed, "We're staying the night; probably the whole weekend. Sokka thought it would be better if we stayed, just to make sure Jet doesn't come back." He looked tenderly at her. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wanted to make sure you were safe." Grabbing her hand, Aang finished with, "Because I don't want anything to happen to you."

Katara stared at him for moment before going into his arms. She snuggled into the crook of his neck, breathing deeply. Aang had a light blush on his cheeks, but he pulled her closer, shielding her from the outside world.

He heard her mumble into his neck, "Thank you, Aang."

He tightened his grip on her a little and whispered, "You're welcome, Katara."

They stayed like that for a while before Aang said, "It's late. You should get some sleep." He felt Katara tense. He looked at her and saw she had her eyes wide with fear.

He cupped her cheek. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Katara whispered, "Will you stay with me?" She sounded like a lost little girl, and it tore out Aang's heart to hear that.

A tear traced her cheek and he wiped it away before saying, "Of course I will." Katara visibly relaxed and she settled into the pillows.

Aang took of his shoes and shirt, causing Katara to blush. Whoa, he looked hot. Aang saw her looking at him and blushed, smiling sheepishly. Katara smiled back and motion for him to lie down. He complied with her silent request and got behind her.

After pulling the sheet and blanket up to their waists, Aang wrapped his arm around her abdomen, bringing her closer. Katara turned her head and looked at him.

Aang knew what she wanted and kissed her gently on the lips before going back to his position. Katara sighed blissfully, snuggling close and closing her eyes. Aang stayed up, watching as his angel fell asleep. When her breathing evened out, he sighed, looking out the window. The moon was shining like a beacon in the dark sky.

It was a beautiful sight, enough to make anyone sleep blissfully; but his mind wouldn't shut off. He kept thinking the flashback and what it might mean. It's been a long time since he had flashbacks. But how could Jet trigger it? It didn't make any sense.

Looking lower on the window, Aang tensed. The blinds were up a little, enough to see the trees, and he thought he saw a shadow pass the glass. Aang's arms tightened instinctively, causing Katara to stir a little.

"Aang?" she asked sleepily. "What's wrong?"

Aang relaxed his grip a little and shook his head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep." He starts smoothing his hand that wasn't holding her on her hair, coaxing her back to sleep. Her breathing evened out again and Aang continued his treatment.

After a while, Aang decided to get some sleep as well. He closed his eyes and before he knew it, he went into a peaceful slumber, holding the closest one to his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The woods are dark, the full moon casting shadows upon the world of sleeping mortals. There was not a cloud in sight. Everything was peaceful as the day time animals went to sleep in their little hovels. Nocturnal animals came out of their hiding places to hunt, predator stalking it's pray.

Jet was one of those nocturnal creatures. Hiding in the shadows of the pine trees, he gazed at the house the party had been held at. His anger was up to a boiling point, ready to explode at any comment thrown at him. He couldn't believe what had happened in there; Aang's gang had him cornered, like a caged animal. Didn't they realize that it only made him more dangerous?

Apparently not, since Aang fought him. The kid and his friends were very strong indeed; it would take more than what he had to take them down and get what he wanted.

Jet shook his head in disgust. He had never had to work this hard in his life to get something. Usually all he had to do was put on the charm and get the results that would suffice. But that wasn't going to work here. It was like they could see through his façade, which he proved them right by his actions this night. It was like the world was going against him, coming between something that wasn't its concern.

The Spirits seem to be purposely adding struggle to the plans. Jet didn't know how long he could stay in check. Moving away from the tree line he was hiding behind, Jet moved back into the trees. The shadows covered him like he was the King of the Dead. He started walking away from the house, into the inky blackness of the wood, despite the full moon glowing in the deep blue of the sky.

Jets hands were clenched, the knuckles white from the strain. He had to keep his temper in check; otherwise he would lose it completely. Taking a deep breath, Jet continued walking before he came to the clearing in the center of the wood. The moon was right above where he stood, casting brilliant light across the trees.

In the clearing, there was a small stream gurgling in the creek bed, sparkling like diamonds had fallen in the shallows. There was green grass all over the place, looking like green velvet, sot to the touch. The trees surrounding the place acted like guards. In the center of the clearing, a fire licked at the wood, consuming it slowly, waiting for the branches to turn to ashes.

Surrounding the fire were five figures, eating a late night meal. It was easy, by the light of the flames, to see who these people were: Smellerbee, Longshot, Sneers, Pipsqueak, and The Duke. Now what would six teenagers be doing in the woods at this ungodly hour of the morning? They looked up at Jet as he came into the clearing, and they could tell that he was ticked off.

They also knew not to say anything as he sat down and helped himself to some of their food. He was the leader after all; he had the right. He took small bites, however. He wasn't hungry for food; but for something else, something that he was denied. Jet could feel his blood boil again, but he tried to calm down enough so he could tell his gang what had happened at the window.

"Sokka has them sleeping over." Silence met this statement. There was no sound except for the crackling of the flames. Even the wild animals had silenced, as if they were holding their breaths. Jet continued, "He has them guarding the house. I heard them through the window on the second floor. Apparently they didn't want to leave the little wench alone."

Again there was nothing but silence. His gang members seem to be holding their breaths as he continued the status, "Zuko, Mai and Toph guard the living room; Sokka and Suki are in his room watching the woods; and Aang," he said the name like it left a bitter taste, "is in Katara's room. They seem to trust him the most when it comes to protecting her." He snorted. "Like that kid could protect anyone. If his friends hadn't been there, I would've crushed him like the bug he is."

His teeth clenched. Oh, how he wanted to crush that kid for what he did. Jet will have his revenge; even if it was the last thing he did. Everything was quiet after Jet's rant. No one knew what to say; not that they would say anything. If looked could kill, the gang would be lying dead right now. Abruptly, Jet stood up and caused everyone to jump.

He started pacing like a wild tiger in a cage, his anger escalading once more. "Why couldn't he just DIE?! Why did he have to survive from the attack at the mall? Why couldn't he be dead like his parents? He doesn't deserve to live! Oh, everyone thinks he's a goody goody. Ha! I'll show them. By the time I'm done with that kid, he's gonna wish he was never born!"

Everyone's eyes were wide. They were surprised to say the least. They had never seen Jet this angry. And what did mean by Aang's parents?

The gang had never heard him mention the kid's deceased parents before. What could Jet be hiding from them? The gang's uneasiness increased as they thought of the possibilities. Did Jet know who had killed them? Was Jet behind it somehow? What if he was the mastermind behind it? Or was it someone he knew that killed them? They didn't know, but despite the fact that they nervous, they were curious as well. The Duke was the first to recover. He raised his hand.

Jet stared at him before saying, "What, Duke?"

The Duke said timidly, "What do mean by Aang's parents? Do you know what happened to them?" It sounded innocent enough; everyone froze though, sitting like statues. Jet silently cursed himself. He didn't mean to say anything of the sort. The truth, he did know. But he wasn't ready to tell; he was worried he might lose his gang.

In the past, they had been best friends because their parents had treated them wrong, and only wanted to gain at least some respect. Jet had a way of twisting minds, however. As they got older, Jet and his gang had started doing "good" things.

Revenge was one of those things. At one point, Jet had said that they would be helping people and stop crime. But the truth was, he was the criminal. He got the gang into stealing supplies for their needs.

They had stopped some crimes so the police don't catch onto them, but more than half the crimes committed were of their doing. He didn't tell them the real reason why he had started "The Freedom Fighters" as they were never will, but still.

The gang waited for him to respond. Jet cleared his throat. "Nothing. Everyone knows what had happened to them. They were killed by some criminal that the police caught."

When they had confused looked plastered on their faces, Jet sighed. "Sorry guys. I'm just angry and tired. I didn't mean that stuff." It was partly true. Jet did know that Aang was a good guy and also knew he would give his life to protect others; like he almost did when he fought those men. But he did mean it when he said that Aang should have died.

He said, "I think we should call it a night. Let's put the fire out and scatter the remains. We don't want people knowing we were here."

The gang complied, putting out the fire and scattering it while other packed the remaining food in their backpacks. Then the gang walked out of the woods together before going their separate ways. Jet hated lying to his friends, but he didn't want them to abandon him. His life had nothing but drama and stress. He would give anything for a normal life that other people seem to have.

But he knew there was no going back. Life for him had never been easy, especially since he mother passed from cancer and his father was put in jail a year ago. His father being in jail had something to do with the attack at the mall, for Jet did know who those men were. It had been them that attacked the mall that day.

The next morning dawned bright and cheery. The big ball of fire was just rising above the trees, casting warmth onto the grounds and fields. Katara was snuggled up on the bed, her back against something soft but firm.

She took a deep breath, starting to wake up but not opening her eyes. She didn't want to move just yet; the girl wanted to stay where she was, snuggled and warm and safe. It felt like heaven.

Then she felt someone run their hand in her hair, and she became more aware of something beating against her back. She slowly opened her blue orbs. Sunlight was streaming through the window, casting the shadows away until they were minuscule.

Now that she was fully conscious, Katara looked down and saw that an arm was wrapped lovingly around her middle. The hand in her hair kept up its soothing rhythm. And she also realized that the beating in her back was indeed a heartbeat. There was only one person who she recognized with this particular heartbeat.

_Aang._

She turned her head.

Sure enough, it was Aang watching her, a gentle smile on his sweet face. She felt her heart lurch before beating faster. Only he could make her feel this way. He had stayed with her the whole night, like he made a silent promise to be there for her no matter what.

"Good morning, Kat," he said softly, his hand still rubbing the top of her head in smooth strokes.

"Good morning, Aang," she replied just as softly. Katara turned her body around to face him, stopping Aang from rubbing her head. She looked into his eyes, deep and light silver mixing together in the orbs.

She touched his cheek. There were bags under his eyes, a sign saying of how very little sleep he had the night before. '_Aang must have been really worried_' she thought.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, none of them saying anything. Then slowly, Katara leaned in, Aang following suit. Their lips brushed each other softly before they pulled apart. Then they kissed again, deeper; then pulled apart. Their lips locked for a third time and they stayed that way. The kiss became deeper, hotter, and faster. Breaths mingled together as they made out.

Aang dared to share his tongue with her, and Katara gasped lightly in surprise before accepting it. He moved, without taking his mouth from hers, so he was on top, straddling her waist. Katara lifted her hands, running them on his chest, her right hand lingering on his pounding heart.

Then she realized something: her heart was pounding with his; same rhythm, same rate. It was incredible. This was another sign that they were soul-mates. It's like their hearts knew each other from another life. And maybe they had. Aang could feel it too; his heart and pulse beating in time with hers. He also knew they were soul-mates; otherwise their hearts wouldn't have been beating like this.

His hands were stroking her sides, stomach and neck, causing shivers to run through her body. His body pressed closer to hers, feeling warmth spread out through his blood.

They didn't know how long they did this, but eventually air was needed. So they pulled apart, their lips touching gently and slowly before stopping completely. The young couple was breathing hard, somewhat shocked from the kiss. Katara leaned her head up so their foreheads were touching.

Neither one of them opened their eyes; they took in the sound of their breathing coming back to normal. Only then did they open their eyes; blue of the ocean meeting gray of the sky. They smiled at each other, their faces aglow.

Aang was the first to break the silence. "I love you, Katara. I always will." He stroked her face, still completely baffled that she was his. It was impossible that this angel was his; yet here she was, in his loving embrace, willing to do anything to make him happy. Aang would do the same for her. Katara's happiness meant the world to him.

"I love you too, Aang," she said back in kind. His heart swelled, almost expecting it to burst open. Her words were so sincere, it was almost enough to make him cry.

So he closed his eyes and laid his ear next to her heart. Its rhythm was enough to make anyone fall asleep, and Aang was in between awake and asleep.

He never wanted to move from this spot; it was too perfect. He felt Katara's hand go into his hair, stroking it like he did with hers. He breathed a content sigh, reveling the feeling. They didn't say anything for a while, content with lying where they were. They didn't want to leave their haven.

Unfortunately they had to. Katara sighed in disappointment before saying, "Aang?" He looked up. She continued, "I think we should get up now. We don't Sokka coming in and getting the wrong idea."

He lifted his head a little more and sighed as well, knowing she was right. If Sokka found them like this, he would go ballistic. So Aang got off of Katara and started putting his clothes on. Katara went into her bathroom with a change of clothes.

When she emerged a few minutes later, Katara saw Aang sitting her bed fully clothed, staring out the window with a thoughtful expression.

He really did look tired though, and she was worried about him. Something must have happened last night, but he didn't say anything. Maybe, if he did know something, he didn't want to tell her for he knew she would worry either way.

Katara sat next to him, causing Aang to jump slightly by the extra weight. Then he looked at her, his eyes softening, and reached for her hand.

She asked, "Are you okay?" Aang looked back at the window and Katara followed his gaze. The sun was up higher than before, becoming white as it ascended higher into the sky.

He looked back at her, squeezing her hand. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just tired," he replied. It was true; he was tired. The energy used earlier that morning was enough to make his fall back to sleep.

But Katara didn't look totally convinced, yet she didn't pursue the subject. Instead, she squeezed his hand and said, "Okay. But if you ever need to talk, I'm here. You know that, right?"

He nodded. It was nice that there were people around who cared about, besides Gyatso. Ever since Katara came into his life, everything had changed for the better. He found the second half of his heart, the love of his life, and he wasn't going to let her go, ever.

Aang said, "Let's head downstairs and have some breakfast. The others might be up by now, eating."

Katara snorted. "I'm usually the one that has to cook. And if I know Sokka, he would be knocked out like a hibernating polar bear."

Aang laughed, standing up and pulling her with him. He gave her one more kiss before the couple exited the room.

When they got downstairs, Aang could see that Katara was right in her assessment. Toph, Mai and Zuko were still asleep. But since Toph's feet were on the stone floor, she jerked awake when she felt their familiar vibrations.

She said, "Hey, lovebirds. Nothing to report. It seems like the bozos made a quick getaway last night after Twinkle Toes beat the snot out of Jet." By this time, Mai and Zuko had woken up and were listening to Toph. They nodded to the younger teens, confirming what Toph had said.

Aang nodded. "Okay, good to hear." He led Katara into the kitchen so they could have some breakfast. Katara was cooking eggs and bacon while Aang made himself some fruit salad. A few minutes later, Sokka, and a very annoyed Suki, came down. As usual, Sokka was drooling when he smelled the food. Suki was annoyed because it seemed like her boyfriend care more about food than her.

A little while later, everyone was sitting at the table, talking about random topics and enjoying the meal. Then Zuko brought up the subject about Jet. "I still think he's out there. Who knows what he plans to do. How do we know that he gave up? It didn't seem like he was going to when he left."

Everyone looked at each other, thinking the same thought. Jet did say that they would see him again. But the question was when? There was no doubt whatsoever about seeing the last of him. No one could forget his threatening eyes and dark demeanor.

Of all the people in the group, Aang was the most thoughtful looking. The image of the shadow at the window kept whirling around his head like a storm cloud. It wouldn't leave him alone, and he knew if he didn't say something soon, he would lose his mind and probably put those he loved in more danger than they were already in.

So he decided to be honest with them. "I have confession to make." Everyone came out of their thoughts when they heard Aang's voice. All eyes turned to him as he cleared his throat. "I think… I '_know_' I saw something last night." He paused, wondering if this was a good idea. But it was too late to go back now. He took a deep breath before saying, "Someone was at Katara's window last night." Everyone's eye went as big as saucers. He continued, "I don't know who it was; if it was Jet or one of his gang members. But there was definitely someone there. I think they wanted to see if Katara was alone. When they found me there, they backed off." They were quiet, listening intently while he spoke.

When he paused, Toph's brow furrowed thoughtfully. She remembered that something 'had' moved outside and that there was someone climbing on the vines by the Katara's window. She had sat, wide awake, waiting to see what would happen. Then the vibrations retreated back into the trees, and she couldn't feel anything after that. She cleared her throat as well. All eyes turned to her.

Then she said, "I have a report. It happened last night as well. It was very brief though, so I didn't see a lot. But I can confirm that there was someone out the window. As far as I could figure, the person used the thick vines that grew around the house. I was awake when I felt them coming. The vibrations felt familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint who exactly it was. Then a minute later, they left. Ran back into the forest where I couldn't feel them anymore. Like I said, it was brief; but I agree with Aang. Someone wanted to see if we left her. And since they saw we didn't, they decided to hit the road."

The gang sat in silence, taking in what the blind girl had said. Everyone was thinking the same thing. There was only one person who showed more hatred for them than any other person they had met; one person who wanted Katara to be his. That person was…

"Jet!" Sokka said angrily. They looked at him with grim faces. That's what they were thinking. Jet had threatened them and he had tried to take Katara away from them.

Aang wrapped his arm around Katara protectively as Sokka stood up and started pacing. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him closer.

Sokka ranted, "That son of badger! I would give ANYTHING just to beat the living crap out of him! He has no respect; none whatsoever! He thinks he's such a hunk! He's NOTHING but an abusive smart aleck! GAH!" He threw his hands at the end.

Everyone eyes were wide. They never saw him blow up like this. Who knew he was capable of this kind of anger?

Suki stood up and put her hands on his shoulders, halting him from his agitated pacing. He looked into her and felt himself soften a little at the look of concern and love on her face. Then she hugged him close, feeling like she needed to be there. In a way, this was her family, all these teenagers who had been through much together, coming together at a time of need. Make no mistake, Suki loved her family back home; but these people made her feel like she belonged with them. They brought her out of her shell.

Sokka held her close, arms wrapped around her slender waist, head on her shoulder. He was glad to have someone like Suki. She brought out the best in him, made him feel like life was worth living. He couldn't count how many times he had gone to her to get the comfort that his dad or sister couldn't bring him. Sure he loved Katara and Hakoda, but it was Suki who had his heart since they were kids. She was his best friend, his companion, and lover. He just didn't know what he would to without her.

No one knew how long the silence went on. It could have been hours; it could have been minutes.

But after the silence stretched on, Toph decided to break it. "Okay. So we all agree that Jet was the one outside of the window?"

There were some 'yeses' and 'sure' going around the room.

Toph nodded. "All right. Well, no offence to the lovebirds present, but talking about this kind of stuff and the cuddling that's happening makes me want to up chuck. So can we do something fun? I'm in the mood for the amusement park. Summer's still young. Let's spend it the way we're supposed to!" She jumped out of her chair and went upstairs.

The gang silently decided that she was right. It was already hot out and it would be better to be outside having fun instead of contemplating the day away. So everyone went their separate ways to get money, swimming wear and extra clothes.

An hour later, the team was in Suki's van, driving to the amusement part. This day might actually turn out for the better.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sun shined bright, casting a warm glow. The weather wasn't too hot where it would be unbearable. There was a light breeze blowing through the crowds. People were around every concession stand and ride and game. People splashed in the pools; others were on roller coasters; and there are people shooting with water gun sat targets. The Gang had arrived there hours ago. Katara was the most anxious of the bunch. Everyone had taken turns choosing which games and rides to go on. Toph chose the Rocky Mountains coaster; Sokka and Suki decided on the Bumper Cars; Aang did the Swings; and Zuko and Mai did the Fire Dragon coaster. Now it was Katara's turn. She had picked the log ride because when you go down the slide, you get wet. Katara always felt closer to water than any of the other elements that made the planet Earth. She was practically skipping as she could see the ride getting closer, and she wanted to run so badly toward it. But one thing kept her in place. Aang had his arm around her. As much she loved him, Katara was anxious to get to the ride first. Aang realized that she wanted to go faster. He turned to her.

"Be patient. We're almost there."

"But Aang!" she whined. "You guys have been on all kinds of rides. And now that it's my turn, I can't help being impatient. I want to be in the water now!" Aang shook his head, clearly amused by her pouting face. Katara on the other hand wanted to get to the ride and quick. So, with a smirk, Katara kissed Aang's cheek and took off laughing. Aang was dazed for a second; then he shook his head and laughed while sprinting after her. The others shook their heads, amused.

Katara dodged people as she sprinted to the ride, getting weird looked but not caring about them. She has never felt so free! It felt like she was flying.

Aang was having a blast. He felt like a kid again, playing tag with his friends back home. Everything felt more alive as he went after his girlfriend, determined to catch her before she got to the ride.

Katara almost made it to the ride when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and she felt herself lift off the ground. She squealed and laughed as Aang spun her. He laughed with her and stopped spinning before sliding her down his body. She turned around in his arms to look at him, both of them panting. How she lived without him she never knew; but she was glad they found each other.

They giggled quietly, trying to regain their breathing. He looked into her aqua gems, and said, "You're so silly."

She shrugged, her eyes sparkling with mirth. "Takes one silly person to know another. You chased me, remember?"

He shook his head while grinning. "You have a point there. But it was _you_ who initiated the chase in the first place. So it wasn't my entire fault."

Katara brought her face closer to his. "You didn't have to follow through with it."

"I didn't want you get away," he said before he kissed her when she giggled. She stood on her toes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed deeply and passionately, forgetting about the world around them.

They didn't know how long they stayed like that; they in their own bubble of bliss. That is, until Sokka said, "Okay, okay! Enough already! Sheesh!" The couple pulled away, heavy blushes on their faces as they remembered where they were. Sokka continued complaining. "I mean seriously, I know you love each other and all, but could you PLEASE keep the kisses to a minimum? It's giving me the oogies." He shuddered.

Toph snorted. "You do worse things, Snoozles." Everyone looked at her, wondering what she meant, although they had an idea. She felt their gazes and shrugged, looking innocent except for the grin that was fighting its way onto her face. "What? I'm being honest. And I'm telling you: you don't even want to know what they do." Everyone, but Sokka and Suki, laughed while the couple blushed. Sokka opened his mouth, but nothing came out besides spluttering, and everyone laughed harder than ever.

Then he found his voice and said in a high voice, "Oh yeah? Well what about them?" He pointed to Aang and Katara. "They were making out in public! Doesn't that give you guys the oogies?"

Suki snorted. "Okay, one: they're boyfriend and girlfriend, so that gives them the right to kiss in public. Number two: I find it cute. And lastly: only you would come up with something as ridiculous as 'oogies'."

The laughter the ensued could be heard across the park. When it finally died down, Katara said, "Okay. I think that's enough." Her excitement came back. "Let's go!" And she ran off, Aang's hand in hers and the other's following like ducklings.

They got into line, and Toph tried to sneak away by saying, "I'm not really a fan of water. I think I'll just sit this one out."

Katara grabbed her arm as the blind girl was about to slip away. "Oh no, you don't. Have you ever even been on this ride?" Toph shook her head. "Then how do you know you don't like it if you've never tried it?"

Shrugging she said, "An accident involving water made me wary of it."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Was this incident in the water itself, or was it on a ride?" she asked.

"It was in the water itself," she replied.

"The ride is different. Please, just try it. For me? Pretty please?"

Toph sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "If I said 'yes', then will you shut up?"

"Yep!" Katara answered enthusiastically.

Toph crossed her arms and huffed, "Fine!" Katara squealed and grabbed the blind girl's arm and led her through the gate. _'Good thing I have spare clothes'_ Toph thought.

After the ride, dripping wet and laughing like goof balls, everyone decided to change clothes and get something to eat. As they went to the bathrooms, Katara asked Toph, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Toph had a huge grin despite herself. "Okay. I'll admit it: it was fun. There was this exhilarating feeling when you slide down." Then she punched Katara's arm. "But don't expect me to learn how to swim. I don't like being submerged."

Katara laughed a little nervously as she rubbed her arm. "Fair enough."

After changing into spare clothes, the teens stopped at a concession stand, where, surprisingly, they had vegetarian food, which Aang was thankful. He never understood the whole 'eating meat' business. It was never his style. Gyatso had taught him to respect all living things because they were people too. Besides, in the past, Aang had always liked animals, so the thought of eating any kind made him sick. Katara sat with him eating chopped iced fruit. He made a joke about her becoming a vegetarian too, and she nudged his shoulder. "So what if I was?" she asked jokingly.

Sokka raised his hands. "No! You better not be turning into a vegan!" He pointed a threatening finger at Aang. "If I find out you converted her into a meat hater, I swear I'll-"

Suki hit him on the head. "Will you leave them alone, Sokka? Every time they say something, you just _have_ to jump right into their conversation." Everyone laughed as Sokka huffed.

After they ate, they thought about what to do next. There were plenty of rides around the park. Everyone wanted to do different things. After some debating, they decided to split up and go on different rides. Sokka and Suki are going to the Octopus, Zuko and Mai are going to the Bungi Jumping Ropes, Toph is going to the hammer game, just to show who was boss, and Aang and Katara's are to the tunnel of love; partly to annoy Sokka, partly because it's romantic. Sokka rolled his blue eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'oogies'. Suki punched him in the arm and told him to leave them alone. The Gang separated after agreeing to meet back in front in an hour. Aang and Katara walked in comfortable silence, fingers intertwined. Then they talked about random subjects, not really worried about what they said.

Finding the ride wasn't very hard. The entrance was decorated with swans, hearts, and Cupid's shooting arrows at the boats as if they were willing the couple to fall in love more. After getting in the swan shaped boat, Katara sat back and said, "Finally. Peace at last."

Aang laughed, hugging her close. "I know right? I thought Sokka would never leave us alone."

Katara grinned as they started floating down the artificial river. "He tends to do that. Since I'm his 'baby sister', he feels like it's his job to watch over me. I appreciate the fact that he does, but sometimes I wish he would back off a little."

He chuckled. "That's true. But I have to say, you're lucky to have someone like him. I don't know what it's like to have siblings. My parents thought about having another child, but...that was before the incident." Aang got that distant look in his eyes and Katara knew at once that he was thinking about his parents. She touched her necklace. She knew how he felt; she had lost her mother to a murderer. There's was that big empty hole in your heart where it will remain empty. But there was something strange about their deaths. It seemed too much of a coincidence that they died for no reason. She thought about her mother's old fashion company, and how the money had vanished shortly after she was killed. It was connected to Aang's parent's deaths somehow…

And suddenly, Katara couldn't breathe. A terrible thought filtered through her mind. She tried putting some pieces together of a terrible puzzle, and started freaking out. She gasped before tapping his shoulder and Aang came out of his thoughts with a few blinks. "I just thought of something." She paused to swallow, her eyes wide.

Aang's face morphed into a concerned expression. He gave her a squeeze. "What is it?" he asked, worried. He didn't like seeing her this way.

She took a shaky breath and started playing with her hair before looking at him. "What if...what if it's all connected? Our parents' deaths; everything."

Aang looked confused. He stilled her hand and brought it down. "Why do you think that?"

Katara looked down, not sure how to phrase it, before taking a breath and looked into his eyes. "Aang, do you remember when you told me your parent's were rich?" He nodded, dread filling his stomach as the idea of where she was going with this came in. "So are mine. And I was thinking: what if they were killed because of it? I think they were murdered for their money. It would explain how the profits had gone missing from Mom's business."

Aang's brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed, thinking hard about what she had just said. He started putting the pieces together. Then his eyes widened as realization struck, and a lump formed in the pit of his stomach. "I think you're right." He hesitated. "But why kill both of my parents, and only one of yours?"

Katara sighed. "I don't know. But I'm going to be honest." She grips his hand tightly. Hers was shaking. "I'm scared, Aang. Not to mention worried about everyone else.." She looked into his silver eyes. "What if the people who killed our parents comes after us?"

Aang released her hand to bring her into his arms as if he could protect her from those fears with his embrace. He wish he had that ability. "Listen to me," he said softly, rubbing circles in her back. "I promise I'll protect you. I will always be there, no matter what happens. And I swear: as long as I'm alive, no one can hurt you or anyone else. I'm not losing any of you, and I'm not leaving your side. I love you Katara; in this world and beyond. Nothing is going to change that."

Katara took a deep breath and snuggled into her soul mate's chest, feeling her fears melting away at the warmth and confidence in Aang's voice. Then she said, "I promise to always be by your side too. I will be honest and will help you make decisions, and stick to them. Nothing will rip us apart because no one _can_." She looked into his silver eyes and smiled lovingly. "I love you too, Aang: now and forever."

Aang smiled, tenderly pushed some hair from her face, and kissed her gently yet thoroughly. Katara responded instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck, playing with his hair as they became closer. The Cupid's seem to smile for real, as if they could feel the couple's love and devotion as they glided beneath the angels.

And little did the couple know of the faint blue glow emanating from the pendant like a third throbbing heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The day at the park really was the highlight for the Gang. Everything had been fun and exciting: just what they needed. But at the hour mark, the teenagers ended up staying a little longer than planned because Sokka had found another range for shooting targets. Everyone had shaken their heads when he had asked to stay.

"Aw, come on! This is the last range! I promise! Just a little longer? Please?" He was practically on his knees; who could resist a sight like that: on knees with a puppy dog expression and clasped hands? Finally the others sighed and agreed reluctantly.

"But if you make one more stop, and try to beg again, I will hit you so hard, your ancestors are going to be numb for a week," Toph had threatened. Let's just say she had a long day. She has had enough of being around strangers and feeling the vibrations coming from them. Toph did have fun though, so that was no worry.

Afterwards, the Gang went to Suki's van they had ridden in and headed over to her house. The building was a two story stone mansion-like house like most of the buildings around. There were plenty of guest rooms and bathrooms to accommodate anyone staying there. When the teens entered it, they were greeted by an older woman who looked a lot like Suki. She had the same auburn colored hair, same skin color; but the only difference was the eyes. While Suki's eyes are blue, the woman's eyes were brown. When she looked up, her eyes lit up.

"Suki!" She came over to hug her.

"Mom!" Suki said, struggling in her mother's grip. "You're embarrassing me in front of my friends. And I can't breathe!"

Her mom laughed, letting her go. "I'm sorry, dear. But I couldn't help it. It's been a while since you were home." She turned to the group. "Hello. I'm Mrs. Anderson. But you can call me Lin." Then she looked closely at the siblings. "Sokka? Katara? Is that you?" They nodded while smiling. Mrs. Anderson walked over to them for a hug. After they broke apart, she looked at Sokka first. Her eyes started tearing up. "Oh Sokka, you're looking more like your father every time I see you." Sokka puffed out his chest, causing everyone to laugh. Then she looked at Katara. "And you my dear." Katara looked confused for a moment before Lin said, "You look so much like your mother. You're absolutely beautiful."

Katara blushed. Aang walked over to her to put his arm around her waist. "I know she is," he said.

Lin looked at him with her chocolate keen eyes. "And who might you be, young man?" she asked kindly.

Before Aang could say anything Suki interrupted with, "Sorry mom. These are my friends. That's Aang. Katara's boyfriend." Aang nodded politely; then looked startled when Lin came to hug him. She smelled of freshly baked cookies; just like his mom used to. He immediately melted into her and felt his eyes prick. He blinked back tears. Suki continued the introductions. "This is Toph." Toph nodded respectfully. When Lin had a look of confusion, she turned to her daughter and gestures to her own eyes before pointing at Toph.

Before Suki could explain, Toph beat her to it. "I can see you pointing at me." Lin looked startled. Toph shrugged. "I can feel vibrations." Very blunt. That was Toph: not beating around the bush.

The woman shook her head slowly. "Oh. Well, that explains the 'no shoes' thing. Welcome Toph." And she went to hug her as well, even though the young girl looked a bit uncomfortable.

Suki cleared her throat. "Right. And this is Mai and Zuko. You should remember them. They used to hang out with us before moving to San Francisco."

If Lin became any brighter, she would have to replace the sun. "My, my. Look at you two. I haven't seen you for a long time." She hugged the couple as well. They used to hang out at Suki's place when Sokka and Katara were busy with their own affairs, and Lin became like a second mother to them.

She seated them at the mahogany table and asked them about their lives and school. No one knew how long they sat there, but it was as fun as everyone had hoped. Mrs. Anderson was great: she had a sense of humor, a kind heart, and a sweet nature. Aang and Toph could see why everyone had taken a liking to her. Lin did not have a mean bone in her body. And best of all, she made everyone feel comfortable and relaxed.

After catching up, Suki told her they'll be in her room. Lin nodded. "How about I make you some snacks?" Everyone nodded and she asked what they wanted.

"Meat!" Sokka immediately exclaimed. Everyone else shook their heads. Aang had a look of disgust.

Suki noticed and said, "A little fact about Aang: he's a vegetarian."

A look of understanding crossed Lin's face. She looked at him in sympathy. "Don't worry; I'll make sure there's fruit, too." He looked at her gratefully. After everyone chose what they wanted, Lin went into the kitchen while the Gang went upstairs.

Suki's room was well decorated: light green walls, a four poster bed in the center of the large room with drapes of many shades of green and gold. There was a bed side table next to it. A chest of drawers stood in the far left corner. A walk in closet was in the right wall. Like the dining room table, the door was made of shiny mahogany. The room smelled of fresh air and wildflowers. Behind the bed was a desk with a high tech looking computer. There was a huge window above it overlooking a pond and the woods. The drawers top had pictures and trinkets.

Everyone, save for Suki and Toph, gaped at the room. Even though Sokka, Katara, Zuko, and Mai had seen her room before in the past, the place still made them breathless.

Toph shrugged. "Why is everyone so silent? In my opinion, if you've seen one room, you've seen them all."

Sokka turned to her and shook his head. "It's time like these when I feel sorry for you."

She 'looked' at him sternly. "I would be careful if I were you. Just because I'm blind it doesn't mean I need pity. I don't need people feeling sorry for me." Toph looked almost murderous by the time she was finished. Sokka's eyes widened as he took a step back. Everyone laughed; even Toph had a smug look on her face.

Suki sat them down on the bed and they started talking about random stuff. Sokka, of course, had to pick on Aang.

"I mean, seriously, Aang! Meat is way better than vegetables. They don't have the qualities as meat does. It can be cooked to perfection as long as you know what you're adding. And the juices are second best." Aang looked a little green. Katara glared at her bonehead of a brother as Suki punched his arm. "OW!" he yelled, rubbing the spot where the fist connected. "What was that for? I was just stating the facts."

Suki punched him again. "You should learn to keep your comments to yourself. You know talking about things like that make Aang sick. Look at him! He's as green as fish scales." Everyone looked at the boy in question. Katara was rubbing his back as the other's looked at him in sympathy.

After a few minutes, Aang's color went back to normal. He took a deep breath before croaking, "I'm okay. I'll live."

Katara looked at him with concern. "Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded and grabbed her hand.

Mai was the first to break the silence. "That was gross." Her voice was monotonous, but it held a little disgust. "Can we talk about something that involves anything but meat?" Just then, Lin came through the door with a tray and placed it on the free space of the bed.

"I hope I did a good job. I've placed names on the dishes so there won't be any confusion." Then she looked at Aang and saw that was looking a little green. She was by his side immediately. "Aang, what's wrong?"

Aang had his head turned because Sokka had dug into his meaty snack. Katara stuck her tongue out. "My brother just talked about meat before you came in. It makes Aang sick when it's discussed."

Lin patted the boy's back. "Well we can't have that." She started lifting Aang off the bed to his feet. He was a little unsteady. "Come along, Aang. I know where you can go." She looked at Katara. "You too, dear. I have a feeling he'll need you." Katara got up at once and grabbed Aang's arm. Lin grabbed his plate, along with hers, and led them down the hall into one of the guest rooms. Lin turned on the light. It had a simple king sized bed, a desk, drawers, closet, and place was white and yellow with heavy oranges drapes on the windows.

She placed the food on the desk and told Aang, "Lie down, son. I'll be right back." She gave them both a warm smile before leaving the room. Aang lied down on the comfortable bed. Some of his skin color was normal, but he still looked a little sick. Katara made sure he was comfy before sitting down and smoothing his untamable hair. He smiled weakly, yet lovingly, at her. They didn't say anything; just stared into each other's eyes.

A few minutes later, Lin came back in with pills and water. She sat on Aang's other side. "Here, Aang. This should help your stomach calm down." He sat up and grabbed the medicine and put it in his mouth. The pills never worked with him; they tasted bad. After gulping the water and pills down, despite his churning stomach, Lin made him lie down and stay still for a few minutes while she went to check on the others.

After she softly closed the door behind her, Katara resumed massaging his head with her hand. Silence ringed in the room, forming a bubble of peace around them. Aang's stomach was starting to feel better now. There was color in his cheeks, and instead of green, his face held its normal peach color.

Lin came back in and sat down. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Aang sat up and responded, "I feel great. Thank you, Mrs. Anderson."

She waved her hand. "No problem. And please; call me Lin. No need to be formal. We're family here." And she hugged him gently. Stunned again, Aang hugged her back. That same feeling of motherly love overtook him, and he couldn't hold the tears in this time.

Lin and Katara looked at him in concern before Lin voiced it. "What's the matter? Is it your stomach again?" She checked his forehead and face. Everything seemed normal.

Aang shook his head. "I'm sorry. I-it..." He cleared his throat; wiped his face and took a breath. "It's a long story. It's just that-" He stopped again and looked down, not sure if he should say more.

But Lin was not having it. She gently but firmly grasped his chin and tilted his face up. She smiled with motherly warmth. "You can tell me," she said gently. "You have no reason to not trust me. But if it's uncomfortable for you, you don't have to."

Aang was torn. He wanted to tell this woman what had happened to him. But at the same time, he wanted to keep this between him and Katara. He looked at her. She nodded encouragement. And that was how Aang told his story. When he was done, Lin sat there in horrified silence. Aang had his head down, tears leaving trails on his cheeks. Katara had her arms around him as he wept.

Then Aang felt a hand on his shoulder and looked into Lin's tear stained face. She searched his sorrow filled eyes; then brought him into her arms, letting more tears fall. He sobbed onto her shoulder. Katara watched, her heart broken by this scene that played out before her. Lin looked at her then. She reached an arm out to her and Katara scrambled into the embrace, letting her tears go as well. They sat like that for a long time, sharing tears and heartbreak. Then Lin took a deep breath and looked at each of them in turn. She rubbed her hands on their heads, realizing they had been forced to grow up faster than they should have been.

Then she said, "I am so sorry, Aang." Aang looked at her to see understanding and sadness in her eyes and face. "I know how you feel. My own mother was killed when I was 10 in a hit and run. My father committed suicide a couple years later. I have lived with my aunt and uncle since then, until I was old enough to be on my own." Tears fell from her face again. "My uncle died a few years ago; but my aunt is still very much alive. Only in her seventies as I recall." She chuckled suddenly. "I remember telling her on my most recent visit, _'You get any older, the dead will be jealous_.' And she said _'Well, the dead had better be prepared when I 'do' get there.'_ I think you should meet her some time; you would like her." The teens listened intently, eyes as big as saucers. They were surprised to hear this, especially Katara. She knew they had died. But she never knew how they did. Aang was shocked because he had always thought no one but Katara understood, let alone wanted to. Lin continued. "You see, Aang; you are not the only one who has gone through this kind of thing, and you won't be the last either. There are some people who wish their parents dead. But you have to remember this: not everyone has amazing parents, or grandparents, or whatever." She ran her hand through their hair again. "I know what it's like to grow up faster than you were meant to. You two have grown up faster than most people. But I want you to promise me something."

They both looked at her expectantly. "Keep your child's heart aflame. Never let go of love and fun. Just be kids as often as you can. You only have one life: use it well."

Katara and Aang smiled at her before hugging the woman again. Even after all the stuff they found out about her, what she had been through, the teens could tell she didn't let it stop her from living her life. They released from the hug. "Well, now that that's done, thank God, why don't you eat your snacks? Good thing I covered them with plastic, because if I remember right, Sokka is a messy eater." They laughed hard, knowing it's true. When it comes to food, there was no stopping him from devouring it. Afterwards, they knew, Sokka would sleep until the next day. When the laughing died down at last, Lin turned to Aang. "How's your stomach? Think you could get some food down?" In answer, his stomach growled, causing some more laughter to erupt. Lin got up and brought their food to them before kissing their foreheads and leaving.

Aang and Katara smiled at each other before opening the food. They ate quietly for a few moments, looking at each other occasionally, blush, then look away with giggles. Then Aang said, "That was unexpected. But it was nice too."

Katara nodded in agreement. "It's nice to bond with others. But to tell the truth, I didn't know about how her parents had passed away. This was the first time she had talked about it. Mom might've known." At Aang's confused look, Katara explained. "When they were kids, Lin and mom were best friends. They used to hang out every day before Lin moved. They had kept in contact until mom passed away. They even used to have vacations sometimes. Lin's practically family; she and mom were like sisters. When Lin found out about mom's death, she bought a couple flight tickets for the funeral. And it wasn't until six months before school that we moved here. Lin and Suki decided to come with us because they couldn't bear to be apart from us again."

_'That's a lot to take in'_ was what Aang thought. "That's something new," was what he said.

Katara shrugged. "It's a lot to take in," she said like she had heard his thoughts. Aang secretly wondered if she could now, then pushed the idea away as Katara continued. "I remember when we started hanging around with Suki. Me, her and Sokka clicked right away. We were best friends."

Aang was still confused. "But how long were you guys friends before she moved?"

Katara thought about it for a moment. "Until I was about six years old. Suki and her mom left a year later before coming back for the funeral a year after that. That was when they decided to stay with us. And after some discussion, Lin and Suki moved up here with us six months before school started."

Things were becoming clearer about this family tree. And Aang suddenly felt honored because he was part of it too. Katara, Sokka and Hakoda had accepted him straightaway; Mai and Zuko became more than friends: more like relatives; and Lin had called him 'son' even though they were supposed to be strangers toward each other. He had a family, and he wanted to do something to stay a part if it. Then an idea hit him like a ton of bricks. "When's your birthday?" he asked suddenly.

Katara looked a little surprised but answered anyway. "Next Saturday. Why?" Today was Saturday; that gave him a week to find the perfect present for his girl.

He shrugged. "I was curious. I have to know when my girlfriend's birthday is." He bumped her shoulder lightly. But Katara could see through that act like glass. There was a twinkle in his eye that usually meant an idea had formed.

Instead of pointing this fact out she said, "Well. If you have to know mine, it's only fair that I know yours too."

Aang laughed. "You have a good point. Well, my birthday is a day before yours."

Katara gaped. "What?!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Aang shrugged. "I didn't think it was important. I'm not big about parties in my honor."

Katara just stared at him before slowly shaking her head. "You are one interesting case." Aang laughed. She continued. "Well then, what do you want to do?"

He shook his head. "Oh no. Not me. We're only thinking about you. What do _you_ want to do?" Then Aang noticed how close their faces were and suddenly felt nervous. No matter how many times they kissed and cuddled, it always felt like the first. He wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt.

But he shoved the idea, or tried to, out of his head as she said, "You're not getting out of this so easily." She saw that he looked a little nervous, and an idea popped into her head. She moved closer to him. "I'm going to ask again: what do you want for your birthday?"

Having her so close made it hard for Aang to think. He tried to respond. Nothing came out. Clearing his throat he tried again. "I uh...I want..." His voice trailed off. _'Smooth, Aang; real smooth.'_

Katara was enjoying her little teasing game even though she wanted to kiss him senseless. "Yes, Aang?" she asked quietly, placing her hands on his chest. She could feel his rapid heartbeat match her own.

Aang swallowed loudly before saying, "I want to spend time with you. You're all I need. All I want."

Katara smiled lovingly at him, her blue eyes sparkling. "Then the feelings mutual. I can't imagine a better way to spend my birthday." Then unable to hold back any longer, she kissed him. Aang responded eagerly, licking her lower lip to gain entrance as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. All they were aware of was the sound of their breathing, the feel of their bodies pressed together, and the rhythmic pounding of their hearts as one.

Katara moved her hands under Aang's shirt, feeling his warm chest. Aang groaned into her mouth and tightened his grip while laying them down so she was on top. They broke apart for air; after a few seconds Aang started kissing her neck. Katara moaned. He found a spot that made her gasp and he starting suckling there, right under her ear.

By now they were both hot and starting to sweat, but the couple didn't take much notice. Aang flipped them over so he was the one on top. He kissed her deeply and lovingly. They were enjoying this, to say the least. Katara released herself from the kiss and started nibbling on his neck like he did her. Aang was breathing hard, and the feel of her lips on his skin made him tingle all over.

They don't know how long they kept it up. It could have been hours; it could have been days. But when they finally did stop, they lay in each other's arms, exhausted.

After a few minutes of silence, Aang turned to the love of his life. "I love you Katara," he said sincerely.

She turned to smile at him. "I love you Aang," she replied lovingly, touching his cheek. He closed his eyes and kissed her sweetly and gently. They broke apart and just cuddled. The bliss was so endearing they didn't want it to stop.

But it did, for downstairs came the loudest shriek they had ever heard. It was Suki, who shouted, "Aang! Katara! Get down here! You need to see this! It's about my dad!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aang and Katara ran down the stairs as soon as they heard Suki's shriek. The Gang is sitting on the couch in the living room, watching the news. It was talking about something that made everyone's heart sky rocket; the explanation to their horror filled faces.

"The victim was found a few hours ago by a jogger and her dog," reporter Tom Zin said on the TV. "A wallet had been found with the body. No money was found, but the I.D. confirmed that it was the Super Electronics owner, Samuel Anderson." On the screen they had a picture of a man with dark hair and beard, blue eyes, and a weathered tan complexion. He looked to be in his forties or fifties.

Tom continued. "The police had said they couldn't find any wounds or puncture marks to indicate the cause of death. They are having the scientist's examine the body to see if they can learn something. Until then, we are alerting the public to stay vigilant. Make sure all doors and windows are locked. There might a serial killer on the loose once again. We will let you know if we find anything. Thank you for watching K News. This is Tom Zin signing off." And the logo for the news showed briefly before Lin turned off the television.

Everyone was still and quiet for a few moments; then Suki bursts into tears along with her mother. They hugged and cried: everyone else was dumbstruck. Zuko, Mai, Katara and Sokka had met Samuel a few times before. From what they knew about him and from the way he treated his family and their friends, he had been a heartwarming man. Despite the tough job of running Super Electronics Inc., he never let it get the best of him.

Now he was gone, and the police don't know how it could have happened. Aang looked at Suki and her mom. He felt sympathy for the both of them; he knew what it was like to lose someone close to you. His parents meant the world to him. When he found out about their deaths, he didn't know what to do; he had even thought of running away. Looking at the faces of his friends, Aang could see the sorrow and grief plastered on their faces, looking about as lost as he had felt back then. Even Toph looked uneasy, and that was saying something.

_'This could not be happening'_ he thought. He had suspicions that he had had talked to Katara about before they met up with the others; something that scared them witless. And from what they just saw, it seemed to confirm those suspicions.

He looked at his girlfriend and saw her expression. It was mingled with fear, sadness, worry, and realization. She was thinking the same thing as he was. Aang wished that he was wrong; but at the same time, if someone didn't figure it out, and soon, more lives were going to be taken.

The crying had finally stopped and there was silence ringing in the room. Then Sokka, showing concern on his usually annoyed face, said gently, "Come on, Suki. Let's go upstairs." She looked at him with swollen red eyes and nodded before hugging her mom again. Then the Gang went upstairs. There they sat on the bed in mournful silence. The silence was thick with grief.

Then Zuko said, "I don't get it." Everyone looked at him. He continued. "Did any of you notice a pattern? I read something like this before, about firm owners being killed. It almost seems like, from what we just saw, these people are killing firm or company owners." Everyone, besides Aang and Katara, looked surprised.

Suki's eyes widen when realization dawned on her. She moved out of Sokka's arms. "Oh sweet Spirits," she murmured, and went over to her computer. After logging on, she opened her Internet browser and started searching for something, muttering to herself. The Gang watched her from the bed, wondering what had occurred to her. Finally she turned to them. Her face was serious. "I think you guys should see this," she said. Her friends crowded around her to see what had she found.

Remembering that Toph was blind, Suki read the article out loud: _"'FAMILIES OF THE LOST'_

_In the event of the mysterious murders of two families in the same week, everyone is advised to remain calm but alert. The doctors had taken the time to examine the bodies of the parents and children, but no source of the deaths had been found. There doesn't seem to be any marks in them, no way to tell if there had been a struggle. After the examinations, the police and doctors had agreed that a special type of poison must have been created._

_'Among the deaths are two men who own different companies that has flourished in their time. We believe the killers had killed them for the large sums of money, for the firms had closed because of the lack of it. It took years to build up the businesses, but it was never the same after the bosses' deaths._

_'We also believe that the other members of the family had been killed so there won't be any surviving witnesses, in the case someone saw the killers doing their work._

_'So please, we urge everyone to be careful. Put locks everywhere, even on the fridge. If it is poison, like we suspect, it could be consumed, therefore leaving no wounds, or signs of distress.'"_

She stopped reading, face pale, to look at the others. They all looked pale and grim; even Sokka and Katara's skin color looked lighter. He came over to her to wrap his arms protectively around her shoulders. Everything had gone still and quiet; even the birds from outside seemed unwilling to disturb the silence.

Then Sokka said, "This article..." His friends looked at him before he continued. "This article seems familiar." He turned to his sister. "Didn't we see something like this on the news a few years ago?"

Katara, in Aang's arms, thought about it for a moment. Then her cerulean eyes widened with shock. "You're right, Sokka," she said. "That event happened about three years ago."

Zuko slapped his forehead. "Of course! I heard this on the news too. That's why it seemed familiar while Suki was reading it."

Even Toph looked thoughtful. "Wait a minute..." she mumbled. Then snapped her fingers. "That's it! I remember this being on the news too." Everyone looked at her in shock. She shrugged, feeling their stares. "What? Even I get curious sometimes." She glared at them, daring them to argue.

No one did. They all looked thoughtful, losing themselves in their thoughts. Then Aang and Katara looked at each other before he cleared his to get everyone's attention.

"Katara and I have been talking," he started. "We thought about what our parents' deaths might mean."

"What do you mean 'our parents'? Sokka interrupted. "What happened to your parents Aang?"

The younger boy knew that this question was going to come up sooner or later. He almost wished it was later; but Aang took a deep breath before going into the story: the man in black attacking him, Aang finding out about his parents' murder, learning more about fighting.

"I always wanted to learn how to fight," he concluded. "So I had been training myself for a couple of years. My uncle found out and signed me up for classes. Anyway, after finding out about my parents, we moved here to get away."

Zuko asked, "But what does this have to do with these deaths? What did your parents do for a living?"

"They owned a law firm together," Aang answered. "They made a lot of money doing that."

Katara said, "So this is what we think." The Gang looker at her, eyes intent. "We think that whoever had killed our parents is part of an operation for thieves. They target firms and companies because of the money they make. Do you guys remember that the companies had to be closed because of money shortage?" They nodded. "We think that's why the people were killed in the first place."

"But how are they killing them?" Mai asked. "They say that the killers might've used poison; but what kind that would leave no traces?"

Suki turned back to her computer and opened Google. Typing something in she muttered, "I might have an idea." The Gang crowded around again just in time to see her click 'Perfect Poisons'.

Looking at the article, Suki said, "In this article, it says _'Poisoning someone to death in a way to avoid suspicion and police detection is a very complex process. Outside of highly controlled chemical munitions, there are very few substances available to the average murderer that can kill a human being as easily as the poisons of fiction. Famous poisons like arsenic, strychnine, cyanide, etc. require small, repeated doses to build up enough concentrations to kill without arousing the suspicion of the victim... in significant quantity, such poisons taste extremely bitter.'_ If the victims were poisoned, they could have used any of these substances to do the job."

Everyone's facial expressions were grim, not liking the sound of this revelation at all. Sokka broke the silence with a question that's on everyone's mind. "Okay, so we have an idea on how these guys are doing it and why. The only question is: who?"

They thought about it. Aang walked away from the group to go to the far side of the large window. He looked out of it. The trees stood close together like an army waiting to march. It reminded him of the black clothed men when they had attacked the teens in what seemed like a long time ago. Suddenly an image came into his mind. He gasped; his friends looked at him, worried. Katara came to him and touched his arm.

"Aang?" she asked. "Are you okay? What is it?"

Aang couldn't respond for a moment; then instead of looking at his girlfriend, he turned to Suki. "Do you have a piece of paper and a pencil and clipboard?" he asked.

Suki looked puzzled, like the others, but she looked through the drawers to get what Aang needed. After handing them to him, Aang walked over to the bed and sat on it, concentrating on the image in his head. His friends were watching nervously, wanting their question answered but too shy to voice it.

After a few minutes of tense silence, Aang finally looked up and motioned them to come to him. They complied, curious as to what had occurred in the boy's mind. Everyone, save Toph, looked at the detailed picture.

Then Sokka laughed. "Hey look at that!" he said. "There's another artist in the group." The teenagers looked at him like he was crazy before Toph and Suki punched him on either arm. He yelped, "Ow! What?! I was just trying to ease the tension! Sheesh!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at him before looking at the picture again. It was a picture of a snake in a thick lined circle, looking ready to strike. The head was sleek, with scales running neatly down the body.

To everyone's surprise, it was Mai who gasped softly. "A Dendroaspis polylepis."

Sokka looked at her strangely. "A Dendro-what?"

"It's an Ancient Greek name meaning 'many scaled, venomous snake' or, in American, the 'Black Mamba'," Mai explained. "My parents worked with snakes when they went to Africa. They had always been fascinated by these kinds of reptiles. When I was old enough to understand, they taught me everything they knew. To be honest, I'm kind of fond of snakes. Anyway, the Black Mamba is a yellow-green and gun-metal gray colored-"

"Then shouldn't it be named the 'Green-Gray Mamba' since it's more green and gray?" Sokka interrupted.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm getting to that, Meat Head." Everyone laughed at that before sobering up. "They call it the Black Mamba because of the ink black color in its mouth. When it feels threatened, the snake will open its mouth, showing its black maw. People never know if it's going to attack them or not. They can grow to be around 14 ft. long. They are the quickest and one of the most deadliest snakes in the world."

Everyone thought about this new information the just uncovered. Then Katara sighed. "That would make sense," she said. Her friends looked at her. The girl continued. "Think about it: they used the Black Mamba for its speed and deadly venom as their sign; these guys are quick and deadly with their own kind of poison. It would make sense that they use this snake as their symbol."

Toph nodded. "You have a point, Sweetness. If they think they're deadly, why not use something that equals to them?"

No one had to answer that. They knew what these villains were capable of.

Aang sighed and put down the drawing before saying, "Well, at least we know what their symbol is and what it means. The only thing left to do is find them and stop them."

"What do you suggest, Aang?" Zuko asked.

Aang looked at their faces before getting up and walking to the window again. To tell the truth, he didn't know where to go from here. What could a bunch of teenagers do against killers like these? But then he thought about what these teenagers, his friends, his 'family', had been through together. There was no denying the fact that they all had special skills: Katara for her kindness; Sokka for his brains; Toph for her vibrations sense; Zuko for his quickness; Suki for her agility; and Mai for her accuracy. As for Aang, he had courage, though he would never brag about it. But the one thing they all had in common was this: the bravery to fight for what is right. They had their own kinds of brave. Aang suddenly felt happy; joyful even, knowing that his friends will always be there for him and fighting for a good cause.

So he took a deep breath and turned to face them. "We hunt them down," he said. Everyone raised their eyebrows, puzzled. Aang answered the question in their gazes. "Yes; we have to. We're the only ones who can. We each have our own abilities that can help us. Suki, what are you good at?"

Suki said, "Technology and fighting. My-my dad taught me everything I know."

Aang nodded. "Good. We could use that." He smiled kindly at her before turning to Zuko. "Zuko, what are you good at?"

Zuko thought for a second before saying, "I can be pretty quick and silent."

Again he nodded. "That's something useful too." He looked at Mai. "What about you?"

She shrugged and said, "Knife throwing. I can hit any spot I aim at." She looked smug, almost proud.

"Okay, good," Aang said. "You're quick too." He looked at Sokka. "What's your strongest point?"

"Planning," he said without hesitation. "My dad taught me to plan accurately."

Aang grinned. "Great. We'll need a plan if this is going to work." Sokka nodded and grinned in turn.

The boy then turned to Toph. "What are you best at Toph?"

The blind girl snorted. "You're seriously asking that?" She pointed to her feet. "I can feel vibrations. That's pretty wicked."

Aang couldn't hold back a laugh. "You're right! You can use your gift to tell us if there are people in the hideout."

Toph grinned and cracked her knuckles. "With pleasure."

"What about me?" Katara interjected. They looked at her. She looked down at the floor. "What can I do that helps anyone? I can't fight, I'm not quick or accurate, I can't plan, I can't feel vibrations, I can't work complicated machines, and I'm not a leader." She sighed sadly. "What good am I?"

Aang walked over to her and lifted her chin gently. What he saw broke his heart. Katara's eyes were wet and sad and alone. She thought there was no place in the Gang for her. When she looked into his warm gray eyes that look almost brown in the setting sun's rays, her tears spilled down her cheeks.

Aang gently wiped them away. "I'll tell you what you're good at: you're the glue that holds us together." Katara's brow furrowed in confusion. Aang went on. "You're the one who keeps us together as more than friends. You made us as a family. Remember what you told me, before I left after telling you about my parents?" She nodded. "You told me that you guys are my family now. You also have compassion deeper than the ocean; bigger than the planet we stand on. Back at the mall, when I thought I was a goner, you ran in, and gave me hope. You helped me live, you've shown love towards people that are different from you; you were never afraid to show your emotions. Whether you were scared, or angry, or happy or sad, you've shown these and more. And you are smart, in your own way. You don't pretend to be someone you're not. Bottom line is: you give people hope, no matter the circumstances."

Katara was full out crying now. She never thought about it like that. And since Aang never lied, she couldn't help but believe him. His eyes gave away his emotions, and they were truthful. Letting out a sob, Katara jumped into Aang's arms and cried her heart out. Aang held onto her tightly, never wanting to let go.

After what felt like an eternity, the couple looked at each other and smiled. Before the could kiss, Sokka cleared his throat obnoxiously and the pulled apart. No one said anything, so Sokka said, "Again: OOOOOGIES! Now that that's done, what are we going to do? In my opinion, we should for the planning tomorrow. It's almost night time." The Gang looked out the window. Sure enough, the sky was turning purple.

"Oh," said Zuko. "Sorry guys; I promised my mom that I would be home before nightfall. I have to go now."

Mai nodded in agreement. "I told Ursa I would be there too."

Suki said, "I'll take you guys home. I need to get out of the house anyway."

So the Gang left the house after saying goodbye to Lin and into Suki's van. The ride was silent. Everyone felt tired from the day's events. They dropped off Mai and Zuko; then they went to Sokka and Katara's house. Before the teens went in, Aang grabbed Katara's hand and said, "Can I stay with you guys?" He looked worried. His gray eyes kept moving to the woods behind the house like something bad was going to happen.

Katara squeezed his hand and placed the other one on his cheek to make him look at her. She smiled. "Of course you can. But you'll have to call your uncle to let him know."

Aang grabbed her wrist and pressed his cheek into her warm palm and nodded. He kissed her palm. "I will," he mumbled against her skin before waving to Suki.

Then, as Suki left, he went into the house, holding his love in a protective embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The moon was high in the sky, near its peak. Aang and Katara were sound asleep in Katara's bed. Hakoda was still absent; he had left a message saying he would be home the next afternoon. The only one awake is Sokka. He rolled around in his bed for the hundredth time, his body tired but his mind active. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened today; all they had learned. It seemed impossible to him that anything like this could happen to his friends.

What could a bunch of teenagers do against these villains? Do they have what it takes to take these people down? Aang seemed to believe they could do it; he made it sound like they had a chance. And if there was anything Sokka learned about the kid: he was brave and truthful. Sokka trusted him with everything he's got, even Katara. She had seemed much happier ever since Aang came into their lives. And he had to admit to himself that Aang had turned into his brother. Everyone in the Gang had become family to him. He wouldn't change that for anything in the world.

And suddenly, he knew why he couldn't sleep. So, being as quiet as he can be, Sokka got up from the big bed and got dressed. Grabbing his keys off the desk, he opened his door and slunked out. Before going downstairs, he peeked in on Aang and Katara. The couple were in a loving embrace: Aang close to the wall with his bare arm around her middle with Katara's back against his chest, both breathing easily. Sokka smiled. They looked good together. It was a relief to know that Katara was protected. And it was nice to know that he could trust Aang. No one could have loved her more than him, or be willing to sacrifice himself to protect the people he loved. Closing the door gently behind him, the older boy went downstairs and out the front door towards his car. After getting in and starting the engine did he wonder if Suki was asleep; or if she and her mom were still grieving. He shrugged and pulled out of the driveway.

The streets were dark with the lampposts giving off an orange glow beside the black top. It reminded Sokka of the night he found out about his mother's death. He shivered; that was one memory he didn't like to relive. He thought about his grieving for his mother. He understood how Suki felt, not knowing what happened to a family member. The night his mother died was said that she was found in an alley beside the market. They couldn't understand how she had passed on because they couldn't find anything but some bruises. None of them were life threatening, so the mystery remained unsolved. Now Sokka wondered: what if she was killed the same way the rich families were?

It would make sense that they couldn't find anything. Maybe she was forced to drink the poison. Sokka sighed, feeling the ache in his heart like he always when thinking about Kya. Nothing was ever the same again after the incident. It was like the world was out to ruin everything.

He drove onto Suki's street and parked in her driveway and sat there for a moment, watching the place. All the lights were on, so Suki and Lin must still be up. He remembered when he couldn't sleep after the grave news. They were probably having the same trouble. It hurt him to know that Suki and her mom was going through that pain. He took a deep breath before getting out of the car. Walking up to the door, he steeled his nerves and knocked on it. A few seconds later the door opened to show a red-eyed Lin, her face showing surprise when her eyes landed on him.

"Sokka?" she asked. He nodded, and suddenly found himself in Lin's arms. She let go after a few moments and brought him into the house. After closing the door, she faced him and gave a watery smile. "I'm so glad you're here, son," she said. "I was hoping you would stay tonight, but you left without saying anything. Would you like to sit down and have something to drink, or do you want to go see Suki?"

"I would like to see Suki," he said, looking up the stairs. "I'm worried about her. I want to make sure she's okay."

Lin nodded. "You have a right to be." She looked up the stairs and sighed. "This is very hard for her. She and Sam were very close. He taught everything he knew about the electronics his company sold; even went as far as to get them for her. He also paid for her Karate classes. They did almost everything together." She looked at him and smiled. "I'm glad she found you though," she said warmly. "I couldn't have asked for a better son." Sokka blushed and grinned. It was one of the times where he felt like this woman was his mother. When Kya died, he came to rely on Lin to be there for him and his little sister. He didn't know what would have happened to Katara and him if Lin had not been around.

After hugging Lin again, Sokka excused himself and went upstairs. At his girlfriend's door, he could see the weak light from under it, indicating that she was using her desk lamp. She would use it if the overhead light was too much for her head. He bit his lip, thinking for a moment. Should he knock, walk in, or leave her be? She would probably want to be by herself for a while, to get her emotions under control. But then, what kind of boyfriend would he be if he left his girlfriend in this state? He came out here to check on her; and that was exactly what he was going to do. Taking another breath, he opened the door as quietly as possible. There she sat at her desk witb the lamp on, staring out the window. From her slumped shoulders, Sokka could tell that she was beyond miserable; beyond heartbroken. The world could have ended and she wouldn't even notice. It seemed like her world had ended when the news reported her father's death.

He walked into the room and gently closed the door. Suki didn't make any move, and he wondered why. Usually she would sense if there was another presence in the same room. '_She must really be out of it_' Sokka thought. "Suki?" he asked softly.

She jumped and whirled around. Her confusion turned into surprise, a glimmer of happiness, to shock at the sight of him. She pressed a hand to her pounding heart. "Sokka?" she asked. "What are you doing here? It's -" She stopped and looked at the clock. "12:36 in the morning."

He walked closer to her so the space between them shrank. "I couldn't sleep. So I thought I'd come and check on you. Are you doing okay?" Alright, that was a stupid question. Of course she wasn't okay. She just lost her father for the Spirits' sake! But knowing Suki like he did, she was going to put on the brave act and shrug it off.

His thoughts being true when she stood up and shrugged. "I'm alright." She bit her lip and looked away, unsure of what to say now. She knew Sokka could read her like an open book, so he could see through her facade. Sure enough, Sokka walked over to her and cupped her chin to bring her eyes to his. And that's when the dam broke. Tears spilled out of her cobalt eyes and she threw her arms around him. Burying her head in his chest, Suki cried her heart out. Sokka held onto his girlfriend tightly and rocked gently back and forth, rubbing small circles on her back. "It's okay; calm down. Everything will be fine."

"It's so unfair," she mumbled in his shirt, choking. "Why my dad? He never did anything to hurt anyone!"

He held her tighter, swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "I don't know, Suki. Sometimes these things happen, even in the nicest of towns. But your dad wouldn't want you to feel this way. He's still here with you; and always will be as long as you believe it. Okay?" She nodded and he kissed her temple before rocking again.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever until Suki's cries turned into hiccups. Even when those were done they didn't let one another go.

Then Suki lifted her head and gave a weak smile. "Thanks," she said softly.

"No problem," he said just as quietly. He pulled her onto the bed and just held her closely. They didn't know how long they stayed like that. The night wore on, and Sokka and Suki were in their own little sad bubble.

Then Sokka sighed and said, "I'm sorry."

Suki looked at him, confused. "Why are you apologizing?" she asked.

He sighed again and said, "Because of what had happened to you and Lin. I'm sorry because I know what you're going through and wishing you didn't have to. It's like having your lungs ripped out of you, leaving you standing there with no way to breathe." He looked at her. "I'm going to tell you something that I've never told anyone before; not even Katara." He took another deep breath before saying, "I actually thought of killing myself." Suki gasped and gaped before he continued. "I wanted to because I thought it was my fault. Mom had asked me if I wanted to go with her. I had said no; it had been a very tiring day for me and she left. It wasn't until late that night when the police came to tell us what had happened." Tears gathered in his azure eyes and he gulped, feeling the ache again. "Back then, I had thought '_If I had gone with her, this wouldn't have happened._' And I really wanted to die. But then I thought '_If I kill myself now, who's going to take care of Katara when dad is away?_' My dad had special alarms rigged in the house back home. Thinking about Katara was what helped me realize that I had to live. You were another reason I had to stay alive too."

Suki had been staring at him throughout his story. Now, hearing him say she was another reason for him living made her feel... good? Happy? Honored? She wasn't sure; but at least she knew he thought about her. Sokka continued. "When I saw your face at the funeral, I knew everything was going to be okay. Even though there were friends and family there, it was you coming that meant the most to me. I didn't know what I would do if you weren't there for us. It meant a lot. So, thank you." He hugged her tightly again as the tears flowed down his cheeks. Suki was shocked beyond words, she hugged him back. Learning something like this was huge, and when he said he had never told anyone this, it showed that he trusted her. And she felt honored by that. Not to mention loved; always loved.

So Suki decided to tell him her thoughts as well. She took a breath and lifted her head to look into the eyes she fell in love with. Lifting her hand to his cheek she said, "I have to tell you something too." He looked at her and waited patiently. She took a deep breath before plunging into her confession. "I thought about killing myself too." He looked bewildered. She went on before he could say anything. "I wanted to the moment I saw Dad's picture on TV. I wanted to die right there thinking '_I should have done something to save him._' But then I saw you and our friends, faces sorrowful and grief stricken. And I knew I had to stay. I saw my mom, too. She would forever be in mourning if she lost me too; maybe commit suicide at the first opportunity. I couldn't do that to her." She looked at his face, water falling from her vast eyes. "And there was you to think about. I couldn't stand it if you grieved for me as well. It would rip my soul apart piece by piece. It would hurt me to see you hurt, like your pain would be mine."

She smiled at him lovingly. "So I decided to spare us the pain neither of us could handle." She leaned her face closer to his, lips almost touching. "I love you, Sokka," she whispered. "I love you so much it hurts to be away from you."

Sokka closed his eyes for a moment before looking at her again, almost as if he were trying to memorize her beautiful face. The same face he fell in love with when they were kids. He knew she was something special, even back then, and he thanked his heart and the Spirits for leading him to her. Then he said, "I love you too, Suki. More than you will ever know." Then he kissed her softly but deeply. Suki's arms went around his neck and pulled him closer. His arms tightened around her back, closing as much space as humanly possible.

The next thing they knew, Sokka was on top of Suki with his shirt off and her tank top on. His lips trailed her neck and collarbone. Suki moaned quietly and gripped his body closer to hers. He returned to her lips and kissed her deeply. She returned it just as passionately. They never wanted this to end. But the need for air became too great. He kissed her one more time before getting off of her. She laid her head on his warm smooth chest, listening to his heartbeat slow down. He closed his arms around her and pulled the covers over them.

Lin found them like that the next morning; fast asleep, holding each other closely, comfort and warmth and love surrounding them like a blissful shroud.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

On Sunday morning, there were a few gray clouds starting to cover the sky, a sure sign that a storm was on the way. Aang and Katara were still in bed when the first clap of thunder shook them awake. Looking out the window, the couple saw a thin veil of rain spattering the window, shining droplets of wet crystal sliding down the pane.

Aang yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Looks like a storm is coming in," he commented, looking out the window again.

Katara nodded in agreement, snuggling closer to her soul mate. She sighed, content. She felt Aang's arm on her stomach, sending warm tingles through her body. Turning her body towards him, Katara looked into his deep gray eyes, showing love deeper than the Earth's core. Words were not exchanged; only eye contact was needed to show what they were thinking. Aang touched her cheek, smiling slightly as he did so. The girl closed her eyes. Nothing could ruin this moment in time for them. Everything was quiet, save for the wind that started.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Katara started coming to her senses. She looked at the clock and received quite a shock. It was almost noon. She could have sworn it was morning. Then she thought '<em>We must have fallen asleep again.'<em> She looked at the boy and saw that he was indeed asleep, his chest rising and falling evenly. He looked so cute when he was asleep, almost childlike. She didn't have the heart to wake him; but if she didn't, her father might come in and suspect they did 'something'. Katara blushed, wishing that thought had not entered her mind.

So, gently but firmly, she shook his shoulder. He stirred at her touch, slowly opening his eyes. He looked at her tiredly. "Katara?" Aang asked, sitting up. "Is something wrong?"

Katara smiled at him, enjoying the fact that even through his sleepy state, Aang would still worry about her. "Nothing's wrong, Aang," she said. "But we have to get up before my dad gets home. Come on; get up."

Aang groaned and flopped back into the pillows. "Aww, Katara," he moaned. "Can't we stay here, where it's warm? I'm too comfortable to move."

Katara laughed and brought her face closer to his head. "Come on, Aang," she murmured. He didn't move or gave any indication that he had heard her. She rolled her eyes and straightened up. "You know, you can be such a child sometimes," she said.

For a second Aang didn't move; then he lifted his head from the pillow to playfully glare at her. "That was so uncalled for, Kat," he said.

Katara snorted, "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" She regretted that question as soon as it left her mouth.

Aang's eyes had that mischievous glint, and Katara knew automatically that she was in for it. He tried to hide his smirk but failed as he said, "You really want to know?" He came closer to her, and Katara flushed a bright pink. '_Darn him and his closeness_' she thought. She hated it when he was in control, even though sometimes she liked the attention he gave her.

Katara gave Aang her best daring look she could muster as she said, "Yes." But then she saw his arms wrap around her, and she should have thought better. The girl only had time to say, "Don't you even think-" before he started tickling her. She squealed with laughter that made her sides hurt. Aang laughed with her, enjoying tickling the life out of her. He loved hearing her laugh; it brightened his world like a million suns.

"Do you give?" Aang asked over her laughter, still tickling her.

Katara gasped for breath. "Okay, okay!" she gasped out. "I give!" Aang tickled her a little more before stopping altogether. Katara was breathing heavily as she regained her breath. When she did, the girl tackled her boyfriend with a smirk of her own. He landed on his back, gray eyes wide. She had his hands on either side of his head and her legs straddling his waist. He tried to break free, but found she had strength he didn't know about.

The boy knew he was in trouble now and tried to talk to her. He cleared his throat. "Um, Katara?" he asked nervously. She looked at him, a glint in her eye that spelled trouble. He licked his lips. "W-what are going to do?" He sounded breathless, and that was exactly what she wanted.

Katara leaned closer to his ear and breathed, "You're about to find out." Aang trembled slightly when he felt her warm breath on his skin. And find out he did. Katara started kissing and nibbling his neck. Aang gasped and squirmed a little, but she held him fast. She started placing open mouthed kisses, her tongue touching bare skin there. The boy moaned; then shivered when he felt her blow air onto the wet spots where she kissed him. Katara chuckled, enjoying this torture she's doing.

He tried to move, but she was too close to his body for him to be able to do so. And to be honest, he kind of liked the attention she was giving him. Katara was on the other side of his neck now, giving it the same treatment like before. Kiss, lick, and blow. Aang sighed and tilted his head back. Katara giggled and continued to kiss him. Moving to his collarbone, she started nibbling there. The teenage boy jumped. If she kept this up it won't be long before he was breathless like she was when he had tickled her. And the urge to hold her close was becoming unbearable.

Katara, understanding his strain, decided to be a little merciful. She let go of his hands and he immediately grabbed her waist and pulled her up to his face. She looked at him, mock anger on her flushed face. They were both breathing heavily, hot breaths on each other's faces. They stayed like that for a moment before Aang started kissing her, starting with her rose colored cheeks and working down her neck and jawline before claiming her lips. Katara's hands were on his chest, and she started massaging. He groaned into her mouth and held her tighter.

They kept at it until a flash of lightning lit up the sky. Only then did they come back to reality. The couple pulled away and grinned stupidly at one another. After a peck on his cheek, Katara got off of Aang and stood up. Aang looked a little disappointed, but got up slowly and started getting dressed. Katara grabbed some clothes and went to change in the bathroom.

Looking at herself in the mirror, the girl could see her cheeks were still flushed. Her hair was a mess. How could Aang think her beautiful when it looked like rats had nested in her hair? She shook her disheveled head, thinking she found the perfect boy to be with her. There have been times where she would picture a life with him: a two story stone home with a fireplace and many bedrooms; waking up every morning and going to bed every night with Aang at her side; even having children. That last thought made her blush again, but she can't help but want that. Once this mess was over and done with, Katara was going to make more time for her and Aang, waiting for that dream to hopefully come true.

Coming out of her thoughts, Katara grabbed her brush and swiped it through her chocolate locks. After that, she left it down, like she has been since her and Aang became friends, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and changed into jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

When she emerged from the bathroom, Katara saw Aang sitting on the bed, staring at the door, waiting for her. She smiled at him and he returned it with his hand extending. She placed her hand into his warm palm and felt herself being pulled down next to him. Wrapping his arms around her, Aang felt at peace and sighed, holding her close. This was _home_.

A few minutes later they went downstairs to have breakfast and that was when Aang noticed Sokka wasn't up. He turned to his girlfriend and said, "Have you noticed that Sokka isn't up yet?"

Katara furrowed her brow, glancing at the stairs as if expecting her brother's arrival. When no one appeared, she sighed and looked at her boyfriend. "I don't know. He's usually up by now. Food is what usually wakes him." She pressed her lips together. "I'll go check on him." She stood up and saw that Aang had stood as well. Knowing what he was doing, the girl went over to him and touched his cheek. "It's okay, Aang. Nothing's going to happen to me. I'll be right back; I promise." She pecked his lips and went the up the stairs. Aang sat back down, waiting, having a sense that something was out of place. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it did feel weird.

Not a minute later had passed before Katara came down, her face worried. Aang stood up again and asked, "What's wrong, Katara?"

She looked at him and replies, "He's not in his room. That's weird; where could he have gone?" She said that last part mostly to herself.

Aang grabbed her hand and squeezed it firmly. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he went on a midnight drive. Who knows? He could've gone to Suki's place."

Katara nodded slowly. "Maybe you're right," she said. "But I'm going to call him anyway, just to be sure."

Aang smiles and kissed her cheek. "And while you're doing that, I'll clean the dishes." She was about to protest but he waved her into silence. "No arguments. It's the least I could do for everything you've done for me." He went to clean the dishes while Katara, smiling, went to call her brother.

Aang was right; the older teen boy was at his girlfriend's place. Katara scolded him for making her worry, saying he could have at least left a note saying where he was going. "Sorry, Katara," Sokka said on the other line. "But I needed to check on Suki. I was worried about her. I needed to be there for her. You understand that, right?"

Katara sighed and rubbed her temple. "Yeah, I understand. Tell Suki that I hope she feels better. But next time you do something like this, leave a note, okay?"

She heard him sigh. Then he said, "Okay; I promise I will. Anyway, I'll be back later. Me and Suki are going to have lunch. Tell dad for me."

Katara nodded. "Sure, Sokka. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too, sis. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone just in time to see the house door open. There was a downpour going on outside and he was soaking wet, even with a coat on. Hakoda was shivering slightly as he walked in. Katara stared at him before walking over. Hakoda took his coat off and gave his daughter a hug for a greeting as much as for the warmth.

"Katara," he said warmly. He held her at arm's length and looked her up and down before saying, "Something is different here." Katara blushed and, unfortunately for her, her father noticed and grinned knowingly. "Does it have something to do with a boy?" Even though his tone was light, there was a shrewd look in his blue eyes that made Katara squirm a little.

She cleared her throat before saying, "Um... you'll have to figure that out for yourself. Are you hungry?" She wanted to steer this conversation away from her love life for a moment.

Hakoda knew what she was doing, but he couldn't blame her. She was probably unsure about how he would feel if he knew she was with someone. He was about to reply when his stomach answered for him. They both laughed as they went into the kitchen. Just then Aang came in while drying his hands on a towel. He stopped and stared at Hakoda; the older man did the same thing. His face was impassive while Aang's was shocked and a little nervous. Katara looked from one male to the other before clearing her throat. Both men looked at her.

"Uh, Dad, this is Aang. You know, from the hospital." Hakoda's face remained impassive for a few more moments before his lips twitched into a smile. Aang and Katara both released their breaths and smiled at each other. The tension eased and Aang held his hand out. Hakoda clasped it firmly and laughed. "That's quite a grip you have there, son," he said kindly. "Nice to see you have recovered. How do you feel?"

Aang looked at Katara and grinned before looking back at the older man. "Couldn't have been better, sir."

Hakoda laughed again and sat down, gesturing for the boy to do the same. "I told you before, Aang: call me Hakoda. Any friend of Katara's is a friend of mine." Aang and Katara blushed bright red. The man chuckled. "Or are you two more than friends?" The shrewd look was back, and Aang started to feel nervous.

The couple looked at one another before Katara said, "I'll make you some food, Dad." Then she walked away.

Aang looked at Hakoda before saying, "I'll help." He left a chuckling Hakoda behind. In the kitchen, Aang found his girlfriend trying to reach a boxed meal, without succeeding in grabbing it. He shook his head in amusement before walking over to her and reached up. Since he was taller than her, grabbing the food was easier for him. Katara gave him a grateful look as she took the box before going over to the stove.

As she was cooking the leftover hamburger, Aang watched. To him, she was the most graceful creature in existence. He wouldn't trade her for anything. He sighed dreamily. Katara stopped for a moment to look at him and blushed. They stared at one another for a minute before the girl continued cooking.

When the food was done, the couple walked into the dining room where Hakoda sat at the table, waiting. Katara gave him the food and she and Aang sat down. Silence reined in the spacious room. Aang was fidgeting with his shirt, looking nervous yet again. Katara noticed and grabbed his hand under the table. Aang tensed for a moment squeezing her hand in turn and smiled at her before relaxing a little.

When Hakoda was halfway through his meal, he looked up at them. Eyed them for a moment before saying, "Mind telling me what's been going on?" Aang and Katara looked confused before the man explained. "I can tell when things are different. From Katara's sparkling eyes, something good happened between you two." His own eyes twinkled with mirth. The teenagers blushed and Hakoda chuckled. "So, do you guys want to tell me?"

Aang and Katara looked at each other before Katara cleared her throat.

"Uh, Dad?" He looked at her daughter before she continued. "There is something we need to tell you." She paused, wondering how to phrase this. Aang notices her hesitation and squeezed her hand. She swallowed and decided instead of words, actions would explain better. So steeling her nerves, and one more glance at Aang, she raised their intertwined hands for her father to see.

Hakoda's face was impassive. The couple was nervous; they held their breath. It seemed to forever and a day before Hakoda smiled and laughed. The teenagers relaxed and smiled too. Hakoda stopped laughing and took a deep breath before saying something.

"I knew it! I knew you two would be together."

"You did?" Katara asked. The couple looked dumbfounded. Did everyone know that but them? It seems so, for everyone thought they looked cute together. If everyone else saw it, why didn't they?

Hakoda chuckled again and gave them a warm look. "Of course I did. To be honest, it was quite obvious, even when I only met Aang once. And I have to say, I'm glad for it." This only furthered their confusion and their faces must have shown it for Hakoda explained, turning to Aang. "You see, Aang, Katara has been in a kind of frozen state after her mother's death. She was still caring, but she was forced to grow up faster than was expected of her.

"When I saw her that first day of school, I knew something was different. It wasn't until she went to you that I knew. You had changed her, Aang; made her feel happy again. Truly happy. And I have never been more grateful to anyone." Then he stood up and hugged them both from behind their chairs. To say they were shocked would be the understatement of the century. Aang had expected to get a scolding of some sort and Katara was expecting her father to get overprotective. Instead, all they got was fatherly love, something Aang only got from his Uncle.

Hakoda released them and turn to Aang again with a stern expression. "But, I am going to warn you: if you do anything to hurt my daughter, I will make you regret it." Now Aang could see where Sokka got his facial expressions from. It was quite intimidating.

Aang said solemnly, "I promise to the Spirits that I will never let anything happen to Katara. I would rather hurt myself than anyone else." Katara had tears in her eyes. What he said was so sincere she knew it to be true. Hakoda looked surprised by the young boy's oath.

Then he laughed heartily. He patted the boys shoulder. "I'm glad to hear that, son. Judging from your expression, I can tell you mean it." He straightened up and rolling his shoulders, let out a huge sigh. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm heading upstairs to take a nap. These meetings are really starting to get boring." They all laughed as Hakoda left them to get ready for sleep.

The teenagers sat in comfortable silence, releasing more of their tension from their bodies. Then Katara straightened up with a sigh and turned to Aang. "Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought. I thought he was going to be harsher."

Aang laughed again and wrapped his arm around her. "That's what I thought too. Although he did give me that threat; but it wasn't too bad."

Katara snuggled closer to his heat. "I guess I should count myself lucky; at least I know you wouldn't harm me." She felt Aang tense and looked at his face. He looked upset, and Katara mentally face-palmed herself. She tried to reconcile. "But I know you would never hurt me anyway. I didn't mean that you would, and I have never felt scared around you. You make feel the opposite: you make me feel safe and loved." Aang had his eyes closed; now he looked at her when he felt her hand on his cheek. She combed her hand through his hair. "You make me feel things that I never knew about, nor wanted to. It wasn't until you came into my life that I realized what I was missing. I never knew what being in love was like, I didn't know about romance besides books. It was you I have waiting for, the second part of my heart."

She grabbed his hand and brought it to her chest. Under the fabric of her shirt, Aang could feel the rhythmic beating of her heart and it brought tears to his eyes knowing that this goddess of a girl was his, now and forever.

He took a shaky breath looked into her soul. "I didn't know about romantic love either; it was one of those foreign things that I never understood. I thought it was hopeless for someone like me to get involved. Until you came. When my parents died, I thought it was the end of the world; but I kept living my life because there was this calling. I wasn't sure what it meant: then I found you, and suddenly everything became clear like a veil was lifted from my eyes. I knew then that my entire world didn't end: it only took the form of one person who had a part of my soul."

Then he took her other hand, the one not holding his, and brought it to his own heart. The beat was steady and strong, like a drum. "Feel that?" When she nodded, he said, "Compare it to your own. What do you feel?" She concentrated on the beats. They felt the same, the pounding equal to one another. Tears misted her eyes as she looked back into his wet eyes. She took a deep breath before replying.

"You want to know what I feel?" When he looked expectant, she continued. "I feel the second half of me. I feel complete. And no one is going to tell me otherwise." They released each other's hands from their chests but kept their eyes on one another. Then she rested her forehead against his and finished with, "I love you, Aang. That's coming straight from the heart."

Aang released his tears as he murmured, "I love you too, Katara. Even the Spirits couldn't stop that." Then he kissed her deeply, her kissing back with tears streaming down both of their faces. Wrapping their arms around each other, they kissed with all the love in the world. It was a kiss that could break the heart before mending it. No tongues or anything like that; this kiss was different, more powerful and meaningful. It spoke volumes that no words could describe. It was a kiss of true love.

All of a sudden, Katara's necklace shined a brilliant blue, almost white, encompassing the couple with its brilliant radiance. The couple released from their kiss to take a look, awe in their faces. The glow was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen; it was like being in a sort of embrace, warm and loving. It looked like water and air was swirling around them, creating a protective shield from the outside world. They looked at each other and smiled briefly before their eyes widened and glowed: Katara's a blinding blue, Aang's white. Something clicked inside of them, merging them together in an unbreakable bond.

After a few more seconds, the glow from their eyes and around them dimmed until it was gone entirely. The couple closed their eyes and slumped into each other, feeling exhausted but at peace. A few minutes passed before they opened their eyes and looked at each other. What they saw made them gasp. Katara's blue eyes swirled with gray while Aang's gray eyes swirled with blue; their coexisting colors. Then their eyes colors went back to normal and they blinked. They waited until their racing hearts and breathing slowed down.

Then Katara spoke up. "Aang?" Her voice sounded husky and breathless.

"Yeah?" Aang's voice sounded hoarse, deeper.

She licked her lips. "Wha-what was that?"

Aang shook his head and swallowed. "I... I don't know." Then he took a deep breath. "But I feel, I don't know, different." He looked at her. "What about you? What do you feel?"

Katara took a deep breath also and said, "I feel... more complete. More connected."

They sat in silence for a moment before Aang said, "I feel that way too. Kat, I think..." She looked at him and Aang licked his lips. "I think our souls recognized each other." '_I think we're one now.'_

Katara jumped as her eyes went wide. "What did you just say?" she squeaked.

Aang looked confused. "I didn't say anything except that our souls recognized each other." '_That's all I said, wasn't it?'_

Katara shook her head. "No it wasn't. You said something else after that."

Now Aang looked really perplexed. "Katara, I swear I didn't say anything. I only thought..." He trailed off as realization hit him like a rock. The boy stared at her in amazement. "Katara? Did you just... read my mind?" Aang asked slowly, hardly believing the words.

Katara looked at him with wide eyes. "Um... I'm not sure. Do you think I did?"

Aang nodded. "I think so because I know I didn't say anything."

Katara looked suddenly excited and grabbed Aang's arm. "Think of something else."

Aang put on his thinking face and thought, '_Like what?'_

Katara rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Something that-" She cut herself off, staring at him. She pointed at him. "Holy Spirits I totally heard that!" Then she laughed. Still bewildered with this new found ability, Aang laughed with her and grabbed her hand excitedly.

He said, "Your turn. Think of something."

Katara, feeling giddy, thought for a moment before thinking '_I like your hair.'_

Aang laughed and said, "Are you serious? My hair is so messy not even gel could keep it down."

Katara laughed with him. "But I like your hair this way. It suits you." She ran her hand through it for emphasis.

Aang leaned away and swatted her hand playfully. '_Yeah, yeah. Don't go all sentimental on me.'_

Katara faked being outraged. '_Well, then. I guess you can't sleep in my bed anymore.'_

Aang looked like a hammer had hit him straight in the face and Katara had to bite her lip. '_Awww, Kat! That's low and so unfair.'_

Katara couldn't hold in the laughter. She clutched her sides and tried to breathe. Aang looked hurt, and Katara wasn't sure if it was real or not. After a minute, she was able to breathe again and wrapped her arms around his neck. She giggled when Aang pouted. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I couldn't help it. You know I was kidding right?"

Aang made a face. "I don't know! It isn't like I can read your mind." He thinned his lips to keep from laughing. Katara did too; but neither of them could. The laughter came out of them as they hugged each other. Then they remembered Hakoda and tried to tone it down. When the laughter died down enough, they listened. They didn't hear him come down; but they did hear some very loud snoring.

Aang laughed quietly. "He sounds exactly like Sokka."

Katara giggled. "Where do you think Sokka got it from?"

Aang snorted and pulled her closer. He looked into her eyes. "Okay, so we can read each other's minds. Do you think we can read anyone else's?"

Katara shrugged and said, "I'm not sure. Let's try it." The couple remained quiet as they tried to read Hakoda's thoughts. But nothing came to them; they only heard his snoring using their ears. They sighed and looked at one another, a little disappointed.

"Maybe it's for the best," Katara said. "It would be rude if we saw into their minds."

Aang shrugged. "Maybe you're right." Then he looked mischievous. "But that doesn't mean I can't look into yours."

Katara slapped his shoulder. "You better not! My thoughts and images are my business, thank you very much. How would you feel if I went into your thoughts without permission?"

Aang shrugged. "I don't know. I've never felt invaded before. Besides: I trust you. You wouldn't go too far." Katara huffed. He smiled. "If it makes you feel better, I swear that I won't look without your consent. Deal?" He held out his hand.

Katara smirked and took his hand. '_Deal!'_

That was when the door opened and Sokka and Suki walked in. It seemed to be raining harder than ever, if it was possible. Sokka shook himself like a dog after having a bath.

"WHOO! It's really pouring out there!" he exclaimed as Suki closed the door behind them. Aang and Katara shook their heads while Suki rolled her eyes and took off her coat. After Sokka took off his and hung it up, he wrapped his arm around Suki and grinned like an idiot. "So, what did we miss?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Aang and Katara, using telepathy, agreed to keep this little power a secret. The last thing they wanted was for Sokka and Suki to ask questions and details. What were they supposed to say? _Yeah, we just kissed and all of a sudden we can read each other's minds but not yours? _That wouldn't sit so well, especially since Sokka doesn't believe in magic. It defies logic, and that's something Sokka prides himself in.

It was still pouring outside and Katara was worried if there was going to be a flood. As much as she loved water, the last thing she needed was to drown in it. Aang squeezed her hand, sensing her thoughts and sending one back.

_'Don't worry. I'm sure it won't be like that.'_

_'But what if it does? A lot of homes could be wrecked.'_

He looked at her reassuringly. _'It's okay, Katara. If it does happen, people are prepared for it.' _Katara squeezed his hand back and smiled at him. Aang, Katara, Sokka and Suki were sitting in the living room catching up.

Sokka and Suki had gone to the _Kimono Dragon _to eat while the light show had happened to the now physic teens. When the storm started to hit full force, the older teens decided that it was time to leave before the roads got too flooded.

"You wouldn't believe the trouble we had coming home," Sokka said. "We were lucky we didn't skid too much on the road. I thought we were going to ram right into a tree." The four teens laughed at that, thinking that it would be just Sokka's luck if that had happened.

Suki shook her head, giggling. "I could picture that happening. Most of the time, it seems like the world is against him."

Sokka grimaced, shaking his head. "Please don't encourage the world. It's bad enough that it tried to drown us. What? Are you going against me too?" he joked.

Suki gave him a look that made Sokka cringe back. "And if I was? What would you do about it?" Her eyes had narrowed even more, making her look threatening.

Sokka gulped and moved farther away. "Um, nothing?" he squeaked out. Suki looked at him still and then laughed before hugging him. Sokka looked a little bewildered but managed to hug back.

"You got that right." She looked at him and grinned. "That's why I love you so much." She kissed his cheek and Sokka grinned stupidly. Aang and Katara had been watching the older couple with amusement.

_'Do you think they're soul mates?' _Katara asked.

_'Possibly,'_ Aang thought back. _'They do seem like they are.'_

When they stopped mentally talking, the front door burst open and Toph stumbled in. What shocked the teens was the girl's haggard look. Her sleeves were torn, her left arm had a thin cut that wept blood, her raven hair was in disarray, and her skin looked paler than usual.

The Gang jumped to their feet and ran to Toph's side just in time to catch her. She groaned. "This was _not _how I wanted to spend my night," she managed to say before she passed out cold. Sokka and Aang grabbed a hold of her and went to the couch. Toph was breathing hard and Katara checked her arm. The cut wasn't life threatening, but it would be better to get it wrapped up. She looked at Aang and he nodded, going upstairs to the first aid kit.

Not even a minute later he was back and Katara started cleaning out the wound. Back when she was little, she, Sokka, and their parents would take them on vacation to go hiking. Sokka had cut himself with the knife while helping their dad de-scale the fish. Kya had taught Katara how to clean and patch wounds. She had helped the process and the lessons had stuck with her for years. To think she had to do it again brought a sense a usefulness in her. At least she wouldn't be totally useless when they fought the snake men.

Toph groaned again and then fell silent as Katara finished putting salve on the girl's arm. She wrapped white linen around the upper arm and watched as Toph's breathing became easier. The Gang watched as Toph went into a peaceful sleep. But their minds were anything but calm. Thoughts whirled around, creating a cacophony of mayhem in their brains. What happened to Toph? Who attacked her, and why? She never did anything to anyone. Despite the tough exterior, the blind girl had a heart of gold. She would only mess with people if they mess with her or her friends.

Katara looked at her friends' faces. They held sadness and anger and frustration. That pretty much summed up her feelings at the moment. She looked at Aang. Not only did he look like all those emotions, he also looked thoughtful. He felt eyes on him and turned to Katara and sent a silent message that only she could hear. She nodded silently and looked at their young friend again.

They stayed there for a long time, oblivious to the storm that blanketed the world in black and gray.

* * *

><p>Toph woke up feeling like sand was in her mouth, making it hard to swallow. She tried to sit up and a wave of dizziness hit her, forcing her back down. That was when she realized she was lying on a soft plush bed. Someone must have carried upstairs sometime during the night. Judging from the sounds on her window, it was still pouring out. At first she wasn't sure how she had gotten there; then the memory of what had happened came to her: the lights going out, the vibrations, a slash and the pain that followed, her running away as fast as she could.<p>

How she had managed to get to Sokka and Katara's house in the storm was beyond her; but she made it here, and felt quite proud of herself. She took a deep breath and heard voices in the room with her. Then she felt a cool rag on her forehead and opened her eyes. Since she was blind, she wonders why she even bothers opening them; then remembered that it was to show who she was.

She hears a female voice ask, "Toph? Are you okay?" That sounded like Sugar Queen all right. Only she would sound this worried. Toph sat up, causing the rag to fall from her face. She wasn't going to admit felt nice to be treated nicely.

When she was she wasn't going to topple over, she said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Stop babying me!" Toph sensed her friends give her space and she swung her legs over the bed. Standing up, her blind tilted a little; not enough to send her falling, but to feel dizzy. She took a deep breath and felt her head. It seemed like a rhino had trampled on her brain, turning it to mush.

She asked, "Can someone open the window a little?" Suki went over to the windows and cracked it open. Fresh rain scented air washed the room with its fragrance. Toph took a deep breath, relaxing again.

Then Aang asked, "Toph? What happened to you last night?" Toph's body tensed again, and that was when she noticed the bandage on her arm. She touched it and winced, remembering the feel of a cold blade running there.

Then she began her story. "Well, I was sitting in the living listening to music. My parents had left the night before to go to some convention. Anyway, as I listened to the music, I felt vibrations outside of the window. At first I thought it was the rain; it was pounding really hard. But then the window blew open and rain lashed in. By the time I managed to get it closed, the lights went off. I thought the storm had knocked the power out, so I went back to the couch; but before I could sit, I felt a piece of cold metal slice on my arm. That was when I realized I wasn't alone. I felt vibrations behind me and spun around in time to hit whoever it was in the jaw. I could tell by the way it felt. The guy managed to punch me a few times before I got lucky and kicked his soft spot."

There were a couple giggles and snorts from that last comment. Then the Gang became serious again as Toph continued. "When he was on the ground, I ran from my place to here. How I got here is still a mystery to me. But it was the first place that came into my mind, so I followed my gut and came here."

The Gang was silent the entire time Toph explained her story. There was an uneasiness in the air, making it thick with tension. Sokka stood up and started pacing, like he always does when agitated. He started muttering to himself as everyone else thought deeply of the situation. Aang and Katara shared a thought. There was only one thing that could have attacked Toph. It was the same people who had attacked them before: the people with the Black Mamba symbol. If it hadn't been for Toph's vibration sense, she could have gotten killed.

Katara broke the silence that had enveloped them. "It's pretty obvious who had attacked you, Toph."

The blind girl nodded. "I figured who it was when I fought him. He had the same graceful movements like the guys from the mall. It must have been the Black Mamba guys. But why would they attack me if my parents have the money?"

Sokka answered before anyone else could. "Maybe they thought the money would be passed to you if something were to happen to your parents. By the way, what do your parents do anyway?"

Toph looked a bit uncomfortable, but replied, "They own a fish market." There were a few snickers, but Sokka guffawed loudly.

When he had his breath back, he gasped out, "Are you serious?! Your parents sell FISH!" This brought more laughter from him.

Toph scowled. "HEY! You'd be surprised how much people from around the world to buy their fish. It's not exactly cheap, but it's not expensive either. So I dare you to make more fun of it." She glared at him, and Sokka remained silent for the rest of the time. They don't know how long they sat in silence. The rain seems to be slowing down; not stopping, but not pounding either. Aang and Katara sat with their arms around each other, watching the rain outside slow down little by little, pulling them into a kind of hipnotic lull. Sokka had his arms around Suki as she leaned against his chest. Toph was lying on a bean bag chair picking her toes. Nothing new there; she always did something gross when she was bored out of her mind.

Then Suki sighed. "I think it's about time we planned." Everyone looked at her, coming out of their spells. Even Toph became alert. She went on. "We have to find these guys before they cause any more trouble. We have to locate their hideout, create a map of some kind to navigate with, and plan the attack so that they're unsuspecting." Then she suddenly grinned big like she had a secret she was willing, and/or bursting, to share. "And I have just the equipment that can help us."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Suki walked to her large closet and opened the door before wandering inside. It looked like any rich kid's wardrobe; if you were a girl anyway. Dresses, organized by color, occupied the top rail, with pants on the bottom rung, also color coordinated. T-shirts and tank tops hung on the opposite rail, above the shorts and skirts. Shoes were lined up on the floor of the space. Since it had stopped raining, it was safe enough to drive to Suki's place, which wasn't too far from Sokka and Katara's place. Their dad was still asleep, so Katara left a note saying they went to Suki's house and that they would be back soon.

Like Suki's bedroom, it was different shades of green, the carpet was plush as if the wardrobe was hardly ever used. At the end of the isle were old boxes, each one taped shut. It was these that Suki went to.

Grabbing a pair of scissors on top of one of the boxes, she cut the tape on all of them and opened the lids. Inside was a bunch of machinery that looked brand new and unused. The teenagers gathered around to take a look. There were sleek walkie talkies, GPS units, and plenty of other equipment that was unrecognizable. It looked like the kind of stuff spies would use in movies and television shows. What would a teenager be doing with stuff like this?

Suki told them to bring the boxes out into the room. There were four boxes in all. Katara and Toph carried one, Aang, Sokka, and Suki each carried their own. Once the boxes were laid out, Suki brought the equipment out as she explained what they were and each of their functions.

"This is a walkie talkie, and of course the function is obvious. The only difference is that they are designed to be hidden under clothing, and their signals are stronger than the average." She placed them down and brought out what looked a black high tech laptop, only smaller. "This one is my favorite. My father called it 'The Tracker 2.0'. It can access any satellite from around the world, depending on where you are. It can track anyone within 3000 miles. All you have to do is take these chips," she said as she showed them square shaped microchips inside a small silver case, "and place them on their clothes. It has a special linen magnet that can stick to any kind of fabric in the world. They also have a cloaking device of their own, so they can blend into the color of the fabric."

She placed them down before moving back to the box, pulling out a fat silver disk. "This can scan the area where it was landed at and create a map layout on command. It will then send a very powerful signal to the computer. The hard drive from the computer can copy the floors and cellars from the pictures that are sent to it. The Viewer has an automatic camera attached to it, so we can watch from the screen." She pressed a small button and the disk grew six spindly legs like a rare species of spider. It landed on Suki's palm and the top of the bug popped open to take the form as some kind of camera or scanner.

"Once it's in the room, a button will be pressed on the keyboard by the person watching, and it stops and scans the room thoroughly and sends a map, before moving on."

Pressing the button again on the underbelly, the insect transformed into a disk again and she put it down. She then brought out something that looked like a palm-sized silver marble, like the kind people would use in an arcade game, but with a kind of neat dent in it. "Can any of you guess what this is?" Suki asked, smirking. She passed it around, knowing that they would have no clue as to what it was. Aang grabbed it first and showed Katara. They stared at it, communicating with their thoughts before shrugging and passing it to Toph, who felt it and fingered the indentation without pressing it. She passed it to Sokka who immediately started pummeling it. He tried squishing it, throwing it on the carpet, and rolling it between his hands before giving it back to his girlfriend.

He threw his hands up. "I GIVE UP!" he exclaimed. "What the heck is it? I bet it's nothing more than a ball." He crossed his arms and muttered to himself.

Suki had been trying to hold her laughter; but they finally burst out. It took a little while before she finally calmed down enough to speak. "You guys are so clueless!" She shook her head before showing them the ball again. "This isn't some metallic ball that can be used for a game. This..." She pressed her thumb in the dent. For a few seconds nothing happened; then there was a small click and the sphere came to life. The ball split down the middle, the indentation on one side; smooth metal on the other. But then a secret clip popped out of the smooth side while some kind of wire showed in the split. In less than 2 seconds the ball had transformed into...

"Again, I ask: WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Sokka exclaimed.

Suki shook her head, chuckling. "This, my dear boyfriend, is called 'The Lifter'. It can lift weights up to 400 pounds.' She pulled the clasp attached to the wire and pulled it. The wire was a bit thicker than a fishing line. "This is steel mesh, compacted tightly, interwoven, almost completely unbreakable. The only way it would break is if the object weighs over the limit." She looked at Sokka with mirth in her eyes. "Which gives me a little concern about you, Sokka, since you eat so much."

The Gang laughed at that as Sokka said indignantly, "I'm not that heavy! I have actually lost a few pounds, thank you very much." This only the teens laugh harder.

Suki shook her head before continuing as her friends calmed down. "The clip on the end here is magnetized. It can locate any metal, even if it's buried in wood. This brings me to the next item." Placing the Lifter down after turning it back to normal, the girl reached in and grabbed a kind of screen. It was black like the laptop, again brand new or unused. It was a GPS, sleek and hard, but very light. "This GPS is the highest technology known to man. It works like a regular GPS, but faster and has more features than any other ever sold on the market." She turned it on. Immediately a blue screen glowed an odd symbol on it. It looked like an eagle with its wings outspread as if it were flying. It had a hexagon surrounding it like a barrier. Then they saw controls on the screen with features they have never seen on other GPS's.

"This little device can not only find places, but it can also sense metal of any kind, alert you if there is someone else there by using the heat locater, acts as a tracker for the chips in case the computer is too far away, and it can record any sound if it seems suspicious." As she had been talking, she showed them how the little device works. With the heat radar though, when pointed to Aang and Katara, it showed that their hearts were beating the same. Suki thought it was weird, but didn't think too long on it. They were soul mates after all.

After showing them that, Suki brought out what seems to be a regular tube of toothpaste. Her friends looked at it blankly before Suki explained. "This looks like any other normal toothpaste people would buy at some store. But this little tube, nothing fancy like the rest of these gadgets, is probably one of the most powerful substances on this planet." She brought out a piece of scrap metal with some holes in that looked to be burned. Then opening the tube and squeezing a bit onto her finger she said, "Harmless on skin; but..." And she rubbed the tiny drop onto the metal. For a moment nothing happened; then there was a sizzling sound and smoke rose from the piece of scrap. Then the next thing they know there was a massive hole in the metal. The thing was at least an inch thick; how could paste cut through it like butter?

Suki said, "I'm not sure what kind of chemical it is, but it's very strong as you can see, or smell." She had directed that to Toph before she finished her demonstrations. "That's pretty much everything. These tools should help us if we're going to stop these people." There was silence for a few moments, everyone reeling from the information they had just received.

Then Toph said, "This is all fine and dandy and all that junk. But I do have one question. Or two. Where did you get all this stuff? And how do you know so much about them?"

Everyone looked at her. She knew she would have to tell them, despite the promise she had made to her father. So clearing her throat, Suki said, "I can only tell you as long as you promise to keep your mouths shut." There was a murmur of agreement and the girl took a deep breath before saying, "My dad didn't just own an electronics company. He was working for a secret agency." Everyone's eyes became as big as saucers. "My dad was a spy and technician. He had these created when he was part of a secret company called M16. That's how I know about these things. He literally taught me everything there was to know about spying if I was ever needed. He gave these as a kind of present for completing my training. That was about a month ago."

The Gang was speechless. Who knew a friend of theirs knew about a big secret operation? After a few more moments of awed silence and gaping mouths, Toph said, "Wooooow. That is really cool!" There was agreement before they started questioning the older girl, excited.

After a few minutes of interrogation, everyone went downstairs to eat. Suki's mom had left as soon as they came through the front door of the house, saying she had to go to the store. So when they got downstairs it was as quiet and still as a stone. Suki and Katara went into the kitchen to make some Cheese & Shells while Sokka, Aang and Toph sat at the table.

Aang had insisted on helping, but Katara had said, "We got it, Aang. There's nothing dangerous about making mac and cheese." So here he sat, feeling jittery and jumpy. He couldn't stand the fact that Katara was right there but not by his side. It made him feel strange. In the kitchen, with gleaming countertops the color of seashells, a giant silver double door refrigerator, and wooden cupboards in every other available space, along with a chrome sink and white dishwasher, Katara was feeling the same thing. It almost seemed like her heart and spirit are yearning for their other half. She couldn't blame them. It did feel wrong in a way to be away from him, no matter the distance.

Suki broke her out of her reverie. "I see you and Aang are pretty serious." The younger girl whipped her head in Suki's direction to see her smiling with a gleam in her eyes. Katara could feel her face burning from bashfulness. It made Suki laugh before she said, "Do you think you guys will be together for a long time?"

Katara thought about that for a few moments before she smiled and said, "I hope so, Suki. There isn't another guy like him. No one makes me feel safer or secure than him. There's something good and unselfish about him. I've known from the moment I looked into his silver eyes that things would change. His heart is my heart. And my soul is his. It's the best feeling in the world."

Awe covered the older girl's face as she listened. Then she glanced into the dining room at her boyfriend and sighed dreamily. "I know what you mean," she murmured. "That's how I feel around Sokka. I don't know what I would do without him."

Both girls smiled dreamily as they thought of their other halves. A lot has happened to the teenagers within a month. They were closer to each other than most friends and families. As they were in dreamland, the water over boiled and Suki lifted the pot as Katara turned the heat down. Then they laughed and went back to cooking. When they were done, Katara and Suki served the food and the girls took their spots by their boyfriends. They ate in comfortable silence. Katara decided to keep what she and Suki said to herself. Good thing Aang promised to stay out of her head. And even if he did try to pry, she could block her thoughts.

Then Sokka decided to break the silence with, "We need to figure out how we're going to find these people." His friends didn't need to ask whom he was referring to. The Black Mamba killers. Suddenly the atmosphere became charged with tension.

They all thought deeply before Suki said, "The only we can find them is to locate a member, attach the camouflage chip to his or her shirt, and track them with the computer. But the question is, who?" The Gang thought about it. Who could be part of this money grubby gang? All their minds became blank because they couldn't think of anyone. They looked at each other, at a loss now. Then a ray hope shines upon them as Toph thought of something. This was rare in itself because she hardly wants to think; but this could help them. What did they have to lose?

So she said smiled a bit and said, "I think I know how to find them." Everyone looked at her. Toph smirked and continued. "I just remembered something. Back at the party when you guys fought, and from the mall attack, I noticed that there was a pattern in the fighting. The snake guys have this graceful movement, very much like Jet and his gang. So what I was thinking was: what if we placed the chips on them and see where they lead us? You never know, they might be the ring leaders. And if not, if they're really just bullies, then we would have start over." Her friends thought about that. It sounded pretty good. It's the best lead they have.

Then something clicked inside Aang's brain. His eyes widened as he said, "Toph's right." His friends turned to him and he gulped. "I never forget how people fight if I watch. Almost two years ago, it was a month after I turned fourteen, when I fought that man, he had the same moves as... as Jet. That can't be a coincidence. I think we should go with Toph's idea. He and his gang might lead us to the hideout." They all considered. Aang was right: it couldn't be a coincidence. These attacks haven't been random; they were too organized, too planned out.

So with these thoughts firmly tucked into place, Sokka said, "Let's call Zuko and Mai. They have the right to know." Then he looked at the clock and saw it was 10:00 at night and said, "Let's do that tomorrow. We have school. We're going to need our strength. Right now we should go home and get some sleep." He stood up as everyone else did. He walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her as he said a quick goodnight. Toph decided to stay after being convinced by Suki that Lin wouldn't mind having her.

* * *

><p>The drive home was silent as Sokka wound his way along the quiet streets. Aang and Katara was sitting in the back, holding each other close. Then Aang asked, "Hey, Sokka; do you think you could drop me off at my house? I need to make sure Gyatso is okay." All Sokka did was nod. Normally he would argue about how they would have to pass his and Katara's place to get there. But under the circumstances, he thought it be better grant Aang's request. So driving pass his place, Sokka took the ten minute drive to his friend's instead.<p>

The first thing Aang noticed when he and his friends walked in was the fireplace. A glowing red fire warmed the interior with its heat. There were two leather chairs, fake leather of course, with a bald man sitting in one of them, watching the flames as though they were telling a story. Gyatso seemed older, more tired.

Aang approached slowly, half afraid of scaring him, and placed a hand on his shoulder as he said, "Gyatso?" The old man jumped and turned around to face his nephew's concern coated gray eyes. He released his breath as his heart slowed. Then he opened his arms and Aang went in them without hesitation. They sat on the chair, comforted. It felt like centuries since Aang had been in his arms.

The son of his heart meant everything to him. He looked exactly like his father; Gyatso's brother, Alan. But he had more of his mother's personality. Maria had the protective and caring heart. They both did, but Aang took to his mother more. When his parents were killed, something changed within the boy that he was holding in his arms. He became more protective, more grown up. No child should have to endure what he did. It was like the world had planted its weight on his shoulders.

Sokka and Katara had been standing there, wondering what to do. Should they leave or should they stay? Their question was answered when Aang stood up to sit in the other chair and stretched his hand out to her. Katara grabbed his hand and he pulled her down next to him.

Gyatso gestured to Sokka to sit with him and boy reluctantly sat down. There was something almost mystic about this older man, like he had seen many lives. There was a quiet determination and calmness about him that it seemed to slip right into Sokka's soul.

Katara was looking at her boyfriend, who was watching the flames dance. His eyes reflecting the flames, they seem to become wiser, older than his almost sixteen years of life, like he had had many past lives. She looked into the flames as well, and could have sworn she saw something dancing in them. There seemed to be two figures in the flames. One man and one woman. They seemed old fashioned, like the time during the dragons. They seem to be dancing.

The spell was broken when Aang spoke to her in her mind. _'Katara? I want you to stay with me here.' _Katara, startled, looked at him to see pleading eyes boring into her own.

She hesitated; then thought _'Why can't you come back to our house?'_ She wondered if this had anything to do with his uncle.

_'Because I don't want to leave Gyatso alone. I'm worried about him.'_ The boy looked at his uncle with concern. The older man was watching the fire while talking quietly to Sokka. The older teen seemed intrigued about something; no doubt the stories that Gyatso was telling. Gyatso used to tell him stories of the old days. There were so many details it was like Gyatso had been there.

Then he turned back to his soul mate. _'I want to be there for him. Something's changed. But I don't want to leave your side either. I couldn't stand it. Please, stay with me. We'll bring you to school. Just don't leave.'_

His eyes told her that he was telling the truth. To be honest, Katara wouldn't be able to stand the separation either. They had been through too much to be apart now.

So looking into his eyes she thought to him _'I'll stay. But only if it's okay with my dad and your uncle.' _After she thought that, Sokka's cell phone rang, interrupting Gyatso and breaking the spell they were all put under. Sokka answered the phone with a hello and waited.

Then he lowered the phone and said, "It's dad. He's wondering when we'll be home."

Katara held out her hand and said, "Let me talk to him. I have to ask him something." Sokka handed the over and Katara walked away as Aang asked his uncle and Sokka if Katara could stay.

* * *

><p>It took a bit of convincing for the both of them. Gyatso had agreed wholeheartedly while Sokka complained a bit. Katara talked her dad, saying that she would be home tomorrow after school. Aang told her that his uncle would be happy to have her here and that he would drive them to school and back home, which she relayed to her father. The next thing they knew, Aang and Katara were cuddled up on his bed, talking quietly and laughing softly. Katara was wearing one of Aang's deceased aunt PJ's. She had tried to refuse, but both Aang and Gyatso encouraged her that it was fine. Aunt Carolina must have been one small woman because the PJ's fit. The purple silk felt like water on her skin. She wondered why they kept it, so she asked that very question.<p>

"Because Gyatso wanted to remember her. She was killed when I was very young. Purple was her favorite color. After she was killed in a robbery raid at a jewelry store, for trying to defend it, Gyatso was never the same. He wanted to remember everything about her. They loved each other very much."

Katara frowned sadly and said, "I'm so sorry, Aang. It must have been hard; losing your aunt, and then your parents."

Aang took a deep breath. "It was hard." Then he laughed softly. "I remember when I was younger, Aunt C and I would bake cookies, and I end up with more flour on me than in the dough. Afterward, she would give me a quick bath as the cookies baked. Then we would eat them and watch a movie of my choice." Then his smile faded. "The last time we did that was a week before she passed on."

Hugging him, Katara murmured, "I'm sorry that happened. If I could turn back the clock, I would have tried to stop that." Aang held her closely and didn't respond. They stayed that way for a while. It was almost midnight, but the couple couldn't sleep. Gyatso had gone to bed early. The house was quiet, nothing moved, no sound was made.

Then Katara broke the silence. "The last time I had with my mother was when we went to New York. I always wanted to see the Empire State Building. My mom bought two round trip tickets for us. It was one of the greatest experiences of my life. That happened a month before she died." Aang looked at her with deep sadness. He touched her cheek and she closed her eyes.

He kissed her forehead and mumbled, "I'm sorry. But you want to know something?" She lifted her head and looked at him. "Our parents may not be here physically. But they're here." He touched her heart. "That's the one place where they will live forever. They will always protect us. As long as we remember them, they will never be truly gone."

Katara had tears streaming down her face. She wiped them away before saying, "You're right. As long as we believe in them, they'll always be with us." She snuggled into his arms. "I just wish there was a way I could prevent any more deaths happening to us." Then a thought struck her and she sat up, startling Aang, looking right at him. "Teach me how to fight!"

Aang stared at her, sure he had heard her wrong. "What?" he said dumbly.

Katara rolled her eyes. "I want you to teach me how to fight. That way I can be more useful."

There was doubt on Aang's face. "I don't know, Katara. I mean, it took me years to get to where I am now. And I'm not a master yet. I'm not sure where you would end up."

Katara felt a flash of anger, and through the link, Aang felt it. The last thing he wanted to do was anger her. "It's because I'm a girl, isn't it?" Her voice was calm, but the undertone of anger was as visible as looking through a glass.

Aang shook his head. "No, Katara; that's not it. It's just that... the training is intense, even for a beginner. It isn't because you're a girl, Katara: it's because it's dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."

That seemed reasonable enough, but Katara wasn't about to be blown off. "But Aang, I need to at least learn how to defend myself if there's trouble. Remember Jet? If I don't learn defense, he could get me. You won't always be around, Aang. Please; teach me. I want to fight. I want to protect people. I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines while the rest of you are out there risking your necks. If we want to win this war, you'll need all the help you can get. I think you should teach Sokka something too. And Toph. They need defense too. Maybe Zuko, Mai and Suki can give a few pointers too. Come on, please?"

Aang sat there in contemplative silence. He had to admit, Katara had a point. They were going to need all the help they could get. And the comment about Jet was enough to emphasize her point. And despite the urge to protect her and his friends, Aang knew she was right. He wasn't around all the time. He could not be in two places at once. Despite Toph's blindness, he knew she could defend herself if she had something to work with. Sokka may be the plan guy, but he could fight if it was necessary. And the only three black belts could help him with teaching.

So he sighed and said, "Alright." Katara looked surprised, then bewildered as he continued. "I'll teach you what I know. You're right; we're going to need as much help as we can get." Then he grinned. "We'll start training after school tomorrow if the other's accept it."

Katara laughed and hugged him so hard his eyes almost came out of his head. "Thank you Aang!" she squealed. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Aang laughed a little and gently pushed her away to look in her shining eyes. "Okay, Kat. You got what you wanted. But you need to keep quiet. Gyatso's sleeping." He looked at the clock to see it was 12:13 in the morning. "And that is exactly what we need to be doing right now. If we're to train, we'll need our rest." With that said, the couple snuggled under the blanket and held each other. They shared a loving kiss before lying down for the night.

Before unconsciousness overtook them, Katara thought _'I love you.'_

Aang smiled and thought back _'I love you too.' _And they slept, the outside world forgotten in the realm of dreams.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Monday morning came in clouds. The rain had long since stopped, and the clouds were moving away. Slowly but surely the sky was trying to clear up, shine a bit of light. But it was slow going. The Gang, or part of it, was at the front of the school building, waiting for their other friends. Aang, Katara, and Sokka were there. All their faces were grim that seemed to fit in with the weather. They all had the same thought running through their heads: that something was going to change. Only Aang and Katara knew what that thing was. They were going to announce the class for training. They just hoped everyone would agree to it.

It wasn't long before Suki, Toph, Mai and Zuko arrived and now the whole Gang waited outside. Then their worst nightmare came upon them. Jet and his friends were heading toward the entrance. Jet caught sight of Katara and he winked at her. Katara glared back, for once unafraid. She wanted to shove the guy's head right off his stupid shoulders. Just because he thought he was a hunk it didn't automatically make him one.

Aang was watching him as well through narrowed eyes. His were cold but calculating, like he was thinking of the best way to take him down. Then the gang was gone, acting as though Aang and his friends didn't exist. That was fine with the Gang. As long as they weren't suspicious everything would be fine. They entered the building. After everything the teens had been through, the High School hallways seem almost alien to them. They felt out of place with the brightly colored halls and posters and chatting students.

Classes were about to start in ten minutes, so the Gang decided to go their separate ways. But before they went into different directions, Aang stopped. His nerves were tingling in a way as a warning. He shivered, knowing what the warning meant: someone was watching them. And very closely too. The rest of his friends had stopped walking, watching as Aang went on high alert.

Katara was the first to move. She walked to him and touched his arm. There was tension built up in his arm as though waiting for a hit of some kind. "Aang, are you okay?" the blue eyed girl asked. Aang looked at her and managed a smile, though it seemed a bit forced.

He cleared his throat and said, "Uh, yeah. There's something I have to do though. I'll meet you in class, okay? I'll only be a minute."

Katara didn't look convinced at all. She could read him like a book. But she nodded anyway, knowing that if he was sending her ahead, there had to be a good reason for it. "Okay; I'll see you in class." She kissed his cheek and walked away, heading to Iroh's classroom. Aang turned around and started walking the other way, down a bright yellow hallway. The tingling sense got stronger the farther the he walked. Then someone clad in black blocked his path. Aang looked at his face and was not even surprised to see...

"Jet." The older teen looked Aang dead in the eye, malice evident in them even if his face was friendly.

"Hello, Aang," he greeted. He and Aang were almost the same height; Jet was at least an inch taller than Aang's 5'8". But that didn't scare Aang at all. He wasn't even intimidated by him. If anything, the boy felt a surge of pity for the guy. What could have happened to him to turn Jet into something so... bad?

But the pity vanished as quickly as it had come when Jet said, "So, when do you think that little beauty is going to dump you so I can have my shot?" Anger, or fury would be better, boiled like lava under Aang's skin. Before he knew what he was doing, he had Jet up against the wall. The older teen was taken by surprise and didn't have time protect himself. An arm was twisted behind his back while his other arm hung limply as the other hand hit a pressure point in his arm, making it useless for a little while.

Then Aang's voice snarled, "Don't you EVER say that about her again. She's not some prize you can snatch up. And FYI, we're NEVER breaking up. So you better get that through your thick skull." Jet was thrown to the floor, winded and dazed. He would lying to himself if he said that Aang's little stunt didn't scare him. To be honest, he felt the first shiver of fear crawl up his spine in a long time. Even at this young age, Aang's eyes showed he was older beyond his years.

Jet attempted to put on a scowling face as he stood up and brushed himself off. He had almost forgotten how strong the kid was. One day, Aang and his precious friends are going down. He got really close to Aang's face and muttered, "This isn't over, Montauk. One day, your guard is going to go down, and you will never know what hit you. You have no idea what you're dealing with."

Aang had to suppress a shiver of dread. As he looked into Jet's dark eyes, the same feeling of knowing crept up on him. Where had he seen those eyes before? It was becoming more frustrating the longer he thought about it. They reminded of the eyes that looked through the black mask of the man he had fought. These black eyes had the same murderous light as the ones before.

The next thing he knew, Jet walked away, rammed his shoulder into Aang's and disappeared around the corner. Aang took a deep breath, blinked and looked at the clock overhead and received a shock. He had three minutes to get to class before he was late. Where had the time gone? Taking a calming breath, Aang started speed walking to History. Iroh might be a sweet guy, but even people like him could lose his temper if someone wasn't there for his lesson. Trying to forget his encounter with Jet, he went into the room just in time before the bell rang.

But as he sat there next to his girlfriend, Aang couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. He didn't know when, where, or why. But he did know that something unpleasant was going to occur, and very soon.

* * *

><p>Katara was worried. Ever since Aang came into History, he had been preoccupied and distant. He wouldn't even tell her what had happened in the hall, not even telepathically. He hardly said anything to any of his friends, which was unusual in itself. Aang always told what was on his mind; the fact that he hasn't has made everyone in the group worried. Whatever he was thinking it could not be good.<p>

Katara remembered how he had reacted in the hall; how he had tensed and told her to go to class, that he'll catch up. The way he had prepared himself as if waiting to be hit. Something was going on and Katara was determined to find out. They were at lunch, sitting in the sunshine. Already the air was turning crisper; the leaves and grass were still green, but it wouldn't be long before the colors of fall came in. Aang and Katara's birthday's was getting closer, both of them becoming older. Already they had experienced some things most adults couldn't even begin to dream of; unless you were a madman who dreamed of conquering the world.

Aang was watching the sky, the blue endlessly stretching to the horizon and beyond. He still couldn't bring himself to tell the others what had happened in the hall. They already had enough on their minds as it is. Suki was explaining the mission to Zuko and Mai about how to beat the Black Mamba, as they had come to call them. Aang and Katara would explain the fighting lessons when Suki was done. Katara was gazing at Aang again, wondering what had happened this morning. He seemed older than he has ever been before, and it was starting to scare her. She tried communicating in his mind.

_'Aang?'_

He turned to her, startled out of his private thoughts. _'Yeah?' _he asked back.

Katara shook her head. _'What's wrong? You've been quiet all day. I'm really worried about you. You're never this remote. Please tell me what happened."_

Aang sighed, thinking to himself. He wasn't sure what to tell her. If he told her what had happened, it might scare her, and he didn't want to do that. On the other hand, this has been eating at him all day. It was like a virus: once it grabs a hold of someone, it won't let go until a cure has been given. So in the end, he ended up telling her what had happened. The more he thought to her, the angrier she seemed to get. When he was done, Katara was fuming.

_'Why that badgermole!'_ she mentally exclaimed. _'Why couldn't he just leave us alone? I'm sooo SICK of him! UGH! I seriously want to-'_

_'KATARA!'_ Aang mentally laughed. She looked at him. He was smiling now, and some of her anger melted away. _'You keep that up, and your brain will explode. I don't even want to know what you were about to think. He's not going to hurt you anymore; I made a promise to that.'_

Katara shook her head. _'It's not me I'm worried about, Aang. It's you I'm worried for. If you hadn't been on your guard, Jet would have attacked you first. You did the right thing by warning him.'_

Aang thinned his lips as he frowned. _'I don't know, Katara. If anything, he seems more determined than ever to get you.'_

Before she could respond, Suki interrupted with, "Did you guys have something to say?" The couple turned to the whole group, who was watching them curiously. No one in the group had any idea that they could talk to each other without anyone else hearing their thoughts.

Aang began about telling them about the fighting lessons his girlfriend forced him to consider. He told them they could how to fight and defend themselves. When he asked Suki, Mai and Zuko to help, they agreed wholeheartedly. When Aang told Toph she can learn how to fight despite her blindness, she had yelled, "Oh yeah! Look out, people!" The others had laughed and made her keep her voice down.

When he got to part where Katara had given the idea by suggesting that he teach her how to fight, Sokka went ballistic. "Are you joking?! There is absolutely NO WAY that I'm letting my little sister learn all this stuff."

Katara crossed her arms. "Why not?" she demanded. "Just because I'm a girl it doesn't make me any less capable of learning." She glared at him and Toph punched his arm.

"Yeah!" she said. "What's wrong with females being fighters, huh?" Suki and Mai glared at him too.

Zuko shook his head. "You shouldn't have said anything, Sokka. You know better than most guys: never underestimate a female." Mai flashed him a quick smile before continuing her glare.

Sokka started squirming and raised his hands. "OKAY!" he exclaimed. "You win. Alright, Katara, you can learn. But don't come crying to me if you break a leg or something."

Before Katara could give a remark, Aang said, "Okay, great." He shot her warning look. "Now, what we had in mind for a training area would be your guys' backyard."

Sokka interrupted again. "Wait, wait, wait. Who's backyard? Ours?" Aang and Katara nodded. Sokka scoffed. "Alright, I already agreed to let Katara learn how to fight. But why our backyard? Why not yours?"

Katara answered. "Because ours is bigger, it has trees surrounding the whole area, and Dad's gone most of the time. Aang's uncle is home by two. Even though he knows about Aang's training, he doesn't know about us learning these things."

"If he did," Aang said, "he wouldn't let us. You don't learn what you are about to for no reason. My uncle can tell when anyone is lying, so we have to keep this to ourselves." Everyone murmured agreement and Sokka sighed.

"Alright," he relented in defeat. "You guys have a point. So, when do we start?"

Aang said, "It would be best to start as soon as possible. We were hoping we could start after school today. Is that okay with everyone?" Everyone agreed just as the bell ending lunch rang. The teenagers ran off to their remaining classes, excited about the lessons. The only one who was really nervous was Aang. He was happy that his friends agreed to the plans; but there was a part of him that wondered if he would be a good teacher. Some of the stuff he learned was really hard. He just hoped he wouldn't let them down.

* * *

><p>The final bell rang and the Gang was walking to the parking lot. Sokka and Suki were driving together, Mai and Zuko were also, Toph riding along, and Aang and Katara were being driven by Gyatso. Aang explained to his uncle that he was staying at Katara's place and that he would be back before nightfall. Gyatso agreed; but he remarked, "You seem to be spending a lot of time over there, Aang. You make it seem like you're moving in with them." His eyes were sparkling.<p>

Aang blushed and babbled, "Uh, no. I just, well, I mean… it's nice there and… yeah." He looked down, embarrassed. He must look like a total fool to Katara right now. She was blushing as well, not sure what to say.

Gyatso noticed her blushing. "I beg your pardon, Katara," he said. "But my nephew never stops talking about you, saying how beautiful and smart you are."

Aang looked up in horror. "Gyatso!" he exclaimed, feeling ten times hotter in the face.

Gyatso laughed. "Do not deny it, Aang. She's all you ever talk about."

Aang groaned and dropped his head in his hands. He thought his face would explode. Why had his uncle done that? It was so embarrassing.

Katara was smiling, her face red. _'Do you really think about me that much?' _she asked.

Aang swallowed. _'Yeah,'_ he admitted and brought his face out of his hands. He looked at her. _'You're all I can think about, if you want the truth. I seriously wouldn't know what to do if I hadn't found you.'_

Katara went into his arms and sighed. _'I don't know what I would do without you either. I love you.'_

Aang smiled and kissed the top of her head. _'I love you too.' _They stayed in each other's arms as Gyatso, smiling, drove them home.

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting outside in Sokka and Katara's backyard waiting for the lessons to begin. Aang was going over everything in his mind, hoping not to get the lessons mixed up. His heart was pounding with nervousness. What if accidentally hurt one of his friends? What if he was a bad teacher? What if his friends didn't like what they were doing? <em>'Stop it!'<em> he thought to himself. _'You have nothing to worry about. You've been going to these lessons for a long time and your own teachers made sure you never forget. You can do this.'_

He took a calming breath and turned around. Everyone was waiting for him to begin. Suki, Mai and Zuko were already standing, waiting to give their points and techniques. He cleared his throat and his friends looked at him, faces alert and serious. The training has finally begun.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Fighting isn't all about strength," Aang was saying. "It's about using your opponent's energy against them." He gestured for Suki to take a stance before he did so himself. No matter what kind of fighting style it is, there is always a kind of balance. "You have to be quick and accurate." As he talked, Aang moved in and tried a quick jab. Suki dodged; but Aang was a second quicker. While she was moving, Aang had his foot around Suki's ankle. She started flailing a little and Aang punched a series of points in her body. She was flailing more, trying to keep herself from falling. "After you hit some points in your opponent's body, they start to lose their balance." He struck one more time, a light blow on the side of the head, and Suki crumpled to the ground, the grass breaking her fall. It was over as soon as it had started. Their friends had awed looked on their faces. "In the end, their own weight becomes their downfall; quite literally," Aang concluded.

There was silence before Sokka snorted. "That's it? It looked pretty easy from what I saw."

Toph shook her head. "Now I feel bad for you. Looking is different from feeling. The vibrations I got were light, but very strong. It's more complicated than you think."

Sokka scowled before standing up defiantly. "Well, if it's so hard, I want to try. Come on, Aang. You and me; right now." Aang frowned and looked at his soul mate.

Katata shrugged. _'You might as well show him' _she said.

Aang shrugged too and gestured for Sokka to come and take a stance. He did so; he had his arms up and his tongue was sticking out. His feet were spread awkwardly, like he couldn't find his center of balance. It was all anyone could do not to burst out laughing. Even Toph managed to keep her laughter in. Aang took a steadier stance. Sokka was the first to move. He swung his right fist, while running, toward Aang's face. Aang easily dodged, bringing his head while at the same time twisting on his left foot, and slammed his foot into Sokka's stomach. He doubled up, winded. Aang didn't wait for him to recover. He grabbed Sokka's left arm and swung him to the ground. He landed on his chest with his arm twisted behind his back. The next second, he felt a knee in his back. The fight was over; Aang won. Their friends cheered and Aang got up and helped Sokka to his feet. The older boy rubbed his shoulder and sulked back to his spot on the grass.

Toph laughed out loud. "I told you it was harder than you thought!" She was rolling all over the ground, clutching her sides as she tried to regain her breath. Everyone else was snorting, trying to appear sympathetic. And failing miserably at it. Everyone knew Sokka didn't have a chance.

Aang turned to Sokka. "So you see; this isn't easy to do. It requires a lot of concentration and determination. You have the determination already; it's just the concentration you need to work on." A few more snorts and Aang half smiled before becoming serious again. He turned to everyone. "We're going learn Ba Gua, Tai Chi, Northern Shaolin, and Hun Gar. We'll each try one and see which one is stronger for us. Let's get started with Ba Gua." They tried it. At first it was sloppy.

After an hour some of them seem to get it. It mainly involves dodging. The only ones with the trouble was Sokka and Toph. Sokka kept trying to hit Toph and Toph had been taking some of the hits, and vice versa. Aang called his friends to stop.

"Okay; not bad for a first time. But Sokka and Toph, you guys need to stop hitting each other. Ba Gua is about being evasive; wait for your opponent to weaken themselves before striking back. Katara, no offense, but you need to work on your stance. It looked a little stiff. Suki; you have to be a bit quicker. That was what I noticed when we faced each other the first time. Zuko and Mai; you guys were a little aggressive when striking. Don't put too much force into your attacks or else you might kill someone. Try to work on your weak points. Once you guys overcome them, you'll get better. So let's have a five minute break and we'll try again."

By the time they were done, it was almost sun set, so Aang called to his friends that they have done enough for today before going home. He and Katara had decided to hang out a little while longer by taking a short walk.

"That was a great lesson, Aang," Katara said.

Aang smiled at her. "Thanks! I have to say, I was impressed by everyone. They progressed pretty quickly. Even you. I think I might know what you might be better at."

Katara looked at him curiously. "What would that be?" she asked.

Aang squeezed her hand. "I was thinking Tai Chi. Your movements seemed graceful in some parts. I was actually thinking of trying Tai Chi tomorrow to see if it would suit anyone else. Then after that we could do Hun Gar, then Northern Shaolin. From what I saw, Hun Gar could be with Toph, Shaolin for Mai and Zuko. I'm not sure about Suki and Sokka. Suki knows karate, so I'm not really worried about her. Sokka would probably do better in weaponry or hand to hand combat. Near the end of those lessons, I'll show some basic fighting techniques that could help. What do you think?"

Katara smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a great lesson plan, Sifu Aang," she added as a joke. Aang grinned. All of a sudden, there was a rustling in the shrubs. Aang and Katara had been walking on the sidewalk close to the woods. Aang pushed Katara behind him and waited, his eyes on the shrubs that had moved. Then the last thing they expected to see came out. It was a young dog, maybe 1 or 3 years old. It was looking around, the fur white and brown. Its eyes were dark brown, intelligent yet scared at the same time. The dog spotted the teenagers and froze, shivering and whimpering. Aang gazed at the dog, his body relaxing. Their eyes met and the dog seemed to relax a little. Where did this dog come from? How did it get here?

Katara grabbed his arm, yanking him back. He didn't even know he was walking toward the animal.

"Aang, what are you doing?" Katara asked. "The dog could be wild and it might attack us."

Aang shook his head. "He won't do anything to us. Look at him; he's more scared of us right now." He tried to move, but Katara held him back. He smiled gently and patted her hand. "Don't worry. I promise he won't hurt us. Trust me on this, okay?" Katara hesitated, then let go of his arm and he walked slowly toward the dog. His tail twitched as Aang knelt in front of him. They looked at each other. Aang studied the animal. He could almost make out his ribs under the dirty fur. The dog's eyes looked a little curious as he looked back.

"Hey there, little guy," Aang said softly. The dog stared at him. "Where did you come from?" Then he had a thought, and reached into his backpack slowly, not wanting to alarm the dog. That said dog stiffened with fear. Aang brought out a baggie of cut up apple. He opened it, the dog watching. "Are you hungry?" he asked. He pulled out a piece and showed him the food. The dog whimpered; but it wasn't with fear. It was a hungry whimper. He came closer and sniffed it. The dog licked it; then took it into his mouth and started chewing. Katara watched this with amazement. She had no idea Aang was good with animals. And the dog was too tamed to be dangerous. She felt a twinge of guilt. Aang was right; the dog was scared, but he seemed gentle. She continued watching.

Aang brought out another piece of fruit and the dog ate it quickly. It wasn't too long before the bag was empty. He looked at Aang with something that might have been gratefulness. Then Aang did something that really surprised Katara. He reached his hand out slowly, and the dog came a bit closer, not sure what to expect. Aang stilled, waiting for the dog to come closer. When he did, the dog sniffed his hand before rubbing his dark nose against his palm. Aang started petting his head, the tail started wagging and a long pink tongue fell out of an elongated muzzle.

Aang looked at Katara with a huge grin on his face. He gestured. "Come here, Kat. Come meet my new friend." Katara smiled, but she walked slowly, not wanting to scare the animal. But he seems to understand that these people will not hurt him. He turned to her with a happy expression as she knelt down before jumping on her. Katara reeled back with wide eyes before the dog started licking her. She started laughing and scratched his head. The dog got off of her and went back to Aang. That was when she noticed the slight limp on his back left leg.

She pointed at it. "What's wrong with his leg?" she asked in concern.

Aang examined it, probing it gently. The dog yelped. He frowned. "He must have been hit at some point. Maybe a car hit him." Suddenly he looked determined. "We have to take him back."

Katara frowned. "Back?"

Aang nodded. "We have to take him back home, to my uncle. He'll know what to do."

She shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea. Even though he seems tamed, he could still bite. What if he has rabies? What if he has some kind of disease?"

Aang sighed, but didn't give in. "Look, I know it's risky. But if you really look at him, you'll see he needs help. Take a look." He started shifting the fur. Katara watched. She saw there were scabs and cuts, some of them still leaking a little blood. Her concern grew. Who would do this to such a sweet creature?

She patted the dog's head. "You're right; he needs help. But what if your uncle decided to send him away?"

Aang smiled. "If there's one thing I know about Gyatso; he would never abandon a living thing in need. Just wait; Appa will stay with us as part of the family."

"Appa? Is that what you're calling him?" Katara asked.

He shrugged. "I started thinking apple because he ate some. Only I replaced 'le' with 'a' at the end. The name stuck in my mind." They laughed. "So, I'm calling him Appa."

Katara patted the dog on his head and smiled when he nudged her hand to lick it. She giggled. "Okay, Appa it is." Then she stood up; Aang followed with Appa close behind them as they walked to Aang's house first.

When they walked into Aang's house, they saw Gyatso sitting on the couch reading an old book. He looked up as they came in. His intelligent gray eyes spotted the dog, but he didn't show any emotion as Aang sat down and explained the situation. When he was done, Gyatso noticed how close the dog was to the boy, like he was a guardian. His big brown eyes looked into Gyatso's gray ones and seem to talk. The older man can tell the animal has been through a lot. He broke the eye contact and looked at Aang, his face serious. Aang gulped. Then Gyatso smiled and nodded; Aang released his breath and smiled back.

Then Gyatso said, "But I have a condition. When the dog is better, you are the one who is to take care of him."

Aang nodded enthusiastically. "I promise I will!" He hugged the dog. "You can stay Appa!" The dog panted with happiness as his tail thumped on the floor.

Gyatso continued. "Now, I want you to take Katara home. Then when you come back, give Appa a bath and clean his wounds. By the time you're done, I'll have some remedies made that will help him feel better."

Aang got up and hugged his uncle before grabbing Katara's hand. They left the house as Gyatso chuckled. Then he got up and, with Appa following, went into the kitchen to get the medicine ready.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After Aang had come home, he had given Appa a bath, Gyatso had given the dog his remedies and some sliced apples, and by the time they were done, Appa looked a million times better. He and Aang were in the boy's room, sitting on the floor. Aang was scratching the dog's belly, Appa lying on his side, his tongue lolling. He was talking to Katara in his mind. It seems that no matter how far apart they are, they can still communicate with each other.

_'Appa has been great,'_ Aang was saying. _'He seems to have gotten used to the place pretty quickly. Gyatso likes him, and it seems Appa likes him back. We actually gave him sliced apples.'_

Katara mentally laughed. _'That's adorable! I'm actually surprised how quickly he became at home. I'm glad for both of you. After everything you've been through, you deserve a furry companion.' _He could sense she yawned. _'Well, I'm pretty beat. I'm going to call it a night. See you tomorrow?'_

_'You know it. I love you, Katara. Good night.'_

_'Good night, Aang. I love you too.' _And he felt the connection go off as his soul mate went to bed. He continued petting Appa with a sigh, a little worried. His sense that something bad was going to happen has gotten stronger. He still didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it either way. Appa seemed to sense something was wrong as well because he stood momentarily before sitting beside the boy and placing his furry head on his thigh with a whine.

"You sense it too, don't you buddy?" Aang asked as he watched Appa's eyes blink with worry. Then the dog raised his head with a look too serious to belong on the furry brown and white face. Aang sighed. "I thought so. You know what's weird about having a sixth sense? It's that when danger is near, it alerts you. But it won't tell what that danger is." He shrugged. "At least it gives a warning when someone needs to act. Not a lot of people use their sixth sense because they're either unaware of it, or people feel like there's no need. I already learned how to use mine." He looked at his dog and smiled. "At least we have something in common: we listen to our instincts."

He stood up with another sigh, Appa following his lead. "Come on, boy; it's time for bed. I have school and you have a vet visit." But when he sat down on the bed, Aang saw the dog tremble with fear and frowned with concern. The eyes seem to be a million miles away as Appa tucked his tail between his legs and whimpered. Whatever had happened to him must have scared Appa witless. Something to do with a vet, Aang guessed. He licked his lips and got under the covers before softly crooning, "Come on, Appa. It's okay; nothing's going to happen to you."

Appa seemed to come back to his senses and he walked over to the bed before jumping on, immediately melting into Aang's side with a doggy sigh of content, placing his head on the boy's chest. Aang patted his head before resting his hand on Appa's side, scratching softly. Then he said, "This might sound weird, but I'm going to make you a promise. As long as I have air in my body, I won't ever let anything hurt you again. I promise." Appa seemed to smile a little before closing his big brown eyes and falling asleep. Aang watched his precious pet before looking at the ceiling. He wanted to go to sleep, he really did; but his mind wouldn't shut itself off for some reason. He rubbed his eyes, wondering why his mind was awake while his body craved sleep. He let it wander for a moment. Maybe it was fact that Katara wasn't there with him. They had been sleeping in the same bed almost since they became a couple. Aang smiled at the memory of her kissing him in the hospital. He still remembered the euphoric feeling of having her close. He also remembered having a hard time sleeping then too. But now that sense was stronger, knowing that his soul had found its match.

But there was that sense of danger lurking in the dark corners of his mind. It was like the sense had tentacles that refused to let go of its pray, waiting to feast on it. He wished he knew what the danger was. Although, he had a feeling he already knew. The Black Mamba. His sense became stronger. That was it; it had something to do with them. But what? What else are they planning?

He sighed again and decided to try to go to sleep. Appa woke up a little and snuggled closer, seemingly worried about his new master. Aang patted his head gently. "I'm okay, Appa. I just hope my friends are too." He laid his head back and closed his eyes, succumbing to the night.

Then had the worst nightmare in his life.

* * *

><p><em>Aang was running in the dark streets, feeling like someone was chasing him. He didn't dare look back for fear of that person catching up to him quicker. His nerves were tingling with adrenaline, his heart pumping hard and fast, his panting loud in his ears. He came to an alleyway that looked familiar. He couldn't understand what was happening, but he needed to get out of sight. He ran into it and hid in the shadows, waiting for the person to either follow him or run past.<em>

_He got lucky. The dark figure ran right past him. Aang waited until the figure's footsteps receded away before breathing hard. He swallowed and slumped back against the brick wall. He didn't know what in the name of the Spirits was going on, but he didn't like it one bit. Where was he? Why did this place seem so familiar? And why did it fill him with dread? That was when he heard a female shriek. He jumped to his feet and started running to the end of the alleyway._

_He skidded to a halt with a gasp of horror from the sight in front of him. His friends were there; but they were dead. Toph, Sokka, Suki, Mai, and Zuko all lay on the ground, looking grotesque in the shadows. There weren't any puncture wounds, but Aang knew they were gone by their glassy stares. They had been poisoned._

_He heard another shriek and looked at the far brick wall and saw a scene that scared him even more. Katara was being held by the arm by another dark figure, this one with what looked like a hypodermic syringe. He was trying to give Katara a shot in the chest, but she was struggling too much. The guy put the syringe away, and Katara stopped struggling for a moment before going crazy again. But that was enough time for the man to grab her around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. With one arm holding her, the guy brought the syringe out again. That was when he noticed Aang standing there with horror on his pale face. Aang felt his eyes widened when a pair of black eyes, that sent a chill of familiarity down his spine, looked into his gray ones. The man grinned, and kissed Katara's cheek, as if to mock him._

_She looked at Aang with pleading eyes, saying in his mind to help her. Aang moved, but unfortunately, it wasn't fast enough. The man gave Katara a shot in the heart and her blue ocean eyes widened with alarm and fear before slumping forward. Aang caught her and watched as her eyes dimmed, saying mentally he was sorry and that he loved her. She had enough energy to say she loved him back and that she forgave him before her breath and heartbeat stopped altogether. She was dead. The man grinned at him again before disappearing to the opening of the alley._

_Aang brought the body closer to his and cried, "Nooooooo!"_

* * *

><p>And sat bolt upright, the cry echoing around the room. He sat there shaking, panting and gasping, looking around the dark room, feeling sweat on his body. Appa was looking at him with concern, wondering what had happened. Aang pressed a shaking hand to his pounding heart while wiping his face with the other one. That was when he realized he was crying. He had never felt so vulnerable before. He covered his face with his hands and wept. Appa scooted closer and licked the boy's hands gently before being engulfed in a fierce hug. Aang sobbed into the dog's fur, wanting the nightmare to leave his brain. It was just too much. Appa sat there, waiting for his master to calm down while nuzzling his head to comfort the boy.<p>

It took a while before Aang took a deep shaky breath and released his death grip on Appa. He looked around the room again, seeing the first pinpricks of dawn breaking the horizon. He scrubbed his face with his hands as he thought about his dream. Realization hit him like a train. He remembered that place, even after he tried to forget about it. The place where everything changed, turning his world upside down. It was the same alley where Aang had been attacked almost two years ago. And that was the same man who had attacked him.

Since going back to sleep would be impossible, Aang decided to get up, take a shower, get dressed, and have some fruit. He didn't have much of an appetite as he sat there at the table. He had cut some apple slices for Appa despite his trembling fingers. He had never felt so rattled before. The nerves in his body were tingling like crazy, his senses on hyper drive. Every noise had him flinching.

He had to calm down; he was sure if his friends saw him like this, they would ask questions. The last thing he needed was to worry them again, especially Katara. All of a sudden, the memory from the dream of his friends dead flashed into his mind, causing Aang to jump and fall out of his chair with a startled gasp. He hit his head on the floor hard and dark spots danced in his vision. He felt weak.

Appa came over and gently nudged Aang's side when he didn't immediately get up. Even though they only got acquainted yesterday, the dog felt closer to this boy like a best friend would be. He had saved Appa's life, and the dog was grateful to that. When he still didn't move, Appa whined and started licking Aang's face. The boy started groaning just as someone was coming downstairs. There was light gasp of shock and Gyatso came over to kneel beside his nephew.

"Aang?" Gyatso asked gently, smoothing the boy's hair from his forehead.

Aang groaned again and his eyelids fluttered halfway open. With pain filled eyes, he answered. "Yeah?" He sounded tired and weak for some reason. Gyatso was really concerned for the son of his heart.

He helped Aang sit up. Aang hissed when he touched the back of his head, where he could feel a bump forming from landing there. The day hardly began and already all he wanted was to go back to bed. "What happened?" his uncle asked.

Aang hesitated, not wanting Gyatso to worry more. The nightmare felt like it was still trying to repeat in Aang's mind. He pushed it down with a swallow and blinked hard to get his vision back to normal. "I had a hard time sleeping. That's all. I guess…uh…I almost fell asleep. And I…um, fell out of my chair." He hated lying. And to tell the truth, he was never really good at it. Although it wasn't a total lie; he did have a hard time sleeping. However, he could tell from Gyatso's face that he didn't believe all of it either. The old man had heard his cry earlier this morning, so he knew the boy had had a nightmare. But it was up to Aang whether or not he wanted to tell it.

So instead of getting information out of the boy, Gyatso helped him stand, only to catch him when he stumbled with a moan of pain. He felt Aang take a few deep breaths before straightening slowly.

When he was sure he wouldn't fall over, Aang stepped away and tried for smile, even though it felt more like a grimace. "Thanks. I'm okay." He walked, or limped slightly, over to his backpack and grabbed it by a strap. It felt heavier, and Aang tried to hide his grimace, only half succeeding. He looked at the clock and saw it was 6:30, so he had time before he had to go to school. He let the bag go, went over to the couch, and sat down heavily, Appa right behind him. He sat on his haunches and placed his furry head on the boy's thigh. Aang rubbed his hand on Appa's head with a sigh.

Gyatso sat down next to him and placed his arm around Aang, feeling the teenager fall into the embrace. That was when Gyatso noticed the boy was shaking a little. Gyatso gave him a squeeze. "Maybe it would be best if you stayed home today," he suggested.

Aang lifted his head to stare at his uncle. Gyatso would never suggest it unless there was something really wrong. Although Aang would like nothing more than to crawl back into bed, he couldn't. He had promised Katara he would be there, and there was the next lesson of their training. No; he couldn't back out now. So he shook his head. "I'll be okay, Gyatso. I just need to start moving around again." Gyatso looked doubtful, and Aang couldn't blame him. His uncle had once told him he was like a book, waiting to be read. So he hugged him and tried to smile again, succeeding at it better this time. "Really, I'm fine. I just need to get out."

Gyatso still looked doubtful, but he could understand his nephew's need to be with his friends. He nodded and squeezed him gently. "Does your head hurt?" he asked.

Aang felt his head again and winced. There was a throbbing pain inside his temples and the back of his skull. He took a breath. "A little," he admitted.

Gyatso nodded again and stood up. "I'll make you an herbal remedy that will help with it. How about your stomach? Any aching there?" Aang rubbed his clenched stomach and nodded slightly, careful of the headache. His uncle could always tell if he was ill in some way. "Alright," he said. "I will make something for that too. You stay here and rest for bit." He ruffled his nephew's hair gently and affectionately before going into the kitchen. Aang lied down on the comfortable couch in a sort of fetal position. If anything could make him better, it was his uncle's medicines. When Gyatso was a boy, he had lived at some kind of village, called Hun Gow, where they learned how to heal using plants. Gyatso and his family had been some of the only vegetarian families around. One day, his uncle had promised him, Gyatso would teach him everything he knew about healing. Appa lay on the floor, looking up at Aang with those big brown eyes that made him feel like the dog was looking right into his soul.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew, Gyatso was shaking his shoulder. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then looked at the clock. It was 7:00, about half an hour to forty minutes before he had to be at school. "I made tea for your headache and soup for your stomach, mixed with special herbs," Gyatso explained, gesturing to the cup and bowl. "Try to finish it all, okay?"

Aang nodded and started with the tea. He would rather ease himself into the food before actually eating it. Almost immediately the pounding in his head dimmed to a gentle throb. Then he started sipping the soup. At first his stomach tightened, not wanting it. Aang waited for a moment before sipping it again. His stomach began to calm, taking the soup more easily with every sip.

Before he knew it, the tea and soup were gone, and he felt much better. Not perfect, but better. His uncle took the dishes away; then came back with a little baggy of dried herbs. He offered them to Aang, who examined them, instantly knowing what they're for. "Do you remember how to use them?" Gyatso asked.

Aang nodded, glad that the headache was gone. "Crush them, put them in a water bottle, and shake to mix it." The herbs will help with any future headaches if they occur.

The older man nodded, looking pleased. "Very good. You will have much to learn about healing, but they will come in handy in case of emergencies." Aang smiled. He couldn't wait to learn more. "Do you need to do anything else?" Gyatso asked.

Aang shrugged. "I need to make a phone call," he replied.

Gyatso's old eyes sparkled with knowing. "Would that call have anything to do with a certain blue eyed young woman?"

Aang blushed and grinned like a love struck idiot. "Maybe," he said.

Gyatso chuckled as he ruffled his hair. "You do what you need to do. But make it quick; we leave in ten minutes," he added after looking at the clock: 7:20. Aang nodded and went upstairs. He grabbed his phone off the dresser and flipped it open before scrolling the contacts, finding Katara quickly. He could just as easily contact her using his mind, but decided against it. He wanted to be normal for a moment. He snorted at the thought; nothing was normal about him or his life.

After the second ring, Katara answered. "Hey, Aang; are you okay?" She sounded worried. That puzzled him.

"Uh, yeah," he replied. "Why?"

"I was just wondering because I felt sick earlier. But it didn't feel like it was me; it was more like a feeling from somewhere else. Weird huh?" It was weird all right. It seems like this connection they have can cause each other to feel what the other person is feeling. The nightmare was pretty traumatic. Maybe Katara sensed his fear and anguish, causing her to feel funny. "Are you still there?" she asked and Aang came out of his thoughts.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah; just thinking," he said thickly. "I didn't really sleep that well last night. I had a head and stomachache this morning. But I'm okay now. Gyatso gave me some medicine."

"Are you coming to school today? Or are you going to stay home and rest?" Aang could tell she would rather have him stay home than risk getting sick again. That was one of the reasons he loved her so much.

He shook his head and smiled. "I'll be there. I feel better now. Meet you at school?"

He heard Katara sigh. "Yeah, I'm going. Just take it easy, okay?"

"I will. I'll see you soon. Love you."

He could tell Katara was smiling when she answered. "I love you too, Aang. See you at school. Bye!"

"Bye, Katara." And they hung up. He put the phone down before dropping his head in his hands. There was something in Katara's voice that got him wondering: what else did she feel? The nightmare made Aang feel strange, that much was obvious. But Aang sensed a kind of curiosity in her voice. Did she know about him having a nightmare? No; she could not have. He sighed, dropping his hands. There was another thing; he felt like there was a missing piece of the puzzle from his dream. The man with black eyes. Now that he thought about it, the guy in the dream wasn't the same height. He was definitely shorter and younger. But that left the question: who was he? And was the dream just that; a dream, or was it an omen of bad things to come?

He heard his uncle call him to get in the car, so he got up, went downstairs, grabbed his backpack, and followed his uncle and Appa to the car, feeling like he was being watched and followed.

When they got to the school thirty minutes later, Aang saw the Gang standing outside the building waiting for him. He got out the front and opened the passenger door to hug Appa. The dog licked his ear, causing Aang to laugh and lean back. He scratched his beloved pet behind the ear. "You be a good boy, okay? I'll take you out when I get home later." Appa barked softly and licked Aang's nose, making him chuckle before he pushed the dog back and closed the door. Then he grabbed his backpack from the front seat and told Gyatso, "I'll be home late again. We're hanging out at Sokka's and Katara's place. I'll see you later." When his uncle nodded, Aang closed the door and headed over to his friends.

Katara was the first to greet him as usual, running up to him and giving him a warm hug, which he gladly returned with a pounding heart. Having her in his arms again proved that she was still here. He looked at his other friends over her shoulder. They were all there, healthy and alive. He breathed a sigh of relief while closing his eyes. But he still wondered if they would be gone like they had been in his dream. That dark thought wouldn't leave him alone.

Katara broke the hug and grabbed his hand, which started shaking a little. They walked over to their friends. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked softly, having noticed the shaking hand.

Aang nodded, though he looked a bit pale. "Yeah; I'm alright." His eyes wandered over to Toph, who heard his answer and was shaking her head, knowing he was lying. But luckily she didn't say anything, which he was grateful for. They entered the building.

After grabbing their things, Aang and Katara started towards History when Katara said, "I'll be there in a minute. I gotta run to the bathroom first."

He looked at her, not wanting to leave. "Do you want me to wait for you?"

Katara shook her head. "No, that's okay. I'll be quick, I promise." She kissed his cheek, making him grin a little.

He squeezed her hand. "Okay. Be quick." He kissed her forehead tenderly, looked around, and with obvious reluctance, released her hand before walking away. Katara bit her lip, wondering what was wrong with him. She can sense a kind of turmoil inside him. When she got to class, she was going to start talking to him and find out what was wrong. With this in mind, Katara turned and went into the girls' bathroom.

A few minutes later, the bell having already rung, the girl came out of the bathroom and was on her way to History and Aang when someone stepped into her path. She looked up and felt a prick of fear before a surge of anger. Jet smiled his cocky and arrogant smile at her. "And where do you think you're going?" he drawled, eyeing her up and down. The pervert.

Katara wasn't afraid of him; she was downright annoyed. She said nothing as the blue eyed girl tried to walk around him. But Jet grabbed her wrist and swung her back around to face him. He still had his smile, but something like anger sparked in his soulless eyes. "I said, where are you going?" Still Katara said nothing, wanting this little meeting to be over. She longed to be with Aang again. Her very soul yearned for his.

She tried removing her wrist from his hand, but he pulled her back and pushed her against the wall. She gasped as she felt a spark of fear run through her when she felt his lower body press intimately against her. Katara tried to move away, but he was holding her too tight. He looked around, making sure they were alone, before settling his heated gaze on her. "As I've told you before: you haven't seen the last of me."

* * *

><p>Aang was getting jittery. Katara should have been here already. Class had started a few minutes ago. When the bell had rung, signaling the beginning of class, Iroh had done his usual roll call. When Katara didn't answer, he had turned to Aang and asked, "Mr. Montauk, do you know where Ms. Yatsunoma might be?"<p>

Aang had looked at him before saying, "She said she went to the bathroom and that she would be back." Iroh had nodded and finished roll call before going into the lesson.

Now Aang sat there in the back next to Toph, feeling something was off. Katara was never late. Something's wrong, he could feel it. Aang looked at Toph, and he could tell something bad was happening by the expression of disgust and hatred on her face. She felt him looking at her and she jerked her head in the general direction of the door, telling him to leave.

Then he felt something slam into his mind, so hard and fast it was all he could do not to groan. His heart started pounding with fear; but it wasn't his. It was someone else's fear. He then felt anger wash through him, followed by annoyance, then back to fear again a few moments later. Katara; it had to be. He started feeling sick.

He closed his eyes, to try to calm himself and talk to her, and suddenly a vision came to him. He saw his girlfriend against the wall, held in place by someone. He had a bird's eye view of the whole thing. He can see Katara struggling to get free, but the figure wouldn't let her go as he kissed her neck. Aang felt his blood boil. He recognized the figure; Jet. That idiot had his hands on her, and was kissing her against her will. Aang felt his hands ball into fists, one of them breaking his pencil. Toph put her hand on his arm, extremely worried about his heart rate. The vision vanished, and Aang was back in the room, sweating.

Iroh looked over at him in concern when he heard the pencil snap and saw the boy looking as pale as a ghost. "Aang?" he asked, and the teenager looked up at him with wide eyes. "Are you alright? You look sick."

Aang could still feel Katara's emotions as they slammed into him. He swallowed the melon sized lump in his throat and croaked, "I don't feel good." He needed to get to Katara. He had promised to protect her, and he would keep doing so until his breath left him. "Is it okay if I use the bathroom?" he asked. It was the only thing that came to his mind as a way to get out of here. "After that, I'll be okay." He felt a surge of Katara's panic. He had to move quickly.

Iroh eyed him with worry and concern, wondering what was wrong with him. The boy looked ready to faint. Either that or throw up. He nodded. "You may go to the restroom, Aang. And if you still don't feel right, I will send you to the nurse to check you out, and see if you can go home. You are dismissed."

Aang nodded and ran out of the room, the students watching him. He felt his spirit pulling him along as he ran down the hallways and he let it. It knew where its other half was.

When he turned the next corner, what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks, feeling sick again. Katara was against the wall with Jet covering her like he saw in the vision; the difference being that she was being kissed on the mouth instead of her neck. And the jerk's hands were skimming Katara's belly as she tried to get away. He could hear her thoughts, screaming for help.

Aang ran to them and pulled Jet off of her. Katara gasped for breath as she stumbled into Aang with tears flowing down her cheeks. He caught her as Jet fell to the floor with a grunt. She looked at her rescuer and stammered, "H-he… Jet tried t-to… An-and then y-you…" The poor thing could not speak. She was shaking too much.

Aang hugged her gently, not wanting to frighten her any more than she was. "It's okay. I'm here; you're safe." He looked to see Jet standing up, blistering fury on his face. He placed Katara behind him as he glared at Jet. "Stay behind me, and don't move," he whispered with barely controlled rage. This guy had some nerve doing what he did. Obviously Jet thought females were only games to be played with, not someone to show respect to.

Jet wiped the saliva off his mouth with his dark sleeve and gave Aang a darker scowl. "What's your deal?" he snarled. "I was only giving Katty something she would enjoy."

Katara felt Aang's black anger surge through him. She could also see it in the way his muscles bunched up. She considered herself lucky she wasn't in Aang's path of destruction. "How dare you?" Aang said quietly with malice in his tone. He took a step toward the older teen. "I am so sick of you trying to do her to harm. I told you before, Jet: leave her alone. She is _not _breaking up with me. I don't intend to let her go. Why do you keep bothering her?"

Jet snorted. "Because I can give her something you can't: a good time. I bet you haven't even gotten her out of her clothes."

"You're sick," Aang snarled, balling his hands into fists.

Jet crossed his arms lazily, seemingly not caring. He seemed to think for a moment before smirking. "Tell me something, Montauk; have you thought about the past recently?"

Aang blinked, confusion mixing in with everything else he was feeling. Where was Jet getting at, and what did it have to do with Aang's past? He studied Jet closely, his eyes taking in small details of Jet's face. His strong nose, semi full mouth, high cheeks. And his dark soulless eyes. His height; his cocky, devilish smirk.

That said smirk widened when he reached into his back pocket and pulled out and flicked open the switchblade, the school lights glinting on the stainless steel. The handle was in the shape of a dragon. Aang's mouth went dry and his heart pounded again. He knew that blade. Never had he thought he would see it again. It was the very blade that…that… "That's right, Aang. Remember this? You've faced it a couple of times. Do you remember that day two years ago when you could have joined your parents in the graveyard? Instead, you fought, and got the man in jail after breaking his arm."

Aang was pale again, feeling really sick now. Katara was the same way. He shook his head as the final piece of the puzzle from his dream fell into place. "No," he breathed. Now it made sense; why Jet looked familiar, why he had that flashback while fighting him, the dream of a familiar dark figure where he had killed his friends with poison. It wasn't the man who tried to kill him back then; it was Jet. And that meant…

"I see you understand, Montauk," Jet commented, playing with the knife, completely at ease. "You've finally made the connection."

Aang stared at Jet, his heart pounding dread into his system. "The man who tried to kill me," he whispered. "The one who murdered my parents. He was your… your…" He didn't want to say it, scared that it could be true; but he forced it out. "Father."

Jet laughed like a maniac. "Finally!" he exclaimed. "It's about time you figured it out. Yes, Aang; that man was Edwardo Jenks, my dad. He led one of the most dangerous organizations in the world. You know what it is? I'll show you." He placed his knife back in his pocket after folding it back together and reached for his right long sleeve. He pulled it up to show a tattoo of a snake on his forearm. But not just any snake. It was surrounded by a hexagon, ready to strike. It even had the green and gun metal gray colors. It looked almost real. "The Black Mamba," Jet explained when Aang and Katara backed away. "Accurate. Deadly. Stealthy. It's the very symbol of our power. When you got my old man locked up, when you were a mere fourteen-year-old boy," he growled like being that age was an insult, "I got handed down the job as the Black Leader. It was me and my crew that committed most of the murders and robberies of many successful businesses. We needed the money, so who would miss a few old men and women when they died for no apparent reason?"

Katara stepped forward, rage coloring her cheeks. "It was your dad who killed my mother, wasn't it?" she demanded. Aang pulled her back.

Jet looked at her and clapped. "Very good, Katty. Yes; my father was responsible for your mother's death. She had a business too, and the money. We were going to kill your father too; but I decided to have a little mercy on you and Sokka. I convinced dad to spare you because I know what it's like to lose a mother." Something close to pain flashed in his eyes. "My mother died of cancer when I was very young, around the same age as you were." His eyes turned hard again. "But now I have to fend for myself since your stupid boyfriend placed my dad in jail!"

"It was you and your gang who attacked us at the mall and nearly killed Aang!" Katara almost shouted. "I almost lost him because of your selfish reasons!"

Jet looked a little taken aback by Katara's boldness. He frowned angrily. "Maybe if he had died, you would be with me: someone who could protect you and give you the life of luxury." He held out his hand. "Join me now, and I promise to give you everything you want."

Katara stared at his outstretched hand that he had offered; then at him, seeing something tender in his fiery gaze. He had lost his mother too. Something like pity took hold of her for a moment before she remembered what Jet had done. He killed many innocent lives for money; he had practically raped her; he had almost killed her soul mate, best friend, and boyfriend whom she loved with all her heart. She turned away from him and grabbed Aang's hand, feeling that arc of electricity, and said to Jet, "I'm sorry, Jet. I can't accept your offer. You've helped do so much damage that I could never like someone who destroys the world for their own personal gain, let alone love them. I'm sorry you lost your mother; but that doesn't give you the excuse to kill people, or steal from them. You almost destroyed everything I have ever loved." She took a deep breath. "But you can still change, Jet. Come to the side of good and stop this madness. We could help you if you just let us."

Jet looked undecided. He glanced at Aang to see him gaping at the girl that should have been his. Black raw anger swamped him, and he turned to Katara to glower at her. "I don't want, or _need _your stupid help," he snarled. Jet took a step back, lowering his hand. "You've chosen the wrong side of this war, Katara. You are going down with the rest of your friends." He slid his sleeve down and glared at the couple. "I suggest you watch your backs from now on. You never know when the Mamba is about to strike." And with that, Jet turned away and strode off to the front of the school, where the exit and entrance was, leaving Aang and Katara standing there holding each other close, trying to calm themselves down.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Sokka was yelling at the top of his lungs. He was pacing once again, frustrated and furious beyond all reason. "I knew Jet was evil from the start! His father had our mother killed! I loathe Jet and his dad both! I HOPE WE CATCH JET SO THEY CAN BOTH ROT IN JAIL!" Aang and his friends are sitting in Sokka's and Katara's backyard once again. Aang and Katara had explained what had happened at school. The couple had returned to History class, assuring Iroh that they were okay. Iroh had been a little reluctant, but had continued the lesson. Throughout the rest of the day, the young mind reading teens had stayed in constant communication until Suki and Sokka brought them home. After that, things had gone down from there.

Mai and Zuko were standing, him with his arms crossed and fuming while Mai played with her knives, her face blank but eyes raging like an inferno. Toph sat with her feet on the ground, wanting nothing more than to beat the living daylights out of Jet and anyone dumb enough to cross her path. Suki was watching her boyfriend, upset and angry, feeling like a failure for not helping Katara. As for Aang and Katara, they sat with their arms around one another, their nerves jangling. Aang still didn't tell them about his dream, the one where they were dead, the one that gave the final piece of the puzzle that helped Aang solve the mystery of his past.

Katara can still sense his turmoil and decided to broach the subject as Sokka continued his ranting. _'Are you going to tell me what happened earlier this morning, near dawn?'_

Aang tensed, not wanting to admit his dream. It was still too much on his head and heart. He swallowed. _'I'm sorry, Katara. But I'm not ready yet. What happened this morning was too much. Let's just say it was pretty traumatic.'_

_'I know about that, Aang'_ she responded gently. _'But I would like to know the reason for it. All day you've been on high alert, and I'm really worried about you. I don't like seeing you so strained; so out of character. It's almost like you've aged more. It hurts me to see you like this. Please tell me what happened. Did you have a dream of some sort?'_

Aang felt torn with himself. He wanted to confide in her and his other friends about his entrapment within his own mind. That dream was much more than that now; it was like a personification of his worst fear: losing his new found family. But there was a part of him that didn't want to scare them either. Even though they deserved to know the truth, he didn't want them any more worried than they were now. He hated keeping secrets; but if it meant protecting his friends, he would hold the secret with him to the grave. Aang shook his head. _'I just don't feel like talking about it. Maybe later, but not now. We have work to do. We have to stop the Black Mamba gang before they do more damage.'_

Katara sighed, not liking the fact that Aang was hiding something from her. It must be more serious than she had thought. Aang keeping secrets from her has made her more determined than ever to find out what it was. She planned on staying the night at his place. She had already talked to her father while Aang had asked his uncle. They were both fine with it. Maybe then she could pry information out of her reluctant boyfriend.

Sokka yelled, "Couldn't we just call the police and have them deal with this? As much as I want to fight Jet, he and his crew of snakeheads seem too strong. Look at what they did to those people before stealing from them. Why can't we tell the cops about it and have them look at Jet's tattoo?"

"Because it's not enough," Zuko said calmly and everyone looked at him. He turned to face his companions. "We would need more proof before turning Jet in; otherwise the police wouldn't believe us. A tattoo is nothing. People get them all the time."

"But if his friends are part of this," Sokka insisted, "they would have the same tattoos, wouldn't they? It might be a way to identify the members of the gang."

Suki stood up and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. "That might be how they do it; but it's still not enough. Like Zuko said: people get tattoos all the time. Just because they might have the same ones, it doesn't confirm they are part of the same thing. Zuko's right; we need more proof." Sokka sighed through his nose and nodded.

Toph groaned. "Okay! We need more proof. But how are we going to get it? I have the feeling that Jet's on to us. It won't be long before he finds out about our training."

"You're right, Toph," Mai agreed, stopping her spinning knife. "Jet might be evil, but he's not stupid. If he hasn't figured out what we were doing now, he will soon."

Aang stood up, a determined look on his face. "Then we better get started."

"Wait," Sokka said, raising his hands. "I agree about "getting more evidence"; but to repeat Toph's question: how are we going to get it? Jet's too smart; he'll know what we're doing before we could get a microchip on him."

Katara stood up with a smile, the first she has had all day since the incident. "Maybe we won't have to put one on him."

Suki turned to her friend. "What did you have in mind, Katara?" she asked curiously.

Katara turned to her. "What if we put a microchip on one of his members? Remember how they reacted at the party, when Jet ordered them to attack us, but they had seemed reluctant to do so?"

They thought about it a moment before Toph's voice said, "Now that you bring it up, Sweetness, I do remember them hesitating at the door. It was almost like they realized how crazy Snakehead is."

Suki nodded, frowning thoughtfully. "You're right. It seemed like they didn't have the utmost confidence in their leader."

Zuko nodded as well. "Not bad. But the question is: who should we place the chip on? It would have to be someone who seemed the most reluctant, or less brilliant of the gang."

Sokka crossed his arms, pursing his lips, thinking. "What about that big guy, Pipsqueak?" he asked. "He seems to use more brawn than brains."

Toph shook her head. "He might be dumb, _sometimes_, but he wasn't that reluctant to fight. It has to be someone else."

They all thought again, so far their minds coming up with blanks. Katara started twisting her hair around her finger, a sign when she was thinking hard. "Hmmm… What about the second heavyset guy? What was his name? It starts with an 'S'."

Aang ran his hand through his dark hair, thinking. "Um, is he short?" She nodded. Aang blinked. "You mean Sneers?"

Katara snapped her head up. "Yeah; that's it! He seemed the most reluctant of the group when you guys fought them. If we can get the chip on him, Sneers won't notice it."

Mai turned to Katara, reluctant admiration on her face. "That's a good idea, Katara. But there's a problem. As far as I can tell, Jet and his gang always seem to be together. How are we going to separate him from them to put the chip in place?"

Katara started playing with her hair, frowning. "I haven't thought that far yet," she admitted and smiled sheepishly.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Looks like I'll have to come up with something, since I'm the 'plan guy'." Then he put on his thinking face and started pacing. No one said anything as he passed back and forth between them, occasionally mumbling to himself. Then he snapped his fingers. "I got it!" His friends turned to him. Sokka was grinning. "Okay, the idea itself might seem a bit strange, but I can guarantee it would work. Everyone knows I'm the 'food guy' too. And as such, I can identify someone who shares that particular interest. Huddle up, and I'll tell you what I have in mind." They did so, feeling a little ridiculous, and Sokka started relaying his plan. His friends looked at him like he was nuts; but they had to admit, the more they heard, the more they liked it.

By the time they broke up, everyone was grinning. "That's actually a great idea, Snoozles," Toph said, crossing her arms. "They'll never know what hit them."

Even Gloomy Mai had a small smirk. "I have to admit; it's ingenious." Everyone was putting their thoughts to the idea. Well, except Aang. He was watching his friends, a gentle smile on his face. They seemed almost excited about the plan. But then his smile faded as the dream replayed itself once again, tormenting him. There was another thing he feared; not saving his friends in time. The possibility of them dying was so great that Aang felt the air rush from his lungs. If that did happen, and he couldn't do anything to prevent it, it would kill him. He turned his head away from the scene of his friends as they conversed. Now that he thought about it, he was starting to wish they hadn't agreed to help him. If any of them were killed, he wouldn't know what to do.

Katara stopped smiling as she felt sorrow and helplessness surge through her. She looked over at Aang, and her heart broke. He almost looked to be in pain, his head turned away from them. The girl can feel what he was feeling, even though she didn't understand why. Why was he feeling this way? Frowning, Katara ducked her head, determination taking over again as she thought of ways to get Aang to talk to her.

Aang took a deep breath before facing his friends. The Gang became silent as he came toward them. "Well, if we want this to work, we'll need to start training now. We'll do Tai Chi next. It uses the most fluid motions and forms. I want everyone to follow my lead. If you need help, just let me know. Let's get started."

It was much like yesterday, which felt longer than a day, the only difference being that no one really got it but Suki and Katara. Suki took Karate, which uses some fluid movements. As Aang had expected, Katara was more graceful with this form of fighting. She had asked Aang to help her with a certain form he was trying to teach.

"Okay, Katara," Aang said. "The trick is using your core power. Like this." He grabbed her hips to align her position correctly, and they both blushed, but didn't deter from the lesson. He moved her hip from one side to the other. "You think you got it?" Aang asked. Katara nodded and Aang moved in front of her to take a stance. Katara started moving her arms gracefully around while moving her body in synchronization. Then she spun on her left foot, lifting her right one, and kicked Aang's arm. She didn't think there was much effort into it, but Aang grunted when he took the hit.

Katara gasped, covering her mouth as Aang winced and rubbed his arm. "Oh my Spirits! I am so sorry!" She came over to him and started lifting his sleeve. "Are you okay?"

Aang stopped her with a laugh. "Calm down; I'm okay. To be honest, I'm impressed. That was a strong kick. But you can't apologize after kicking an enemy. You have to refrain from doing it. You've seen how these people are; they'll kill you without hesitation. Understand?" He spoke gently, but there was authority in his voice too.

Katara nodded and Aang kissed her cheek before moving away to help Sokka.

Again they kept it until close to sunset before calling it a day. Sokka stayed home while Suki, Mai, and Zuko went home. Aang and Katara walked over to his house. When they got there, the physic teens noticed Gyatso sleeping on the chair near the fireplace. Appa was lying next to him on the floor, and he lifted his head when the door opened; then stood up as he recognized his owner and girlfriend. Aang bent down to eye level to pet him. The fluffy dog licked his nose and Aang laughed quietly, wiping off the slobber. Then he stood up and went over to the couch to grab a blanket before spreading it on his uncle. He tucked it in place before he kissed the withered cheek, and Katara's heart melted at the sight. She could see how much Aang cared about Gyatso, how much he loved him. She patted Appa's head softly before walking over to her soul mate and grabbed his hand. He squeezed it, gray eyes still on his uncle. Then he took a breath and lead Katara upstairs, Appa at their heels.

The couple sat on the bed after putting their backpacks down as Appa lied on the floor. Neither of them said anything, not even in their minds, for a long time. Then Katara took a breath and looked at Aang. "Tell me," she said softly. He didn't need to ask what she meant. Aang was more certain now about her knowing he had a dream. Turning his head away, he watched the sky as it slowly darkened, declaring another day over.

Aang sighed deeply. "I don't think you want to hear it. It's too painful."

Katara squeezed his hand. "I would rather feel your pain with you than have you endure it alone. Please, Aang," she practically begged when he refused to look at her. "This is killing me! I can't take watching you be this way. Please tell me what happened in your dream."

Aang felt conflicted again. He didn't know what to do; his heart was telling him to confide in his girlfriend, that he didn't have to go through this alone; but his brain was telling him to keep quiet, to protect her. Not knowing what to do, the teenage boy turned around and hugged her with all his might, feeling Katara hug him back. The warmth of her body, the beat of her heart against his chest, and her breathing did him in. The tears leaked out of his eyes. It didn't stop there. The tears turned into deep sobs.

Katara held onto him, more alarmed now. The nightmare must have really scared him to the point of being vulnerable. She felt her heart break. The girl can feel his sadness and anguish and helplessness as they poured out of her boyfriend. Rubbing her hand along his back, she started to say, "Can you ple-" before his lips crashed into hers. Katara went wide eyed, not sure what brought this on. His lips were soft but urgent, and they tasted like the salty tears as they trailed down Aang's face. It was almost as if he needed proof she was here.

He held her close, not wanting to ever let her go. When she didn't respond, Aang pulled away and swallowed, looking down, avoiding her beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry," he muttered, placing his head back on her shoulder.

Katara hugged him, still a little dazed by his stunt. "It's okay." She took a deep breath. "Now are you going to tell me what happened last night?" She felt him sigh before he mumbled something she couldn't make out. "What?" she asked.

Aang lifted his head fast, anger and sadness swamping him. "I said I lost you, okay?!" he practically yelled, making Katara flinch. Aang turned away from her, clamping his eyes shut and balling his hands into fists. "I lost all of you! You, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Mai, Zuko; all of you died, and there was nothing I could do to stop it! I was running away from a figure when I came to the alleyway where I was attacked back home. Then I heard a scream, and ran to the end of the alley. That's where I saw everyone. The others were on the ground, already dead. You were the last one. There was man there with a hypodermic syringe. He tried to give you a shot in the chest, where your heart was, but you were struggling too much. Then the man caught your arms and pinned them to your sides before grabbing the syringe again. He saw me, and kissed your cheek to mock me as you were pleading for me to help. I didn't move fast enough, and he gave the shot to you. I caught you as you fell, saw the light leave your eyes, and I knew you were dead. You were poisoned, Katara, along with our friends." He was breathing heavily, the dream hitting him again with more force than ever before. "I failed," he whispered, covering his face with his hands as the tears flowed. "I tried to help, but it was too late. I couldn't do anything."

Katara was stunned beyond all reason. That was very traumatic indeed. Her chest ached just imagining that part of his dream. Sorrow filled her whole being; not for herself, but for her soul mate. From what he had just told her, Aang felt that he will fail when the fight came. It felt like someone was driving a knife into her stomach, leaving her to drown in her own blood. She had to persuade him that he will not fail. Grabbing his shoulders, Katara turned Aang around before bringing him into her arms and rocking gently. Aang was shaking a lot, and she was concerned because he didn't react to her touch at first. His eyes were glassy with fear, like he was reliving that horror all over again. But slowly, his senses cleared, and he lifted shaking arms to wrap around her. When most of his trembling had stopped was when Katara broke the silence. "Aang? Are you with me?" She felt him nod slightly and she breathed a sigh of relief. So far, so good. "Okay. You need to listen very carefully. Nothing is going to happen to us. We're still here; _I'm_ here. Our friends are not going anywhere. When the fighting starts, we'll be there. Once the fighting stops, we will _still_ be there. Nothing is going to keep us apart; we've been through too much to back away now."

Aang lifted his head and started, "But what if-" before getting cut off by Katara's finger. He stared at her as she shook her head.

"You're supposed to be listening. Are you listening to what I'm saying, Aang?" She removed her finger and Aang swallowed before nodding. "Good. We're here, Aang. Nothing will happen to us. Do you know why?" He shook his head, still staring at her. "Because you brought us together. You gave us chance to be free, to be our true selves. Even Mai and Zuko are more open now, and they haven't known you long. Toph has shown respect to you, and from what I can tell, that's a very difficult feat to accomplish. Sokka has become a little wiser, although not lot at the whole 'meat ' thing." Aang gave a little snort, and Katara smiled, thinking it was a good sign. She hugged him close, getting a squeeze back. "I'm really proud of you, Aang. You've accomplished so much. And the fact is, we wouldn't be alive the way we are now."

Aang frowned, guilt running through him like a sword. "But you guys wouldn't be in this situation if I wasn't around. Sometimes… sometimes I think it would have been better if that man had killed me."

Katara looked at him sharply. "No! Don't _ever_ think that. Aang, you need to stop this. If you had died then, what do think would've happened to me? It's selfish, I know; but if you had died, Jet would have taken me already, my friends wouldn't be this close together, and…" She started choking up. "And I wouldn't have found love," she finished in a whisper. "My soul mate."

Aang released a shaky breath, bringing Katara closer. He felt her tears through his shirt. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean it like that. You're right; I wouldn't have found love either. I didn't really know what it was until I met you. That first day of school, the first time I looked into your eyes, I knew something was going to change. After getting to know you, and spending time with you, I realized on that first day I was in love with you. You're number one in my world; you always will be."

Katara's tears were cascading down. She took a breath. "I realized I fell in love with you after you brought me to class, after bringing me to the nurse. That was when I knew I couldn't live without you. My heart and soul had already been claimed the moment I saw your unique gray eyes, so young and yet so wise. I don't know what to do without you."

Aang looked at her and grabbed her cheek, wiping the tears away from her beautiful face. "I can't live without you either. Even spending that one night alone almost did me in, if it wasn't for Appa's company. He was there when I had my nightmare. After having it, I never want to be separated from you again. The pain of losing you, even in my mind, almost killed me." He placed his forehead on hers, his hair tickling her. "Promise me we will always be together. Promise?"

Katara stared straight into his beseeching eyes. "Even the Spirits couldn't keep me away." She was serious and sincere.

Aang smiled a big one and closed his eyes. _'Thank you'_ he murmured in his mind.

_'Anything to make you happy'_ she murmured back. "I love you," she whispered aloud.

Aang brought his face closer to hers, his heart pounding when he saw the honesty of that love in her eyes. "I love you, Katara," he whispered back. Unable to stop himself, not that he wanted to, Aang kissed her deeply, her kissing back. He asked for entrance with his tongue and she gave it with a soft moan. Aang shivered when he felt her tongue. They were hugging each other so close there was no space between them whatsoever. Feeling it difficult to breathe after who knows how long, Katara broke the kiss; but Aang continued kissing her, starting with her jaw before moving to her neck. Katara gasped, feeling Aang attack a ticklish spot. He suckled gently, the pulse under his mouth beating as frantically as his own.

Katara lied down, bringing Aang with her. He disconnected his lips from her neck, back to her lips. Feeling bolder, Aang ran his hands across her flat stomach, hands under her shirt. Katara brought him closer, if possible. She felt her whole body tingle.

Katara removed his hands from her stomach. Aang looked at her, breathing heavily, confused before he felt Katara's hands try to lift his shirt. She looked at him as if asking permission and he nodded, sitting up. The girl followed him, and when they were upright, Aang lifted his arms as Katara took his shirt off. They are not going any farther than that; they just wanted to be as close as they can. She ran her hands over his smooth chest, both of their hearts pounding.

Aang stared at her. He had noticed that she wore a tank top under her T-shirt. Eyes on hers, he started lifting her shirt, taking care to keep her tank down. When she lifted her arms, that was enough invitation to pull the shirt over her head. Then he held her close, just wanting to feel her body against his. Katara placed her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent of trees. They remained silent for a long time, comfortable in their bubble of peace.

Aang took a deep breath, inhaling her fruity scent before sighing. "Let's go to bed," he murmured at last. "We have school and training tomorrow. We'll need our strength."

Katara nodded. "Okay. Just let me get changed." Aang seemed reluctant to let her go; but he wanted her as comfortable as possible. He nodded and she got up, went over to her backpack, and grabbed her pajamas from inside. She had taken them while they were at the house.

When she came out of the bathroom wearing her blue silk PJ's, the couple lay down under the covers. Aang kissed her temple tenderly as he wrapped his arm around her middle, her back to his chest. Appa came over and jumped on the bed, close to their feet before closing his eyes and falling asleep. The couple chuckled, watching the dog sink deeper into slumber.

"Love you," Katara murmured, starting to slip into sleep.

Aang hugged her closer. "Love you more." Katara smiled, falling asleep. Aang closed his eyes as well, the darkness of sleep overtaking him. He felt more at peace for the first time in what felt like a century.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

For the rest of the week, the Gaang practiced their fighing abilities. Katara was number one in Tai Chi, Toph with Hun Gar, Zuko and Mai with Northern Shaolin. Sokka and Suki were best at natural fighting; punches and kicks. The oldest couple, the Shaolin Fighters, as Sokka calls them, are deadly with their own fighting skills. Toph may be blind, but she sure can hit. Aang had helped her learn to land a blow anywhere on the body. People may think that her blindness causes her to be useless; but the truth is, it has heightened her hearing and vibration sense. Aang had made her picture the body as best she could, and using him as a dummy, the Blind Bandit, as she started calling herself, can now land a hit in certain points. He had taken them, despite Katara's protests, so Toph can get a feel for the body.

Zuko and Mai didn't really need that much help. Show them a few moves and they had become even more lethal than they had ever been. Suki has been getting faster, almost as fast as Aang, which is good. Ba Gua suited her best for her evasive strategy. As for Sokka, when Aang, with a little help from Suki, Mai, and Zuko, started teaching natural fighting styles, has been superb. His concentraion got better with every lesson. Katara was pretty good, although she was reluctant to hit her boyfriend or any of her friends.

None of them had seen Jet; but his gang had been at school. Today was Friday, the day they put the chip on Sneers. If Sokka's plan worked, the Gaang can get the information they need before moving in. They hoped they wouldn't have to fight the gang, but it was better to be prepared just in case. Aang and his friends were in the hallway, waiting for the gang to show up. Since it was Friday, the school always had a free period, 30 minutes long.

The Gaang started getting fidgety. Where were they? Had they gone out and won't be back until free period ends? But they need not worry for the gang rounded the corner, talking amongst themselves. Toph noticed them first, and she nodded slightly in their direction. Sokka tapped his foot twice, signaling that he got the nod, before walking in the gang's direction, Suki in tow. The Snakeheads quieted as Sokka and Suki passed them. They went around the corner, and Suki opened her locker quickly before bringing out a small cake. From the observations they made, Sneers went crazy over cakes of all kinds. This one was chocolate with whipped topping.

She quickly gave him something and he put it in his pocket before they quickly walked back towards the gang. As they expected, Sneers was at the back of the group. The couple walked over to him, keeping a few paces behind before Sokka hissed, "Psst, Sneers!" Sneers looked around before turning to Sokka, confusion on his face. His gang looked at him, wondering what was going on; then they saw Sokka and Suki with her arms behind her back, looking innocent. They went on alert. What were those two doing?

Sokka talked quietly to Sneers, telling him they needed to talk to him. The guy looked back at his friends, undecided. Suki stepped up and talked. Sneers nodded reluctantly and turned to his friends. "They want to tell me something. You guys go ahead; I'll be right there soon." His friends looked reluctant, but they left them alone, heading to the cafeteria for a quick snack. Sneers looked back at the couple, actually sneering a little. "What do you want?" he demanded.

Sokka cleared his throat. "We, me and Suki along with our friends, wanted you to know that there are no hard feelings with the way your gang treated us. So we made this cake for you. It's chocolate with whipped frosting." It was a lie; they didn't make the cake. Lin and Katara did. They had gotten Lin to believe they wanted this treat made for a friend the night before. She had accepted the task along with Katara's offer to help. The rest of them pretty much sucked at cooking.

Sneers looked at them, wondering why they were being so friendly. Jet had told them what had happened the other day at the meeting. These guys were not stupid; the Gaang knew who they were. So what was up; what were they planning? On the other hand, his mind almost went blank when they said 'cake'. He was hungry, and cake was his favorite, especially whipped topping. Suki brought out the little cake and Sneers's stomach growled. "Um… what's the catch?" he managed to get out. A small part of his brain was wary, telling him to tread carefully.

Sokka shook his head. "No catch. It's all yours. No strings attached. You don't have to accept our friendship, but take this cake anyway, so you know there are no hard feelings."

Sneers was still a bit confused and wary; but his stomach growled again, and who was he to ignore free cake? He shrugged and took it from Suki. He gave a shy grin. "Um, thanks, I guess."

Sokka patted him on the back after removing it from his pocket. "Don't mention it! You just go enjoy your treat." He gave a convincing smile and Sneers nodded before leaving, licking his lips in anticipation. When he was gone, Sokka and Suki clamped their hands upright in silent cheer. Sokka's plan had been simple: Make Sneers believe they were okay by giving the cake. But when Sokka patted him on the back, he had placed the microchip on the guy's shirt. It instantly changed color to match the fabric. Even now he was being tracked.

They walked back to their friends, and Toph said, "Well?"

Sokka grinned. "Mission Accomplished!"

Suki brought out the GPS and turned it on. After selecting the Tracker, a little red dot appeared on the map of the school. "It's working; he's being tracked."

"So what now?" Toph asked.

Suki grinned. "Now we move on to Part B."

* * *

><p>Part B was when they followed Sneers after school with the GPS unit. The Gaang stay hidden in the crowd, not wanting Sneers to see them. Suki would check her little machine to make sure they didn't lose him. She also brought her laptop and the Viewer, the fat silver disk. Once they found out where the hideout was, Suki will activate it and let it scan the compound.<p>

Sneers walked away from the crowd, heading towards what looked like a cluster of old business buildings. From Suki's GPS, they were on the far side of town, where the crowds thin out to nothing the farther you go.

The Gaang watched as Sneers walked over to the tallest building. But they hid behind on of the household's wall when he stopped and looked around. Aang's heart pounded, nervousness and excitement pumping through his veins. They have done it! They found the hideout! Maybe they really could stop this mess.

Sneers stopped looking, satisfied that no one had followed him, before entering the front door of what looked like an apartment building. Suki made a gesture for them to wait. After a minute she gestured for them to follow her. As they sneaked, staying close to whatever shadows there were, Suki brought out the the Viewer. When they got to the building, she pressed her finger into the indentation and it sprang to life. Unfortunately, all the windows of the ground level were boarded up. Fortunately, she brought another gadget from home. Going into her backpack's pocket, she brought out the Lifter and pressed the sensor, and attacked to her belt when it fully transformed. Looking up, she could see the other windows that are opened to the breeze. And there was plenty of metal. She twirled the hook, aimed, and let it fly. It swung around the pole. When it detected the metal, the clamp opened wide before circling and clamped itselt onto the wire, creating a loop and tightened.

After she checked to see it was secured, Suki pressed a button hidden near the clip. Up she went, going at a steady pace. When she got to the open window, the button was pressed again to stop. She had the Viewer in her hand, the thing trying to squirm away. She placed it inside on a desk that had collected so must dust it looked more white than brown. It scuttled across the surface, leaving trails behind before dropping to the center of the floor and waited.

Suki was already down and the Gaang was was walking quickly to the house again. She pulled her laptop out and turned it on. The same eagle appeared before the screen with different icons popped up. The backround was that of a cute fluffy dog with adorable eyes. Her friends besides Toph looked at her. She shrugged. "What? I like dogs." She clicked on 'Viewer'. Inside the building, the machine scanned the room, looking for hidden cameras while at the same time sending a picture to the computer.

No cameras or any other threats were found, so they moved on. Suki clicked on the video cam of the machine, and suddenly the screen came to life. She walked the little bug through the building as it formed a map of the corridors. The further down they went, the more clean it became. When they made it to the bottom floor, it was pristine. The walls glowed white, the chandelier was crystal, even the desk was clean. And in the room was the Snakeheads themselves. Jet sat at the desk while his gang sat on the couches and chairs. Suki clicked the audio on and their voices could be heard so clearly it was like they were right next to them.

"Were any of you followed?" Jet asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Good. Now to business. Those teenagers are different from any others. They are smarter than most, I'll give them that. They know who and what we are. Montauk figured out that is was my father who had killed his parents. Yatsunoma knows her mother was killed by the same man, and that it was us who had attacked them that day at the mall. It apears that they recognized the Black Mamba tattoo that I showed them. We need to take them out. They can't know how we operate; how we steal the money for our research and rebuilding."

Toph snorted. "Too late, egghead," she muttered. Everyone shushed her and went back to the video.

The Duke, sitting on the couch next to Pipsqueek, raised his hand. Jet nodded to him. "Are we going to take out Katara? I thought you liked her."

Jet's eyes darkened even more, turning cold. "I did," he admitted. "When I learned it was her mother that was killed, I convinced my father to spare her and the rest of the family." His hands clenched. "But she chose the wrong side. She's staying with Aang. So, she, and the rest of her friends, have to go. Subject closed," he added sternly when The Duke was about to say something. Jet didn't feel like telling them about his mom again. He took a deep breath, his composure back.

"Anyway," he continued as if nothing happened, "we have to take them out. And the only way to do that is to separate them. Together, they're strong; but apart, they would have no chance against us. We'll figure out how at the next meeting. After they have been taken care of, we will strike at Hakoda's publishing business. Then we will target Aang's uncle Gyatso's healing center. Their jobs might seem simple, but the money they make is huge. It will help with our research. I wish that stupid white and brown dog hadn't escaped. We didn't even get to check to see if the serum works. We never got to give him the shot."

Aang's breath caught and everyone looked at him. He faced Katara and thought

'_Appa_.'

She frowned angrily and glared at the screen at Jet, like he could feel it. It made sense now; why Appa was hurt on the leg, his fear of the vet. Aang glared at the screen too as Jet continued. "No matter." He shrugged. "We could use another animal; no big deal. If this serum works, it will kill the victims faster if they were shot right in the heart, leaving no traces. Only a few seconds, the scientists said. The only way to be sure is to test it on animals. I never understood why, nor do I care. And if the serum works, we're going to make it a gas to take out any witnesses. Any questions?" There was a tense silence. "Good." He stood up. "Then let's get to the training house! We have work to do."

They walked out of the building and went over to the low building that could have been a garage. Jet pressed his hand on a scanner and one of the doors opened. They went in, and the door lowered. Once they were gine for sure, Suki clicked on a command button, and the insect came scuttling out of a hole in the glass door. It came to them and Suki grabbed it before pressing the underbelly. It turned back into a disk and she put the rest of her equipment away after saving the video.

The Gaang looked at one another before standing and walking away, their paces quick. It had taken them at least forty minutes to get there, and it would take them another forty minutes to get back. But luckily, they hailed a few cabs, and they were taken back to Katara's and Sokka's place. All of them remained quiet, horror and fear clouding their minds for the next twenty minutes.

* * *

><p>They sat in the living room. Hakoda was still at work, and wouldn't be home until eight or nine at night. Aang was pacing the floor, his eyes huge and face pale. He had been doing that since they got home five minutes ago, but no one stopped him because of the circumstances. Even Sokka kept his tongue in his mouth. Suki was in his arms, trying her best to comfort him, both of them sitting in the armchair.<p>

Toph sat with her legs crossed on the couch, Katara next to her. Zuko and Mai sat in the love seat, holding hands. Katara watched Aang, her expression worried. Even though she said when they got their powers to stay out of each other's minds, she couldn't help but pry in her boyfriend's mind. He was blaming himself again, saying this wasn't supposed to happen. He was wishing he could turn back the clock, to prevent his parents' deaths. Then maybe his friends wouldn't be in danger.

Not wanting to lose her mind, Katara stopped her probing and stood up to grab Aang's shoulders. He jumped and turned around, saw his girlfriend and tried to calm down. But his breathing didn't seem to be working with him. He looked so lost, and Katara hugged him, feeling his arms wrap around her tightly in an instant. He buried his head in her shoulder and neck, letting the helpless tears go. His breath caught in his throat.

"Shh," Katara cooed. "Calm down. Everything's okay. Nothing's going to happen."

Aang sighed shakily. "My nightmare is coming true," he whispered brokenly. "They're going to kill you guys and I won't be able to stop them." He held her closer when she tried to look at him. "I don't know what to do, Katara. I'm scared for you guys. I don't want to lose any of you."

"You are not going to lose us," she said fiercely, finally looking him in the eyes. "We've been through too much together. None of us are going anywhere."

Aang shook his head. "Don't you get it? These people will stop at nothing until every one us is dead." He started pacing again, anger and sorrow mixing in with hopelessness. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't shown up here, you guys and your families would be safe. Gyatso thought it would be best to come here, but my gut had told me this wasn't over. Now my past has come back and is trying to destroy everything I know and everyone I love!" He was yelling at this point and he continued to do so. "It would've been better if you guys never met me! You could be living your lives better. But I just had to come into the picture and ruin EVERYTHING! OW!"

Toph had stood up and punched his arm hard. Anger colored her face. "Will you just SHUT UP?!" she shouted, shocking everyone more. They had never seen her this angry. She placed her hands on her hips. "For the Spirits' sake; stop blaming yourself! As far as I can tell, they were planning on doing this anyway. The Snakeheads are _evil_, Aang! Whether you were here or not wasn't going to stop them from killing these people. I know Gyatso is your uncle and Hakoda is Katara's and Sokka's dad. But did it ever occur to you that you can't help everyone all the time? The point is: you can't!"

She seemed to calm down some and she sighed before placing her hand on Aang's shoulder. "Look; don't do this to yourself," she said gently. "The rest of us are just as worried as you are. We couldn't prevent the previous deaths; but we can prevent the future ones. You're not alone in this, Aang. Don't place the world on your shoulders."

Aang swallowed hard and looked at his friends staring at him. All of them looked determined and concerned. He looked at Katara and she grabbed his hand that was shaking again. _'Remember what I told you?'_ she asked softly. _'We'll be there with you until the end. We're staying together when all is said and done. Don't give up on us. We all love you, and always will.'_

He swallowed again and nodded. He took a deep breath, his resolve building back up. They can do this; they had to stop the Snakeheads. They had done enough damage. It was time to stop them. "Well, if we're going to do this, we'll need to be prepared. They had threatened our families, so they made this personal. We have to stick together; their goal right now is to separate us. We can't let that happen. There's only one thing we need before we shut them down: this serum they were talking about. If we can get this to the police, and the scientists take a look at it, maybe they can find a cure for anyone that has been shot or find something helpful. Then we shut this mad operation down."

Sokka pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! Now we're getting somewhere! These Snakeheads are in for it."

Mai sighed. "Well, it beats doing homework," she said, bored.

There were some laughs; when they stopped, Katara said, "Well, now that that's out of the way, me and Aang have somewhere to be."

Aang looked at her in confusion. "We do? Where?" His other friends were grinning, which confused him even more.

Katara shook her head. "Don't you remember what today is?" He licked his lips and shook his head. Katara bit her lip, gestured him closer, and in his ear whispered, "It's your big one six."

Aang looked stunned for a minute. Counting the days back, he learned that she was right. Today was his 16th birthday. Hers was tomorrow. He'd been so stressed out he completely forgot. "Happy Birthday, Aang!" everyone said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He blinked. "Um, thanks. But I don't think I told you when my birthday was."

"You didn't," Katara said, "but I did. Earlier this week."

Aang stared at her. "Why?" he asked curiously.

Katara shrugged. "You've been stressed out, so I decided, during one if our breaks in training, to tell everyone and get something planned. And no, I'm not telling you. For now, you and I are going to have fun."

Aang looked at his friends. They were all smirking now, mirth dancing in their eyes. What could they be doing? What did they have planned? He wasn't too keen on surprises; not since that afternoon two years ago… He pushed that thought from his mind. Aang's friends are wonderful. They wouldn't betray him. They were his family. And Gyatso had always told him he had a way of reading people. He turned to his girlfriend. "Okay. What are we going to do?"

It was Suki who answered. "I'm going to be driving you lovebirds somewhere. You'll have to wait and see Aang. Katara knows, obviously, since she planned this in the first place."

Everyone had stood up by now, as if waiting to leave. "Where will the rest of you be?" Aang asked.

Sokka started, "We'll be at-" before Toph elbowed him, shutting him up.

She grinned. "You'll find out later, Twinkle Toes. Now get out of here before I kick you out."

Aang backed away from her, a little annoyed by the nickname. "Okay. No need to threaten me. And don't call me 'Twinkle Toes'. That's seriously annoying."

"Get used to it, Twinkle Toes. You're stuck with it."

They laughed while Aang groaned in defeat, hanging his head. "Okay, fine," he said, running his hand through his hair. "You can use it. Just don't do it too often."

"Whatever you say, Aang," Toph replied with a grin.

Katara snorted and grabbed his hand when he frowned at the blind girl. "Come on, Aang. Let's get going!" Her excitement was contagious; he couldn't help the smile that broke out. Everyone was encouraging him to go.

As they were following Suki out, however, Aang heard Sokka call out to him. "You better not do anything with my sister, Aang, or you're dog meat!"

Aang swallowed while Katara rolled her eyes and scoffed. "At least we have more control," she muttered, causing Aang to snort too. They got into Suki's van, and she drove them away from the house, out of the town, and continued on towards a sparkling lake. A carnival was in, waiting for more people to come and play games and ride on the rides. This birthday might actually be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! Another update! Yep, they learned about Jet's evil plan with the help of Suki's awesome technology. Aang thinks his nightmare is coming true. And yes, it is Aang's birthday. Poor Aang; he's been so stressed out about everything. Let me clear something up about his and Katara's birthdays being so close together during the fall season. Since they share souls, since their souls mates, their birthdays are close because their souls are close. Just try to work with it.<strong>

**I'll get started on chp. 20 soon. Things are going to be interesting!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The carnival was incredible in Aang's eyes. It was a lot like the amusement park; only smaller. There was a roller coaster, a Ferris Wheel, even the Tilt A Whirl. And a bunch of other games like Targets, basketball, and more. There was a line for a Ferry Ride around the lake, with a glass bottom to see what wonders the water holds. It was nearing sunset, and Aang and Katara were on the boat, sitting on cushioned benches, watching as fish dart away and turtles swim slowly under them. They can even see some of the seaweed. They had been on practically every ride and had played all the games. Aang even managed to win Katara a stuffed panda, saying it was an early birthday present. She had laughed and kissed his cheek as a thank you.

Aang sighed, content and relaxed. It's been so long since he felt this way. Now he was really grateful to have Katara as his girlfriend. She makes him feel so special. She would go to any lengths to insure he had a normal time. And today he had. Being normal was something to treasure, especially with his kind of life. Okay, maybe not completely normal; no one ever was. But this was close.

He brought Katara closer, and she nuzzled his neck, making Aang chuckle. "Ticklish there?" she murmured.

Aang snorted softly, trying to hold in his laughs when she continued nuzzling him. "Maybe a little," he admitted.

Katara kissed his neck there and felt his pulse jump, causing her to chuckle before she raised her head. "At least you're relaxed now," she said quietly.

Aang nodded, closing his eyes. "Yeah," he murmured, bringing her body closer to his. "Thanks to you. It's been a while since I felt this peaceful. I owe you one."

Katara touched his cheek, causing his eyes to open. She enjoyed Aang's gray eyes; she could stare in them forever. "You don't owe me anything," she said softly. "Just seeing you so calm and happy is enough for me."

Aang grabbed her hand and kissed the palm. "Only you can make that happen." He brought her hand down and intertwined their fingers. "The only time I feel like myself is when you're around."

Katara smiled softly, squeezing his hand. "You make me feel that way too." She frowned sadly. "My dad was right, you know. Before I met you, after my mother died, I was frozen, still caring about others but not willing to move on. No one has ever brought me out of my shell; no one but you. I'm grateful to have met you. You brought me back from the ice. Thank you Aang, for believing in me, and helping me."

Aang took a deep breath, bringing her into a hug, smelling her fruity scent. "If anyone's grateful, it's me. When my parents died, I thought I was doomed to be alone for the rest of my life. I didn't have any other family besides Gyatso. But then I met you, and everything became clearer. In a way, I was frozen too, not knowing what was in store for me. That first day I saw you, something in me changed. I felt more alive, found another reason to live. I'm never letting you go; I never want to lose you."

Katara blinked her eyes, holding the tears at bay as she looked at the love of her life. She swallowed. "You're never going to lose me. I'm not leaving you for anything in the world. You _are_ my world. Nothing could ever replace you in my heart, no one can take you away from me. We belong together, Aang; it's as simple as that." She placed her forehead on his, feeling his warm sweet breath on her face. "We're soul mates, Aang. Two parts of the same whole. And nothing is going to tear us apart."

Aang grabbed her cheek and brought her face closer to his. "That means everything to me, Katara," he whispered. "I would be lost without you. We've both come a long way to find ourselves; to learn how to be the people we're meant to be. Now that we found each other, nothing is going to separate us, ever. I love you so much. I would do anything to keep you with me."

"I love you too Aang, and I want to be your everything; heart, soul, everything that will keep us together. My life would be dark if you left."

Aang stared into her eyes with love and warmth. "I'm not going anywhere. I would like to be your everything, too, if you will let me."

Katara brushed her lips against his. "I would love that."

"So would I." Then they kissed each other, not caring about the other people watching them. The couple stuck in their own little love bubble, oblivious to everything and everyone. And what they didn't expect, or know about, was a girl with hidden speakers in her clothes. Her hair was a wild brown mop. Smellerbee was watching them, listening in on their declarations that shocked her to the core. Anyone with eyes could see how devoted these two were towards each other.

Smellerbee had been sent to follow them by Jet and record what they said. He had seen them when he and his gang went into the training center. There had been a hidden camera near the Gaang's hiding spot, attached to the T.V. in the room. He wanted to know if they had heard what he had said, and he had no doubt about it. But what Smellerbee had just heard made her feel even guiltier than ever. These guys are supposed to be the enemy, set on destroying what they had spent so long to build. Now, Smellerbee was liking this assignment less and less. There was no way to separate the Gaang; they were too close together.

And that was when she made her decision. She didn't want to do this anymore; killing people and stealing from their families and businesses. It made her feel inhumane, like a monster made out of shadows, with no feelings. She frowned, determined to change her ways; and hopefully change her friends, to help them see the errors of their ways.

Jet had lost his mind, and when he is set on something, it was hard to discourage his motives. It was time to put an end to it. So she shut off the tiny but powerful recorder in her pocket, and waited for the ferry to get back on dry land.

* * *

><p>An hour after sunset, where the sun's tip showed on the horizon, Aang and Katara decided it was to time to go because Suki was coming to get them. Earlier today, when she had dropped them off at the carnival, she had said that she would be back at sun down. When the happy couple exited out of the gates, they saw Suki's van waiting for them. Suki spotted them and waved, smiling like the Cheshire Cat, like she had a secret and wanted to tell but couldn't.<p>

"Did you guys have fun?" she immediately asked when they were settled in, putting the van into drive and leaving the carnival behind.

They nodded, grinning like love struck goofs. "It was great," Katara said, snuggling into Aang's warmth. "We went on the Tilt A Whirl three times, shot some baskets, hit targets, went on the Ferry ride, and lastly, the Ferris wheel. Oh!" She brought up the panda, holding it close to her chest. "And Aang won me a panda on one of those hammer and bell games for an early birthday present. Isn't that sweet, Suki? I'm calling him Hai Bai."

Aang and Suki laughed, happy to see Katara happy. "That's very sweet. Good name too. I wish Sokka would win me a panda bear."

Katara laughed. "Knowing Sokka, he wouldn't get you a bear. It would probably be a lion."

Suki grinned. "Or a tiger."

Aang snorted. "Or a bear." When he said that, everyone bursted out laughing, remembering those lines from a movie. "You know," he choked out when he could breathe, "we should watch that sometime. The Wizard Of Oz was a classic."

Suki chuckled. "It's been a long time since I saw that."

"We actually have that movie at home," Aang said. "Me and Gyatso would have a movie night, and we would a pick a movie we were in the mood for. I remember watching the movie so many times I would repeat lines at random times."

Katara laughed. "With your brain, I'm not surprised."

Aang frowned playfully at her as Suki snorted. "My parents used to tell me I had a big imagination. Gyatso always said I had a photographic memory. They might be right."

There was a little sadness in his voice when he talked about his parents. Even after all this time, it still hurts him. Katara didn't want him upset, so she shrugged and said, "There's nothing wrong with having an imaginative mind. At least you use yours. That's what I like in a guy."

Aang laughed. "That was so cheesy, Katara."

She shrugged again. "But it made you feel better, right?" she asked with a wide grin.

Aang shook his head, amused at his girlfriend's tactics. "Yeah, it did. Thanks; you know just what to say."

Katara brought her face close to his. "Anytime. Besides, I'm your girlfriend. I'm supposed to make you happy."

Aang grinned and kissed her. She smiled against his lips, pulling him closer. Suki looked in the rear view and smiled, shaking her head. That was love right there. But when they started heating up, she cleared her throat loudly and they jumped apart, blushing from either embarrassment or from the heat of the kiss. "Okay, I know you guys love each other and I'm happy for you; but please keep the making out to a minimum. I'm sounding like Sokka, I know. But seriously, get a room." Her voice was both serious and joking.

"Sorry, Suki," they both said and chuckled as they went back to cuddling. They remained quiet for the rest of the ride. It took a good thirty minutes to get to Aang's house. The couple had fallen asleep shortly after their little make out session.

By the time they got there, the sun was completely gone, the moon taking its place and the stars twinkling in the heavens. Suki parked in the driveway and turned around. The couple looked adorable together, especially when they are sleeping. Her heart melted at the sight.

She gently shook Katara's shoulder after unbuckling herself so she could reach. The younger girl stirred, before slowly opening her eyes. She rubbed the sleep out of them before looking at her boyfriend. His breathing was even, and he had a little smile on his face as if having a wonderful dream. She felt her own smile break out of her face before she shook his shoulder. He groaned softly, his eyes fluttering open. He settled them on her. "Hi," he murmured sleepily.

"Hi, sleepyhead," she replied softly. "Come on; we're home."

Aang sat up with a deep breath and rubbed his eyes before looking around to see they were in his front yard. "What are we doing here?" he asked, his voice still a bit thick. "I thought we were going back to your place."

Katara shook her head, smiling. "Nope. We're going to watch the Wizard Of Oz. I hope that's okay."

Aang's mind was becoming more focused. He remembered telling them he had the movie. They wanted to watch it with him since it was his birthday. He shrugged. "Okay. Let's go watch it." Suki grinned and got out of the van, Katara and Aang following. The blue eyed girl grabbed her panda, Hai Bai, with one arm and grabbed Aang's hand with her free hand.

All the lights were off when they opened the door. Aang thought it was odd; but then the lights burst to life as his friends yelled, "Happy Sweet Sixteen, Aang!" He jumped at least a foot into the air, his heart pounding like crazy. He could not believe what he was seeing; Mai, Zuko, Toph, Sokka, Gyatso, and Lin were there. There was a table laden with treats. A few presents were on the floor stacked in piles. Decorations covered the walls and ceiling. There was a one layer cake with _Happy Birthday Aang_ written in blue icing.

Before he could say anything, since there was a lump in his throat, his friends and family bombarded him with hugs and arm punches, Toph's being the hardest. His friends backed off and Lin gave him the biggest hug and a sweet kiss on top of his head. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart," she said softly with motherly love. Aang nodded, not trusting his voice. His eyes stung and he blinked back tears of happiness. Katara squeezed his hand, looking at him with love and happiness.

He looked at everyone. "Thank you," he said thickly. "But you didn't have to do this."

It was Gyatso who answered. "It wasn't our idea, Aang. It was your girlfriend who believed you needed this."

Aang looked at Katara's beaming face before bringing her into a tight hug, receiving a few 'awwww's. "Thank you," he murmured.

"You're welcome," she whispered back before breaking the hug. They into each others eyes.

They were about to kiss, but Sokka's annoying voice stopped them. "Yeah, yeah, we know you're grateful, Aang. But _please_ keep the oogies to a minimum. Thank you!" Everyone rolled their eyes while the adults kept their laughs in. He slapped a hand to his forehead. "Okay; enough! Can we just move on to the party? I'm hungry."

Suki snorted. "You're always hungry."

"I'm a growing boy?" he protested.

Now the adults laughed, loving these kids' attitudes. They could see how close the teenagers really were. "Okay, guys," Lin said cheerfully. "Let's have some fun!" There were cheers from the teens, and the party began.

* * *

><p>By ten o'clock, they had gone through most of the board games, had watched Wizard Of Oz, had dinner and Aang blew out his sixteen birthday candles. Now they moved on to presents. Gyatso gave his present first. It was longer than Aang's body. "I thought you might like this, since you've worked with it before."<p>

Aang weighed the heavy package before lifting the lid. Inside was a wooden staff, with Chinese writing for '_The Heart Of A Warrior'_ He gasped, fingering the smooth wood. He smiled widely, before looking at his uncle sitting next to him. "Thank you, Gyatso." The old man gave him a one armed hug.

Lin pushed a package toward him. "Your uncle told me you collected antiques. Consider this a gift from the family."

Aang took the present and glanced at Suki to see her beaming. He opened it, ans felt his eyes go huge. Inside was a wooden cat statue, painted white and red, with the paw holding a lantern. He looked at them. "Thank you guys. It's beautiful."

Suki patted his hand. "We're glad you like it," she said softly.

Zuko handed him a present. "This is from me and Mai." Very blunt; no point getting mushy.

Aang laughed and opened it, revealing a PlayStation 2 and a few harmless games. "No way!" Aang said. He beamed. "I always wanted to get this. Thanks guys!"

Zuko shrugged. "No big deal. Just don't break it; I'm not replacing it."

"I'll be careful with it," he replied, pushing it away.

Suki nudged her boyfriend, who was eating a piece of chocolate. He rolled his eyes, swallowed, and grabbed a small rectangular package, and tossed it to Aang before eating more of his chocolate. "Yeah, yeah, Happy Birthday, and whatnot."

Suki hit him upside the the head before turning to Aang. "It's from both of us. Well, mostly me. Sokka was too busy going into a joke shop." She glared at him.

Sokka shrugged. "They had a lot of funny stuff. I couldn't resist!" Everyone laughed at him. That was Sokka the Joker.

Aang shook his head, opening the wrapping paper to reveal a book about Greek Mythology. He smiled at his friends. "Thanks," he said. They nodded and Toph pushed a box to the sixteen year old.

"This one isn't just for you. It's for Appa, too." Aang gave her a questioning look which she felt. "Katara told us earlier this week." Appa was lying by the fireplace, watching them with his tail wagging.

Aang opened the box and took out a baseball, white and red, very new. He tossed it up, watching Appa's head follow the movement. He laughed. "We'll play tomorrow, boy." Putting the ball back, Aang turned to Toph. "Thanks. We're going to have fun with this."

She shrugged, smiling. "It'll be a good way to pass the time."

Katara laughed. "That's true. Well, we have one more present."

Aang furrowed his brow, looking at the table. "Where?"

"Here." She brought out a little box from her pocket, like the kind jewelry stores would use. Aang took it, staring at it before lifting the lid. Inside was a beaded necklace, red, orange, and yellow, with a small air charm with three little red feathers on the bottom. He was in awe as he took the necklace out to examine it better. "Where did you get this?" he asked.

Katara blushed. "I made it," she said quietly. "During art class. Do you like it?"

Aang brought her into a hug. "I love it. Thank you." Katara nodded before breaking the hug. Aang looked at it before undoing the clasp and putting the amulet on. He fingered the feathers. "How does it look?"

Everyone gave their approval besides Toph who said, "I wouldn't know. I'm blind, remember? Can I feel it?" Aang moved over to her and put the charm in her hand. She fingered it, feeling the smooth wood. "It's nice," she said, letting it go. "You made it, Katara?"

"Yeah," she replied. "When Aang told me when his birthday was, I've been working on it in Art class since then. It took a while to carve the air symbol. After it was done, I held onto it to make sure it stayed in one piece."

"And you did a wonderful job," Aang told her, going back to his seat and kissing her cheek.

There were a few yawns going around, and Gyatso said, "Well, it's getting late. I believe it's time to go to sleep. You are all welcome to stay here. Please, stay for the night." There were a few murmurs of acceptance.

But Lin shook her head. "I'll be heading home. I have things to do tomorrow. But Suki can stay if she wants. I have no problem with that."

Gyatso nodded. "Very well. You drive carefully."

Lin nodded before going over to Aang to kiss his forehead. "I hope you had fun today." Aang nodded and Lin turned to leave, but not before hugging her daughter. Then Gyatso showed them to different guest rooms.

* * *

><p>Aang and Katara lay in the darkness of his room, Appa laying on the floor. The rest of the house was quiet, no one moving around in the halls. Katara was playing with the necklace on Aang's neck. "Are you ever going to take this off?" she asked softly.<p>

Aang shook his head. "Nope. It's never coming off."

Katara looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Really," he responded softly. "It's one of the best presents I have ever gotten."

"What's the first best?"

Aang smiled. "You." Then he seemed to think for a moment before he grinned. "Either that or the staff Gyatso got me," he said jokingly.

Katata buried her face in his chest to keep the laughter from bursting out. "What am I going to do with you?" she managed to choke out.

Aang shrugged. "Love me, adore me, never leave me." His eyes sparkled with mirth.

Now the laughs came out of her. "Fine; but only if you do that for me too."

Pushing hair out of her face, he replied, "Don't I do that already?" Katara snorted; then a huge yawn escaped her. Aang brought her closer, having her head lay on his chest over his heart. "It's late; we should get to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"But I'm not tired," she replied sleepily, her voice contradicting her words.

Aang kissed her head before running his fingers through her hair soothingly. He gave a chuckle. "Yes you are," he said gently. "Go to sleep, Katara."

Katara sighed, sinking into sleep, his soft voice a lulliby. "Stay with me," she breathed.

He held her, still combing her hair with his fingers. "Always." He waited until her breathing became low and even before staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow was Katara's birthday, and he wasn't sure what to do for it. Knowing Katara, she would want something special, but simple.

He remembered their conversation last weekend, about wanting to spend time together. He thought hard. What would allow them to be by themselves for the day?

Then an idea came to him, and he smiled, looking at the sleeping angel. He knew just the perfect plan, and he knew what to get her. Not long after, Aang fell asleep, holding his loved one close.

**This chapter was fun to write, not to mention a good break from all the fighting, nightmares, spying, etc. The next chapter will be Katara's birthday. I'll work on it soon. *gasp* Smellerbee has decided to change sides. She realized Jet had lost his mind. Will she be able to help her friends see the side of good? We'll find out later. Stay tuned!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The sun rose in the colors gold and red, the finger lights stretching across the sky. Aang shifted a bit before opening his eyes with something between a sigh and a groan, blinking rapidity. He yawned before looking down at the precious girl wrapped in his arms, sleeping soundly, and smiled. He almost didn't want to leave her, but he had to if he was going to get everything ready for today. So being as gentle and quiet as possible, Aang slipped out of the bed and got dressed before grabbing his wallet. Then he left the room after looking at Katara again. He felt tenderness creep into him, and knew his heart was in good hands.

Going outside after grabbing the spare key, Aang went to the side of the house, grabbed his bike, unlocked it, and took off down the road. He had somewhere to go, a couple things to buy, and when he got back, Aang was going to make this birthday for Katara the best she's ever had.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Katara woke up to the smell of pancakes. She stretched leisurely, breathing in deeply. She had noticed Aang was gone; but now wondered if he was the one downstairs. It would be nice to be pampered for once. Not sure what to do, but also wanting to be lazy for once, Katara sat there, the smell of the pancakes becoming stronger. A few minutes later, the door opened and Aang came in with a tray. He saw his girlfriend up and smiled before walking over to her. Placing the the tray on her lap, Aang gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning, Water Lily," he said cheerfully, sitting at the foot of the bed.<p>

Katara laughed. "Water Lily? That's a new one." She looked at the pancakes that seemed to have pieces of fruit in them, a glass of fresh orange juice, and buttered toast. No meat, but that's not surprising; nor was she complaining. "Did you make this?" she asked, cutting a piece of pancake and trying it.

Aang nodded, looking slightly embarrassed. "There were a few times where Gyatso taught me how to cook. When I was little, back when Aunt C was alive, she would make pancakes almost every morning. When I got old enough, around fourteen, before we moved, Gyatso taught me how to make those. So I thought, for your birthday, that I would make them for you. Do you like them?"

Katara nodded with a smile, cutting another piece off and putting it in her mouth. The fruit was very sweet, and the pancake itself was fluffy, just how she liked them. She swallowed. "It's amazing," she replied. "Nice to know that I won't be cooking. Well, not until Sokka wakes up anyway."

Aang shook his head, grinning. "Taken care of." She gave him a questioning look, since her mouth was full of toast. "Everyone's already up. I made a big platter of pancakes. Sokka complained about the lack of meat, but Suki put it to him straight: be grateful that you're being fed at all. Those were her exact words. Anyway, I told everyone that you're not to do any cooking, cleaning, or playing nursemaid. Today is your day."

Katara grinned, enjoying this attention. She couldn't really remember a time where she was the one being treated like a princess. It wasn't until Aang showed up that she realized how much of her childhood was taken away from her. After finishing off her breakfast, Aang told her to get ready. He had more plans for the day. She took a quick shower, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt she had brought, and walked downstairs to see everyone talking quietly. They stopped talking the moment they see the sixteen year old girl.

Aang came out of the kitchen after taking care of Katara's dishes and smiled at her. She smiled back and grabbed Aang's hand before they sat down together. Toph said, "Hey, Katara! Happy B-Day!" Everyone followed along, wishing her a happy birthday.

Katara grinned. "Thanks everyone! So what are we doing today?"

Toph crossed her arms. "I have to go back to my place," she said, hating the idea. "My parents are supposed be coming this afternoon." Then she grinned. "But I'm getting out the moment an opportunity shows!"

Her friends laughed while Zuko said, "You make it sound like you're escaping from prison."

She shrugged. "That's pretty much what it is." The Gaang laughed loudly, knowing she spoke the truth. The few times they drove her home, there would be police officers there to guard the vault inside the house, with a state-of-the-art security system. It was a wonder Toph could get out at any time.

After the laughs died down, Sokka grabbed Suki's hand and they stood up, along with Toph. "Well, if anyone needs us-"

"That's unlikely," Toph joked, causing a few chuckles to come out.

Sokka glared at her and cleared his throat. "Anyway, if you need us, me and Suki will be at her Mom's house. Katara, we'll stop at Dad's place too, since he has today off. We're bringing Toph home too. We'll see you guys later." Everyone said their goodbyes and Suki waved as the trio left the house.

Then Mai said, "We should head out too. We have to bring in the rest of our stuff home."

Katara looked surprised. "What do you mean? What stuff?"

Zuko grinned and grabbed Mai's hand. "Well, we were going to wait to tell you until later, but you might as well know now. Before I came here, my mom went to the jury with my dad, and this time, she won the rights for me to be here. So to save you the excruciating details, I'm coming here to live."

"And my parents really like it here," Mai added. "So we've been busy moving from San Francisco to here. We'll be staying permanently."

Katara was grinning broadly. She stood up and hugged the teenagers in turn. "This is AWESOME!" she exclaimed. "You're going to stay with us! This is turning out to be the best birthday EVER!"

Aang chuckled. "And it's not over yet," he said while standing up and grabbing her hand. "I have a little surprise for you. Do you want to see it?" Katara nodded enthusiastically and he turned to the older couple. "You guys can go. I'll tell you about her reaction later."

The couple, grinning, wished Katara a happy birthday, leaving the girl confused. She looked at her boyfriend, raising and eyebrow. "What was that all about?" she asked.

He shrugged. "While you were asleep, I told everyone what I got you, and they went nuts. I was going to give it to you later, but I thought about it, and decided now would be better."

"Why?"

Grinning, he replied, "You'll find out." He tugged her hand. "Come on." And he led her to the garage outside. He unlocked the side door and opened it before turning on the light. In the center of the floor was a huge box with holes in it, as if something was alive in there. Aang gestured to it. As if on cue, the box shook a little, and the last sound Katara thought she would hear came from one of the holes.

_"Mew!"_

Her eyes widened and she turned to see Aang smiling broadly. He led her over to the box and said softly, "Go ahead; open it."

She did so, and saw the cutest kitten ever lift its face curiously, big green orbs shining into her blue ones. Katara put her hand into the box and the cat nuzzled it before purring loudly. Then she lifted him out of the box to cuddle. "Oh, Aang," she breathed, looking at her beaming boyfriend before looking at the cat again. "He's adorable! Where did find him?"

Aang scratched one of the cat's pointed brown and white speckled ears. The kitten looked almost like a cheetah, except for the color difference. "I went to the animal shelter early this morning. It's a couple miles from here, so I took my bike out there. I looked at the cats until I found one that seemed perfect for you. He doesn't have a name yet. According to the vets, he was rescued from a farm, where he was eating peaches. He ate them for so long, he would only eat regular cat food if there were peach bits in it. So I decided to pick him for your present. Do you like him?"

Katara was crying as she hugged the kitten closer, his purr vibrating her chest slightly. He seemed content to stay there. "I love him," she said softly. "What do think happened with him? He should have been with a mother."

Aang nodded. "He should have. My guess would be that the mother was attacked and killed by something. Either that or he was abandoned. Anything could have happened."

Katara held him protectively. "That's horrible. Nothing, not even an animal, should suffer like that." She wiped her eyes. "Well, it's their loss. He's mine now. He only needs a name." She thought hard; and then said, "Momo. His name's Momo."

Aang smiled. "Momo it is," he said softly before standing up, offering his hand to her. "Come on, we're taking him upstairs." Katara grabbed his hand and followed him up, holding Momo close.

They got to Aang's room and as they sat on the bed Katara asked, "How did you know I wanted a cat?"

Aang smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck while his cheeks burned red. "I uh, well... I know you told us to stay out of each other's minds. But I did a little probing into yours, and found out cats were your favorite animals. Sorry."

Katara looked a little miffed. "Why didn't you just ask me what my favorite animal was?"

"Because if I had," he stated, "then it would have ruined the surprise."

Katara was about to retort before logic worked its way into her brain. It made sense; if he had asked so close to her birthday, it would have ruined the nice surprise she got. She shrugged. "You have a point. So what do we do now?"

He grinned. "I have the whole day planned, just for us."

"Really?"

"Really! But first, we're going to bring Momo to his new home. Your dad has a little set up there."

"My dad knows you got me a cat?" Katara asked as she followed Aang downstairs.

He nodded and opened the front door. "Yeah; I went over there this morning on my way to the shelter to see if it was okay. It turned out that your dad was going to get you one this afternoon, and I persuaded him to let me get it. He only agreed if he was allowed to get the essentials, which was only fair. So, in a way, Momo was from both of us."

Katara observed him, cuddling Momo, as they walked slowly to her house. She studied the messy dark hair with the sweeping bang over his intelligent gray eyes, his straight nose, full lower lip like a perfect Cupid's bow, and the glowing peach of his skin. This would sound corny to anyone who heard it, but to Katara, Aang was beautiful, almost godlike. He noticed her looking at him and said, "What?"

Katara shook her head slowly, as if coming out of a daze. "I just keep wondering if this is a dream. Finding you, meeting you, falling in love and learning you're my soul mate. You have a big heart and an incredible mind. It's like you can read people by their expressions alone. You're so smart and kind and brave. I wonder how someone simple like me could get someone as extraordinary as you."

Aang stopped walking, causing her to stop as she looked into his serious yet sincere face. "If there's one thing I learned about you; it's that you aren't simple. Not by a long shot. I sometimes feel like I'm the one dreaming, that you're an illusion. You're beautiful, graceful, and productive. Your mind is unique; the way you think of ideas, how you care about people who need your help, and best of all, a love that digs deep. If anyone is undeserving of someone like that, it's me. You could have done so much better than me; but you chose me out of all the guys you could've gotten. You have no idea how happy and special that makes me feel."

Instead of tears running down her face, Katara's heart swelled with love and gratitude as she thanked the Spirits for blessing her with this boy, her other half. If they hadn't met, her world would still be in shadows. She touched his face, still staring into his gaze. He really was beautiful, inside and out. He had the biggest heart she had ever known, the same heart that she went to sleep listening to almost every night. The same heart that brought her out of the ice, the same one where it had taken a complete strange dog in without another thought. The same heart that won hers just for being itself.

She took a deep breath before brushing her lips against his, mindful of the kitten between them. Their eyes closed in contentment. Aang loved the feeling of their lips connected, merging together like they were meant to. Again he thought of that day in the hospital when they admitted their feelings to each other. It seemed impossible that she belonged to him. And yet, he can believe it, because his heart and soul had recognized its other part long before he even knew it had happened. He loved this girl with everything he was and has. And the best part was, he knew she felt the same.

After an eternity passed, they broke apart smiling and continued to Katara's house, hands linked together as if never willing to let go of its perfect half. They wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>After Momo was dropped off at Hakoda's place, and it took a while to get Katara away from the kitten, Aang hailed a cab and slipped a blindfold on Katara's eyes. The driver looked a little bewildered, but Aang explained it was her birthday and he wanted to surprise her. The guy nodded in understanding, and Aang handed him a sheet with the address on it. A few moments later the cab started forward.<p>

Forty minutes later, which felt like two centuries to Katara with the blindfold on, the cab stopped and the couple came out. Aang held Katara's hand firmly as she stumbled a bit. She laughed. "Aang! Where are we?"

Aang grinned. "Someplace you are going to love," he said sweetly. He put his hands on the blindfold. "I'm going to take this off, so be prepared for the sunlight. Okay?"

Katara nodded, and the sudden darkness was lifted from her eyes. She waited a few heart beats before blinking slowly, rubbing them. Then she looked at the building in front of her and gasped. It was the new aquarium that opened a few weeks ago: The Sea on Land. She had yet to visit it because they had been busy. The front showed the name with dolphins and whales jumping over the waves. The entryway had a thick glass pillar on either side, each filled with exotic fish of many colors. The place was huge, about half the size of a football stadium, decorated with different pictures of fish, whales, and other aquatic life.

Katara turned to Aang, excitement coursing through her. "First breakfast; then the cat; and now the aquarium? You're spoiling me, Aang!"

Aang shrugged. "I told you I have money. I just didn't want to spend it on myself. All I want is to make you happy because I felt like you deserve it. I hope this is okay."

Katara hugged him, breathing in his earthy scent. It was intoxicating. "Of course is it," she whispered, making Aang shiver. She leaned her head back. "But you didn't have to do all of this. Having you around makes me happy enough."

Aang brought her closer, his chuckle vibrating her chest. "I know I didn't _have_ to; but I _wanted_ to. Having you happy and content and safe is all I want. I love you so much I feel like flying."

Katara clung to him like he was her lifeline. And maybe he was. Who knew that after everything she had gone through, after being lost in shadows for so long, it would be Aang who found her and made her live again? He brought out the strength in her, made her who she really was. No one had been able to do that; not even her family. She sighed. "I love you," she murmured, and felt his arms tighten around her, making her feel safe. Katara didn't add the 'too' because it would have sounded like a reply, and she didn't want that, not for this moment in time. "You know, this almost made me forget about the Mamba gang." She clasped him tighter when he stiffened. "Do you really think we can stop them?"

He kissed her temple. "Of course I do. I promise that they will be stopped. I'm not going to let them hurt you, our friends, or any of these people. I swear it." Then Aang moved his head and smiled at her. "But let's not worry about that for now. We're here to have fun! Are you ready to see what this place has to offer?"

And the spell was broken as Katara grinned excitedly, letting the depressing matter of the gang go for now. "Yes! Let's go!" They went to the window to pay submission.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the street, Smellerbee was there, again recording what the couple said. But this time, she wasn't alone. Longshot was with her, both of them listening through the headphones. Both of them were behind some bushes, wearing green and brown camo to blend in. The trees had been turning into different colors for a while now, and the leaves on the bushes were becoming less green.<p>

Once the couple was inside the aquarium, Smellerbee stopped the recorder and turned to Longshot, taking off the headphones. "See what I mean?" she asked. "They're devoted to each other. You can see the love surrounding them, right? There's no way to separate them."

Longshot looked as fladdergasted as she had felt yesterday when she spied on them on the boat. He thought for a few moments before nodding.

"We have to convince the others that Jet was wrong about them. They only want to protect other people from this stupidity, including each other. Will you help me?" He nodded determinedly. "Good! Then let's go!" And they vanished further into the trees.

* * *

><p>It was almost two thirty, and Aang was ready to get Katara back to his place for another surprise. They were in last exhibit, watching as a polar bear swam in the icy water of his tank. Well, Katara was watching; Aang was observing his girlfriend. She looked… almost ethereal, with the glow of the tank casting a second skin on her original mocha color, making her look like a goddess out of a Mythology book. Her chocolate curls looked soft, just waiting for a hand to run through it.<p>

His eyes traveled her face, landing on her full lips that were slightly pink, and had the sudden urge to kiss her senseless. His own lips tingled while his heart thumped hard against his ribs, and he had to force himself to look up to her high cheekbones; then to her gorgeous blue eyes wide with wonder. Correction: she _is_ a goddess. The most beautiful goddess in history.

Katara felt eyes on her and turned to see Aang looking at her in wonder, and felt her cheeks heat up a bit. She gave a small smile. "Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked quietly.

Aang came out of his trance and blushed. "Oh, um, no reason. I was just, well..." he blustered before looking away, feeling his whole face red. And he thought being shy with her was over. Guess he thought wrong. "Never mind," he mumbled, embarrased before taking a deep breath and looking back at her. "So, are you ready for lunch? We're heading back to my place for it."

Katara nodded, grabbing his hand. "Yeah. To be honest, I was getting hungry myself. But why your house?" she added curiously.

Aang grinned as they left the building and hailed a cab. "You'll see," he said.

* * *

><p>Turns out they were having a vegetarian picnic. Aang had Gyatso make this while they were out. The boy had left instructions on what was to be served. They swapped stories about their childhoods, likes and dislikes, favorite memories, foods, and animals, and much more.<p>

Katara laughed in disbelief. "You did not!" she exclaimed. Aang was telling her about what he did on April first in Middle School.

Aang laughed with her. "I swear on all that is good and holy, I did! He wasn't our favorite teacher; Mr. Jorganson was too stiff. And he taught History. He always talked in that slow, bored voice as if he were on meds and he treated us like we were in prison." He shook his head. "Anyway, me and my friends decided to play a prank on him, using an airless balloon, a long air pump, and his lunch. He had just sat down at his desk in the room since he always sat there for lunch, and he forgot a fork and had to go grab it.

"Me and my two friends were hiding in the supply closet, and I went out after Jorganson was gone and placed the balloon it in his salad, the small air pump hose connected. He was partly blind, otherwise he would have seen the hose. When he was about to eat, Alex gave Tim the signal and he started pumping air into the balloon. I was recording this with Alex's camera because we were going to put it on YouTube.

"Jorganson was watching his salad expand in bewilderment; then the ballon started showing itself as the words _Happy April Fools Day_ became visible. Then a few bursts of air later, the balloon exploded, sending pieces of balloon and salad everywhere, including Jorgansons's face.

"Unfortunately, we couldn't hold in our laughter, and he located us and brought us to the principal. When he explained to Mr. Smith what had happened, Jorganson thought we should be suspended for a month. But I could tell Mr. Smith was trying hard not to laugh, and he declared clean up for a week instead. Every day after school, we had to clean the cafeteria and hallways. It was worth it though, because we got the video on YouTube."

Katara laughed. "Maybe I should watch that sometime. What's your YouTube name?"

"AirNomad22."

"Okay, I'll look you up." Then she lied down, rubbing her content belly. "I'm stuffed. That was delicious. Give my compliments to the chef."

Aang laughed as he lied down too. "I will." Then she snuggled into his warmth and closed her eyes. Aang played with her hair. "You look ready to fall asleep," he remarked, chuckling.

She nodded. "I'm about halfway there," she murmured. She sighed contentedly, burying her head in his chest. "You're warm."

Aang smiled lovingly, combing her hair. "Thanks. Do you want to take a quick nap?" She nodded and he kissed her head. "Go ahead, Water Lily. I'll be here." And she was out like a light. Aang fingered his necklace, watching her sleep. No matter how many times he watches her in her slumber, it was still a beautiful sight. She looked content, like all the weight of the world was off her shoulders. She even had a small smile on her face.

Not wanting her to get chilled, because he was going to play with Appa until she woke up in a couple hours, Aang picked her up gently and brought her into the house to lay her on the couch and covered her with the blanket. Then, before he went to get the ball, the sixteen year old boy made a phone call to check and see if everything was ready. Then he went upstairs, grabbed the baseball, and he and Appa went outside to play fetch in the fresh Fall air.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Katara woke up and noticed that she was lying on the couch in the living room of Aang's home. Another thing she was aware of was laughter from outside. She got up and stretched before going to the window that showed the backyard where she found Aang playing with Appa. She put her cheek in her hand and watched as they played as if they had known each other all their lives. Aang fell on the ground and his dog pounced on him before licking his face enthusiastically, causing more laughter to erupt from the boy as he tried to push the dog off, and Katara couldn't help but laugh too, thinking this was one of the cutest things she had ever seen.<p>

He must have sensed her because he turned to the window and waved when he saw her before pushing Appa off successfully and running to the back door, the dog following with his tail wagging uncontrollably. He came in and said, "Hey, Kat! I see you're up. How was your nap?" His cheeks were flushed red and was panting slightly, but there was a huge grin on his face and his eyes were sparkling.

Katara shook her head, smiling widely. "It was good. I saw you two were having a good time." Appa looked up at her with his tongue hanging out, as if having a great time. She giggled and scrathed his head, causing him to jump in her arms and stand on his hind legs.

They laughed and Aang said, "Yeah, we did. Appa's had a lot of energy today."

Katara snorted as Appa jumped down and pranced around before chasing his tail. "I think he still has some." She looked Aang over and added,"By the way, you smell like a dog and you have dirt all over you. And where's your necklace?"

Ang shrugged. "A little dirt never hurt anyone." Then he went under his shirt collar and brought out the beaded necklace, unharmed. "And I placed the necklace under my shirt to keep it from getting wrecked." He grinned. "I did say it was never going to come off."

Katara smiled. "You're so weird. But I guess that's a good quality for you."

Aang snorted. "In case you haven't noticed, I was never normal. None of us are. But remind me when we get to your place to take a shower."

"My place?" Katara asked confusedly. "Why there? Can't you take one here?"

Aang shook his head. "We have a couple more things to do, and one of them involves dressing nicely. If I take a shower here, it could take longer for us to get there."

She cocked her head. "Where are we going? Dinner?"

He grinned. "Not telling you. Just wear something casual. You'll see when we get there later."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "You said we had a _couple_ things to do. What's the other?"

He shook his head. "Still not telling." He went to the stairs and added, "I'll be right back. I'm going to grab a new change of clothes and shower stuff. I'll only be a minute." And he was gone. Katara looked at Appa, him looking back as if he knew what his master was planning. Now she wished she could read animal minds too, so she could know what the heck was going on. Not sure what to do now, she sat on the couch with Appa's head on her thigh, waiting for her secretive boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Aang, Katara, and Appa were walking down the sidewalk when Katara asked, "Where was Gyatso? I didn't see him at all while we were there."<p>

Aang brought the shoulder strap up as the backpack tried to get away. "He had an emergency at the clinic, something about burns on someone's arm. He was called a little while before we showed up for the picnic. He had called me while you were asleep, saying he was coming home late."

"Oh, that's too bad. I hope that person is okay."

He shrugged his free shoulder. "They will be. My uncle's remedies can cure just about anything."

Katara sighed softly and smiled. "Well, that's a relief."

Aang smiled back. They walked on in silence, Appa boundong forward a few yards before bounding back. The sun was almost gone, nearing seven o'clock.

When they got to the house, Katara opened the door to the lights coming on and her friends shouting, "Suprise! Happy Birthday, Katara!" Her eyes were wide as she looked around. Blue and purple balloons and streamers decorated the living room; a two layer chocolate cake with strawberry whipped icing, her favorite, and a few presents stacked on the dining table by the cake.

Then Aang's sweet voice said, "Happy Sweet Sixteen, Katara."

She turned to him with a huge smile and threw her arms around his neck, not minding the scent of dog on him, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she said softly, letting go.

Aang was grinning. "I'm only returning the favor," he said simply.

The family was about to head over to the T.V. to watch A Bug's Life when Toph sniffed the air and grimaced. "Ew! Who is smelling like a dog that had rolled in the dirt?"

Her friends smelled themselves, but no one smelled like a dog except… "Uh, sorry," Aang said sheepishly. "Me and Appa were playing earlier."

That was when Katara panicked, looking around; but she couldn't see Appa anywhere. She grabbed Aang's arm. "Where's Appa? And have you guys seen Momo?"

It was Sokka who replied, "Last we saw him, the kitten was sleeping on your bed. Maybe Appa went up there too to check him out. Dog's always had a way to sense another animal's presence."

Katara was already going up the stairs, Aang following her. The door to her room was open, and when she entered, she stopped dead in her tracks. Aang came in and saw what was happening; then he grinned and said, "I wanted to tell you nothing was going to happen to Momo. Appa cares about other animals, including cats." There on the bed were Appa and Momo, the kitten cuddled in the dog's fur while Appa licked the little thing clean. It was adorable to watch. Then Appa lay his head down protectively around the kitten as they went to sleep.

Katara turned to him. "How did you know?" she asked.

Aang scratches his head. "Well, because I was hiding Momo at home, I decided to see how Appa reacted to him. And he immediately accepted him with open paws."

Katara looked at the heart melting sight of their pets sleeping soundly, oblivious to the outside world. She smiled. "You really now how to pick animals, don't you?" she asked, turning back to Aang.

He grinned and shrugged. "I guess. Gyatso has told me I have a sixth sense when it comes to animals. He said that it was normal for people like us."

"Us?"

"Me, my Mom and Dad, and Gyatso. They grew up in Hun Gow, taking care of animals when they finished healing lessons. I inherited the ability to understand animals from my parents. They were vegetarians too. That's how I knew Appa wouldn't hurt us when we found him."

Katara stared at him, awe stamped on her face. "So, can you understand their thoughts?"

He laughed softly. "No; that didn't come with the ability. It's like… You ever hear about how the eyes are the windows to the souls?" Katara nodded. "Well, when I look into an animals eyes, it's like I can read their emotions buried deep in their souls. I can tell whether they're dangerous or gentle; calm or angry or happy. It's actually kind of cool, although it can be a bit disorienting."

Her jaw gaping open like a fish's maw, Katara stared at Aang with wide eyes. She always had the feeling that there was something mystical about him; now she knew. "Wow," she breathed. "I wish I could do that. You really are talented."

Aang blushed before saying, "Thanks! Well, you should head downstairs and blow out your candles. I have to get in the shower. We leave in about an hour or two, and you need to wear something formal, okay?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "You already told me that. Seriously, Aang: where are we going? I really want to know. Pretty please?" She even put on the puppy dog face, hoping Aang would cave.

But he held firm. "Uh uh. You'll have to wait and see, like you did to me yesterday."

She pouted. "That's not fair!"

Aang was out of the door. He stuck his head back in. "All's fair in love and war," he drawled, grinning.

Katara rolled her eyes again, but she couldn't hold the grin from creeping onto her face. "You're so cheesy," she commented.

"Love you too!" Aang said before heading to the bathroom across the hall. Katara giggled and headed down the stairs. She might as well spend at least an hour with her friends. Besides, she wanted a slice of that cake.

* * *

><p>After Aang got out of the shower forty minutes later, he went into one of the guest rooms to get changed. His heart was pounding as he thought about his plan for tonight. He knew he loved Katara with everything he was; and knew she loved him just as much. There shouldn't be any problems tonight, hopefully. But there was little sliver of doubt. What if she says she's not ready? What if Katara said no?<p>

Aang's mouth went dry. He hoped to the Spirits that she said yes. But if she needed time to come to a decision, he would be more than willing to give as much time as she needed. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Everything was going to be alright. He had no reason to worry.

After buttoning the the last button on his shirt, the boy sat on the spare bed and contemplated how he was going to ask her…

* * *

><p>Katara got in the shower ten minutes later to get ready for tonight. What does Aang have planned? Why does he want her dress up? And what <em>should<em> she wear? Katara contemplated this as she washed herself up for the next thirty minutes. Maybe it was for dinner. That was something to dress up for; and it would certainly explain why food wasn't served before cake.

But Katara kept feeling like something was missing. What was it? She shrugged, not bothering to think about it. Her mind will remember sooner or later.

Katara stood in her closet wearing a towel, thinking on what to wear. Formal, Aang said. She reached in and grabbed a blueish purple strapless dress, with a white sash around the waist, that stopped at the knees, a pair of black leggings, and a dark purple, almost black, jacket, along with dark flats.

After changing, Katara went into her make up box. She didn't want to over do it with her face, so she picked the mascara, strawberry flavored lipgloss, blush, and glittery purple eye shadow. Then she did her hair. She decided to have it half up and the rest of it down with a few curls framing her face. Once the deed was accomplished, Katara examined herself in the full length mirror. She almost didn't recognize herself. Twirling around, she felt radiant, confident, and beautiful. Then she smiled when she looked at the clock to see it was almost time to go. Walking down the stairs, Katara had a flash of feeling like a princess walking to her Prince Charming. And speaking of her Prince, Aang was waiting at the foot of the stairs, wearing a white long sleeved button down shirt and black pants. As always, he wore the necklace she made him, which filled her with happiness. She wondered if they would be doing this for Prom their Senior Year.

Aang looked up the stairs when he heard footsteps and felt his heart go into his throat. Katara looked beautiful, more goddess like than ever before. When she reached the bottom of the staircase, Aang was still staring at her as he said, "Hi."

She looked into his eyes. "Hi yourself," she replied.

Aang grinned and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "You look beautiful," he commented softly.

She smiled widely, blushing again. "Thank you. You look good yourself," she added, looking over him and fingering the necklace with her free hand. He stopped her hand and brought her into his arms, wanting to just hold her close. For a moment they forgot about everyone and everything around them, soley focused on each other and their heartbeats.

Then Hakoda said, "Well, we better get going." Katara looked at her dad in confusion, wondering what he meant by _we_. The older man answered the unspoken question. "I'm your ride to the last destination and back. And Aang will be sleeping over." The couple grinned when they heard this. Hakoda grabbed his car keys and opened the door. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later they arrived at the destination. It was the high school, where a dance was being held at. Now Katara remembered. She had seen flyers all over the school for the autumn dance. The girl turned to her boyfriend. "You're bringing me to the dance?"<p>

Aang nodded. "I thought this would be a nice way to end the day. I wanted your birthday to end on a good note."

She kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet," she said softly before jerking her head in the direction of the front door. "Come on; I want to go dance."

Aang got out of the car and went around to open hers and helped her out before saying, "You head up to the entrance. I need to talk to your dad first." She looked at him, concerned. "It's nothing bad; don't worry. Go on. I'll only be a minute." She still looked a bit uncertain, but she squeezed his hand, then walked slowly to the entrance while Aang went to Hakoda's window which was down. He took a deep breath. "Thanks, Hakoda," he said quietly. "Thanks for the blessing."

The older man nodded. "You're welcome, Aang. And I wish you luck tonight. Just remember what I told you; if she doesn't give an answer immediately, tell her she can take her time to think about it."

Aang nodded, his face and eyes serious. "I know. I already promised myself that earlier." He sighed, straightening. "Well, here goes nothing. We'll see you around midnight." Hakoda nodded, and drove away as Aang walked over to his waiting girlfriend.

She took his hand when he was close and asked, "What was that about?"

Aang squeezed her hand. "I'll tell you later. But for now, it's dance time." And the couple opened the doors, and went to the gym where the dance was being held.

* * *

><p>The gym was decorated with balloons, streamers, lights and a disco ball, the lights reflecting in the glass and shining different colors mixed with silver on the walls and dance floor. Teenagers talked and joked or danced to the beat of the music as the DJ played different tunes, all of them requested. It was nearing midnight, and Aang was getting really nervous. He felt his pocket to make sure it was still there. He and Katara were sitting at one of the tables having punch after dancing to a slow song.<p>

He took a shaky breath, stood up, and said, "I need some air. Will you join me?"

Katara looked at him before nodding and grabbed his outstretched hand to stand as well, letting him lead her out of the school into the crisp night air. They walked over to a maple tree bursting with color and Aang stopped them under the leaves, facing her. Then he started. "I wanted to ask you something, and it didn't feel right being in there with so many people who could overhear us." He took a breath and grasped both of her hands. "Katara, what I wanted to ask you was… well, I was wondering if-if you wanted to…" He licked his lips. "If you wanted to live, uh, wi-with me."

Katara looked shocked, not sure she heard him right. Did he just ask her to move in with him? She had to be sure. "Are you asking me to move in with you and Gyatso?"

Aang shook his head. "No. I mean: do you want to get a house together and live with me in it?"

Katara took a few moments to comprehend what he had just said to make sure it was true before replying, "When? Now?"

Aang swallowed. "Well, no. I was thinking after we graduate and have jobs. The money we do have won't last us forever. You don't have to answer now," he added when she hesitated. "Think about it first. I'm not going to pressure this on you. You can take all the time you need to make sure this is what you want."

Katara nodded slowly. "I will think about it, and let you know. Okay?"

Aang nodded too in understanding. "Sounds good." He took another deep breath to calm his frayed nerves and gave her hands a squeeze. "There's one more thing I need to ask you." He let go of one of her hands and reached into his pants pocket and withdrew a box. "This is your birthday present; but it's more than that. I looked around for something that would suit you. Here; open it." She took the box and opened it to reveal the most simple yet beautiful ring she has ever seen. It was a silver band with a blue stone the exact color of her eyes, with tiny cresent moons facing back to back with the stone.

"This is a moon stone," Aang explained. "Very rare. I went to the jewelry store looking for a ring that reminded me of you. None of the diamonds worked, and I was about to leave when I saw this one winking in the light." He took a nervous breath. "Katara, this is a promise ring. I want people to know that you're mine. I know it makes me sounds clingy." They laughed quietly at that before Aang sobered. "But I want people to understand that you're unavailable. Katara Yatsunoma, will be my forever girl, and wear this ring to show that you belong to me?"

Katara looked at the ring, the stone winking in the moonlight, her heart melting. A promise ring. Aang wanted people to know she belonged to him and no one else. She smiled as the first tear trailed down her cheek and she wiped it away before looking at him with happiness and love. "Only if you put it on my finger," she replied softly.

Aang released a breath he was holding when he smiled and took the box out of her hands and removed the ring. Then with slightly shaking hands, he slipped the ring on the third finger of her left hand, and clasped it tightly. It felt natural to Katara to have the ring there. Aang placed his forehead on hers. "Thank you," he murmured.

She smiled softly. "You're welcome," was her soft reply before she kissed him, her heart ready to burst with love. Aang deepened the kiss, feeling his stomach flutter crazily but pleasantly. Katara's arms wrapped around his neck while his went to her waist, pulling each other closer all the time.

Then he pushed her against the tree, begging for entrance which she accepted. They made out slowly and lovingly, not rushing, trying to stay in the spell they were put in. Katara pushed his tongue back and bit his lower lip softly, causing him to groan and hold her tighter. Their hearts were beating like crazy, fast like the wings of a hummingbird, causing a kind of buzzing sound in their ears.

Some time later, the need for air was becoming too great, and they slowly pulled apart, breathing heavily, staring at one another as he set her down. Katara touched his flushed face as if memorizing it. Aang traced her swollen lips tenderly; and they both hugged, burying their faces into each other's necks.

When her breathing was under control, Katara whispered, "I love you, Flowing Wind."

Aang swallowed, enjoying those words and new nickname, and took a deep breath while closing his eyes. "I love you, Water Lily. I always will."

They stayed that way under the shadow of the tree for a long time, the half moon shining above with glittering stars surrounding it and expanding like a giant blanket in the never ending sky. Then Katara sighed when a thought came to her and moved her head back to look at him before she said, "What does my dad think about this? You did talk to him, right?"

Aang nodded. "Yeah. When I told Hakoda about getting you Momo, and after he agreed, I asked him if you could live with me. Of course, I also mentioned that we didn't have to until we graduated from here, and that I would give you time to think about it. And I also told him that I wanted to get a promise ring, and he surprised me by giving his blessing." He shook his head, smiling goofily. "I swear there was a sparkle in his eye. I think he found it amusing because I was a stutterting mess."

Katara laughed, also smiling. "I think he might have enjoyed a little amusement. Dad keeps telling me that the meetings have been getting boring." Then she sobered. "So, were you serious about wanting to move in together?"

"Yes," he responded just as seriously. "And like I said; think about before giving an answer. I want to live with you, but I'm not going press you about it."

She touched his warm cheek and kissed the other. "I promise to think about it." Then grabbed his hand before pulling out her phone from the pocket of the jacket to see it was ten minutes to midnight before putting it away. "Let's head back in. The dance is will be over soon." Aang nodded and led her inside.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the couple was sound asleep with their precious pets cuddled at the foot of the bed. Katara was lying on Aang's bare chest with her hand on on his stomach, the ring seemingly glowing. Hakoda opened the door silently to check on them and smiled. They looked perfect together; no one could deny that. Their bond was immensely strong where no force on Earth or in the Spirit world could break. The man trusted Aang with his daughter, and he knew the teenagers couldn't live without each other.<p>

It reminded him of how he and Kya used to be before she passed away. He wiped a tear as it slid down his cheek, feeling guilty again about not doing anything to protect her. Kya's death had hit everyone hard. No one deserved to die by being murdered. He really hoped Katara would be well protected.

Looking at the young couple again, at Aang's arms wrapped around the girl in a protective manner, Hakoda knew the boy would do anything to keep her safe, even if it meant putting his life on the line.

Hakoda sighed silently and closed the door quietly, deciding it was time to go to bed. It had been a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, Kataang Fluff. It's too cute! Katara turned sixteen, and Aang made it very special. Hakoda had given Aang his blessing about Katara living with him. Will Katara say yes or no? Keep reading to find out!<strong>

**This chapter is the longest one ever. The next chapter won't have much fluff; but there will be suprises. Smellerbee has convinced Longshot to help her get their other friend to see good, and to not follow Jet's crazy plans to break the Gaang apart. Will they succeed at the task? Or will Jet find out and have them pay the consequences?**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_"You know, this almost made me forget about the Mamba gang. Do you really think we can stop them?"_

_"Of course I do. I promise that they will be stopped. I'm not going to let them hurt you, our friends, or any of these people. I swear it."_

Smellerbee turned off the recorder. She, Longshot, Pipsqueak, The Duke, and Sneers were sitting around the table in her home as they listened to the recordings Smellerbee had taken the past two days. It was early morning, Sunday, and Jet was at the hideout getting the plan ready, which would be launched in a few days.

The gang sat in silence as their minds tried to comprehend what they had just heard. Even they could tell from the way Aang and Katara spoke that the couple was serious; about their love and about their determination to protect. Smellerbee sighed and leaned forward, linking her hands together. "Anyone can see how close these people are; especially Aang and Katara. Jet was wrong about them. They only want to protect people from getting hurt. We need to stop Jet from ruining these guys' friendships. And Jet lied to us. He said we would be helping people; but all we've ever done was kill. Sure we stopped a few burglars, but we also killed innocent people for money. We have to change our ways. Longshot agrees with me."

The silent boy nodded and rested a hand around her shoulders. Then he stared at his other friends hard, conveying what he was saying through his eyes. He hasn't said a word since his parents had died in a fire three years ago, and his old foster parents hadn't cared about him, so he had run away. When Jet had offered him a spot on the 'Freedom Fighters', which he knows is not the real name of the team, Longshot had taken the bait when Jet had told him they would be helping other people. But killing felt horrible, yet he didn't retaliate or complain. He needed the money, and shooting arrows was his talent.

The Duke, Pipsqueak, and Sneers looked at each other before conversing quietly, too low for the other teens to hear. She held her breath, feeling her heart trying to escape her rib cage. She hoped they got through to them. They had been here not very long. She was the oldest member, and she knew Jet better than anyone else here. Longshot was second to arrive, followed by Pipsqueak, Sneers, then The Duke.

Longshot kept his arm around her. What no one knew was that he liked Smellerbee; a lot, like _I-will-jump-in-front-of-a-bullet_ like. He never told her though because one: he couldn't find his voice; two: he was scared of her rejecting him; and three: she could do so much better than him. She might be a tomboy, but he could see a fragile side to her. She rarely shows it, but it was there. She felt like she had to be brave for everyone, and he knew she always felt like something was wrong with this little company they were in. How could killing be helping people? Jet would tell them that they had been hired by someone to kill their enemies in business. Longshot always thought there was something fishy about that, because a few days later, the 'so-called hirer' would turn up dead the same way the others had died: by being poisoned.

He came out of his thoughts when Sneers cleared his throat. They had finished talking and was ready to give their statements. "I may not be the brightest of the group, but even I knew something was wrong with this industry. We talked, and we agree that there is absolutely no way to split them up. But there is something I'm worried about. If we switch sides, how can we keep Jet in the dark about it? He would know sooner or later."

"Yeah," Pipsqueak said in his deep voice. "But another thing that worries me is: if we do switch to good, how are we going to convince that Aang kid we're on his side?"

"There's also the rest of the Gaang we need to worry about," The Duke added. "Especially Katara. She's his girlfriend, although they seem closer than that. If the opportunity shows, she could fight us if she wanted to. The others would have her back. They could chase us away before we even had a chance to explain."

Smellerbee sighed. "We tell them the truth," she said.

"You mean lie," Sneers stated.

She shook her head. "No, Sneers. We tell them the truth. We have to warn them about Jet's plan. They have to know about our research, and they have to trust us if we want to keep their families and themselves alive." She lowered her voice and looked around, as if afraid of being overheard even though it was just them there. "I overheard Jet talking to one of higher members about striking the blind girl first, since she seems to be the most vulnerable.

"But he was wrong, because she can sense vibrations, even though Jet doesn't believe that. I do though, because back at the party, some of us had tried to sneak behind them, and she kept calling out where we were. She can sense us. I have a theory: since Toph can feel us when we move, maybe she can tell when we're lying or telling the truth by reading our heartbeats. Lying is out of the question. Besides, none of us are very good at it. We're average." A few snorts sounded at that truth. Just then her cellphone rang. She answered. "Hello?"

_"Where are you guys?"_ Jet's voice demanded _"You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!"_

Smellerbee rolled her dark eyes. "We're at my place getting ready," she lied easily. "We'll be there soon."

_"You better hurry up,"_ he grumbled before cutting the connection off.

She sighed, putting the phone away. "Jet says we have to be there soon. He can't know about this meeting, okay?" There were nods of agreement around the table. "So, answer this: are we going to stay in the shadows as Jet kills them off, or are we going to do something to protect them?"

* * *

><p>As the meeting was happening, the Gaang was at the park, watching as a few people threw Frisbees, balls, and other toys to their dogs, Aang and Appa being one of those ball groups. Everyone was wearing coats. It had gotten colder as the trees turned orange and red and brown. The colors were beautiful in the sunlight. Toph had had her feet in shoes, but they made her feel blinder than ever, so she had taken them off to feel the ground.<p>

Katara had shook her head. "You're going to get sick if you don't wear them!" she scolded.

Toph scowled at her. "Who are you; my mother?" she had demanded sarcastically, folding her arms.

Katara had rolled her eyes with a sigh. "No need for the snarky comment. I'm just looking out for you."

Toph had softened a little at the sincerity in Katara's voice; but hid the fact with a snort. "I'm fine! As long as there isn't snow on the ground yet, I'll be okay." She had leaned closer then and whispered, "Besides, I'm keeping a lookout for Jet or any of his gang members. You never know when they might show up." Understanding had hit Katara, and had berated herself for not realizing that sooner.

Now they watched as Appa jumped on Aang with the ball in his maw. The boy laughed and took the ball out; then threw it when Appa jumped off and the dog bounded after it with a bark as Aang went over to his friends to rest. Katara sniffed at him when he sat next to her and smirked. "You smell like a dog again," she stated.

Aang grinned, red on his from either the cold, from playing, or both. "At least I'm wearing a coat this time instead of just a shirt."

Sokka, who had been eating a hot dog, choked, and food spewed out of his mouth as he pounded his chest. His friends looked at him as he regained his breath to gape at Aang and Katara. "What do you mean 'just a shirt?!" he yelled in a high pitched voice, still gasping a little. "What did you guys do?" He pointed at a wide eyed Aang. "You had better not have taken advantage of-OW!"

Suki had punched him hard in the shoulder, frowning. "Will you get a grip?!" she yelled, glaring at her nut of a boyfriend. "Honestly! What is wrong with you? Every time they say something, you jump to conclusions. You don't even know what Aang meant." She loved him to death and would do just about anything for him, but she wished he would think before he said something embarrasing.

Toph snorted, shaking her head. "Wow, Meat Head," she muttered. "You actually thought they… You know what, I'm not going to say it. But I am going to say this: get your head out of the gutter!"

Aang and Katara were deep red, knowing what the others were talking about and wishing they would stop. This was so embarrassing! They looked at each other, wondering what to do. She shrugged and turning to Sokka said, "Seriously, Sokky." There was some laughter when Katara said Sokka's old nickname from when they were children just learning speech. "Aang wasn't talking about _that_. He was refering to when he was playing with Appa yesterday. He didn't have a coat on like he does now, and when I told him he smelled like a dog again, he said that at least he was wearing a coat this time instead of just a shirt. He was fully clothed, you knucklehead!"

Sokka's gaping face burned and he turned his head while rubbing his neck. "Oh," he said in a small voice, embarrassed by his outburst and almost accusation. He really needed to think things through first before saying something that could mortify someone. He smiled sheepishly at Aang. "Sorry, man. I didn't mean to point fingers. It was my brotherly instincts kicking in again. I should have known you wouldn't do that to Katara, or any other girl for that matter." He held out his hand. "Are we cool?"

Aang slapped the older boy's palm and back of his hand before they clasped forearms. "Don't sweat it," he said grinning, Sokka grinning back.

They let go and Katara, raising an eyebrow, mentally said _'Really?'_

Aang shrugged, and that was when Appa came up to him with the ball. The dog had been playing with some of the other canines in the park. He put the ball down and licked his muzzle before lying down, panting, happy from the fun. He chuckled as he patted Appa's fur. "I think someone's ready to go home," he said as Appa laid his head on his paws.

Zuko stretched his arms before standing, his friends following his lead. "Sounds good to me," he said. "Who wants to go over to my house? I know mom is making cookies right now to celebrate the fact that I'm living here now."

Sokka pumped his free arm in the air since the other was laying across Suki's shoulder. "Yes! I'm there!"

Everyone laughed as Aang and Toph looked confused. "What's so special about them?" he asked curiously, voicing what she was thinking.

Sokka placed his other arm around his shoulder. "Let's just say: you have not lived until you've tried Ursa's cookies. They actually melt in your mouth." He licked his lips as if remembering the times he ate some of those melting cookies. "They're amazing…"

His friends snickered at his dreamy expression. It was like he was imagining sitting at a table and stuffing his face, which was likely, since he was the 'food guy'. Aang got out from under his arm. "Okay," he drawled, backing away until he was next to his girlfriend. He turned to her. "Remind me to never invite him to parties again," he muttered.

Katara laughed and grabbed his hand. "Why? Because he ate all the treats from our parties for the last two days?"

Aang nodded as they started walking to the cars, Appa bounding after them. "I still can't believe how much the guy eats," he commented. "Even an elephant has more control."

"I heard that!" Sokka called from the front and the group laughed as they went into the cars.

* * *

><p>Ursa looked young to be the mother of two children, and there was a childlike aura around her that made people feel giddy when she was around. Yet she was dignified as well, getting whatever was needed done.<p>

The Gaang was sitting around the table, eating cookies and drinking milk. Sokka was right; the cookies do melt in their mouths. Aang felt like he was getting fat, but the cookies were too good to stop eating them. Even Toph looked like she about to fall asleep in contentment as she rubbed her belly. "Those were the best cookies _ever_," she said.

"Thank you, dear," Ursa said kindly. She was sitting by Zuko with Mai next to him. The woman looked around the table at all the happy faces, watching as Sokka and Aang continued eating cookies, the latter eating slowly while the former stuffed his face until his cheeks resembled a chipmunks. She chuckled. "I remember when Sokka and Katara were children. They used come over all the time for the cookies and to play games with Zuko. They were quite a trio."

Katara laughed. "I remember when Sokka would eat more than play. He acted like the food was more important than playing."

Sokka glared at her with his cheeks puffed up, causing everyone to chuckle and snort. He swallowed and brandished a cookie at her. "It's not my fault these cookies are addicting. Blame the baker." He pointed at Ursa, who was trying to look innocent but failing miserably when the smile broke out.

She shrugged. "It's not my fault. Maybe if you hadn't started eating them in the first place, you wouldn't be addicted." Her gold eyes danced with mirth.

Sokka scowled at her, biting yet another cookie. "If you hadn't made them smell so good, it wouldn't have happened," he muttered. That caused explosive laughter to erupt, making Sokka look a little miffed. He finished his cookie, drank the rest of his milk, and asked Zuko, "You wanna play wrestling?"

He shrugged, smirking. "Sure. If you don't mind losing."

Sokka stood up, mock anger on his face. "It's on now! Let's do this!" And the two of them went over to the big screen TV, leaving the laughter behind them.

Ursa shook her head. "He hasn't changed very much, did he?" she asked Katara.

The girl shook her head. "No, he hasn't," she answered. "He's still the 'meat and sarcasm guy'." They laughed. Then she snuggled under Aang's arm. "What should we do now? It's going to be a while before the guys are done playing their game."

Aang thought for a moment before suggesting, "How about King's Corner? That's always fun."

Toph snorted and the other four looked at her. "Yeah, if you weren't blind!" she said loudly before pulling out an MP3 Player. "You guys can play; I'm going to listen to some music. Have fun!" And she walked over to the armchair, plugged in her earphones, and played her music.

Ursa turned to the three remaining teenagers. "I'll get the cards. And while we're playing," she added standing up, "you and Aang can tell me how you two became a couple. And I would like to know more about you, Aang."

* * *

><p>They stayed until it was close to sunset, and everyone decided to head home. Zuko stayed with his mom and said goodbye to Mai with a short but sweet kiss. She lived a few miles away, so it was going to be a little while before they saw each other again.<p>

Sokka got to the shotgun seat of the van without going in while the rest of the Gaang got in, and called, "I'm going to get even the next time we play, Hot Head!" He had lost so many times he gave up counting.

Zuko laughed. "That will be the day Dinosaurs rule the world again!" he called back, eliciting laughter from the others. Sokka rolled his eyes, hopped in the front next to Suki, and she started down the road on the way home. They Gaang chatted about their childhoods and swamped funny stories; Aang even told them about the prank he and his old friends had done, everyone laughing so hard tears trailed down their cheeks. Well, except Mai. She wasn't the crying type; but she did have a little smirk on her face and was chuckling.

Toph was the loudest. She wiped her blind eyes and said, "Who knew you had it in you, Twinkle Toes? Even I'm impressed, and that's a hard challenge to accomplish. Have you ever thought about pranking again?"

Aang shrugged. "I don't think I can be that gutsy again." Then he smirked. "But it was worth it, because his face was _priceless_."

Sokka snorted. "But if you ever do go back to pranks, just don't prank me. I would be on you faster than you can say 'Lemurs'."

Aang looked confused. "Why would I say 'lemurs'?" he asked.

Sokka threw his hands up. "I don't know!" he exclaimed. "Maybe because you think it would be funny." He scowled out the window when yet more laughter sounded. "Never mind," he muttered.

Aang and Katara exchanged a glance and shrugged, not bothering to think about Sokka's cryptic words. "Well, anyway," Katara said. "I had fun. What about the rest of you?" There were words of agreements and Katara turned to Toph. "What did you think of Ursa, Toph?"

The Blind Bandit smirked. "I have to admit: she's pretty cool. She reminds me a little of Lin. They're both bubbly in some ways, though Lin is more so. They're both good cooks. And they're humerous. That's where the fun starts."

Aang nodded. "I agree," he said smiling. "Ursa is pretty unique." Then he frowned slightly, turning to Katara beside him. "But you want to know something? She reminds me a lot of my Mom."

Katara looked at him with a sad smile. "Mine too," she said quietly. "They both had that funny attitude, and the sweet nature." Aang nodded in agreement. He wished he could have met Katara's and Sokka's mother. Meeting their father was good and all, and he was glad Hakoda had given Aang his blessing; but the mother could be different. He started thinking about his parents: how his mother use to tuck him into bed at night and kiss his forehead when he was younger; the way his father use to play ball with him and crack jokes at the oddest times; how his mom used to run her hand through his hair when he was sad or worried or angry; the times his father left work to see him play on the school teams.

Tears started streaming down his face and he looked out of the window to keep from everyone else seeing them. The pain tugged at his heart, like a harpist strumming a cord, hard. Sometimes he couldn't even remember the smell of his Dad's grilled zucchini. It was the man's favorite food, and every Summer, Spring, and Fall, he would have a veggie barbeque. Aang remembered when his parents would be in the kitchen, cutting fruits and vegetables, then make salads and grill most of the vegetables. Then family and friends would sit around the fire pit and talk and laugh, swapping stories.

With his eyes closed, he could imagine it all happening again, and a small smile came to his face along with his tears. It was almost like a dream; so vivid and colorful. He could see his mothers face, short curly hair the color of melted chocolate that went a little beyond her shoulders, bright brown eyes, and peach complexion. His father had messy black hair, gray eyes, and was semi tanned with muscles. Aang could remember the way his dad had held him and his wife, as if they were the most precious beings in the world.

* * *

><p>He had dozed off, reliving the happy memories of him and his parents. A hand was shaking his shoulder and a sweet angelic voice was saying, "Aang, sweetie; wake up. We're home." The boy cracked his eyes open with a soft groan, and saw Katara's beautiful face staring at him. He blinked multiple times and looked around. They were in front of Gyatso's home, and Suki was waiting for him to get out. He looked at Katara, asking a question with his mind and she nodded. "Dad and Gyatso says it's okay." She also had Aang's home phone number in case she couldn't reach him on his cell.<p>

Aang nodded, and said their goodbyes as they got out of the car. When they got in, Appa ran to his master, jumped up on his hind legs, and licked his face. Aang laughed, and asked Katara when Appa was off, "Where's Gyatso?" Normally the old man would be sitting by the fireplace as he waited for his nephew to return. But he wasn't there; no sounds were made except for the dog's panting.

Katara touched his arm when she could sense an underlining worry in Aang's curious emotion. "He told me he had to go to the market. He should he back in about an hour."

Aang licked his lips as he tried to push some of the worry away from his mind. Gyatso was fine, he would be safe as long as the Gaang remained together. He took a deep breath and grabbed Katara's hand before, grinning, asked, "Want to play a game?"

She read his mind and smirked. "You'll never find me," she said in a sing song voice.

Letting go of her hand, Aang walked to the wall and turned away from her. "Then you better find a good hiding spot. I used to be the champ at Hide 'N Seek." And started counting to thirty.

* * *

><p>After the game, Aang winning by hiding the longest, they settled down in the living room. Gyatso had come home in the middle of the game, making Aang's worry go away for now, and had retreated to his room to read after putting the groceries away. Aang and Katara sat on the comfortable couch, her accusing him of cheating. "Admit it!" Katara said, poking his chest playfully. "Gyatso told you I was hiding in his room."<p>

Aang shook his head, amused rather than offended. "I'm telling you, Katara. Gyatso didn't say anything. You were in his room way before he got home."

"But I told him I was in his room when I saw him enter from my hiding spot to be respectful. Then five minutes later you show up, and found me."

He rolled his gray eyes. "And I'm telling you: he didn't tell me. He knows the rules of the game. I'm not a cheater; never had been. Besides, would I ever lie to you?" His eyes had a hint of seriousness in the otherwise playful sparkle, and she swallowed. Maybe she was going too far. Aang had never lied to her. Keeping some secrets in order to protect her and their friends was a different story. He was too kinded hearted to hurt anyone.

But she said, "You did go into my head without asking or telling me about until after showing Momo."

He smiled sheepishly, giving a nervous chuckle while rubbing his neck. "Okay, you have a point. Although, I _did_ tell you, and technically, I didn't lie. I only kept quiet until you got him."

Katara pursed her lips before shrugging. "Fair enough." Then she cuddled into him, feeling his chest rise and fall evenly. He held her close to him. Then she asked, "What do you want to do now?"

Before Aang could answer, about to suggest music before bed, a knock sounded on the front door, startling them. It was almost ten o'clock. Who would come at this late hour? They looked at one another with confusion as a second knock sounded, then both stood up and went to it.

Gyatso was asleep already, and Aang hoped that the knocks hadn't awakened him. His nerves were tingling again, but he had no idea why. Katara sensed it and grabbed his hand. Then Aang placed his free hand on the doorknob and turned it. Releasing his breath he opened the door; then froze in shock as Katara gasped, looking at the people on the otherside of the doorway; people he had not expected to see.

**Yay! You got to see Ursa. I wanted her in the story, and now she is. Anyway, Aang had a flashback about tue old times when his parents were still alive. It touched me to be honest, and I nearly cried. I enjoy writing scenes like that. Now, here's a question: at the end of the chapter, who was on the other side of the door when Aang opened it? Find out in the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Aang and Katara backed away from the door, taking battle stances Aang had taught. Katara was giving a ferocious glare that could have made Mai and Zuko cringe and shiver with fear. If looks could kill, these people would have been dead already. Aang was looking at them just as hard. If Katara's gaze could kill, then his would burn them to ashes.

"Wait! We're not here to fight; we want to talk!" It was Smellerbee. She and the others besides Jet were there, backing away from the two enraged teens with their hands up in a complacent gesture.

Katara scoffed without humor. "Talk?" she demanded, glaring at them. "You just want to _talk_? After everything you and your gang has done to us, you expect us to listen to you?! Not likely; not in this life, or the next!"

The gang was looking shocked by Katara's anger. They had actually flinched as her voice had gotten louder; now they hung their heads in shame, feet shuffling uncomfortably. Smellerbee took a deep breath before slowly looking them in the eyes. The two teens were surprised by the shame and guilt and sadness in her gaze. "Look. We can understand why you wouldn't trust us. You're right: we have done so much harm to you and everyone else. We could have killed you that day in the mall. We regret what we did. None of us asks for your forgiveness; but we do ask that you give us a chance to explain as much as we can. Please."

The two teenagers held their positions for what seemed like a long time, studying their enemies up close. Despite everything, they felt their hearts soften just a bit by the sincerity in their gazes. They looked at each other before Aang glanced up at the stairs, straining his ears for any telltale sign that his uncle was awake. But there was nothing, and he turned back to the group of teenagers who looked like they were bracing themselves. He took a breath and lowered his arms, mentally telling Katara to do the same but to remain on high alert. Then he crossed his arms and said, "We'll talk in the basement."

* * *

><p>Once they had been situated in the pad, which had an extra queen bed, drawers with a mirror, wardrobe, hot tub, a ping pong and pool tables, and two couches, Smellerbee started telling the alert couple about the Black Mamba, which they had learned was the real name of the industry thanks to the girl's snooping.<p>

They had been using cyanide to poison the company owners to keep their tracks covered. She also explained about Jet tricking them into thinking that they would be helping people because of these so called hirers; then told them how those people would be dead a few days after that. They had always thought there was something messed up about what they did, why Jet had been so secretive. He would always have this hard look about him, like he was planning something that was never good.

"Everyone who joined the gang had to have been damaged in some way," Smellerbee said. "Mostly from loss or abuse."

"What happened to you guys?" Katara asked, unable to hide the curiosity in her voice. If she were honest, she felt bad for these guys. Maybe if they knew a little more of their backrounds, maybe they could trust them sooner rather than later. And maybe this mess would end quicker so they can live peacefully.

Smellerbee swallowed uncomfortably before looking at her friends. They nodded, telling her silently that the two teens should know. She turned back to them. "Well, to start with; I was recruited before the others were. My parents died in a car crash with a drunk driver four years ago. Longshot; his parents died in a fire a few years ago. He came after me. Pipsqueak was next. His parents thought he was worthless because they thought he wasn't smart enough. Sneers lost his dad in a hit and run, and his mom disappeared shortly after that. We don't know what happened to her. The Duke, the youngest, was abused by his dad because the man was too stupid to see the kid's talent for inventing."

Aang and Katara looked shocked. The girl felt dizzy as realization struck like a hammer on a nail. "That's why he tried recruit me," she murmured, playing with her hair.

Smellerbbe nodded. "Because you lost your mom. Jet understood what that was like, so he got his dad to spare your family and you."

"But now he wants to take her out with the rest of us because she rejected him." It was the first time Aang spoke. His voice was a statement; not a question. Anger boiled under his skin and his jaw clenched. It was all adding up: the mystery of the poison, Jet's plan; everything was coming together like a horrible puzzle.

Smellerbee nodded. "Exactly. And now he's planning on-"

"Taking us out one by one," Katara realized. She remembered the video they had seen that day on Suki's computer. The plan to separate them.

Again she nodded, not that surprised. "Yeah. Listen; he plans on striking Toph first because of her blindness. But I know she's not completely blind. She can feel us with her feet, can sense our vibrations. Answer this: can she tell when people are lying?" The couple looked at each other before nodding warily. The girl didn't even looked surprised. "That's what I thought. But Jet doesn't believe it. He thinks it's just a joke. He plans on sending one of his top agents to get rid of her. They plan on poisoning everyone in your group."

Aang's and Katara's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?" they both said.

"It's the truth! I swear it is. Look, the scientists have been working on a new poison that could kill in only a matter of minutes; even seconds. They were going to use a white and brown dog-"

"Appa," Aang said defensively, interrupting her.

Smellerbee looked at him in surprise. "You have him?" she asked curiously.

He nodded. "Me and Katara were walking home when a brown and white dog limped out of the bushes. I got to keep him. When I got home earlier last week, during night, I told him about a vet visit and he froze. I knew there was something wrong there."

Smellerbee looked sheepish. "Well, his escape was actually my fault." Her friends stared at her with hanging mouth besides Longshot. He knew why she did what she did. "I was one of the last to leave when we were done for the night, and I heard this whimpering from the kennels section of the building. I followed it, and saw a young dog, shaking in his cage. I had always had a soft spot for animals. The dog looked so scared, I felt like I couldn't leave him in there. And when he looked at me with those big pleading brown eyes, I knew I had to save him. So I opened the cage, tweaked the shackle off his ankle, and managed to get him to the trees outside. He had a slight limp. How was he when you found him?" she asked them.

Aang answered. "His ribs were poking out, so I'd say he hasn't eaten for at least a week. His limp was pronounced. I thought he had been hit by a car. But he must have been trying to get out of the shackle and ended up hurting himself instead. I guess the limp got worse the longer he had it."

The Duke looked sad. "I always wanted a dog," he said quietly. "But my parents thought I couldn't handle the responsibility yet."

Pipsqueak put his huge arm around the little guy. "Maybe you can get one after this is done." The Duke cheered up a bit and smiled at him.

Katara cleared her throat and everyone looked at her. "So, why are you telling us this? Why would you betray Jet?"

Smellerbee said, "Because we want to protect you and your families." She raised her hand when Katara was about to interrupt. "Please, Katara," she pleaded. "We really do. Jet lied to all of us. He's only told us so much, but we always thought there was something wrong. And these killings are bothering everyone. We want to stop, be normal like everyone else. And we know you want to be too. I'll even get you the poison so you can help shut that place down. But you have to trust us if this is going to work. If you don't, it'll make it easier for Jet to kill you."

The couple was shocked to the core. Their hearts beated faster as their minds whirled with thoughts, making them slightly dizzy. Trust them? They want to protect Aang and Katara along with their friends and families? What if this was a trick? Would these teenagers really betray their friend just to help them? Looking at their faces, the psychic couple suddenly knew with clarity that they do want to change their ways, and this was the first step in that direction.

Aang took a deep breath before asking, "What does Jet plan to do?"

The ex-gang members relaxed, though shock, mingled with relief, appeared on their faces. "You believe us?" Smellerbee asked.

Katara and Aang looked at each other turning back to the group. "Yes we do," Katara answered. Then frowned at them. "But let me make one thing abundantly cleared," she added in a quiet voice. "If we find out you lied to us, or do anything to endanger the people I care about, I won't hesitate to take you out." Aang nodded in agreement, staring the others down hard.

They all nodded and Smellerbee said, "Fair enough." Then she took a breath and began. "Well, like I said before, Jet plans to take Toph away first. When you guys leave the school, he's going to have one of his people mock her about her blindness, to get her to come after him. After school is when the crowds are thickest in the yard. After she chases him to the other side of the building, he grabs her and will slam a poison dart into her chest, in her heart. The poison would spread faster because the heart is a natural pump for the body. Then he'll leave quietly.

"After that, he'll go after Sokka and Suki. Two people will be there to take them out. Jet plans to intercept them after their date on Friday when they walk home. He knows about it because he has hidden speakers in all of the agents clothes, and he has people tracking you at school," she added when they were about ask. They stayed quiet as she continued. "After them comes Zuko and Mai. Those two are a bit tougher. Jet has a sniper, and he plans to shoot them when they are alone. He knows that when they spend a weekend together, they stay outside at night for a while stargazing, which I never thought they'd never do, to be honest." There were a few snorts and she half smiled before sobering along with everyone else. The air seemed to turn colder as everyone knew who would be next on the list.

"Jet saved you guys for last. I told him it would he impossible to separate you two, but he wouldn't listen to me. He knows that you guys are closer and stronger than most couples. And he said the only way to bring you down was to take away your assets; your friends, because he thinks if you can't protect them, then you can't protect yourselves. He said that you walk alone often, usually near the woods. He was going to bring a girl with him to scream for 'help'. When you ran in, far from the road, a net will be dropped on you from the trees, and instead of using poison darts, he was going to use a new gas the scientists have developed, so he can watch you die slowly."

Aang's hands started shaking again as the dream played once more in his mind: his friends lying dead and cold on the alleyway floor, Jet killing Katara last, watching as she dies in his arms. But the only differences was that they were going to be taken out when the others weren't around, and Jet plans on killing Aang and Katara slowly while together. He couldn't breathe, as if the poison was already in his lungs and bloodstream, sapping his strength until there was nothing left. Pulling Katara closer, who was pale now, he tried to calm himself; but the images wouldn't leave his head. He swallowed hard and stared at the group and managed to choke out, "What do we do?"

Smellerbee and her friends looked utterly serious as she said, "You have to stay together at all times, no matter what. No single dates, no wandering alone at night, or during the day for that matter. If your group stays together, you'll be safe." Then she turned to Katara. "But Jet still has a little hope that you'll change to his side. The only one he really wants dead is Aang."

"Why?" Katara asked, clutching his arm.

Aang lifted his head. "He wants revenge," he said, and looked at the grave faces. "I was the one who got his father in jail. He's trying to get to me by using the people I care about." As he said the words, the boy knew they were true. Why else would Jet be angry at him more than anyone else?

Smellerbee nodded. "Jet has hated you since that day. He even told me he wanted you dead. But as long as he can't reach any of you, things will be alright. And we can help by supplying the things you need, such as bullet and dart vests, information if the plans change, stuff like that."

"Wouldn't people wonder why we're wearing vests?" Katara asked.

She shook her head. "The vests are thin, like a regular shirt, but it's compacted more, so it won't allow any darts or bullets in. Their even comfortable to wear. You wouldn't even know you were wearing them until you changed clothes."

The couple thought that over, but something was bothering Katara. "There's something I don't understand though. If Jet wanted us dead, why didn't he strike sooner? Not that I'm complaining."

"Because he didn't have a plan then. He's known for his patience, and will wait out until the opportunities to strike presents themselves."

Then Aang asked the question he and Katara were dreading about. "When will he strike?"

Smellerbee cleared her throat and licked her dry lips before breathing deeply, letting it out on a sigh. "Tuesday," she said quietly.

Tuesday; two days away from now. The couple's eyes widened in shock and dismay. Katara clasped Aang's hand. "We have to warn the others!"

She was about to stand up, but Aang held her down and turned to the ex-gang with panicked eyes. "Isn't there any way you can delay him?"

The boys looked down as Smellerbee shook her head. "I already tried that. But when Jet's mind is locked on something, it's hard to unlock it. I tried to tell him to give you a least a week this morning at the meeting we had, but he said the sooner you're gone the better. I'm sorry."

Everyone sat in tense silence. Katara asked Aang _'What should we do? Can we trust them?'_ It was then that Appa padded down the stairs. They had left the door open in order to hear if Gyatso was up. The dog looked around, and his large intelligent brown eyes landed on Smellerbee. Since he was color blind, like most dogs, he must have recognized her scent, for he went over to her and licked her hand. She smiled as she patted his head and scratched his ears, making his tail wag.

Then the dog looked at Aang, and the boy read his emotions deep within. The message he was sending was clear: Appa trusted Smellerbee. Aang sighed through his nose; then looked at Katara and replied _'Appa trusts her, and Smellerbee trusts them. If Appa does, so do I.'_ Katara bit her lip, uncertain, and he added _'You don't have to trust them yet. Wait until they prove they can be trusted. Toph will be able to tell if they're lying.'_

Katara thought for a moment before nodding reluctantly. _'I'll trust them when we can be sure they won't betray us too.'_

Aang kissed her forehead before turning to see everyone around the dog, petting him and having fun. Appa was enjoying the attention, lying on his back as The Duke scratched his belly. The boy laughed. "Now I really do want a dog. Can you guys take me to that shelter later this week so I can get one?"

Sneers smiled at him. "I don't see why not," he replied before looking at his friends. "Is that okay with you guys?"

Pipsqueak shrugged, rubbing Appa's side as the dog rolled. "I'm not doing anything. Sure."

Longshot smiled and nodded and Smellerbee said, "Okay, kiddo. But we can only get him if you promise to take care of him." The Duke nodded enthusiastically.

Aang cleared his throat and the teenagers stopped scratching his dog as they went back to the matter at hand. Appa stood up and went over to his owner, placing his head on his thigh. "Me and Katara decided to give you a chance. But I'm not sure how the others will react. They probably won't be as understanding. You're going to have to really prove yourselves if you want our trust."

Smellerbee sighed. "Yeah, we know. That's why we wanted to talk to you first. You're practically the leaders, and we had hoped we could convince you first before the others. Katara, I agree about wanting to warn your friends; but we should do that tomorrow. It's late, and everyone will need their strength."

"When, then?" she asked.

"After school. If we discussed this during school, people could overhear what we're saying, and that's too risky. Jet has spies all over the place, and one of them would report back to him if they found out. Then he would know that we had switched sides."

Thinking about it, Aang could see how serious they were, and nodded. "Tomorrow then. We'll meet back here. Gyatso plans on staying at his clinic until midnight, working on a new healing method." Then he stood up and, looking at the clock on the wall, saw it was almost midnight. "But right now, you guys need to leave. Get some rest, and I'll let everyone know about the meeting tomorrow at lunch."

* * *

><p>"What?!" Sokka exclaimed, standing up from their circle shaped table and causing people to stare at him like he was a lunatic. The Gaang was in the cafeteria, sitting in the farthest table they could get. Aang had texted everyone to get to the lunchroom during the early five minute releases their teachers give them. Normally they would do their own things for the five minutes they had to themselves, but Aang said it was an emergency that concerned everyone. He had just finished telling them about their meeting with the gang, and Sokka was, well, being Sokka.<p>

Katara pulled him down, looked around, then hissed, "Keep your voice down. We don't want to attract the spies Smellerbee told us about."

"How can you believe them?" Sokka whispered/yelled. "They had tried to kill us, tried to take you away, and now you're buddies with them?! What's the matter with you?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "I never said we were friends. All I'm saying is that I believe them. But I won't trust them until I know they won't break their word. They want to protect us, Sokka," she added with a softer voice when he huffed. "Us and our families. Jet plans to kill all of us, including dad. At least hear them out first." Sokka clenched his teeth, but nodded, not liking the idea but wanting to know the truth anyway. She turned to Toph. "Would you be willing to test and see if they're lying, Toph?" she asked.

The blind girl shrugged. "Okay," she said simply.

"What do we do if they _are_ lying? Fight them?" Zuko asked, almost hopefully.

Aang shook his head. "That won't be necessary," he stated. "They don't want to fight; they just want to talk and to have us trust them. I do already."

Sokka snorted in disbelief. "Why?" he said, frowning.

Aang looked into his eyes, his gray ords showing wisdom for someone so young. "Because Appa says they can be trusted."

Spluttering, Sokka replied, "Yeah right. How can a dog tell you that?"

"By reading his emotions," he said as if it were obvious. Then he explained how his parents had the ability to understand what an animal feels. Gyatso had it too, and the power was passed on to him when he was born. He found out about it when he only five years old after a wolf had been snagged by a rope.

*Flashback*

_He and his parents were out camping in the wilderness. Gyatso had to stay home to care for the animals. The family had set up camp about two hours ago, and Aang wandered a little too far into the woods. His huge gray eyes sparkled as he looked above at the tall trees. It was two weeks before his Aunt died._

_The little boy looked at the river where they get fresh water, and he heard a strange sound on his left. It was something between a growl and a whimper of pain. The five year old was very curious, and he wandered over to the bushes and peered out on the other side. There, with a rope around its ankle, was a brown and tan wolf with gold brown eyes. Aang gasped, and the animal looked at before growling._

_Oddly enough, Aang could tell it wasn't angry; it was scared of being caught. The boy vaguely remembered his father telling him about a wolf sanctuary not very far from their campsite. This one must have escaped and got stuck trying to get away. Sometimes poachers would come here to hunt, and if they caught a wolf, they could make more money than ever. The wolf was to be captured because of its fur and meat. The thought made Aang sick, and suddenly felt the need to release this animal._

_Being as quiet as possible, the boy walked cautiously toward it, and the wolf tried to back away, but yelped in pain that stopped its growl. That was when Aang noticed that the ankle was swollen and bleeding, and his heart went out for the unfortunate creature. He stopped walking and, looking into the wolf's wary gold eyes, said softly, "It's okay, boy." He could tell it was a boy; he just hadn't been sure how he knew until later._

_The wolf tilted his head almost curiously, like he couldn't believe this strange boy was talking to him. Aang hadn't known how, but he could tell that the wolf was calming down a little, and he continued speaking. "Don't worry; you're safe. I'm not gonna hurt you." The whole time he stared into the animal's eyes, and the wolf could see that the boy doesn't mean any harm, and relaxed a little more._

_Aang took that as a good sign and came closer. The wolf tensed a little but didn't growl, and then the boy was right in front him. The kid didn't show any fear, only worry and concern as he glanced at the ankle before looking into his eyes again. "Are you part of the wolf home?" the five year old curiously. A sadness showed in the brown/gold eyes, and Aang took that as a yes. Then he asked, "How did you escape?"_

_The wolf hesitated before he took a chance and used his nose to nudge the kid's hand up. Aang followed the movement until his palm touched the animal's forehead. The next thing he knew, a vision came to his mind. With a start, he realized he was looking into the wolf's mind. He was showing a memory._

_**The wolves were out of their sanctuary, two of them bounding around during their freedom. The brown wolf was playing with who seemed to be his brother. Two older wolves, presumably the younger wolves' parents, sat under a tree with their human trainers. They had leashes with collars attached on their belts. The male trainer whistled, and the young ones bounded to them.**_

_**They had just placed the third collar on and was about to put the last one on the brown wolf when a sudden flurry of gunshots could be heard. The wolves panicked, and the brown one without the collar turned around and bounded away, leaving his family and trainers behind, trying to call him back; but was too afraid to heed them.**_

_Aang gasped and blinked, coming out of the animal's head while removing his hand to stare at the saddened wolf. Swallowing before he whispered, "Poachers. They were hunting. This is one of their traps." He looked around before looking at the animal again. He seemed hopeless, the poor thing, and Aang became determined. He knew what he had to do. Standing up he said, "I'll be back. I'm gonna get you out of there. Just hang on." He ran back the way he had come, glad that he was tall for his age to make him go fast. When he got to camp, there was no sign of his parents, probably in the tent resting; but there was a knife for carving wood. Aang's parents had told him to never mess with knives, but this was an emergency. If someone didn't help that wolf soon, he will be killed. So, with a pounding heart, he grasped the handle with care and walked quickly back to the trapped animal._

_When he got back, the wolf noticed the knife and whimpered, thinking he was done for. It occured to Aang that he couldn't have been any older than two or three, practically a puppy. He lowered himself onto his knees and hands, careful of the blade. "Hey," he crooned and the dog brought his eyes up to the boy's, fear evident. They kept eye contact as he continued. "Don't be afraid. I'm just gonna cut the rope. Then I'm taking you back to camp to get your ankle fixed. Then we'll take you home, away from the poachers and back to your family. Would you like that? Do you wanna go home?"_

_The wolf relaxed at the word 'home', and Aang came slowly, keeping his eyes locked on the creature. When the boy got to the entrapped ankle, he examined it, seeing that there was a little space to slip the knife through. He took a deep breath and said, "Don't move." The wolf froze, and Aang, biting his lip, started cutting the rope._

_It was long going. He had almost cut himself twice. The wolf was shaking a little, but he had done a good job of being still. At last, the bloody rope was off, and the wolf was limping away with Aang, feeling safe for the first time since he ran away._

*End of Flashback*

"I remember bringing him to my parents, who were surprised but pleased, even though they were a little mad about me taking a knife. We got the wolf fixed up, and brought him back to the sanctuary, where we learned his name was Kai. They wanted to pay us for bringing him back, but we didn't want their money. We were more than happy to help. That was when they told me about my ability."

His friends gaped at him, awestruck and baffled by what they learned about their friend. Then the ever skeptical Sokka scoffed. They stared at him and he said, "You're joking, right? There is absolutely no such thing as 'soul reading' or whatever you call it." When no one said anything, he turned to Toph and said, "Is he kidding? It's impossible to see into minds."

She shook her head as if coming out of a trance to answer him. "No, Sokka. He's serious; Aang's telling the truth." She used his real name; and when she does that, they know she's serious as well. Sokka's jaw dropped, and he and the others stared at Aang, who was looking at the table.

Then Katara said, "But you told me that you couldn't read their minds."

He looked at her. "I can't unless they allow me. It's their choice if they want you to know what's in their minds. Otherwise its only the emotions you can see, even if it's burried."

Katara hesitated before she asked, "Did Appa show you what had happened to him while he was in those kennels?"

He shook his head. "No. And after what Smellerbee told us, I don't blame him for wanting to keep the horrors to himself."

"And speaking of Smellerbee " Sokka said, "can we get back to the whole 'meeting' thing? All this mystic stuff is making my head hurt." There was a little laughter as Suki rubbed her boyfriend's back.

Aang shrugged. "Anyway, we're meeting back at my place, since Gyatso will be gone until midnight. They can explain everything after school. What do you say? Are you with us?"

The Gaang looked at one another, thinking this through. Then Toph shrugged. "I'm in. Anything to get the other Snakeheads off our backs."

"We're in too," Zuko said and Mai nodded.

Suki nodded as well and everyone looked at Sokka when he didn't say anything. "What about you, Sokka?"

He looked at his friends, then sat up with a sigh and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. "Okay, I suppose there's no harm in it." Suki kissed his cheek gently and smiled at him, earning a loving squeeze back.

Aang took a deep breath, and stood up as the bell rang. "Okay, everyone's agreed. We meet the others in front of the building after school."

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting on the couches in the basement of Aang's home. The Gaang sat on the right couch with Toph on the floor, measuring the opposite gang's heartbeats. Other than the nervous heartbeats when sitting before your foes, nothing struck her as a lie.<p>

When Sokka had seen the hot tub, he had rounded on Aang and demanded, "Why didn't you tell us you had one?"

Aang had shrugged and said, "I'm not a bragger." Sokka had scowled, which he had been doing a lot since the lunchroom meeting. They had met the gang in front of the building as planned, and had driven to Aang's place. Gyatso was gone of course, and Appa greeted everyone as they entered.

He was on the floor between the two groups, waiting for Smellerbee to finish their story. She told the other members what they knew; the plan, Jet's idea of separating them in order to kill them, how he was going to save Aang and Katara last, the cyanide that was used to poison the company owners, Jet's hope of turning Katara against them. She even told them about the lies and deception they were fed when they first joined and about their suspicions of the job. When she mentioned about Zuko and Mai stargazing in their spare time, the couple had blushed and said Zuko said, "Even we have our moments." Then he glared at them threateningly. "But if any of you tells anyone else about it, those Snakeheads are going to be the least of your worries." Everyone had shut up after that, knowing of the damage Zuko and Mai could do when provoked.

When she finished, Sokka turned to Toph and quietly asked, "Were they lying at all?"

The Blind Bandit shook her head. "Every word she spoke was the truth."

Sokka sighed, sitting back and gazing at the enemy turned good. "Okay, you're innocent." Then he glared at them. "But don't expect us to trust you quite yet. You have to prove you're on our side first."

Smellerbee nodded. "We know. But we're thankful that you're giving us a chance at least." Sokka shrugged, not saying anything more and she took a breath before saying, "Well, we told you we will help you in any way we can. And we brought the vests that will protect you. Pipsqueak, open the box."

He did so, and brought them out. They looked like normal shirts, but when the Gaang felt them, they could tell the shirts were sturdy, stronger. There were different sizes, and it wasn't long before each member had one. Then Smellerbee said, "Wear them every day until this whole mess is done. And next time we meet, my friends and I will have a sample of the poison and the notes that go with it." She stood up and her friends followed her lead. "But until then, stay together as much as you can. Because tomorrow is when things are going to get tougher for everyone. The world is counting on you."

**That's right; Smellerbee and her gang have switched sides, and they were the ones who knocked. Aang and Katara went on high alert, but eventually started to trust them. And Zuko and Mai stargazing? Bet you didn't see that one coming. I just love surprising people. Anyway, the plan was revealed, and Smellerbee warned them to stay together if they were to survive this horror. And people thought readng mysteries were scary. They're even worse if you're actually living them. Does the Gaang have what it takes to survive this danger? Or will everything go up in flames?**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Everyone stayed that night at Aang's house, afraid to leave anyone behind even after Smellerbee had reasurred them they were safe for now. They weren't taking any chances in case Jet decided to come after them in the night, when they were most vulerable. Smellerbee and her gang of Freedom Fighters, as they started calling themselves, had left around five o'clock.

The Gaang had sat in silence after they were gone, thinking about everything they had heard. The world was counting on them? Talk about pressure. As if the stakes weren't high already. The teenagers had tried to eat a light dinner consisted of noodles, chicken Alfredo sauce, and in Aang's case vegetables. But it was pretty halfhearted, since no one was really hungry.

They had taken up the guest rooms upstairs, all of them having a hard time sleeping.

The next morning had everyone jittery. Even Appa knew something was wrong. He understood everything Smellerbee had said. The dog knew his human friends were in danger of being assassinated. Today was the day Jet's plan unfolds. They knew of the dangers, but can they resist the temptation to fall into them? They hoped they did, because they were never going to separate, and they were not going to let anyone try.

They didn't eat very much; even Sokka didn't have his usual gusto. And when he is like that, people know something is wrong, very out of place. Nobody spoke for a long time, worried beyond anything and everything they know. Toph looked uneasy as she tapped her fingers on the table; Zuko and Mai were on alert; Sokka and Suki held hands under the table; and Aang was holding Katara closer than usual.

Then Toph sighed, stopping her fingers and said, "Well, we can't hide forever. We have to face these guys sooner or later."

Sokka shook his head slowly. "Why us?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. He looked at his quiet friends who had been through so much. "Why can't we have normal lives like everybody else? Why are we the ones who have to stop these guys?"

Aang looked at him. "Maybe because the Spirits knew the Black Mamba had to be stopped," he said.

The blue eyed boy sighed. "Maybe. But why does it have to be us?" he repeated, becoming agitated. "Why not someone who has more fighting experience?"

Katara spoke. "Maybe it's because we have something that most people never knew about."

"Like what?" Mai asked, her voice sounding bored when really she was curious.

"A bond stronger than a family's," Aang replied, reading Katara's mind, and everyone stared at him. He took a deep breath before saying, "After everything we've been through, no one understands us better than each other. And no one understands the threat better than we do. It was destiny that brought us to where we are now; to bring peace."

Some of his friends, mainly Sokka, gaped while the rest thought about his words. Zuko thought of something and sighed. His friends looked at him as he said, "My uncle Iroh used to tell me _'Destiny is a funny thing. It has many mysteries, but it can be one of the most powerful creations in history._ I always thought he was crazy thinking that; but now I see what he means. Fate brought us here, and destiny has written our path to create peace."

Toph nodded appreciatively. "Well said, Sparky." Zuko grinned despite himself. Good old Toph and her silly nicknames.

Suki placed her head on Sokka's shoulder, the words pasting themselves into her heart and mind. "Fate and Destiny brought us together," she murmured. Sokka gave her a gentle squeeze.

Katara snuggled into Aang with a smile. "A bond stronger than a family's," she said quietly, looking up at him. Aang kissed her head tenderly.

Mai gave Zuko a small grin. "A friendship that can transend lifetimes." There was actual emotion in her voice, showing that she meant what she said. Zuko kissed her cheek.

Toph gave a full blown smile and placed her hand in the center of the table. "We're a team. No one can match us, no one can beat us. But most importantly, no one can tear us apart. And if they try to, they would have to go through me."

Her friends smiled for real now as each member placed their hands on top of one another, a sign of promise that they will be there for one another. When they all had a hand in, Aang said, "To our family."

"To our family!" everyone repeated, then laughed as they released their hands. They felt their spirits lifting as they looked at one another, feeling confident about their strength in each other growing.

Then Sokka, grinning like the lunatic that he was, said, "Let's go show those Snakeheads they messed with the wrong team!" Everyone cheered as they left the house, got in the cars, and drove off to school, ready to show that no one can sever their spiritual bond.

* * *

><p>The school day went by very fast. It was great, despite what the Gaang knew of the dangers lurking in every corner of the halls. They knew that after school, the spy would call out Toph's name and mock her about how her blindness made her weak.<p>

Sure enough, when the final bell rang and all of the students made it to the front of the building, a boy no older than seventeen with dark hair and green eyes called, "Hey, Beifong!"

The Blind Bandit took a deep breath as everyone stopped what they were doing, reading herself for what she knew was coming, then turned in the direction of the voice and said, "What?"

The guy smirked. "It's a beautiful day, don't you think? The sky is so blue and there are no puffy clouds obscuring it." Then he seemed to rethink about his answer, but Toph knew he was pretending. "Oh, wait. You wouldn't know, since you can't see!" There was some laughter from the onlookers as they looked at that said blind girl, wondering what she'd do.

Toph's face remained impassive as she shrugged and said, "So I'm blind. What else is new?" There was indifference in her voice, letting him know that she was bored. But even though Smellerbee had warned then about this, she could feel the indignation and anger under her cool facade, wanting to boil over. She had to work hard to keep her face neutral.

The stranger looked a little taken aback, not expecting her to respond like that. Jet had said it was going to take a little work; but the spy was hoping to get this done quicker than was expected. He composed himself and said, "Well, sometimes I feel bad that you can't see. I heard that your parents were loaded. What; not rich enough to get your eyes replaced?"

Toph's jaw clench, but she snorted and responded, "Only a complete moron would waste money like that." She _looked_ at him, raising an eyebrow. "Are you one of those money grubbing morons who can't find something better to do than get people laid?"

The laughter after Toph's joke was so loud the whole town could probably hear it for miles around. The spy gaped at her as she and her friends left the school grounds, got in Suki's van with Aang and Katara while Sokka, Zuko, and Mai went into their own cars, and drove away, Zuko leading the little team out. Once they were away, heading to Mai's place for once, all of the members laughed loudly. Katara tried to breathe, but the joke remained in her mind. That was so like Toph to respond the way she did. Suki was shaking her head, laughing like the others, finding it incredible that the blind girl would think something like that. Aang was clutching his sides, having a hard time breathing. Usually making fun of people was never his thing, he would even discourage it; but even he had to laugh at his friend's quick thinking.

When the laughing died down, though a few chuckles were still sounding, Katara regained enough breath to say, "You should not be saying that to people." She tried to sound stern but failed as the words repeated in her head, causing her to laugh a little.

Toph shrugged from the front seat, grinning like she was planning a prank. Maybe she was; people never know when it comes to her. "He had it coming," she said simply.

Katara shook her head, striving to be serious. "Still, even though it was funny, you're only fifteen, so you need to be careful with comments like that."

Toph turned around in her seat and said, "Actually, Sweetness, I'm sixteen."

Katara's eyes went huge, and Aang's grin became larger by her expression. Toph had told him when her birthday was when he had asked during one of their training breaks. Katara had been talking to Zuko and Mai at the time. "When?" she asked.

The Blind Bandit turned back around and shrugged. "This Spring. We haven't met then, so you missed it. My parents went crazy with the party and decorations and whatnot. I didn't care because I didn't have friends then." Then she grinned and added, "Now that I do, you guys get to hear more jokes like I gave that idiot."

Aang laughed again before choking out, "I… " He had to pause to breathe for a moment. "Even I thought it was funny." He looked at her with admiration, even though she couldn't see it. "You did good, Toph. You didn't fall into the trap. It seems Jet will have a harder time getting to us now."

"Don't let your guard down yet," Suki warned, her smile having disappeared and replaced with a frown. "The spy will go back to Jet and tell him what had happened. He could be planning something else as we speak."

That sobered everyone pretty quickly. She was right: it's not over yet, not by a long shot. Jet's devious mind will work out something new, something more deadly if it comes to that. He will do anything to tear the Gaang apart.

* * *

><p>The Gaang sat in the livng room as they watched TV. Mai's parents had gone out when she and her friends had come in. Her mother had welcomed them warmly; but her father had scrutinized the team as if they were experiments he couldn't wait to dissect. Even Zuko got the treatment. Aang got the feeling that the man wanted Mai to break up with Zuko, as if she could do better than him. His feeling being proved right when Mai lifted her chin defiantly and grabbed Zuko's hand and they went to the couch.<p>

Now everyone on the couches and chairs, watching, and/or listening, to an episode of Criminal Minds. Well, five of them are. The only ones not watching are the psychic teens. Aang had brought his Greek Mythology book, and was showing Katara the different gods and goddesses that had helped shaped the world. They were communicating with their minds, so as not to annoy their friends.

_'Zeus, the God of Lightning, is also the King of the Gods,'_ Aang said. _'Poseidon is the God of the Sea, Earthquakes, and Creator of Horses. Hades, God of the Underworld, King of the Dead. Although he is one of the gods, he was not considered an Olympian for he lives in the World of the Dead. All three gods are the eldest brothers, each one owning their domain. '_

_'That's interesting,'_ Katara commented, fingering a picture of the three gods in their natural elements. She touched something on top of Hades' head. _'What's that?'_

Aang looked in the book, and said _'That's the Healm of Darkness. Hades uses it to strike fear into his enemies, causing their darkest fears to erupt in their minds against their will.'_

Katara shuddered with the thought. If Hades exists, she hoped he will stay away from them. _'That's just creepy. Let's move on.'_ She looked into the book to find the Goddesses: Artemis, Athena, Hestia, Persephone, Demeter, and… _'Look, it's Aphrodite: Goddess of Love.'_

Aang looked and saw she was right. He smiled and studied the beautiful Goddess. _'So it is. It says here that she had erupted out of sea foam and salt. She is the personification of beauty and grace.'_ He grinned at her. _'Something tells me she might have had something to do with us finding each other.'_

Katara blushed and hit his shoulder with hers. _'Stop that, you nut,'_ she said, acting annoyed but secretly wondering if he was right. Aphrodite was the Love Goddess. It might be possible for her to bring them together, and a part of her hoped the the Goddess did just that.

Aang shrugged, grinning like an idiot. _'It might have happened. You never know. Maybe these Gods and Goddesses are real and are watching us right now.'_

Katara looked thoughtful; then she rested her head on his shoulder as she, absent minded, started tracing patterns on his shirt, touching his necklace and looking at the pictures in the book. There was a picture of a three headed dog, Cerberus, guarding the gates to the Underworld, the Fields of Asphodel, Punishment, and Elysium, a kind of paradise in the otherwise Hell. She wondered, if the place does exist, if they would end up there when it was their time to go. She also knew that if anyone deserved a paradise in the Afterlife, it was Aang. She glanced up at her soul mate to see him watching her, the book forgotten on his lap.

They stared into their souls, not saying anything. Aang had seen the Elysium in the book, and hoped that his friends would make it there. There was nothing corrupted about this group of teenagers who had seen and done so much. Katara touched his face, felling the smooth skin under her fingertips. He closed his eyes as he pressed his cheek into her warm palm. Then unable to help himself, the boy kissed his other half, feeling her lips move with his. He moved the book away from his lap and pulled her onto it, not breaking the kiss yet. They completely forgot about their audience, but the other teenagers decided to leave them alone for once; even Sokka was giving them space.

When they finally pulled apart, they smiled and cuddled before Katara said _'Maybe you're right. If it did happen that way, I'm glad it did.'_

He pulled her closer, burying his beaming face into her sweet hair. _'Me too'_ he answered. After a few more moments of cuddling, the two of them went back to reading about the Greeks and their Myths.

* * *

><p>Later on, everyone decided to stay at Zuko's place after he asked his mother. Ursa was a bit confused, but she had agreed wholeheartedly, since she could see how close these teenagers were. After stopping at varius homes to get nightware and what else was necessary, Zuko and his friends were eating dinner with his mother, chatting the night away. Afterward, Ursa had urged everyone to get to sleep. They had school tomorrow, and the Gaang was positive that Jet had planned something for them to either continue to try getting rid of Toph, or to try something else to split them up.<p>

Mai and Zuko were lying on his bed, not really tired; bored more likely. She sighed. "This is stupid," she stated in her monotonous voice.

He looked at her. "What is?" he asked.

She fingered a white scar mark on his chest that was made by one of her knives when they were practicing back in San Francisco. She hadn't particularly happy that day. "The fact that we have to fight these morons."

Zuko didn't need to ask who she was referring to. He had been thinking about the Black Mamba gang as well. If there was a time he wished he were normal, that time would be now. He sighed, running his along her spine, feeling the bumps beneath her skin and loose black shirt. "Yeah. Sometimes it seems like the world is against us, isn't it?"

Mai nodded against him. "It sucks. Why does it have to be us though? Why couldn't it be someone who does crime fighting for a living?"

He shook his head. "Like Aang said: we understand these people better than anyone else. We know what they're capable of. He believes we can do this, bringing back the peace that had been severed from fear. Even you thought we had a chance. _'A friendship that can transend lifetimes,'_ you had said. And I belive it. We were brought here for a reason, and now have to fulfill our destinies. We can stop them; I know we can. But you have to believe it too, Mai. Or we don't have a chance."

The young woman looked up into his warm golden eyes and sighed through her nose, feeling her heart met. She wasn't a mushy person to begin with; but looking at the young man holding her oh so protective like made her feel a little girly and safe. Her father had had told her that Zuko was nothing but a rebel, a troublemaker. But the man didn't bother to get to know him. Zuko was so much more than what his hard exterior told. He had a soft but dangerous heart, a cunning mind for tiny details, and his love and care was large enough to engulf the world in fire.

She frowned as she thought about his words before giving a small smile. "You always know what to say," she said quietly.

Zuko shrugged, grinning at her. "I try." He brought her closer, feeling her nuzzle his chest. "What do you wanna do now?" he then asked, grinning.

Mai, knowing what he really wanted, smirked and kissed his chest lightly before looking at him, her eyes on fire. "I think I have an idea."

Zuko smirked back before bringing her face close to his and kissed her. She might not think herself beautiful; but to Zuko, she was exquisite, a rare flower that blooms only at night. But if he told her as much, being compared to a delicate flower, he knew she would punch his lights out.

He flipped them so she was top, since he knew she liked to be the dominant one when they do their make out sessions. As their kisses got hotter, they subconsciously started getting louder. And Toph, who was trying to sleep, was right next door to them. She couldn't feel them; but judging from the sounds the two older teenagers were making, the were having a blast. The Blind Bandit groaned and placed a pillow on top of her head, over her ears. And here she thought Aang and Katara, or Sokka and Suki were bad. This was going to be a long night.

**I know; it's short compared to my other chapters, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. The next few chapters will have action, so be prepared. I'll get to work. Poor Toph; curse her extraordinary hearing. Now she had to listen as Mai and Zuko make out. Now she wishes that she had moved to a different room. I debated about giving details for Maiko, but I'm more Kataang, so sorry. Stay tuned for more!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Tuesday, surprisingly, went off without a hitch. No spies came at them, no mysterious poison darts were shot at them, and, probably best of all, no feeling like they were being watched. No one bothered the Gaang all day, which was a relief. It saved everyone in the group from a headache. But they knew it wasn't going to last. It was Wednesday when things took a bad turn.

Aang was walking down the hallway, on his way to lunch. He had wanted to finish his homework based off of World War II for History class, and had told his friends to go ahead without him, saying he would catch up with them. They had hesitated, not wanting to leave him alone, especially Katara; but then they had left Aang to work in the library. He was a History nerd, and they knew he wanted to get his homework done sooner rather than later. The assignment wasn't due until Friday, but he had wanted to get it done and out of the way to make more time for something important; mainly Katara.

The colorful halls were deserted save for him, the sound of his sneakers echoing around him. Everyone was either at lunch or in their classes, entertaining themselves to keep from being bored while others listened intently to the teachers' lectures. While he was looking through his report yet again to make sure there were no misspelled words or words put together without spaces, his nerves started tingling like they always did when he was being followed, watched, or a combination of both.

He stopped and whirled around, his heart pounding, and came face to face with a girl of fifteen with brown eyes and hair with a blunt bang. He backed away at the same time she did, almost dropping his papers before maintaining his grip on them. The last thing he needed was to make a mess.

The girl looked at him with wide apologetic eyes. "Uh, sorry," she said, rubbing her arm and looking down, the perfect picture of nervousness. "I didn't mean to frighten you. You were alone and I thought you could use some company." Then she looked at him curiously, tilting her head slightly. "What are you doing out here?"

For some reason, his nerves were out of control. When he looked at her, his stomach did weird flip flops; but they were more for warning than anything else. He looked around, straining his ears, trying to find the source of this discomfort. But there was nothing except for the two of them as far as he could tell. He turned back to the girl. "Uh, I was on my way to lunch. I was finishing some homework." He didn't know why, but he felt the need to keep quiet. His instincts told him so.

The girl smiled as what seemed to be realization struck her face. "Oh! That happens to you too, huh? I do the same thing. I was headed to lunch myself. My name's On Ji, by the way."

Aang looked around again as the discomort grew stronger along with alarm bells ringing in his mind before looking back into her brown eyes. "My name's Aang," he introduced himself, not wanting to be rude. But what in the name of Zeus was wrong with him? He mentally slapped himself. Great, now the next thing that would happen was that he would start saying 'gods' instead of 'Spirits'. He was turning into a Greek geek.

He came out of his random thoughts as On Ji said, "Well, maybe since we're both going the same way, would you like to walk there together?"

His stomach clenched painfully, like it was demanding him to decline her offer. The internal bells became louder, almost deafening him. He studied her. She looked innocent enough, and people, even complete strangers, walked to the cafeteria together all the time. There was nothing to worry about. So he took a quick breath to calm down and shrugged, trying for a smile. It didn't feel right. "Sure. We better get going." On Ji nodded and they started walking down the hall. Aang was feeling jittery, and he kept glancing behind his back as if someone was watching them. The halls were empty still, but Aang was having a bad feeling, yet he didn't know why.

When they were halfway to the cafeteria, On Ji stumbled and Aang, on pure instinct, caught her around the waist to steady her. On Ji clung onto his shirt to keep from falling flat on her face. They stayed in that position for a few seconds before she looked up at him with wide eyes. Aang stared at her with worry. "Um… are you okay On-" The next thing he knew, On Ji's lips were on his with a hungry force.

* * *

><p><em>'Something's wrong. Something's wrong!'<em> The thought repeated itself in Katara's worried mind, like an echo in a deep cave. Aang still hasn't shown up, and Katara was getting all the more worried. Her leg bouncing, she looked at the clock yet again. Where was he? There was about twenty minutes left of lunch, and Katara barely ate. Her nerves were frazzled, her heart and soul yearning for their other half.

Toph, noticing, and feeling, her nervous energy, touched the girl's arm and Katara jumped as if she had been electrified. Despite her blind eyes, Toph had a rare look of concern. "Are you okay, Katara?" she asked softly.

She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat before she could reply. "Yeah. I'm… I'm just worried."

Toph snorted at her. "I can tell. Your leg is still bouncing." It took every ounce of willpower Katara had to stop her bouncing leg. When she did, Toph nodded in satisfaction. "That's better. It was starting to drive me nuts." Despite herself, Katara laughed quietly and Toph smiled. But the worry was just too great and the laughter stopped almost as soon as it had started. Then Toph asked, "What are you worried about?"

Katara took a deep breath and let it out on a sigh. "Aang," she answered softly. "He was supposed to be here by now. We shouldn't have left him. Not with Jet and his spies all over the place. What if someone attacks him and we won't know about it until…" She couldn't finish that sentence, not wanting to think about it. It hurts, and she regrets not staying with him. She should have insisted on staying with Aang, then maybe she wouldn't feel like a wreck.

Toph placed her hand on Katara's shoulder. "I wouldn't worry too much. Twinkle Toes can handle himself. If he can take on six guys at once, then he can fight some scum if they have the nerve to attack him."

Katara looked at the table, thinking through her words. She didn't want to remind Toph that Aang had almost been killed that day because Jet, as she had realized days ago that he was the person who had tried to stab Aang's back, was sneakier than anyone thought. But she had the feeling that Toph knew that already, but she was trying to convince Katara that since they were in school, the team was safer. Maybe they were if they were together, but separated… She didn't finish that thought either. Striving to gain some semblance of confidence, Katara took a deep breath before saying, "Okay. You're right. I just want him here."

"I know," she replied gently. "It won't be much longer, I'm sure."

Katara nodded and glanced at the clock again. It was then that her stomach clenched, making her feel suddenly sick. She supressed a groan by pressing her lips together. Then the emotions hit her like a hurricane: anger, disgust, surprise, sadness. Aang. It has to be him because she knew these emotions were not hers. Her heart hammering with her own fear, she stood up and everyone looked at her. She said, "Um, I'll be right back." And before anyone could say something, she was already moving away, exiting out of the cafeteria into the halls.

Her nerves were spiraling out of control. Feeling a little dizzy, she closed her eyes tightly and placed a hand to her forehead. _'Aang, where are you?'_ she asked herself, and a felt a whizzing sensation in her mind. The next thing she knew, a scene came into it. Aang was there with someone, a girl not much older than herself, maybe younger. And she was kissing him with ferocity. Katara could feel Aang's emotions more clearly, filling her and cutting into her heart. Disgust was dominant, followed by anger as second. She could see he was trying to push the girl off, but she seemed stronger than she looked.

And she suddenly knew where he was, and the vision disappeared. The next thing she knew, her feet were taking her to him, her heart and soul leading. When she got close enough, Katara could hear the struggle. Popping her head around the corner, she saw Aang finally managing to push the girl off. He dodged when she came to him again while wiping his mouth.

Panting, he demanded, "What are you doing?" He felt sick to his stomach. He doesn't even know this girl, and On Ji certainly doesn't know him.

On Ji snorted, stalking him slowly, causing him to back away from her. "Don't act like you didn't like it," she said softly, seductively while coming closer.

Aang continued backing away until his back hit the wall. For the first time since their meeting, Aang felt panic. Trying to stay calm, he said the only thing that came to his mind. "I have a girlfriend, On Ji; a girlfriend I love very much. There isn't anything between you and me." Katara could hear the honesty in his voice, but she could feel his panic when this On Ji person came closer. She knew he felt uncomfortable as well.

On Ji laughed softly. "You mean Katara? Please; she's nothing compared to me." She ran her hands on his chest, fingering the necklace. "Did she make this for you?"

Aang ducked under her arms and moved away, clasping the necklace in a protective manner. Anger surged through him. "Don't touch it!" he nearly yelled, glaring at her. "No one is allowed to except for-" Then her words sank in, and felt his face pale and turn cold. "H-how did you know about Katara?" he whispered with wide eyes.

On Ji shrugged. "Does it matter? She's worthless. Not worth anything." Then she thought for a second. "Well… let's just say, I have ways of knowing."

He stared at her as realization came to him. Aang couldn't breathe or move as she came closer, very slowly like a lion stalking a gazelle. She touched his chest again, over his pounding heart, and said lowly, "Come on; you know you want me."

He backed away from her again as raw black anger and hatred swamped him. Now he knew what was going on; Jet sent On Ji to cause Aang and Katara to break up. If it wasn't for the fact that he was in love with Katara, the scheme might have worked. His instincts had told him to stay away from her; but he had basically ignored them, and now On Ji was trying to seduce him into the trap.

Aang shook his head when she started toward him. "No!" he said with force. She stopped abruptly and stared at him as he continued. "I don't like you, love you, _or_ want you. No one can take Katara's place. She's not just my girlfriend; she's my best friend, the only one who truly understands me and what I've been through."

Aang's voice had softened as love warmed him, melting Katara as well. She really didn't deserve him; he was too perfect, no matter what he claims. That was when Katara decided to come out, revealing herself. On Ji's back was to her, but Aang saw her, and felt a huge surge of relief. She flashed him a quick smile before glaring at On Ji's back as she walked up to her. She tapped the girl on her shoulder and she whirled around in surprise. Katara crossed her arms. "And what do you think you're doing trying to steal my boyfriend?" she asked calmly, her eyes raging like a storm ridden ocean. She had snuck into Aang's mind when he had realized why the girl was here, although Katara had suspected it when she saw the vision.

Despite being at least five inches shorter than her, On Ji lifted her chin to glare at her. "It's none of you're business. Besides, he came onto me. So you should be asking him why he was cheating on you."

Aang tensed, staring at her before glancing at Katara. She looked at him, feeling his stare. He was silently telling her that On Ji was lying, that he would never do that to her. She meant too much to him, and Aang loved her with everything he was. But Katara didn't need to hear it. She had seen the whole thing play out. Katara already knew On Ji was lying.

Without responding, Katara turned back to On Ji with a blank face. "I want you to leave, and to stay away from us. And tell Jet that he can't break our bond with our friends." She gestured for Aang to follow her, and he practically ran to her side before they turned their backs on the stunned girl. On Ji stayed as she was for a few seconds before pulling out a small blade, almost four inches long, out of her jeans pocket. They knew, and Jet had told her if they found out her purpose, she was to kill Katara.

Lifting the knife, On Ji creeped toward them at a quick but quiet pace. Aang felt his heart racing as he heard almost inaudible footsteps coming towards them. Oddly enough, Katara sensed the threat a second or two before he did, for she whirled around and grabbed the knife hand that had lifted to strike. He turned to see a shocked On Ji staring at his infuriated girlfriend. Katara's dark glare even made him scared. If he was the spy, he would have ran like the Devil was after him.

Katara looked straight into On Ji's eyes. "Big mistake," she said quietly before twisting around behind her, bringing the hand knife behind her back. On Ji had no choice but to drop it with a yelp of pain. It clattered to the floor, glinting dangerously. Katara swung her around and threw her away. On Ji stumbled before regaining her balance. She took a stance after Katara did. The only bad thing about this hallway was, in Katara's case anyway, there were no cameras around. It was completely bare save for the elemental colors and different posters. No wonder On Ji made this spot her attacking point.

The spy made the first move. She ran toward Katara and threw a right fist at her face. Katara dodged by ducking while sweeping her leg against On Ji's, causing the girl to fall. But she rolled away and was up a second later. Aang was about to jump in when Katara anticipated it and said _'No Aang. This is my fight.'_ He frowned but stepped back to his spot to continue watching.

On Ji came at her again with a Karate Chop to the head, which Katara blocked with her forearm. They kept the sequence up: On Ji attacking, Katara dodging without getting hit. She remembered what Aang had told them at practice which seemed so long ago: _'Ba Gua is about being evasive; wait for your opponent to weaken themselves before striking back."_ She was doing exactly that: letting her opponent tire herself.

Some time later, Katara could tell that On Ji was getting more tired with every punch and kick she threw, and anger was starting to show on her flushed face, making her more sloppy with her attacks. When Katara knew On Ji was too tired, she made her move. When the younger girl threw another sloppy punch, Katara dodged, balanced herself, then spun on her left foot, raising the other one, and kicked On Ji's shoulder, knocking her down. It was the same kick she had done to Aang.

She felt a twinge of guilt before it was gone like a blown out candle. On Ji, who was wincing and trying to hide it without any success, looked up when a shadow fell over her, and saw Katara standing over her with a blank face. "Leave," Katara said quietly, and it was then that On Ji became more frightened than ever before in her life. That one quiet word sounded more threatening than a yell, and she scrambled to her feet, backed away from the couple, then spun around and half ran, half limped away. She turned a corner and was gone from sight.

Katara waited to make sure she was gone before taking a deep breath and turning around to see Aang staring at her in amazement. His face then became a relief filled one as he came over to embrace her. Nothing mattered except for the girl in his arms. She hugged him back, smelling his earthy scent, melting into him as always. But then he tensed and let go of her as sadness crept into him. Katara looked almost hurt, and he felt a pang of guilt.

He took a breath and asked, "How much did you see? How did you know where I was?"

She thought about her words carefully. She can feel him bracing himself. Taking a breath, Katara answered, "I had the feeling that something was wrong. I was extremely worried because you hadn't shown up yet. I felt guilty that I didn't try to persuade you to let me stay. It was gnawing at me. After Toph tried to reasure me that you can handle yourself, I suddenly felt sick, and I left. I knew you were in trouble then."

Aang took a deep breath to steady himself. Then asked, "How did you know?"

Katara looked him in the eyes. "Through a vision. I saw you and On Ji kissing."

He winced. She might as well have shot him. Looking at her pleadingly, he said, "Katara, I swear I didn't start that. She came onto me. She seemed friendly, but my instincts told me otherwise. I should have listened to them and stayed away from her. You have to believe me Katara, I didn't cheat on you. I love you too much to do that to you. Jet sent her to break us up. I swear I tried pushing her off but-" He was interrupted by a pair of lips on his, and this time he gave in willingly. Katara's kiss caused his nervous energy to evaporate into nothingness. They wrapped their arms around one another, bringing each other close.

After an eternity, Katara pulled away smiling. Aang stared at her with half lidded, love struck eyes, causing her to giggle. Her hands went to his cheeks and she stroked them. "Don't worry," she said softly, eyes on his. "I already knew what you felt. I heard your confession." She smiled wider at him when he looked confused. "You're my best friend too. And in the vision, I saw you were trying to fight her off. I don't get jealous that quickly."

They laughed quietly for a few moments, keeping each other close. Aang moved a piece of her hair out of her face. "I love you," he murmured.

Katara chuckled. "I love you too." Aang moved his lips close to hers and she moved her head back with a mischievous smile. "Trying to kiss me again? What; you want to wipe the memory of On Ji's lips on yours?"

Aang groaned, leaning his forehead on hers. "You have no idea how much I want that memory gone."

She laughed before bringing her face closer to his. "Well then; I'll be happy to erase it." Aang grinned and kissed her deeply, loving how they fit together, body and soul. Having Katara here made everything better, less complicated. He was so lucky to have her. She was just so beautiful; inside and out. He didn't deserve her, yet he couldn't live without her by his side. Katara felt the same way; thinking Aang was like a god from the Mythology book and she just a mere mortal he had fallen in love with.

They broke apart with sparkling eyes, slightly out of breath. Then Katara said, "We should get to the lunch room. Maybe we can get you something really quick to eat."

Right on cue, Aang's stomach growled. He rubbed it as they laughed. "Sounds good! Watching you fight has made me more hungry." Katara snorted as Aang grabbed her hand and they started back the way Katara had come from. "By the way," he added, grinning stupidly, "nice job back there. I give you an A+!"

She laughed again, shaking her head. "Well," she choked out, "thank you, _Master_."

He bowed his head. "You're quite welcome, _Pupil_." Laughing, they went into the cafeteria, forgetting about the blade on the floor.

* * *

><p>Later on, before the end of school, On Ji had reported back to Jet at the hideout, telling him about her encounter with Aang in the main building's lobby. The more she talked, the angrier he seemed to get. By the time she was done, Jet was pacing like an agitated animal in its cage. On Ji was feeling nervous because she knew what would happen next. People who had disappointed Jet's father in any assignment was never heard from again, and since he was Edwardo's son, he might do the same thing to On Ji. That made her shaky, but she hid it rather well.<p>

He stopped behind the desk, his straight back turned to her. She can see the hands clasped together there. "You didn't fulfill the mission," he stated quietly. That was when On Ji _knew_ Jet was beyond angry. His quiet voice held power, and that power pulsed with rage. His jaw clenched, and he took a deep breath to loosen it. "Montauk figured out what you were doing, and Yatsunoma discovered the same reason later."

On Ji swallowed hard, but the lump wouldn't go away. She tried to speak. "I… I followed w-what you had… ordered. But-but they were too smart."

Jet stayed where he was, as if he hadn't heard her, and continued. "You didn't kill or wound her like you were told, On Ji. Why didn't you? Why did you fail?"

The girl was near tears when she answered. " Sh-she was t-too quick for m-me. S-she stopped me be-before I c-could stab h-her."

Suddenly Jet whirled around and slammed a hand to the desk with a curse. He stared at her with rage boiling in his already overheated blood. "You couldn't even do this simple assignment!" he yelled, making her flinch and step back. She had seen his anger before; but this was on a whole new level of mad. He ran his other hand through his hair in agitation. "I gave you the simple task to break the couple up, and what do you do? You forget to check around to be sure you and Aang were alone. The guy who had recorded the kissing scene was on his way to the cafeteria, but soon learned that Katara had gone almost as soon as you kissed Montauk." Another spy had followed Aang and On Ji with a small video camera. The plan had been to show the recording to Katara to get her to break up with her boyfriend. It was the oldest trick in the book. But it would have worked had things turned out the way they had wanted it.

On Ji tried to reply. "But I did try to get the plan moving. If Yatsunoma hadn't arrived, I would have-"

Stinging pain flared up in her cheek and she fell to the floor, the breath rushing out of her lungs, leaving her disoriented. Jet had walked around the desk and had slapped her hard enough to leave a mark. His dark eyes looked black as midnight with no moon or stars when they stared at her. "That's all you ever think about: yourself. You never thought about the company or its needs. You were supposed to be the best seducer here; yet you couldn't even get Aang to fall for you. If you weren't so valuable to me…" He let the thought trail off. But he knew wouldn't follow on that threat. He was just stressed out. And he didn't mean to hit On Ji; he just needed to release some of his anger. Now he was regretting it. Looking at her red cheek and fear ridden eyes, his own eyes softened just a little as he walked over to her. On Ji flinched as he lifted her off of the ground to her feet; then winced when he gently touched the red hand print that was forming. She tried to gulp down her tears, but she whimpered as they came out anyway. Jet was going to kill her; she just knew it. There had been too many mistakes regarding the killing of the Gaang. His dad was a killer, and Edwardo would have shot her between the eyes before she could even try to defend herself.

But he surprised her by gently kissing her bruising cheek and softly saying, "I'm sorry, On Ji. My temper got the better of me. I didn't mean to hit you. But Montauk is driving my sanity away. He should have died that day with his parents."

He stared into her brown eyes, his warming a little more. A rush of relief flooded through her. On Ji understood where Jet was coming from. She had lost her mother due to a driving accident. Her father had left them when she had been only two years old. Jet was practically the only family she had.

The truth: she liked him quite a bit, despite the fact that he had hit her. But he apologies later for it, like he was doing now. It's not his fault he ended up like this. Jet's Mom had died from cancer; his father was sent to prison. He had no other family, and the guy has very few people he can trust. On Ji felt honored because he trusted her most. He had told her things that no one has ever known, nor will they ever.

She bit her lip and thought for second. Stress relief; that's what he needed. And she knew the perfect way to do so. "It's okay, Jet," she said softly, bring her perfect body closer to his sculpted one. "You're tired and stressed. I don't blame you. But you need to relax." As she spoke, her hands ran over his chest, and she could feel his heart starting to pound. Maybe he wasn't a total machine after all. She brought her semi full lips close to his ear. "I can help with that; would it make you feel better?" She bit his lobe, earning a groan from him.

He grabbed her straight, long, luscious brown hair in his fist and brought her face to his. The way he was looking at her made her shiver and grip his shirt tighter. His gaze was smoldering her, melting On Ji into a puddle. "What did you have in mind?" he whispered.

She brought her lower body to his, feeling his need. Laughing softly when he moaned low in his throat she said, "I think you know." Then she kissed him, licking his lower lip, which he opened immediately. Jet held her body close, loving the feel of her pressed against his body. He wasn't sure what he felt for her, but he knew it was more than lust. She made him feel more human, something he had almost forgotten about. Whatever the feeling was, it was deep. Maybe when all of this is over, he'll know then.

On Ji knew that, even when Katara and her were fighting, she would not have been able to take the sixteen year olds life. One of the reasons being that Smellerbee had gotten to her. On Ji had never been comfortable with what she was doing, but Jet had convinced her to stay. The next thing they knew, the two of them became close, like best friends. Then Jet had taken her out to dinner, and they became somewhat like a couple. He had kissed her, unable to help himself for some reason. Maybe it was from guilt because he had learned about her fun side, her bubbly side that had touched him.

When he had first kissed her that night, something tugged at his heart. He had shrugged it off, but he had kissed her again a few days later after a lunch date, and the foreign tug came again. Now, standing here kissing her again after being together for a few months, the emotion tugged again, demanding attention.

Jet shoved her against the wall, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, both of them clinging to each other. He trailed his lips down her neck and throat, her moaning all the time. He broke away to look into her hot gaze, matching his own. "Let's do this somewhere more privately," he whispered huskily as some foreign emotion he couldn't describe took over again. He felt he was, oddly, on clouds. He felt that emotion, along with tenderness, creep into his cold heart, warming it, blazing it to life. What was happening to him? He asked himself that as On Ji nodded, jumped down as he backed away, and they both headed upstairs to his private room. Maybe he really did have some feelings left inside him. For the first time in a long time, Jet felt hope.

**Yes; even Jet has some warmth. Do you guys know what it happening to him? It doesn't take a genious to figure it out. Sorry if I made On Ji seem like a whore, but she's not. She only talks like one when information was needed. And sorry for the pairing, but I didn't want to make Ty Lee like that. She's too perky. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this, and oh my gods, On Ji in converted to good too? Go Smellerbee! Lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Told you there would he some action. Keep reading please and leave comments. They keep me going; that and the fun for writing. And again; ooh my gods! Over 100 reviews! You guys are so awesome; I love you all! Please keep them coming! Much appreciate it! **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Friday came, and Sokka and Suki were still going on their date. The night before, the Gaang managed to convince the couple to not go alone. Aang, Katara, Mai and Zuko were going. Toph was harder to convince since, although she knew they were safer when together, she didn't have a date and she doesn't like to dress fancy. Katara had told that she didn't have to dress up or wear makeup. After a little while longer, Toph finally agreed, albeit reluctantly.

Here she was, in her room getting ready by Katara and Suki. Her parents had been reluctant to let them in, let alone allowing their blind child to go out with them and their friends. Mai was getting ready at her place. Just because she was friends with the other girls it doesn't mean she wanted to be around police guards when getting ready.

Katara was going through Toph's outfits, taking out blue jeans, a loose pale green T-shirt, and white tennis shoes. She brought them over to the bed and laid them out. "Okay Toph," she said, turning to the girl. "Let's get you ready." Katata was wearing a simple blue and white blouse with ruffles and a matching flowing skirt that went to her ankles, along with the flower clip she had worn that day going to Aang's house after the incident. It was clipped in the back, with half of her hair up, the rest of the curls cascading down. Suki was in the bathroom putting makeup.

Toph sighed, her black hair damp. She had been forced to take a shower, despite her claims that she was clean. Suki and Katara would not listen to her; the former had even threatened to tie the girl up and force her under the streaming water. Toph had complied after that. And here she sat thirty five minutes later in a white bathrobe, waiting for the torture to end. She drawled, "Okay. Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>Sometime later, the girls were ready, and Katara and Suki, despite themselves, were very excited. The latter was wearing a dark green, open sleeved shirt, black pants and shoes. She was wearing very light makeup: brown eye shadow, blush, and red lipstick with gloss.<p>

Her short auburn hair was half up with a faux diamond pin on the left side of her head, a thirteenth birthday present from her dad. She didn't want a real one, and her father knew that, so he had surprised her with the pin. Thinking of her dad, Suki's eyes tear up a little, but she blinked them back. It was payback time.

The girls, along with the boys, were walking a short distance to a restaurant called _The White Lotus._ Sokka and Suki were leading the way, followed by Aang and Katara, Mai and Zuko, and lastly Toph. The shoes she wore had no bottoms to them, allowing her to see in case there was trouble. Everyone was on edge, and wondered why they were walking. It was obvious: even if they did drive, that wouldn't guarantee safety. Whoever would come after them would have a backup plan in case vehicles were involved.

They went into the nice restaurant, with its lotus wallpaper of pink and white, comfortable chairs and booths, with white and pink lotus candle holders, the candles already lit, creating a soothing atmosphere. Music played in hidden speaker, flutes and chimes releasing a beautiful calming melody through the air. Despite the name and setting, there was a scent of jasmine in the air.

The waiter came over and grabbed the menus; then proceeded the group to a booth, by request, to the back of the room. They were still a little fearful about being followed; but so far nothing seemed out of place. Nonetheless, it was only when the waiter had gone to get drinks that the friends started chatting.

Sokka turned to Toph. "Has anyone followed us?" he asked.

She shook her head. "So far, nothing out of the ordinary. But I'll continue to keep a lookout, just in case."

Sokka nodded and sat back, and Toph can feel from the vibrations that he was relieved like everyone else. Well, almost everyone; Aang was still a little tense, and the blind girl can tell that he was looking around, even though she couldn't see it. Toph couldn't blame him for being more alert than everyone else; his life had been turned upside down when he was fourteen. She felt bad for him. Even though her parents weren't the best, at least they protected her and they were around. Aang's parents were gone, forever.

The waiter brought the drinks and took everyone's orders; then walked away. Then a small group came into the restaurant, and the Gaang looked up to see Smellerbee and her friends along with On Ji. Aang and Katara along with everyone else tensed, but Toph, who looked curious and had to ask, "Who's the new chick?"

"On Ji," Katara growled. Toph raised an eyebrow, surprised by Katara's voice when she said the newbies name. The couple had told their friends of the encounter with the spy after school the day it had happened. Now Toph can sense the hatred they had for the girl, and she doesn't blame them. If it were herself and her boyfriend, although she doesn't have one, she would be reacting the same way the couple were right now.

The gang came towards their table when they spotted them, On Ji following the rear, looking uncomfortable as she looked around. Aang brought Katara closer when they came to the table, sat in the empty spaces save On Ji and Smellerbee, and Aang said lowly, "What's she doing here?" His anger was almost tangible, and On Ji flinched and looked down, fearful of what might happen.

Smellerbee came to her rescue. "It's not what you guys think. She's here to help us."

Sokka snorted. "I'll believe that when the North Pole becomes Hawaii," he said sarcastically.

She sighed. "I know about the fight between On Ji and Katara. But there's a reason besides having to break Aang and Katara up. If she didn't do the job, Jet would have known something was up. I managed to talk her into working with us. Other than being…" She paused, thinking of a nice way to say what On Ji was. Then finally finished, "Well, you guys get it. Besides that, On Ji's also part of the research center. She can get us the poison we need. Only the faculty are allowed in there. And On Ji has something to say to you two," she added, gesturing to the psychic couple.

On Ji took a deep breath to calm her nerves down before saying, "I'm sorry for what I did. But Smellerbee's right; if I didn't do the job, Jet would have discovered us. But I knew deep down that I wouldn't have been able to take your life, Katara. And when I saw you guys together, after what Jet had showed me, and what Smellerbee has shown me as well, I knew you two couldn't be broken up. I'm really sorry." When no one responded, she added, "I don't ask for forgiveness; but I want to help."

No one said anything for a few hearbeats, watching On Ji as she became more uncomfortable with everyone staring at her, trying to tell if she was telling the truth or fibbing to gain their trust. Then Toph sighed and said, "She's being honest." Her friends looked at her and she nodded; then they sat back and nodded as well, still wary but willing to give On Ji a chance.

That said girl gave a small smile in return. "Okay; I can get the stuff, but it's going to take some time. Can you guys wait for a few days?" There were some and mumbles of consent. On Ji nodded, satisfied. "Alright. Once I have the stuff, we can meet…" She thought for a moment. "The park," she decided. "That okay; or do any of you have a better suggestion?"

Everyone shook their heads as Zuko said, "The park is fine." Just because they agreed to work with Ob Ji it doesn't mean they have to trust her.

On Ji and Smellerbee nodded, the latter saying, "We'll have the stuff by next week. Come on, guys," she added to her friends. "Let's head out. We've been here long enough." And she and the others left Aang and his friends as two waiters came with their food. They ate in contemplated silence.

Could they really trust someone who had tried to split up Aang and Katara? On Ji had said she had to pretend in order to keep Jet in the dark, and so far he doesn't suspect a thing. But the Gaang knew it wouldn't be much longer before he finds out, especially when this girl joins. They could only hope to end this before anymore disasters strike.

* * *

><p>After paying for dinner, the team headed out of the restaurant into the cool evening air, pulling their coats closer. The trees were starting to turn more brown, the color becoming more dominant with every passing day. A few leaves were scattered on the ground, some crushed by feet and wheels, the others untouched.<p>

The Gaang walked a little, on high alert for danger. Then that said danger hit. The group of friends were stopped when Toph tensed and yelled, "Duck!" They fell to the ground a second before the darts zoomed passed them. Thanks the Spirits for Toph's vibration sense and hearing. If it wasn't for her, the darts would have impaled her friends.

Everyone jumped to their feet as seven spies leaped out of the shadows of the trees, daggers appearing in their hands. As they took their stances, the spies came at them, and the fight commenced.

Each teenager got their own opponent, and they had to scatter in order to keep themselves from attacking their comrades. As the fight wore on, it seemed that the fighters from both sides were evenly matched. No one could get a hit on either of them, both sides dodging as a strike was issued. But then Aang made the mistake of checking on his girlfriend. Katara was on the far left of him, fighting her opponent next to a small stream just behind the trees. If she was beautiful when gentle, then she was gorgeous when fierce. His heart flipped; and then a foot slammed into his chest, knocking him down and winding him of breath.

Katara, being his soul mate, felt a twinge of pain in her chest as she ducked. She risked a glance in Aang's direction to see him fall. She turned back around in time to avoid being slashed at, and attacked by twirling away, hit his shoulder blade connected to the knife arm, causing him to drop the weapon, grabbed the arm, spun and tossed him into the empty street. Katara turned back around to see the guy had his knee on Aang's chest, making it hard for him to breathe. The spy raised his knife, getting ready to strike. Katara looked at her friends, but the were too busy fighting their own battles. And even if they weren't fighting for their lives, the teenagers were too far away to help. And so was she. Katara had never felt so helpless as she watched the knife climb higher.

It stopped, then started descending toward its target. "No!" Katara cried and, on instinct, thrusts out her hand. What happened next really shocked everyone into stopping what they were doing. The water from the river shot out of the trees like a cannonball was shot. The guy stopped mid strike as the force of water pushed him off of Aang. Katara, who looked bewilidered by what was happening, moved her hand curiously to another spy by Mai and pushed him down and away. She did the same thing to the other spies present until all of them were washed away. Disoriented, half blind by water, they half ran, half staggered away, fear propelling them back into the trees.

When they were completely gone, everything was quiet save for the rushing water. Katara slowly brought it back to the hidden creek and somehow willed herself to let it go, and caused a loud splash to echo in the silence. Her friend gaped at her, wondering what had just happened. Then the girl fell to her knees with a groan, suddenly exhausted. Whatever she had done had really sapped at her energy.

Aang was the first to move. He had gotten up while the water was moving around, striking the spies. Going to Katara's fallen form, he knelt and wrapped one arm around her shoulders while bringing the other up to her face to stroke her cheek. "Katara? Water Lily?" he murmured. She had her eyes closed; now she opened them to stare into his concern filled gaze. Aang moved a piece of hair from her face. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Now that she was resting, Katara could feel her energy come back, and she nodded. "I think so. Just a little tired."

Aang stared at her for a moment before hugging her to him. She hugged back, inhaling his scent that calmed her every time. "I'm glad you're safe," he whispered in her ear.

They stayed in that position for a long time; then Sokka interrupted the moment. "Question: what in the world did Katara do? How did she control the water? Why am I only one asking?"

The couple pulled apart, and Katara saw everyone was gaping at her as if she was an alien from outer space. Blushing, she ducked her head as she thought about the first two questions. She didn't know how she did it. All she knew was that she had to help Aang. And when she felt a surge of power pulse through her, it felt almost natural to control the water. She felt connected to that element, like it was a part of her. Katara had never felt so close to her element before.

Before she could say anything, however, Toph butted in with, "I thought I felt water drops on me. That was you, Sweetness?"

Katara gulped quietly as everyone stared at her again and started playing with her hair. "I… I guess so. I'm not sure how it happened. Aang was in danger of being stabbed when he was down, and the only thing I thought was to save him. When I pushed my hand out, the water just… responded." She shrugged. "It was weird."

Zuko had a thinking face on. "I wonder how you did it, though. I've never heard of this happening before."

The Blind Bandit scoffed. "It doesn't matter how she did it!" she said impatiently. "The point is: she saved Twinkle Toes' life; she saved all of our lives. Give her a break! Jeez!"

Everyone besides Aang blushed, even Suki, since she was wondering the same thing and gaping like a fish. They didn't know what to make of Katara's strange power; but Toph was right. Katara had saved their lives. Aang helped her off of the ground. He squeezed her hand and said, "I think now would be a good time to get home. It's been a crazy night." Everyone nodded in agreement and walked quickly away from the scene, no one looking back.

* * *

><p>Aang and Katara were lying on her bed, Momo cuddled up on the large pillow, over their heads. His purr was loud in the dark, content and warm. Katara envied the little kitten. She wanted to sleep, her body craved it; but her mind was awake with the events that happened earlier that night. She still couldn't believe how the water had responded, how normal it felt to control it.<p>

Aang had fallen asleep almost as soon as they had dressed and fell on the bed, though he had had enough energy to kiss her goodnight. Their other friends had decided to head home for once, knowing that they will be safe until the next attack. But Aang and Katara stayed together, not willing to risk being apart. After tonight, they wanted to stay together; but the couple understood the obligations of their friends to protect their families.

Katara gazed at her boyfriend's face, admiring the peaceful look. Then her eyes traveled to his shoulder where the dragon dagger had struck. The stitches had been removed, but the thick white scar was there, plain to see. Automatically, Katara reached her hand up to trace it, following the line down over his chest. She still remembered that horrific event that had changed their lives forever. She sometimes wishes that she could turn back time to prevent the incident from happening; but then again, if she had the ability, and used it, then she wouldn't have realized that Aang was The One. So much had happened since then. It was like from another lifetime.

"It doesn't bother me you know," Aang's voice said. Katara jumped and her gaze went to his face to see him watching her. She must have looked confused because he added, "The scar. I don't mind it."

Katara sighed, laying her head back down as she continued stroking the mark. Her eyes glistening as she softly said, "I hate it. It reminds me too much of the day I had almost lost you. I never want to remember that day; but it keeps replaying in my mind. It's like reliving that day as a waking nightmare. I thought you were going to die."

Aang moved his hand to her cheek to wipe the tears that had escaped and she looked at him with wide blue eyes. He held her gaze as he said, "I'm not going anywhere, Kat. I promise that I will be with you forever. Like you did for me." He grabbed her hand still on his chest and examined the ring he had gotten her. The moonstone seemed to glow bright, the back-to-back cresents glinting in the dim light from the window. "When I gave you this, not only were you promising to stay with me by accepting it, but I was promising the same thing to you. Like I told you, we're together now. Nothing will ever separate us." He kissed her forehead.

Katara's eyes closed as Aang's lips touched her skin, inhaling his presence like air. Spirits she loved him. He completed her in ways she never thought possible. When the lips were gone, she opened her eyes halfway, staring into his gray depths, raging with love and care that touched her deep within. Touching his cheek she murmured, "You're too good to me. I really don't know what I did to deserve you."

Staring deeply into her oceans he replied, "Nor I you. All I know is that we're meant to be." He smiled. "Besides, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have found a reason to live again. Like, _live_ live. Not as a shadow, but as a person. Don't get me wrong; I love Gyatso very much, but you brought my life back, gave it true meaning again. Thank you, Katara; for everything."

She smiled, showing her teeth. "You're welcome, Aang. And if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have found the love I was subconsciously looking for. You bring out the best in me. I'm truly grateful to have met you, to have you as a part of my life." She looked into his cloudy gaze that never faltered. "I love you, Aang. So much that it feels like I'm floating on water."

Aang could feel his heart expand at every word she spoke, knowing they were true. He feels like flying, shouting his love for this girl that stole his heart without him knowing it. She was everything to him; his entire world that he would do anything to protect. Aang brought his face close. "I love you too, Water Lily. Words just can't describe how much." With that, she kissed him, keeping him from saying anything more. She brought him closer, both hearts pounding in the same rhythm.

They pulled apart when air was needed and smiled, eyes still closed and lips still tingling. "My Flowing Wind," Katara mumured. Her smile turned into a grin. "You blow me away."

Aang grinned too. "That was pretty cheesy," he commented, opening his eyes. "But I like it."

Katara chuckled and opening her eyes said, "I'm glad you do."

Aang held her close. "This couldn't be any better. You know, I'm kind of jealous, knowing that you can control water when I can't."

She looked a him. "Why can't you?" she asked.

Aang shrugged. "Because I'm not connected with water like you are. Air feels more right to me."

"Maybe we should try it," Katara suggested. "Maybe tomorrow we can test and see if you can control air. What's the harm?"

Aang considered. Like Katara, Aang always thought air suited him best. And it could help with the battle they are facing. Maybe they could use their powers to help people, if Aang has an ability other than to understand animals. He took a deep breath and nodded. "I guess we could try. But if I do have a power over air, we have to keep quiet about our powers, especially yours. Jet might know of it by now."

Katara nodded grimly. "I figured as much." Taking a breath she added, "So tomorrow, in my backyard, we'll test and see if you have it. And we'll learn how to control them."

He nodded. "Sounds good. But let's get some sleep," he added looking at the clock that read one A.M. "It's late; we should sleep."

At the word 'sleep', a large yawn escaped Katara's mouth. After closing it on a tired sigh, she said quietly, "I'm with you on that. Goodnight, Aang." She fell asleep before he could respond.

_'She must be really tired'_ he thought to himself before kissing her head and murmuring, "Night, Katara." And he fell asleep quickly after that, Momo's purring still making music in the air.

**A pretty short chapter, but it did have fighting. And… KATARA HAS A NEW DISCOVERED POWER! I hope made everyone happy about this chapter. And when will these spies learn that the Gaang will never be defeated? These people annoy me, and I'm the author! Please comment and let me know what you think.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Saturday morning, with the sun shining bright and a few clouds coating the blue sky, it was perfect weather for power discovery. Aang and Katara were sitting in her backyard, thinking about how Aang can learn about his air ability, if he has one to learn about. Hakoda had gone to work early this morning and won't be home until eight o'clock.

"Well," Katara was saying, "maybe it has something to do with being light, being as close to the element as possible. There's a little breeze out today, so that probably helps a little. And you're calm and collected; it will help you focus. When I did it yesterday, I felt a surge of energy rush through me. Maybe it will happen to you too. Do you want to try it?"

Taking a deep breath, Aang nodded and stood up. He didn't want to admit it, but he was nervous. What if it doesn'twork? What if Katara's the only one who could control an element? As far as he knew, Jet could be plotting a new way to eliminate them, maybe starting off with taking Katara away first.

Aang tried to calm down as he walked to the center of the yard where the pond is, his body becoming relaxed. No one was taking her away as long as he was around. If anyone was going to kidnap her, they were going to have to go through him and their friends. He closed his eyes, feeling the breeze blow through his hair and caress his face, relaxing him more. _'Be connected'_ he thought. Then something extraordinary happened.

As Aang took another deep breath, the wind seemed to grow stronger, more leaves flying around with every powerful gust. He continued his breathing, and the air responded by hitting him harder every time he inhaled. Something compelled him to lift his arms, and when he did so, the wind responded, pushing through the trees with force, almost knocking him back before he managed to stay on his feet.

He opened his eyes with an awed gasp as he controlled the wind, moving it through the leaves, causing most of them to fall and swirl. Katara was right; there was an exhilarating feeling of power coursing through his body. Aang's senses came at attention. It felt amazing. Aang tested his new found power as gently as possible, and caused a mini tornado of leaves, spinning faster and faster with more power he added.

Katara watched with wide eyes, unable to comprehend what she saw. The wind was responding to him as if it was born with him. The colors of the leaves became a blur as they swirled faster, colors creating a vibrating rainbow. It was an incredible sight to behold.

Aang, who was having blast with his powers, decided to have a little fun. Taking another deep breath, he manipulated the winds to carry the leaves to his girlfriend. She giggled as the leaves brushed against her skin before laughing. She couldn't help it. It was like a caress. Aang laughed too as he increased the speed a little. It was fun watching his girlfriend laugh. It made him happy. Unfortunately, however, he put a little too much force into it. The wind actually picked Katara up and she squealed in surprise, flailing her arms about. He gasped and somehow willed himself to stop. Again, he sort of failed as she fell on the ground, the grass breaking her fall. She wasn't very high, so the impact wasn't too hard; but the force was enough to knock the wind out of her.

He ran over to her. "I'm so sorry!" he said, frantic. "Are you hurt?"

Katara chuckled a bit while getting up. Aang helped her to her feet as she said, "I'm okay, Aang. It didn't hurt; really. Calm down; you're making the wind become agitated."

Aang, with his brow furrowed, looked around them to see she was right. The wind was swirling around them; he can tell by the way the leaves were moving and feel of the breeze. The element never responded to him before. But then again, he was never normal, so maybe this was a hidden talent? No; he would have known about by now. Again, air never responded to his emotions until now. Then maybe… "How do you think we got these powers?" he asked as the wind died down and stopped.

Katara looked at him. "I think when our souls merged, it unlocked them. The elements we are closest to became closer, becoming a part of us. I'm not sure how, but I do know that until we became one, our powers were dormant. Maybe the Spirits blessed us with them. Who knows?"

Aang shrugged. "You might be right. But the important thing is, we have something to give us leverage when we fight these guys again."

Katara shook her head. "I don't think telling the others is a good idea. You'll be in more danger now than you ever were."

He stared at her disbelievingly. "What? But the others know about you. They'll come at you harder than ever before. It doesn't seem fair that you're more at risk than me. I want to protect you."

She held his hand as she led him inside the house. "I know you do," she said gently once inside. Going over to the couch, Katara added, "But for once, let me do the protecting. You've done so much already, and I want to repay you. Let me do it," she rushed on when Aang was about to interject. "It's like I told you before: I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines. All the rest of you had risked your lives for me. I want to help you. Please keep your powers quiet."

Aang hesitated. He didn't like the idea of Katara being at more risk than him. Even though he can understand where she was coming from, he didn't want her to be the main target. So he took a breath and said, "As much as I appreciate that, I don't want you in any more danger either, Katara. We were given these powers for a reason: to protect one another. I'm sure of it. As much as you want to be the protector, it's also my job to keep you out of harm's way."

By looking into his serious gray eyes, Katara could tell that he wasn't going to back down from this argument. She thought for a moment. Compromise. That's the best way to go. "Okay, how about this: You can only use your powers if they're needed, and that will cause more surprise for the Snakeheads. It will be the only time where you expose yourself. You can use your powers from then on. Deal?"

Aang hesitated again as she held out her hand. He thought about her offer; then shook her hand, feeling tingles spread from their palms to their bodies. "Okay, deal." As they released hands he added, "But if a situation gets too much to handle, I'm stepping in. No arguments."

Katara sighed but nodded. "Okay, Aang. Just be careful. Can you do that for me?" She was practically begging him to do as she says.

Aang sighed while he brought her into his arms. "I promise," he stated softly. If it makes her feel better, he would do it. For her.

Katara visibly relaxed, snuggling closer. It felt like the weight of the sky, or a large portion of it, had been taken off her shoulders. All she wanted was to see him safe and happy. The girl was willing do to anything to keep it that way, just like Aang would do for her. "Alright," she said while breaking the hug and pecking his cheek. "Now that we have that out of the way, what do you say we go practice our… What should we call it?" she asked.

"Hmmm…" Aang said while thinking. Then he smiled. "Bending," he stated.

Katara stared at him. "What?" she asked.

Aang rolled his eyes playfully. "Bending; because we bent the elements to our will. We took control of them. I was thinking we call your power 'Waterbending', and we'll call mine 'Airbending'. What do you think?"

Katara shook her head, but she was smiling so he knew she wasn't rejecting the idea. "Where do you come up with this stuff?" she asked while playfully nudging his shoulder with her.

Aang feigned being offended. "Are you saying you don't like my idea? I'm hurt, Water Lily."

Katara laughed. "No need to get dramatic, Flowing Wind. Yes, I do like it. 'Bending'," she said, trying the word out, and her smile turned into a grin. "It has a nice ring to it. Bending it is!"

Aang grinned and pumped his fist in the air. "YES!" he exclaimed, happy to get his way.

She laughed while grabbing his hand and hauling them to their feet. "Okay, okay; you got your way. But don't expect it all the time," she added mock sternly.

It was his turn to laugh as he led her back outside. "Alright. Now, let's practice. You never when you might need it." Katara nodded and walked gracefully toward the pond, where she took a Tai Chi stance. Aang watched her for a moment as she carefully lifted a small stream of water and started playing with it. Then he took a Ba Gua stance and started controlling the winds, an idea forming in his mind.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of practicing, the couple cuddled on the couch, listening to soft music playing on the speakers. They did not talk: out loud or in their minds. Katara gave a content sigh and snuggled deeper into Aang's warmth. Training had gone great in her opinion. They had learned that Ba Gua and Tai Chi worked best with their type of Bending: Tai Chi for water; Ba Gua for air. They even played around with their powers just for the heck of it. It was a great day for the both of them.<p>

"That was fun," Aang said, reading her mind. Whether that was intentional or not, Katara wasn't sure.

She nodded. "It was. Who would have thought we would be granted these skills? They're pretty cool."

He nodded, holding his girlfriend close as he felt sleepiness creep into his relaxed body, and he could tell Katara was tired too. It was around noon, and practice had taken a lot out of them. Aang yawned and Katara followed suit. "Maybe we can take a little nap," he suggested, sinking into the couch with her. "We're meeting the others later. How does that sound?"

Katara rested her head on his chest for a pillow. "Hmhm," she said, halfway to Slumber Land. "Sounds good. Sleept tight, Aang." Then she was asleep before he could respond.

Aang chuckled quietly and closed his eyes. "Sleep tight," he murmured back before succumbing to darkness. Everything was peaceful; but in Katara's mind, everything was taking a dark turn.

* * *

><p><em>Katara opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the dark forest, the Autumn air swirling around in an unpleasant way. She shivered and brought her coat closer to her body. What was happening? How did she get there? Where was everybody?<em>

_"Aang?" she called, her voice echoing in the gloom. She felt strangely cut off from the world. "Sokka? Toph? Zuko? Suki? Mai?" Katara waited; but nothing answered except for an owl hidden in the trees. Swallowing, the Waterbending girl turned in a circle._

_It was then that a flash of light shown behind her back, making Katara freeze on the spot. Oddly though, nothing about it struck fear into her. It was more warm; almost kind like. When the glare died down enough to be tolerated, Katara turned around slowly. What she saw made her gasp in astonishment._

_It was a blue and white glowing figure of a woman, with long hair, sad but loving eyes, and a perfect posture. But what struck the girl most were the lady's eyes. They were bluer than the rest of her._

_"Hello, Katara," she said with fondness and love._

_Katara started because she recognized the voice. Now she knew who it was. It was someone she hasn't seen for years, since she was a little girl. Feeling tears pool in her eyes, she whispered brokenly, "Mom."_

_The woman smiled. "Yes, dear," she said softly. "It's me." Katara smiled and ran towards her mother. But when she tried to hug her, her hands went through Kya's transparent body. The girl stepped back with a gasp, her hands freezing. Who knew ghosts were so cold? Kya looked at her daughter sadly. "I am sorry. I wish I could embrace you as well. But I do not have much time. The Great Spirits have sent me to give you a message."_

_"Message?" Katara asked. "What is it? Does it involve the Black Mamba?" She had so many questions to ask her mother, felt the need to voice her curiosity about the Afterlife._

_But before she could do so, Kya said, "No, it doesn't. It has something to do with your friends, mainly Zuko and Toph. The Spirits wanted me to tell you that you and Aang are not the only ones with hidden talents."_

_Katara frowned. "What do you mean? What talents?"_

_It was then that Katara noticed how more transparent Kya had become. She was vanishing. Katara stared at the ghost in bewilderment. "Wait!" she called to her disappearing mother. "What talents? Please Mom, you can't leave!"_

_Kya gazed at her daughter. "You have grown so much. You remind me of Kanna when she was younger in her pictures. Before I leave, tell Sokka and Hakoda that I love them. And that I am proud of what you have accomplished. I love you, my little dolphin. Good luck." And Kya vanished, leaving a grief stricken Katara behind. It was like losing Kya all over again. It was not fair. Her mother didn't deserve to die! She was the sweetest thing in the world. And what did she mean by 'hidden talents'?_

_Katara wiped her eyes and thought about it. She had the feeling that it had something to do with Aang and her. Something they had discovered. The realization hit her like a rock. She knew what her mother meant! But her elation was short lived, for on the other side of the clearing came a scream. From a male's voice. Katara whirled around, and her blood turned cold._

_On the other side were her friends inside a net, big enough to fit all of them. But the one who screamed wasn't in the net. Aang was tied to a tree, watching as his other friends died right where they were. Focusing, Katara could see a faint white vapor in the air, and knew it was poison. Tears streamed down her face as Toph tried to get out, but then the blind girl collapsed with a final breath._

_"NOOOO!" Aang yelled in despair as thin traces of water fell from sad gray eyes. He had to look away, and it was then he saw Katara. He gasped and jerked at the ropes, but held him fast. "Katara!" he called. "You have to get out of here! It's a trap!" His wet eyes widened. "Look out! Behind-" A folded rag hit his mouth. Aang tried to break free, but the rag must have been poisoned because he stopped struggling after ten seconds and his eyes gave a glassy stare._

_Then the same thing happened to Katara. A rag, which was a little damp, wrapped around her mouth when she had been about to cry out. She struggled, but arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms and forcing her to breathe the toxic. Her struggles became futile and she stopped as her breathing slowed and her heart thundered before slowing down too. The man dropped her, knowing she was done for, and she hit the ground with a thud. Katara, even through bleary eyes and the breathing mask on his face, knew it was Jet. She will never forget those dark, cold eyes. "Enjoy your sleep," he said softly. Then everything in her stopped, and darkness fell upon her forever._

* * *

><p>Katara woke with a start, bolting upright, clammy with sweat. Her heart thundering, the girl looked around. She was in a living room; <em>her<em> living room. And that was when she remembered the training she and Aang had done, going into the living room, and falling asleep with Aang at her side, listening to music. Placing her hand on her rapid beating heart, Katara tried to calm down. But the dream replayed in her mind. From Kya's message to the destruction of her friends. She knew the message was real; it felt real.

Even though Katara was glad to see her mother again, it made the ache in her heart come alive again with the knowledge that Kya was gone. And watching Aang die was hard on her. This must have been what he felt when his nightmare occured to him. Speaking of which, that said boy stirred and groaned before opening his eyes slightly. Rubbing his head, he sat up and said, "I don't feel right. What happened?" He looked around before his eyes laded on his girlfriend, who was looking a little pale. He became concerned instantly. "What's wrong, Kat? Are you okay?" He pushed hair from her face to feel it.

Katara licked her lips before she said, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a dream."

He held her hand. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

Katara thought about her answer carefully. She knew he knew something was wrong, but like him, Katara didn't want to worry Aang even more by telling him her nightmare. So she decided to tell him about seeing her mother, and relaying the message. "She had said _'hidden talents.'_ At first, I wasn't sure what she meant. But then I thought about her saying that me and you aren't the only ones with hidden talents. And I knew what she meant. Mom had meant-"

That was when the door opened and Sokka came in, looking frazzled and scared. He looked at the couple. "Help me!" he exclaimed while diving behind the armchair for cover, hands over his head, eyes shut tight. "He's coming after me!"

The couple stood up quickly. "Who?" Aang asked, suddenly on high alert. "Jet?"

Sokka peeked around the corner of the chair to stare at the kid like he was crazy. "No; Zuko! I played a little joke on him; now he wants revenge. And he did the freakiest thing I have ever seen. Something Katara did yesterday, only with fire!"

Aang looked bewildered. Giving his head a quick shake he then said, "Are you serious?"

Sokka nodded. It was then that a voice shouted, "GET OUT HERE, SOKKA! WE'RE NOT DONE YET!"

Aang and Katara whirled around to see Zuko through the open doorway, fuming. Quite literally, because his hands, balled into fists, were smoking. His hands were engulfed in flames.

**WOOT WOOI! I'M ON FIRE! This was pretty awesome to create. I felt bad because Kya wasn't in the story, not really. So I brought her ghost in. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Here's a virtual cookie for the people reading and following the story (::) . Thanks everyone, and leave a comment. They help.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Sokka, while his family was asleep, had taken another midnight drive to Suki's place because again, he felt like she needed him. They had hung out for most of the night. He knew it was dangerous, knowing who was after him, but it was worth the risk to see his girlfriend again. As long as they were happy, it didn't matter what happened to him as long as Suki was happy and safe.

Earlier this morning, the couple had had breakfast made by Lin, who was always happy to see Sokka. Ever since her best friend had died that night years ago, she felt the need to stay close to Sokka and Katara, to make sure they were safe. Since then, they practically became her children.

After breakfast, Sokka and Suki drove in their respective cars over to Zuko's place like they had planned the previous night on the way home. Suki picked Toph up along the way. When they had gotten over to his place, Mai already there since she arrived in the morning, the group of friends had sat in the living room watching TV. Then Sokka did something stupid. After coming out of the kitchen yet again, he had a bag of gummy worms that almost looked like the real things. He had the idea involving a scare. Sokka knew Mai hated worms, so had crept close to the couch where she lounged by Zuko. Toph sat on the floor, playing her music when she felt the vibrations and raised an eyebrow. But she had a good idea about what Sokka was up to so she kept quiet.

When Sokka was close enough, he placed a worm behind Zuko's shoulder without alerting him. Mai had been looking out the window, thinking about how the colors of the trees made her want to throw up. Then she had looked at Zuko to tell him something when she saw the worm. Her shriek was so high pitched it didn't sound human. Everyone jumped at it, and Mai, hating the little creepy crawlers, had swung her hand out to send it away from her. Her hand had hit Zuko's shoulder, making pain explode forth like a cannonball.

He had grabbed it with a pained cry as Mai smacked at the candy, sending it flying away. It was only when her screams and the flying hands stopped that Sokka laughed out loud, along with Toph. They clutched their sides as they fought for breath; even Suki had a hard time keeping her chuckles in. After a while, Sokka finally wiped his eyes and choked out, "You guys should have seen your faces! I knew it was going happen like this!"

Zuko and Mai stared at him before glancing at the worm. As they focused on it, they realized it was nothing more than a piece of candy. Zuko became angry really quick. He looked at Sokka with deadly calm. "You mean to tell me, that it was a gummy worm from _my_ pack, you placed it on the couch behind me, caused Mai to lash out and hit me while trying to get it away, all the while knowing it would happen?"

Sokka nodded, grinning like an idiot. "Yep!" he answered cheerfully, backing towards the door, knowing what will happen now. Zuko stood up and slowly followed him. Then he threw his fist out, aiming for Sokka's gut. Then something happened.

When Sokka dodged it, thanks to the lessons, Zuko's fist missed and fire blew out. Luckily the room was spacious, so nothing ignited. But when the flame was gone, everyone gaped at his smoking hand, including him. He turned his hand over and over again and suddenly grinned evilly. "You better run," he said menacingly before stalking foward. That was when Sokka gulped and ran to his car, jumped in, started the engine and drove away, back to his house.

Now the group sat at the long table, Zuko on one end and Sokka on the other with Suki sitting on his left and Toph by her. Aang and Katara were on the opposite side, listening to Sokka's story, Aang playing with a marble. When Zuko had been about to barge into the house to get his revenge, Katara had run out and said, "Put your fire out! Right now!" She hadn't looked surprised to Zuko control the the dangerous element; in fact, she had seem to expect it. He was always the hot headed one, so it really didn't surprise Katara at all. Aang, on the other hand, had gaped as the fire went out from the older teenager's hands and Katara ushered him in. A few minutes later, Suki, Toph, and Mai had shown up.

When Sokka was done explaining, Aang and Katara sat in contemplative silence, wondering what to tell the others. Aang said, _'We need to tell them now; about my powers.'_

Katara pressed her lips together but finally nodded, cleared her throat, and said, "We have something to tell you guys."

"Before you do," Zuko said, interrupting, "I want to melt Sokka's face off!"

He raised his fist and Sokka ducked with a frightened yelp. But before he could fire off a shot, Katara grabbed his arm and said sternly, "No Firebending inside the house!"

Everyone stared at her; even Sokka came out of his hiding place to look at her strangely. "Fire-what?" he asked dumbly.

Katara sighed and played with her long hair. "Well, Aang came up with the name Bending, and I just put the word 'fire' in front of it. So, Zuko's ability could be called Firebending. Which leads to what Aang wanted to tell you." She gestured to him and he took a deep breath. He knew Sokka wouldn't believe him, even when the guy saw Zuko throw flames at him. His brain might fry up from the knowledge; but it would be better if he knew.

After thinking on how to tell them, action seems better. So he said, "Watch this." Having the marble in his palm, Aang concentrated on it. Then a little current of air lifted it from his palm, and the silver marble started floating. When it was level with his head, Aang moved his fingers around and the tiny sphere flew around the table. Sokka, Suki, Mai, and Zuko stared at it as it passed each of them.

Toph grunted. "Okay, I'm confused. What are you showing? Can someone please explain what's happening to the blind girl?"

Aang looked sheepish as the marble flew into his hand again. "Sorry, Toph. Here, this might help. Open one hand." She did so, and he placed the ball there. "Now I want you to focus on the marble, and feel what's happening." Toph nodded, and Aang started Airbending the marble again. Her face slowly filled with astonishment as she felt the slight air current and the marble disappeared from her hand. Aang grinned and lowered the ball back into her hand before grabbing it.

They sat in amazed silence as the realization of what Aang did sunk in. "Whoa," Toph said. "That was so… cool." She grinned. "Now I have a real reason to call you Twinkle Toes."

Aang grimaced as everyone grinned. "And we're back to that," he said shaking his head. He looked at her. "Did you have to bring that nickname up?"

"Why, yes," Toph replied. "I had to."

Their friends laughed as Aang frowned at her; then shrugged and sat back, playing with the marble in a new way. After the laughing dwindled, Zuko lifted his hand and a small flame ignited in his palm. Sokka flinched and he rolled his golden eyes. "Stop flinching!" he demanded. "I'm not going to roast alive; not unless you do that trick again." Sokka nodded quickly and Zuko smirked. "Okay," he said, distinguishing the flame. He turned to Aang. "So how did we get these powers? How are they going to help us?"

Aang shrugged. "Katara has an idea." He nodded to her, and she started explaining about the dream, leaving out the scary part. She talked about how her and Sokka's mother's ghost showed up, telling her that she and Aang were not the only gifted ones here. Sokka had looked dubious; but he believed her after Toph confirmed she was telling the truth; he even shed a few tears. But the Blind Bandit knew Katara was only telling half of the dream. However, she remained quiet, letting Katara finish.

"And she had said that Toph has a talent too, and if I could hazard a guess, it would have something to do with earth. About how we got these skills?" She shrugged. "It's anyone's guess. Mine being that the Spirits blessed us with them. Either that or we were born with them but didn't know about it."

Sokka crossed his arms and frowned. "What about me and Suki? Are we the only ones without powers? That's totally unfair!"

Katara scoffed. "You wouldn't have even _believed_ this was real unless there was proof. And even then you had a hard time believing. Now you're jealous?" She snorted. "Typical."

Toph laughed. "She's got you panged, Snoozles."

Her friends laughed with her as Sokka pouted and Suki rubbed his shoulder, grinning despite herself. She didn't mind being a regular fighter. After the laughing stopped, Aang cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him. They became serious when they saw his somber expression. "But we have to keep this quiet. If people found out, we would either be experiments or tools. And if the Black Mamba found out, they could use our secret to-"

"Make use to their advantages," Suki finished.

Aang nodded. "Exactly."

The mood was destroyed by these facts. Aang and Suki were right. There are a number of things the Black Mamba could do to get the Gaang on their side, and one of them was to threaten them by exposing who they really were: kids with extraordinary powers.

Toph raised her hands. "Wait a minute!" she said. "I get that we have to keep these powers on the down low. But how do we know I have any abilities? I've never experienced them."

Katara said, "Because my mom mentioned you too, Toph. The first three elements have already been shown: Air, Water, and Fire. Earth is the only one I can think of."

"Not to mention that you're hard headed," Sokka added.

Toph frowned. "Shut up, Meat Head," she muttered. "Because if it turns out that I _can_ control Earth, you'll be the first to know by experience."

Sokka gulped. "I'll remember that," he squeaked.

Toph grinned madly. "You better. You never know when that 'experience' will happen." They laughed as Sokka sank into his seat with wide eyes. He knew better than to get on Toph's bad side.

Afterwards, Katara said, "So remember: no one is to know about this, not even our families. The less people to know, the better." There were some murmurs pf agreement and she nodded before standing, Aang following her lead and taking her hand. "Now then; I say we get out of here for a while. I feel like having a salad and a Burger." There were a few shrugs as everyone stood up to follow the couple out.

As they were heading to the cars, however, Zuko said to Sokka, "But really, I haven't forgotten about that prank. This isn't over yet." And Sokka decided maybe driving with Suki would be the best course of action.

Later that night, Aang and Katara lay on his hed. His uncle Gyatso was already asleep. It was midnight, and the boy hasn't been able to fall asleep. So he contented himself by watching his angel sleep, fiddling with his Air amulet again as he did so. He also thought about earlier today's revelations. Something that Katara had said had ignited a faint memory from his childhood. _' We were born with them but didn't know about it'_ she had said. What was that memory? Something to do with a glass bowl.

Aang shrugged, letting it go for now, and looked at the clock again. Twelve ten in the morning. He sighed, sinking into the pillows. His movement roused Katara. "Aang?" she asked sleepily. "Are you okay? Why are you still up?" The concern in her voice warmed him.

Touching her hair, he replied, "Couldn't sleep. But I'm about to right now. It's okay; go back to sleep."

Katara frowned, but then yawned and nodded, taking his word for it before lying on his chest again. She was out like a blown out candle, her breaths turning into a lullaby. Aang, listening to her breathing, started closing his eyes, suddenly sleepy. Once they were shut, he was out quick too. And then, he had a dream.

_His gray orbs opened to white, nearling blinding him with its radience and causing him to flinch. But when his eyes became adjusted to it, he looked again. No; not just white. It was a rainbow of pinks, blues, greens, and yellows too; but they were shimmering and very pale. Looking around, Aang could see the stuff, clouds they seem to be, floating everywhere for miles. It was beautiful; he felt at peace, real wonderful, weightless peace. But what was this place? Where was he?_

_As if to answer his question, a woman's echoing voice said, "We are in the Realm Of Dreams."_

_Aang whirled around, but there was nothing except shimmering colors. Then a piece of cloud seemed to form into a shape right in front of him. Aang took a step back, wondering if this was danger. Nothing in him gave warning, so it was nothing to be afraid of. The cloud dispered to show a young woman, beautiful soft features and kind eyes. Aang's breath caught as he stared at her. There was something faniliar about this person…_

_"And we are here to give two messages," a male's voice said, a tenor's voice, strong but not too deep. A cloud cocoon whirled next to the woman, and when it dispersed, a man stood there, his features sharp; but they appeared soft when he stared at the teenager in front of him. Aang studied him. Again, he felt he knew these people. He looked more closely at them. The woman had curly hair going a little behind her shoulders, a slim body, and loving face. Comprehension dawned on him as he looked at the man, the man with messy hair like his own, strong and lithe, protective._

_The boy swallowed as tears filled his eyes. Looking from one to the other, he said, "Mom? Dad?"_

_Maria stepped closer. "Yes, my son. It's us. My, you have grown."_

_Aang walked up to them to hug her, but like Katara from her experience, he received a shocking coldness that zapped into him. He backed away with a sad expression. Finally able to see his parents after two years, and he couldn't even greet them properly. His father stepped forward. "You can only see and hear us, Aang," Alan said. "We're here give a message; from the Great Spirits and from ourselves."_

_Aang furrowed his brow. "What's the first message?" he asked, his voice echoing._

_It was his mother who answered. "The Spirits wanted you know that Katara was right about a couple of things, one of them regarding Toph and her ability to control Earth. What you call 'Bending', it used to be called 'Wielding'. Nice new name, by the way. It's was about time to have some change."_

_Alan cleared his throat. "Dear, you're getting off track."_

_Maria covered her smiling mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry. Even in the Afterlife I still get distracted."_

_Aang had to laugh. Even in death, his parents were still the same way they had been when they were alive. His parents looked at him and began to laugh too. It almost felt like old times again, like being a family once more. But the laughing died soon enough, and Alan turned toward his son, his expression growing somber. "Aang, another thing. When Katara made her revelations known, she was half right in her guessing involving the origin of your hidden powers. You four were in fact born with them, but the Spirits had kept them blocked."_

_Aang looked confused. "Blocked? What do you mean? How can the Spirits do that?"_

_Maria took over. "It was no accident to have discovered your potential. Yes, the Spirits can keep someone's power at bay, either if they have to or from… a request."_

_He shook his head. "This is so confusing. Are you telling me that I've had these powers for a long time, but they never showed up until now? Why?"_

_Alan sighed. "My son, you need to listen to us. Yes, you have had this ability for years, basically from the time you were born. Tell us something; do you remember what happened when you were six, when you threw a temper tantrum over-"_

_"Not getting a candy bar from the store," Aang finished smiling. "I got so mad I was waving my arms around while agitated."_

_Maria smiled a little at the memory. "Yes." Then her smile disappeared. "Do you also remember the glass bowl on the dining room table? The one that was crystal?"_

_Aang thought about it for a few moments, and suddenly he remembered the slight memory. As it played through his head he said, "We had just come home after grocery shopping. I wanted this new caramel chocolate bar. But you had said no because it would ruin my dinner. Then I remember throwing a fit, and the next thing I knew, the glass smashed into the wall and I was on the ground." He stared at his parents. "You mean I did that?" he asked slowly._

_His father nodded. "That was when we knew what you were. Your mother had the ability, and it passed onto you when you were born. But we also understood the risks if your powers were to get out, so we had to take drastic measures. Do you remember your grandfather?"_

_"Grandpa Tom? What does he have to do with this?"_

_His mother raised her transparent hands. "We're getting to that. Just be patient. Thomas was more than you thought. You might not believe this, but Grandpa Tom had a connection to the Spirit World. He was a Shaman, and we had asked hin to talk to the Spirits to keep your powers blocked until it was time to use them in dire peril."_

_Aang's head swam; it was too much to take in. His grandfather was a Shaman? His mother had had his Airbending ability, and they knew all along? Aang ran his hand through his hair. "It's so much to take in. You guys knew what I was, you knew, and you never told me?" Despite himself, Aang felt a flicker of anger. The idea of his parents hiding what they knew about him irked him. It made him feel like they didn't trust him._

_But Maria raised her hand as if to caress his cheek but stopped and dropped her hand. "It's not what you think, Aang," she said gently. "We trusted you; we still do. But if there was a time where you lost your temper during the years growing up, your powers would have reacted. So we had to keep them a secret and to have the Spirits block them. Now you're in need of them, along with your friends, for this assignment."_

_Aang took all of this in, even though it felt like his brain was going to burst, and thought about their words. It was the last line his mother spoke that bothered him. He got the feeling she was telling something more. He looked at her. "Because we need them now," he said. "Do you mean that, after the threat is gone, our powers will be taken away again? Permanently?" It saddened him to think of going back to the way he was before finding out what he was._

_But Alan shook his disheveled head. "It depends on if you want them gone or not." When Aang looked confused, his father added, "When you found out about your Bending, two options opened. One, you can either keep your powers after the fight is over, or you can relinquish them forever."_

_The Airbending boy licked his lips, thinking for a moment. Then asked, "Is it the same way for Katara, Zuko, and Toph? Do they have the same choice?"_

_His dad nodded as his mother said, "Yes. As we are talking right now, Katara is being spoken to by her mother. Toph will be talked to after she uncovers her power."_

_"I remember Katara mentioning about her Mom earlier this afternoon. She was the one to tell Katara about Toph and Zuko."_

_"That's correct," Alan replied with a smile. "Now it's up to them if they want to keep these abilities."_

_"That's pretty much it," Maria said. "Now for our personal message." Aang looked at his mother. He was surprised that she was about Katara's height, maybe taller; but he still towered over her. She looked into his gray eyes, so different from her brown from when she was alive or when in the Spirit World. Sighing, Maria said, "You look so much like your father. You've grown up so much. Me and Alan are so proud of you. It was fate that brought you to where you are now. The friends you have need you, Aang, just like you need them. Keep faith and be strong, my little Air Wielder. Keep fighting for the right side, and everything will be okay." She kissed his cheek; or tried to anyway. All Aang could feel was a cold breeze against his face, but tears fell down his face when she pulled away._

_Looking at his father, he saw Alan smiling at him. "You're very brave, my son. I'm proud to have a boy like you." His expression turned sad. "But there is something you need to know. Our deaths were meant to happen."_

_Aang's eyes widened as he gaped. "What? No they weren't! How could say that?!" His voice had gotten louder with every word. It wasn't true! Maria and Alan didn't deserve to die!_

_Maria frowned, looking at her distraught son. "I know it's hard to believe, Aang. But if we hadn't died, you and Gyatso wouldn't have moved to where you are, and you would not have made the friends you have now. It was destiny. I know how upset you are at hearing this, but you need to know the truth."_

_"And we know you blame yourself for bringing danger," his father added gently. "But it isn't your fault. None of this is. We want you to understand that this was meant to happen. It seems unfair, but fate brought you and your friends together. Please don't put extra weight on yourself, especially not now. Can you do that for us?"_

_Aang hesitated. He knew they were right; he even admitted to his friends that it would have been better if they never met him. However, the weight of his parents' deaths hit him like a rampaging rhino. He shook his head and said, "I don't think I can. If I had been there sooner, none of this would have happened. You guys would be alive, and we would still be living at home and-"_

_"And you wouldn't have met your best friends and soul mate," his mom interrupted._

_Her son stared at her. "How do you know about Katara?" he asked._

_Maria shrugged. "We're spirits, Aang. We are allowed to check in every once in a while."_

_Aang blushed. "Oh," he muttered._

_Alan chuckled. "By the way, keep the making out to a minimum, okay? That last thing we need is a grandchild now."_

_He gaped at his dad as he burned even more. "Dad! Really? Did you really have to bring that up, especially now? We're only sixteen!"_

_Alan and Maria laughed outright at their embarrassed son. When they stopped, his mother and father grinned and Alan said, "I'm sorry, son. But I couldn't help it. We didn't get the opportunity to pick on you about it when you were fourteen. But seriously, be careful, okay?"_

_Aang nodded quickly, anything to steer away from this subtle topic. It was so embarrassing, especially when it was coming from his dead parents. It was then that their bodies started flickering in and out of existence. Aang stared at them in despair. "Wait! Where are you going?"_

_Maria sighed. "This is our time to go, sweetheart. But don't worry. We'll see each other again when this mess is done. We believe in you; remember what we said. We love you!" Alan flashed him a smile; then they were gone._

Aang woke with a start. Heart racing, he looked around himself, and saw his girlfriend asleep. He felt himself relax, sinking back into the pillows as he watched her. She was so beautiful to look at. He will never tire of watching her in a deep slumber.

As he stared at her face, he felt his eyes grow heavy. Seeing his parents had been nice though, however brief. He felt some of his guilt go away; though he still missed them terribly. But knowing they were happy made him feel better. So with this in mind, Aang fell back to sleep, a small smile on his face and no more Spirit visits.

**That was fast. Now you guys know some secrets to their power's origin. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know how I did please!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

During the same night, as Aang and Katara were in the Realm of Dreams talking to the ghosts of their pasts, his mother Ursa asleep and the house quiet and the air still, Zuko, alone in his room, was having his own dream. As if his life couldn't get anymore stranger. How wrong he was in that department.

_He opened his eyes and saw he was in a large cavern. Looking around, he turned in the direction of the cave entrance, where outside a storm was raging, the water lashing at everything in its path relentlessly. Stalactites from the ceiling glistened with moisture while stalagmites jutted from the ground. It almost felt like being inside a monster's mouth. The rain only made it seem like the maw was drooling._

_But despite the storm and moisture, it was unusually warm inside the cavern, so much so that beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Where was he? Why dream of a cavern?. And deep inside the cave, there was a rumbling sound that echoed, causing Zuko to freeze where he was, still gazing outside. Then the rumbling became thunderous, and the ground and ceiling vibrated, causing pebbles to move and click on the cavern floor, along with the stalactites threatening to fall and impale him. He didn't know what to do. Should he move or stay?_

_All of a sudden, everything stilled, became quiet; but that didn't make Zuko feel safe. Nothing moved, but he had the feeling that he was being watched. Then warmth trailed down his neck and back, creating goose bumps. Golden eyes wide, Zuko turned around slowly, trying to stay calm, and came face-to-face with a creature he learned about in books._

_With a long reptilian neck and tail, its body covered in shining red scales, and an elongated snout with horns on its head, a dragon stared at Zuko with red gold eyes. He backed away from it with an awed and horrified gasp, staring at it. He kept backing away until he was close to the entrance of the cave, and debated making a run for it, or confronting it. Studying the creature before him, Zuko saw into the red gold eyes staring back at him with open curiosity and wisdom. It wasn't attacking him, so Zuko thought it was safe. He decided to stay._

_"Who are you?" he asked, wondering why he bothered talking to it. It probably couldn't understand him._

_Surprisingly, however, he got an answer inside his mind. 'I am the Spirit of Fire.' It was a male voice, deep and strong, like the roar of flames. 'The form I am in displays the power of Fire. I see my appearance surprises you greatly. Perhaps I shall change form. Will that be better for you?' Zuko nodded slowly, still gaping at the dragon, wondering how he was going to transform. Then the dragon opened his mouth and blew fire. Zuko covered his face with his arms, trying to protect himself; but the fire didn't hit him. When he opened his eyes, squinting from the brightness and heat, he saw that the flame covered the beast like a curtain, swirling around._

_As he watched, the fire grew smaller and changed colors as it went down to the size of a full grown person. It was blue when the fire vanished, and an old man wearing a red and gold robe, with a long white beard and top knot, hands inside the open sleeves, stood there. The man stood so straight and looked so in command that Zuko had to resist the urge to stand upright and say, "Sir."_

_The man smiled slightly as he examined the teenager in front of him; then he nodded as if satisfied. "The Powers of Fire have chosen the right person to wield it. Welcome, Zuko."_

_Zuko blinked. "How do you know who I am? What is this place? What are you doing here? And who are you?"_

_The smile widened on the withered face. "I will answer your questions in due time. As to where you are, this is my domain; or a piece of it at least. I brought you here to give a message. As to who I am, you should know."_

_Zuko looked confused. "I should?"_

_The old man nodded. "Think about what your mother has told you about her family tree, and of your uncle Iroh's history stories he used to tell. Think, Zuko; you know."_

_Frowning, Zuko thought about the pictures his mother would show him, telling him what they did and who they were; and he thought about Iroh's stories. Comparing the man in front of him to a mental picture in his mind, realization struck like lightning, and he knew who this man is. "You're my mother's grandfather, my great grandfather, Roku."_

_Roku smiled again, a twinkle in his gold eyes. "Very good, great grandson. Yes, I am Roku. And I'm here to tell you about the origin of your Fire Wielding."_

_Zuko ran a hand through his hair. "You mean my Firebending?" he asked._

_Roku nodded. "Yes. Wielding, or Bending in your case, came from when humans had an understanding of the elements: Air, Water, Earth, Fire. They have chosen a specific animal or plant that represents that element. Then over the years, their techniques have grown stronger. But not everyone has the ability to Bend an element. Take your mother, Ursa, for example. The Bending gene skipped her and went to you, but from the moment you were born, she sensed what you were. In the old days, people who can sense a Bender were called Element Seers. There are not very many of them, but my granddaughter got the ability from her father, my son, Kio. And Iroh has a special connection to the Spirit World. Once, he went to a temple in the south, to an alter where people prayed to the Spirits, and gave great treasures. Energy had hummed through him, and Iroh felt the need to pray, so he did. Then his spirit left his body, and he stood before the Council, where they told him about his Spiritual Connection. You were only a baby then._

_"You should also know that there are Benders on both sides, so be wary."_

_Zuko frowned and crossed his arms. "You mean to tell me that there are Benders on the Black Mamba's side?"_

_Roku nodded and continued. "Yes, so you must be very careful." He paused as if sensing something. "It is almost time for you to wake. There is one more thing you need to know before I leave. Ursa had known you would be temperamental, so she had gone to Iroh to have him talk to the Spirits about blocking your ability. It can only resurface in times of great danger. When your powers opened, you were given two options: to keep your Firebending, or to withdraw from it permanently when the war is over."_

_Zuko thought about that with a frown. Even after opening his power, can it really be that easy to get rid of it? He wasn't sure if he could part with it. On the one hand, he could save people in some ways, and he had the feeling he was going to need it now. Not to mention he could scare the pants off of Sokka. He nearly smirked at the thought. But on the other hand, if he lost his temper, he could endanger everyone around him. Zuko didn't know what to do._

_Roku interrupted his thoughts. "Don't make your decision yet. Wait until the fighting is done and peace is restored." It was then that the cavern took on a liquid appearance, and Zuko knew he was waking up. Roku inclined his head. "I wish you and your friends good luck. The world is counting on you." And the dream faded._

Zuko woke with a start, eyes fluttering open. Sitting up, he looked around the dark room before glancing at the clock. It was four in the morning, and he knew going back to sleep was out of the question. Zuko didn't need any more spirits visiting him. Getting up, he threw on a pair of sweatpants and went downatairs. He had a headache and wanted to make some tea. He gave a small smile. His uncle Iroh was rubbing off on him.

When he got to the kitchen, though, Zuko learned that he was not the only one up at this early hour. Ursa sat at the table, drinking jasmine tea, the very tea he himself wanted to drink. When she heard someone enter, Ursa looked up at her son and managed a tired smile. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked as Zuko sat down.

He sighed. "I couldn't sleep." Now that he knew the truth, or some of it anyway, he wasn't sure about what to say to his mother, despite them being close.

He started rubbing his temples, and his mom knew what that meant. She asked, "Would you like some tea?" Zuko nodded and she stood up to reheat the kettle. As she worked, the teenager was making a consideration. He felt torn. Should he keep his powers and their mission a secret, like Aang told them to? But what if Ursa already knows about Zuko's powers unlocking? That was likely, since he knew she knew about his Bending being unblocked. He decided to take a risk.

"Hey, Mom?"

She turned away from the cup after pouring hot water into it. She frowned at Zuko's solemn face. "What is it, Zuko?" she asked.

He took a deep breath before voicing his question. "Why didn't you tell me about you being a Seer?"

Ursa nearly dropped the tea bag in astonishment, for she had turned around to place the bag in the mug, as she whirled around and stared at her son. "What? How did you know?" There was no point in lying. She was never good at it, and Zuko can see right through it, no matter how carefully concealed the lie was.

Zuko took a breath and said, "A dream." Then he started explaining about what he and his friends have been doing most of those days when he wasn't home, all the training, learning what he knew about the Black Mamba, everything. His Mom gave him the tea, and the only time he paused in the story was to sip it when his throat became dry. All of it leading up to the dream.

"Roku told me how you can sense when a Wielder is near, and that uncle Iroh has a connection to the Spirit World. When you knew who I was, you had uncle talk to the Spirits to block my powers. That's pretty much it. Oh yeah, and he said that after the battle, I'll either get to keep my powers if I want them, or to relinquish them permanently."

Ursa nodded, stunned by how much her son knew. She wasn't sure what to say, but she took a deep breath and said, "You're right, Zuko. Iroh had told me about how your powers would be needed in the future after conversing with the Spirit Council. They knew you would be needed. I wasn't sure for what, until you told me that there are Benders on the evil side. Now I know." She looked up at him. "Do your friends know about where their powers came from? And about you telling me this?"

Zuko shook his head and sipped his tea. "I don't know if they do, and no, they don't know about me telling you. After the dream, I had the feeling you knew our powers were opened. Did you?"

Ursa sighed. "Yes. When your Bending came, I sensed it, and knew it was time. All these years I've tried to protect you. But I knew I couldn't do it forever. Zuko, did Roku tell you anything else about our family?" He licked his lips and shook his head, wondering where his mother was going with this. He didn't like the grave look on her face. "I belive it's time that you knew.

"It's true that the Bendng gene skipped me and went to you. But you're not the only Firebender in the family. The truth is, Azula and Ozai have that very same ability."

After Ursa explained about Zuko's father and sister, the teenage boy went about the day in a daze. After everything that happened to him, this was the most shocking. How was he to know aboit his family's secret? No one let him in on it. His mother had told him that Azula and Ozai didn't want him to be in danger, but she hadn't sounded confident in that area. Zuko himself doubts the reason too. Why would they want to protect him? His father and sister hated his guts. They would love it if he was carted off as a freak.

It was noon, and he and his friends were at the mall eating lunch. They remembered the day when Aang almost bled to death, and where everything changed for them. But they also remembered it as the day they became close friends, pretty much a family. Zuko was telling the others of his dream, and about confessing their misson to his Mom. Then he explained about how Ursa could sense Benders when they were around, so his friends understood why Zuko had to tell her the truth. She would have found out anyway.

"And now, this is the most shocking thing I have ever heard, I find out that my father and Azula have the same powers. Why they kept them quiet I don't know, but what I do know is: it's nothing good. They would love to destroy anything that got in the way of their goals. I do have a theory though. I think they're part of the Snakeheads."

Sokka groaned, hitting his head on the table, causing a bang. "Like we need anymore enemies," he muttered. Lifting his head he added, "We can never get a break. One moment it's all peaceful, and the next, guns go off."

Toph punched his arm and he yelped while grabbing it. "Don't jinx it!" she scolded. "Be lucky that we have peace right now."

Sokka huffed. "I'm just saying, we need to be careful. We don't know when we'll be attacked again."

"Sokka's right," Katara stated. "We should be wary. We know that the Snakeheads are coming for Mai and Zuko next."

"Yeah. And after our dreams," Aang added, "we really have to be careful. It seems that our powers will react in certain ways depending on the circumstances, and it could lead the Black Mamba to use us."

Suki nodded solemnly. "We have to stop these guys, and soon."

They sat in grim silence, thinking about their predicament. Aang and Katara had told them of their dreams before Zuko had explained his. And they knew Toph had her powers that were yet to be shown. It was official: the four of them were Benders, mystic beings who can control the four elements. Life couldn't get any weirder.

Toph pursed her lips. "You want to know what I think?" Her friends looked at her and she grinned, lightening the mood. "I think it's about time we discovered _my_ power."

Now the Gaang sat by a river, the same one where Katara had learned of her Waterbending. There are rocks all over the large clearing, the perfect secluded place to Bend. Aang was talking to Toph, giving her a few pointers. "Hun Gar is about strength and balace. You're more connected to Earth than any other element in existence. Thinking of connection, I want you to imagine that you're rooted to the ground, like the roots of a tree." Toph nodded, serious again. She wanted to make sure she really could control this powerful element. Katara had said that she could, but it never hurt to find out. Unless someone was a victim in a rock slide. Toph nearly smiled, remembering her little threat she had made to Sokka. That will be fun.

Aang cleared his throat, bringing Toph back to the situation at hand. "Okay, concentrate on your breathing, and feel the ground. Be a tree." He backed away from her and sat on a boulder by Katara, who was watching with rapt attention.

Toph took a deep breath and walked to the center of the clearing. Since she was blind, it didn't matter if closed or open; but she closed them anyway. Everything was silent for a moment; then her ears picked up the smallest sounds in the woods: twittering birds, squirrels climbing trees, even little ants walking in the grass, scavenging for food before winter.

Her hearing and vibration sense became more potent, and she could feel her friends' heartbeats. Taking a strong stance, Toph took another deep breath and thrusts her fist out. A rock that had been in front of her flew through the air, and slammed into a tree, knocking it down. There was creaking sound, and the tree landed with a thud on the ground, leaves crackling and falling off the branches.

Her friends gaped as Toph laughed. She pumped her fist into the air. "Yes! That's right! Who's number one? Who's number one? Oh yeah; that would be me, the Blind Bandit!" She did a little dance before stopping and grinning mischievous. "Which reminds me…" She stomped her foot, and Sokka flew a few feet in the air with a scream before arching over her and landing on his face. Toph crossed her arms. "And that's what happens when you mess with the greatest Earthbender in the world." And her friends laughed as Sokka stood up, wincing and limping a little. He went over to Suki who started rubbing his back as the Gaang sat there, enjoying what peace they could get, because they knew this battle was coming closer. Now it was official: the last element has been brought into play.

**Toph's powers have finally come into play. The next chapter will involve her dream. Bear with me on this please. And the story is almost over. Sad, I know, but this won't be the last story I write, I promise. Hope you guys have liked this story. Let me know how I did! **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

That night, the Gaang slept over at Toph's place for the first time ever. It took a lot of convincing on Toph's part, since it was hard to get her parents to see her way, but her parents had finally agreed to let them stay when Toph told them her friends can protect her if trouble comes, only on the condition that the couples stay in separate rooms. They thought it was inappropriate for unmarried people to stay in the same bed. No one looked happy about that. Don't the Beifong's realize the couples have to sleep together? Not only were they more comfortable together with their other halves, it assured them the other was safe and sound. It was as if the adults were trying to sever their bonds.

When everything was quiet and still, Katara and Mai snuck out of their rooms, breaking the rules, and walked together toward their boyfriend's rooms, which was ,luckily, side by side. They didn't say anything, worried that their voices would echo in the silence.

Aang was lying on the bed, trying to get comfortable, then sat up when he heard his girlfriend say, _'Open the door, Aang.'_ Smiling, he did so, very quietly. Luckily the door was more or less brand new, so the hinges didn't squeak. When he saw Mai with her, the boy knew she was seeing Zuko. Go figure. He had had the feeling from when they met that the oldest couple were the most rebellious ones.

He pointed to the door on his right, showing her where Zuko was. Mai nodded in thanks and quietly opened the door without knocking. There was no need to. A moment later, Suki appeared from around the corner, and Aang directed her to Sokka's room across from his own. She nodded in thanks and quietly went in.

Then he gestured Katara in with a grin, and as soon as he closed the door and turned around, Katara kissed him fiercely. Aang responded instantly, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer. He had missed her so much; the teenager hated being away from her.

Sharing tongues, they backed up to the King sized bed and fell on it, Katara on top. Despite the fact of them being apart for a short period of time, it felt like an excruciating eternity for them. Being together felt right, normal.

Aang broke away and started kissing and nibbling her neck, and Katara couldn't supress a moan of delight. Her hands massaged his bare chest, and Aang groaned into her neck, his warm breath tickling her and making her give a breathy chuckle. He flipped them over so he was over her before kissing her again.

Some time later, he broke away and they smiled, both breathing heavily. A lock of long brown hair had fallen into her face and he pushed it away before tenderly kissing her nose. "I missed you," he murmured after pulling back.

Katara laughed quietly. "It wasn't that long, Aang," she answered, though she felt the same way.

Aang chuckled. "It might not have been, but it felt that way. I hate being away from you for any period of time."

Katara stroked his precious face staring lovingly at her. Her heart fluttered like a butterfly trying to escape its cage. She didn't know what to say; there was nothing more to say, because she knew he knew what she felt for him, about them. Instead of talking, choosing instead to let her actions speak for her, Katara started kissing him again. Aang didn't mind that one bit. They made out lovingly, like the night at the dance when Aang asked her to live with him Senior Year. She still had not given her answer yet, but Aang wasn't going to rush her. She'll tell him when she was ready.

Afterwards, both breathless from kissing so much, Aang rolled off of her and settled down for the night, the girl sinking into the warmth, from both the bed and him. He kissed her hair and when he had enough breath murmured, "You do know you have to leave before the Beifong's find you here, right?"

Katara nodded her head in assent. "I know. I've actually developed a habit of waking up before everyone else, usually at the crack of dawn." She raised her head to playfully glare at him. "I think it's your fault, Mister Up Before Sunrise. If you slept in, like a normal person, I wouldn't have this problem."

Aang quietly laughed. "Oh, sure, blame the guy," he said sarcastically, gray eyes twinkling. "Besides," he added, "I think you enjoy having me up early to spoil you."

Katara let a huge grin break out. "You're so corny," she stated, rolling her eyes.

He brought her closer. "You know you love that about me."

She rolled her eyes again. "Whatever, Aang," she said nonchalantly, though she had to work hard to keep the smile from breaking through. Patting his chest she added, "Now let's get some sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us."

Aang nodded. "I agree. Goodnight, Water Lily."

Katara sighed, a gentle smile gracing her lips. She really did love that nickname. "Goodnight, Flowing Wind." Aang smiled, loving the sound of her nickname for him, and the two of them fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Toph lay on her bed, fast asleep. She had been tired since uncovering her Earthbending and practicing it a little, more to make Sokka uncomfortable than to actually learn. Earthbending. The name has a nice ring to it. Combine that with talking to her parents, the Blind Bandit was exhausted, and she fell into a deep sleep as soon as she had hit the large pillows. At first her mind was blank, then everything morphed and became different.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The Realm Of Dreams is a mystic place, where dreams and nightmares spring from depending on what thoughts were hidden from the outside world. It can take the form of anything, from a swamp, to the nicest town. It can produce old childhood fears, bringing them to life to terrify its occupant to no end. Or it can bring dreams to a temporary reality, fulfilling the dreamer's ambitions.<em>

_Toph's dream, despite what she told others, was to see, to not be blind. Even if it was only temporary, she wanted to know what the world looked like, not to just feel it, but to 'see' it. But she knew it was never going to happen. She was stuck this way forevermore. The girl will never know how her family looks, can only guess what her friends look like. She was envious of those who can see, even though she was proud she could sense better than most people. Toph just wanted to be normal for a little while._

_When she opened her eyes, expecting light or blackness, depending on the mood, she received a shock. When her eyes were closed, she had sensed she was on Earth. However, Toph didn't expect to actually 'see' it._

_Everything was green and the air warm, which was odd since it was Autumn; but she wasn't complaing. Along with green was the blue and green and white of the river, making light splashing sounds as it went over the bed. Toph turned on the spot, gazing around with new eyes. She ran to the river despite her fear of water and gazed at herself in the mirror like surface. If she hadn't been born blind, her eyes would have been a startling emerald green, like the ones that were looking back at her._

_Toph gasped, pushing her raven bangs out of her gaping face. People used to tell her that she was pretty, but she had shrugged it off since she couldn't see. Now, looking at herself, she had to admit that she was pretty; beautiful even. "Wow," she breathed._

_And jumped when an elderly woman's voice said, "You're as beautiful as I remember." Whirling around, Toph wondered why she hadn't sensed someone coming. Then it occurred to her since she could literally see, her feet weren't needed. It was a bit disconcerting, but she might as well get used to it while she was here._

_"Who are you?" Toph asked, staring at the woman with a curious yet cautious expression. She was an elder with dark skin, white long hair, crinkly face, and a somewhat bent posture. She looked like an Indian. But her eyes, which was a beautiful emerald green like Toph's, sparkled with happiness and love. The girl knew that voice; her mind was adapted to remember the smallest details. Yet, she couldn't quite remember who this woman was._

_The old lady smiled again. "You do not remember me by my voice? I'm not that surprised, considering I had died when you were only five and a half. But you must try to remember, my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya." When she said that, the Cherokee word for 'daughter', Toph instantly remembered who this woman was. She was the only one who had watched Toph since she was practically a baby. The only one who actually showed love and gave Toph the attention she needed._

_Tears sprung into her green orbs as dim memories rushed into her mind; being thrown into the air and caught when coming down; bath time with frizzy bubbles; going to the park and being pushed while on the swing; and taking naps against a warm body, lulled by a Cherokee song. Looking up, still baffled that her blindness was gone, for now at least, Toph smiled and cried, "Grandma Georgina!" then ran to embrace the old woman._

_Georgina chuckled, running her dark hand on her grandchild's head. As Toph buried her head into the woman's clothing, she said, "I have missed you, Toph. My my, you have truly grown, u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya."_

_Toph looked up with a happy expression, though tears still leaked out of her emeralds. "I've missed you too, Grandma," she replied; then frowned. "But why can I hug you? Why aren't you transparant? How come you're so cold?"_

_Georgina sighed with a sad expression. "Well, for one thing, I am a spirit. That is why I'm cold feeling. We don't need heat anymore. Second, we are in my realm, where I appear in fullest form. I have always felt more comfortable when surrounded by the element I had controlled when I was young."_

_Toph gaped at her. "You mean, you had the Earthbending ability that I have now? Why didn't you tell me?" She felt kind of upset to learn that her grandmother had had the powers and had never told her until now._

_Her grandmother raised her hand. "I know you are disappointed to find out like this," she said gently. "But if you had known back then, at your age, it would have been dangerous. Just like Zuko's mother, Ursa, I too can sense when a Bender is near. When you were born, I knew you would have the Bending as I had. The gene had skipped your father, and passed onto you."_

_"Why didn't my father get it?" Toph asked._

_Georgina shook her head. "Because the Spirits knew what he would do if he had these powers. He would have used it to threaten people to get what he wants. He would have been a tyrant."_

_"That I can get," Toph grumbled. "When it comes to money, it was never enough."_

_The old woman nodded. "Lao and I have never grown close. Him and his father, Lewis, were only interested in money, since we had grown broke when our business of food products went down. We had to live on a farm, worked for the nice old gentleman who rented us our home, helping with the animals. But back to the matter at hand. When I discovered your potential, I knew it would be dangerous for you, so I had to talk to the Spirits as well to have your Earthbending blocked until the time was right. When your powers were unlocked, you had been given two choices: to keep them when the fighting is over, or to relinquish them forever."_

_Toph thought about that. After discovering her Bending, can it be taken away from her just as easily? Can she go back to who she was before this whole mess began? She bit her lip, then looked at her grandmother. "What about my blindness? I can see you now. Will that be gone when I leave here?"_

_Georgina nodded. "I wanted you to see me, to give you a taste of what being unblind was like." When Toph looked disappointed, she added, "But you don't have to be blind all the time."_

_Toph looked up at her, shocked. "What do you mean? Are you saying I'll be able to see when I want to? How?"_

_Gorgina laughed at her granddaughter's eagerness. It was music to Toph's ears. "Calm down, u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. Yes, it is possible." More solemnly she added, "But I must warn you: When you use your sight, you will be unable to sense with your feet. The best way for that to work is to only use your eyes during Winter, when it is too cold for your feet to be of use. And another thing, do not, under any circumstances, tell your father about any of this. He would never believe it. Poppy, on the other, will. She does not know who you really are, but she does know that you are special. You can tell her in the garden, perhaps."_

_Toph nodded, then asked, "How does my eyesight work? How do I turn it off and on?"_

_"Close your eyes," she replied mystically. She did so, her heart pounding with nervousness and excitement. "And I want you to think **'A-s-du-di A-go-wa-dv-di '**_

_Toph did so. She knew those words. Her grandmother had always joked about Toph's blindness, and had used the same phrase. It meant 'Close Sight'. After thinking the Cherokee words, a warm tingling took place under her eyelids._

_It felt very strange and foreign, yet pleasant. It was almost like getting a massage on her eyelids. When it stopped, she opened her eyes and saw… nothing. Nothing but light. She had gone blind again, and her feet regained their sight. Toph knew her grandmother was there by feel. A little saddened, she said, "Well, that turns it off. How do I turn it back on?"_

_Georgina smiled. "You close your eyes again and think ' **A-s-du-i-dv A-go-wa-dv-di.**' It will give you the ability to see again. Try it."_

_Toph took a deep breath and closed her eyes again. She thought the words that meant 'Open Sight', and the warmth occured again. When it stopped a few moments later, she opened her eyes and saw the forest once again. Grinning, she said, "That's wicked cool. I love it. Does this mean I get to see my friends, see their faces for the first time instead of just guessing on how they look?"_

_The old woman nodded. "You now have the power to see. But remember: when you are using it, your feet will not be able to. So be very careful, u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya." Everything started to look watery, and she sighed in sadness. "I am afraid it is almost time for me to go. Do not despair," she added, seeing her granddaughter's face fall. "We will see each other again when the war is over. One more thing before I go. Zuko's great grandfather was right: there are Benders on the evil side. Be wary, my child."_

_Toph nodded, feeling herself starting to wake up. She stared at her grandmother. "One more question. Since you had controlled Earth, are you part of the Council?"_

_Georgina nodded. "Yes. And Aang's and Katara's mother's will be too, in a week. Let them know. We have our domain." The Realm Of Dreams started fading. "I must go now. I love you. Good luck."_

_Tears going down her cheeks, Toph waved. "Goodbye, Grandma! I love you too!" The woman waved back. Everything became dark, and Toph lost her sight._

* * *

><p>With a start, the now blind girl sat up. She ran a shaking hand through her messy bangs and calmed her breathing. As the dream played in her mind, Toph smiled, and thought about her grandmother. Georgina had died from being shot multiple times. She had been in her early sixties. Toph let the tears falls as the dim voice of the priest talked about how kind and loving the woman was, and how she shouldn't have passed on when she had a lot of life left. The Blind Bandit had only been five, almost six at the time, but she had known then that her grandma had passed on, and would never come back.<p>

Now, as she sat there thinking about what Georgina said, Toph remembered that she could see now if she wanted to. Closing her eyes, she thought, _'A-s-du-i-dv A-go-wa-dv-di.'_

The warmth occured after a second; and when it stopped, Toph hesitated, thinking for a few moments. What if it doesn't work? Georgina had said all Toph had to do was think the Cherokee phrases for Open Sight and Close Sight. What if Georgina lied? If she did, why? There was only one way to find out. Slowly, the girl opened her eyes, and gasped. Her eyesight was working!

She looked around with new bright green eyes, the sparkling emeralds taking everything in; her desk, her drawers, even the closet. She held in her laughter, knowing the others were asleep. The last thing she needed was to wake them up at two o'clock in the morning. Knowing the risks of having her eyesight, however, she reluctantly closed her eyes again and thought, _'A-s-du-di A-go-wa-dv-di'_ :Close Sight.

When she opened them again, only darkness flooded in. Her eyes had changed back into the pale green and white like they had been since she was small. Sighing, Toph lay back down with a small smile, knowing that she will be able to see her friends for real. She couldn't wait to tell the others the awesome news. _'Thanks, grandma'_ was her last thought before darkness of sleep fell over her like a shroud. No more dreams invaded her mind that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, it's finally here! Sorry it took so long; I have been busy with life. I would like to point out that the u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya parts I do not own as well. I got the idea from reading The House Of Night Series by P.C. Cast and Kristen Cast. . If you're a vampire fan, READ IT! It can be addicting though, just warning you. If you have read it already, then good for you. You know what I'm talking about. Anyway, Toph has talked her grandmother's ghost. I hope I did okay with her, since I never knew if Toph had had a grandmother. It just seemed appropriate since Toph had been basically ignored by her parents to have someone to fall back on. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please comment if you can. They make me energized. Love y'all! Oh; and if it isn't too much to ask, could you guys read and review Week Of Love? I would like your opinion on that too. Thanks guys!<br>**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Two hours before sunrise, Katara, Mai, and Suki left their boyfriends rooms, heading back to their own. They didn't want to get caught breaking the rules, so all three young ladies left at around the same time together, knowing for a fact that no one would be up at this time.

When Katara got back to her room, she lied down on her bed with a love struck smile. She will never get over the fact that Aang was hers and she was his. It was all so surreal! Who knew someone like her could get someone like him? It must be a dream, because she felt like she was floating on a cloud, going across the sky.

Sighing, Katara snuggled under the blankets, feeling her whole body tingling. She could still feel Aang's lips on her skin, and it made her yearn for more. Again she pictured what it would be like to marry and have kids with him. Katara blushed, yet she was grinning like a lunatic. She would love to marry Aang and have a future with him. Her minds pictured the dream house, with many rooms and high windows. The girl can almost smell the garden outside as the breeze blew through the house, and the laughter of children filled her ears with faint echoes. Closing her eyes, the girl fell asleep, thinking about their future together.

* * *

><p>When everyone woke up at around nine A.M., the Beifong's had the servants lay out a huge buffet for breakfast. Fruit, sausages, ham, eggs, steamed vegetables, and plenty of other stuff. Toph sat by her mother, still blind. After breakfast, her and the Gaang plan on heading to the park again, and she plans on telling them there.<p>

Everyone sat in an awkward silence, not sure what to say, so they ate in silence, forks and knives clanking on fine China. Poppy Beifong cleared her throat delicately. "Well," she said when everyone looked at her. "How is everyone this morning? I hope you slept well." There were a few murmurs of assent along with nods. Poppy smiled, trying to break the ice. "So, what are you going to be doing today?"

There were a few shrugs as Toph replied, "Oh, you know, just hanging out. Go to the mall, maybe. Otherwise we're not sure."

Her mother nodded. "Very well. But be careful. After learning what had happened…" She grabbed her daughter's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Just be safe," she said quietly.

Toph nodded, squeezing back. She hated lying to her mother, but she wasn't ready to tell her the truth. Not yet. "We will, Mom. I promise." _'Too bad you don't the whole story'_ she thought. Toph never told her parents about her feeling the Earth through her feet. The last thing she needed was for her family to put her in an insane asylum.

After breakfast, this unique group of teenagers left the mansion, got in their respective cars, and drove to the park.

* * *

><p>Toph's heart was pounding, making breathing almost impossible. She and her friends were under the tree they had stayed at before. This was it; it was time to show them. She only hoped it would work again. Taking a deep breath, Toph said, "I have to tell you guys something. That and I have to show you too."<p>

When she had everyone's attention on her, the blind girl closed her eyes and thought the Cherokee phrase for "Open Sight". The usual warmth occurred again, and when it stopped, she opened her eyes. Her friends had to do a double take because they thought this wasn't right, that it was impossible. Yet there they were; the emerald greens of Toph's new eyes.

Toph was speechless. Everything was so colorful. The feeling of sensing with her feet is gone, but it was worth it. She took a good look at her friends for the first time ever. She started with Aang. Shaggy dark hair, pale skin, gray eyes way too old for someone his age. She can see what Katara sees in him. Speaking of which, Toph looked at Katara. With long, brown hair, blue eyes, mocha skin, the now seeing girl can see an almost regal appearance about her. The girl was beautiful. Toph moved on to Sokka. He looked a lot like Katara, only his eyes are darker, hair shorter, and taller. He was cute, she had to admit. Next to him was a pretty auburn haired girl who Toph guessed to be Suki. Her blue cobalt eyes were different from Sokka's and Katara's, but they held a fierce look to them that made Toph more wary. Then lastly, she looked at Zuko and Mai. Both pale and black haired, with brooding, calculating expressions as they stared at her.

Finally, Sokka said, "Am I going crazy, or are Toph's eyes green?"

Toph looked a little sheepish. "This time, you're not nuts. I had a dream last night." And she proceeded to tell them the story of how she got her eyesight. She explained about seeing her grandmother for the first time, the message the old woman wanted to give to Aang and Katara about their parents, and learning about her power's origin. When she was done, everyone was smiling.

"It's nice to know that things are better for now," Aang said. "At least now we have a chance against these guys. Maybe we really can put a stop to this."

It was then that a rustle sounded from behind the trees and bushes on the opposite side of the empty park. The Gaang stood up as their guard went up. Toph closed her eyes and thought the Cherokee words that make her blind again. When the warmth stopped, Toph sensed the people on the other side, and breathed a sigh of relief. "It's cool," she said quietly, "It's just Smellerbee and the others."

Sure enough, the converted gang emerged with a tightly sealed silver case. They approached Aang and his friends, looking around warily as if expecting someone of their old company to jump out and catch them of their betrayal. But Toph didn't feel anyone else, so she sighed and called, "Walk normally. We're safe."

The gang looked at one another before walking quickly toward the other group. On Ji held the case gingerly, like it was a danger itself. Stopping a few feet away, both groups sat on the ground beneath the tree. Putting the case down gently, On Ji said, "This is it. Hopefully this will help us stop what the companies are doing."

Sokka frowned. "What do you mean 'companies'? Are there more of these Snakeheads than from only here?"

The girl sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. But the fortunate part is, our company is the main one. If that one goes down, so do the others. All we have to do is give this sample to the scientists along with the notes, and hopefully it will bring the place down."

Aang nodded. "Then we can show the authorities the hideout after the proof has been given. The sooner we give them this stuff, the sooner this battle is over." Katara grabbed his hand but didn't say anything. She just wanted him to know that he was not alone in this.

Everyone sat in contemplative silence. Victory was close, they knew it. But they also knew that with victory close at hand, the dangers are becoming stronger. From now on, the gangs are going to have to tread carefully if they are going to win. Smellerbee cleared her throat and her friends and allies looked at her. "You're right, Aang. The sooner this is delivered the better. But the thing is, we're not sure how the scientists and policemen are going to react. As far as they're concerned, if you give this poison to them, they could see you guys as the threat. So we, my friends and I, are going with you to take blame for this. We'll show them the hideout and hopefully you guys will get off the hook. I'll also give them the locations of the other companies to take them down. I and the others have agreed to this."

Suki frowned along with everyone else. "But that means you could be put into jail."

Smellerbee nodded grimly. "We know. But we have to pay for what we've done. We're willing to spend our time in prison. However, I'm worried about Jet, though. He won't go quietly, if at all. We have to trap him somehow. I just don't know how we're going to do it. He's sneaky."

They sat in tense silence. Everything had gone quiet; even the birds stopped their chirping as if they knew the threat was closing in. None of the kids liked this silence; it felt as if this would be their last get together. No one liked the possibility of Jet getting away. He was the main threat, and they had to bring him down before things got even worse. With his resources and skills, the dark teenager could harm anyone he wishes if he was on the run from justice.

Zuko said, "Okay, now that we have the proof, when should we give it?"

"As soon as possible," Smellerbee answered. "I was thinking tomorrow afternoon. Until then, we'll keep the notes in a secret place."

Sokka asked, "What place?"

Smellerbee grinned. "If I told you that, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?" She shook her head. "Anyway, we'll keep this safe until tomorrow. We'll go to the police, talk to the scientists, and give them what they need."

Everyone nodded and Aang stood up. Sighing as he stretched, he said, "Sounds good. I think we can call it a day now. Let's head back to my place. Gyatso should be making lunch by now." His friends agreed and went to their cars.

* * *

><p>After lunch, the Gaang went to the Mall with Suki driving the van. They had decided to drive together while talking. When all the food was gone, Sokka even admitted it was delicious. Katara had joked how he was becoming a vegetarian, causing laughter to erupt when he turned red with indignity. When the group went inside the colorful interior of the building, they shopped for a while, browsing and occasionally buying something new. Afterwards, they went to the <em>Groovy Smoothie<em>. The group acted like teenagers, like they were supposed to, even if it was only for a little while.

When the smoothies were gone, the group decided to split up and enjoy this brief peace they had acquired. Sokka and Suki went to the Arcade, Toph to the Mighty Music, Zuko and Mai to Gothic Central, and Aang and Katara went to the Dress Obsessed on her request.

When they were finally alone, Aang asked, "Hey, Katara?"

She looked up from gazing at a sparkly, powder blue dress. "What is it, Aang?"

He walked over to her and grabbed her hand as she put the dress away before smiling at her. "Well, I've been thinking. Since this is mess is almost over, what do you say we have a date? Like, a _real_ date? There will be fireworks next Saturday, and I was thinking we could go. We could have a special dinner out; then we could go watch them. What do you say?"

Katara frowned a little. "I don't know, Aang," she said. "I mean, it sounds fun. But we have to stay together, remember? Especially since Zuko and Mai are next. Just because the Snakeheads had failed to kill us before it doesn't mean they'll stop trying."

Aang sighed. "I get it. It's just… it would be nice to be normal again. Or as normal as I once was. I know Mai and Zuko are in trouble; but still, the gang couldn't kill us, like you said. Our friends are strong; they can handle themselves. Besides," he added, "we have a whole week to find out if they'll strike again. And tomorrow after school, the evidence will be given, and the Black Mamba is as good as gone. I'm not abandoning our friends. I just want to be a teenager again. So, will you please go on a date with me?"

He looked so cute when he begged, and Katara couldn't fight the smile back. When it broke through her face, Aang knew he had her beat right then and there. Besides, what harm could it do to spend the weekend together after the mission was done and out of the way? Katara can see where Aang was coming from, yet she couldn't get rid of the feeling that something bad was going to happen. But she pushed the feeling away. There was nothing to worry about. She nodded. "I guess we could. You're right; we deserve a break. I love our friends too, but they can handle themselves if trouble strikes." She kissed his cheek, making him grin. "A date sounds really nice."

Aang had to restrain himself from whooping out loud and jumping like a kid who hit the candy jackpot. He wrapped his arms around her, giving a loving squeeze which she returned. Yet, like Katara, he had a feeling the something bad was going to happen. Tonight. But he pushed that feeling away. Even if something did happen, their friends are strong enough to fight and protect themselves and each other from harm. So, looking into Katara's eyes, he smiled and said, "Great. I can't wait." Giving her a gentle nudge he added, "Go pick out a new outfit for the date. I'll buy. No argument."

Katara had opened her mouth to protest, but now closed it as she pouted. "Alright, fine. But I help pay for dinner. That's final."

Aang rolled his gray with a sigh before smirking. "Okay; fair enough." He nudged her again. "Now go pick something. I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

><p>As the Gaang shopped, two teenagers lay on a queen sized bed, snuggling. One of them was male with dark hair and eyes, and he was playing with the female's long brown hair. The boy didn't have a shirt on and the girl had on silk pajamas. The two teenagers are Jet and On Ji.<p>

On Ji's fingers was playing her on Jet's chest, feeling the warm, smooth skin ripple gently under her fingertips. The girl knew she loved him and was willing to do anything for him. But the more she thought about what he was doing and planning, it made her feel a little sick. The thought of him killing and stealing hurts her to the core. Jet had to turn around, become good before it was too late. Looking into his handsome face filled with contentment, she almost stopped herself from telling him her thoughts, but she knew if she didn't, there might not be any hope left. She took a deep breath and said, "Jet? I need to tell you something."

He looked down at her, and felt his smile fade at the serious look she wore. She only looked like that when she had something serious to talk about. Swallowing quietly, almost inaudibly, he asked, "What is it?"

On Ji paused, collecting her thoughts. This would be harder than she thought. When her thoughts were organized she replied, "I think… I think we should stop this."

Eyes widening a little in bewilderment he asked, "What are you talking about? Our relationship? I thought you liked it." For some reason, rather than feeling anger, Jet felt a pit open in his stomach at the thought of them breaking up. They had been together for a while, a few months, and he thought they were perfect together. If she broke up with him, he didn't know what he-

But he needn't have worried for she hastily said, "No, no! It's nothing like that, I promise. It's, well… It involves Aang and his friends." She felt him stiffen and added, "Don't get mad, but I think we should stop trying to kill them. It wasn't like Aang meant to put your father into custody. He was just defending himself. He was fourteen, Jet, just a kid! His parents were killed before he was even attacked! He didn't know any better!" She was aware that she had started yelling and took a deep breath to calm herself. They had sat up while she talked.

Jet had never seen her explode like that. It was almost like she cared about those kids. A part of Jet knew she was right. They should stop everything, even the poisoning and stealing. It wasn't humane. At the same time, however, the lessons taught by his father told him to take revenge on those who caused him pain. Having his mother taken away was one thing, but when his father was put into jail, every fiber in his body screamed VENGEANCE!

His dark thoughts were interrupted when On Ji said, much calmer now, "I understand that having your father taken was almost as hard on you as losing your mother to cancer. But from the moment I met Edwardo, I knew he hated your mother. I knew he wanted to become like him. I also knew that he didn't love you." Jet had eyes closed and his teeth clenched. He didn't want to hear this. But she continued relentlessly. "This hurts you, I'm aware of that. But you need to know the truth. I have even heard your father once say, _'If Jet wasn't essential to this company, I would kill him myself.'_ Those were his exact words, Jet. I heard him talking to himself in his office when I was walking by. When he mentioned you, I was ready to kill him myself before he could do that to you. I'm sorry, Jet."

He took a deep breath to calm his raging heart. He wanted to scream at her that she was lying, cause her whatever pain there was, and tell her to back off. Yet, he knew that she wasn't lying. On Ji had never been good at it, even after being here for some time. Besides, Jet had his fair share of threats from his father, only enhancing the truth. There have been parts where Edwardo would threaten his son's life, and there have been bruises and cuts to prove it.

His most horrible memory was where his dad had almost squeezed the life out him when he was eleven years old. The boy had complained about how he never got his way, and he remembered his father's hands closing around his throat, cutting off his air. It had left bruises for almost two weeks, and Jet had never complained after that.

Sighing, Jet grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard like his life depended on it; then said, "I understand where you're coming from. But the fact remains that Montauk had stolen my life. Everything in me demands revenge. I know you're telling the truth," he added before she could respond. "And you know I would do anything to make you happy. But I need to teach Montauk a lesson about whose boss around here, even if it means death. His friends are the key, especially his girlfriend with the weird water powers. They have to learn their place, On Ji. That's the only way to beat them."

On Ji sighed while hugging him. "I understand. But at the same time, they're just teenagers like you and me. They fight because they believe they don't have a choice. Their only protecting people from the damage people like us do. Don't underestimate them, Jet. They have been through a lot, and I can tell their bond is strong, even stronger than a family's. Please, Jet. I'm begging you to leave them alone and to give up this company. Help bring it down. Trust me; you'll feel better if you did."

Despite his resolve, Jet actually considered her words to heart. She was right. All his life Jet had known pain; he was no stranger to it. Does he really want to be what his father had forced him to become; a killer and a thief? From what his girlfriend had said, Jet could redeem himself if he chose a different path, one that to the light instead of slinking into the shadows. On the other hand, he still wanted to teach those kids a lesson, no matter the outcome.

Then a thought occurred to him. What if she was on Aang's side? Did she and the rest of his friends betray him? Come to think of it, he's hardly seen Smellerbee and the others for the past week. What if they were working against him, trying to stop this operation from occurring? He plans on striking Zuko and Mai tonight, hoping against hope that this time things will end the way he wanted. And if his other friends were working against him that would explain how the Gaang was prepared when they were attacked before.

On Ji was still looking at him, and Jet took a deep breath as he thought a bit. The girl's eyes showed concern, and he was thinking of someway to appease her. _'Compromise'_ he thought. That could work. Looking at her again, with a plan forming in his mind, he finally said, "How about this: If I can get rid of the group by tomorrow, I'll stop all of this. I'll shut down the company, turn myself in, and change my ways. I'll become the person anyone could ask for. Does that sound good?"

On Ji looked relieved as she gave her boyfriend a huge hug that knocked the breath from his lungs. Who knew she was so strong? "Thank you, Jet," she breathed. Preparing herself, she admitted, "I love you."

When those three little words left her lips, Jet felt his heart flutter, and he knew with certainty that he loved her as well. He didn't say so, however. It was too soon. Instead, he gave her a squeeze. But deep inside, even though he had made his words sound like a promise, he didn't intend to keep it. If the snipers failed tonight, he was going to destroy those teenagers even if it kills him. He just wished that he hadn't have felt guilty for lying to the one he loves most.

* * *

><p><strong>Please forgive me! Gods, I've been so busy I felt like I have been neglecting my duties as a writer. I'm sorry for not updating. But more chapters will come, I promise. Love you all!<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The group of friends stayed at Zuko's place again, each one of them tense. Everyone had a feeling something was going to happen tonight, and it wasn't hard to figure out what. They decided to stay indoors, hoping that whatever is coming won't come but knowing that was false hope. They knew the Black Mamba would stop at nothing until these teenagers were dead and buried.

Toph had come in blind for the benefit of Ursa, but now she can see the beauty of the house, looking at anything to take her mind off the tangible tension in the air. She didn't want to fight these people anymore, even though she enjoyed her new found powers. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to keep her powers or not. It was hard, and she had never felt so torn with herself.

Toph knew the risks of keeping them. If she kept them, the risk of being found out would ruin her chances at being a normal teenage girl, or as normal as an Earth seeing person could be. Not to mention it could put everyone she cared about in danger. Her parents would worry for her sanity, and probably put her in an asylum.

Looking at her friends, which was still shocker for her, Toph knew the others were having the same thoughts about their own powers. The indecision was clear on their faces as if they had already spoken about it out loud.

Zuko kept mumbling to himself, herself thinking and observing, Aang and Katara grasping each others hands and looking at each other like they were talking. But she couldn't hear them, and Toph knew something was up with the couple. They haven't spoken all that much except to share ideas. It was almost like they were communicating with their thoughts. Under normal circumstances Toph would have laughed at the absurdity of the idea. But things were as far from normal as they could get.

She studied the couple again. They were looking at each other again but not saying anything. Something was definitely up.

Even though she can see, her hearing is still spectacular, and it was then that she heard a type of rustling sound, which saved everyone's lives. Closing her eyes, Toph thought the words for blindness, and her feet gained their sight again.

So brief she almost thought she had imagined it, Toph felt feet outside near the trees before they vanished, and she knew the snipers had come to take a shot at killing them. She almost laughed at the irony of the thought, but instead she quietly said, "Prepare yourselves. We've got company." If the tension got any thicker they could cut the air.

There was silence for a few agonizing heartbeats before the glass window shatters, and everyone ducked quickly as a bullet sped pass them. The Gaang knew that was just a warning shot, however. The next one could hit any of them. A boy's voice called, "Come on out and fight! If you don't, we'll keep shooting until everything is covered with your blood."

Toph grimaced at that. "It isn't like they won't stop shooting at us anyway," she muttered darkly. Taking a deep breath, she centered herself, and, using her new powers and the memory from where the feet had been, used her Earthbending to make the ground shake.

At first it was soft, but gradually the vibrations increased in strength, and the trees that held the snipers started wobbling, causing the gunmen to grip the trees, making it impossible to shoot. Toph kept the vibrations going, causing them to get stronger with every pulse of power she pushes.

Then, finally, the vibrations became too much and the snipers fell from the branches with a thud. Since Ursa already knew about the Gaang's predicament, there was no need to keep quiet. If only her own parents had that understanding as well. Life would be so much easier.

When the spis landed on their feet, they brought out knives, knowing the guns would be worthless. The blind girl would he able to sense them shooting and would therefore bring up a wall a Earth. What next? One of them controlling Air? If only they knew.

Aang and his friends ran out to meet them, hoping this would be the last threat to come to them and everyone they love. The spies were nervous, considering there were only two of hem, but the Gaang knew they will be as deadly as the snake they represent.

Everyone got into their stances, and silence reined for about three heartbeats before one of them threw a knife in Mai's direction. She dodged nimbly, bringing up one of her own throwing knives and chucking it at the spy, who dodged just as gracefully. The second done did the same thing but threw it instead at Zuko, hoping to catch him off guard. But no such luck, for the teenager saw it and blasted fire at it, melting the steel into a pool of silver.

Toph sensed more movement coming from behind the trees and shouted, "We have more company!" She sensed them having guns, and brought up an Earth Wall around their group just before they started shooting at them.

* * *

><p>Ursa sat at her window, watching the kids fight for their lives and sighed, worried. She knew they were strong, and their skills were incredible considering they just got them. But what she worried about was there were two Benders on the other side of the wall Toph had erected. One water and the other fire.<p>

The Waterbender was unsure about all this. Ursa can tell by the person's physique that it was a boy, probably fifteen years old. She had the feeling he was regretting being what he was, and her heart went out for him.

Ursa knew what it was like to be pressured. Her parents had wanted a perfect child, to do anything and everything that was ordered. As a girl, Ursa had had no choice in the matter unless she wanted to get beaten. She had the feeling that boy was new to the company, and that he would get hurt if this mission failed. She hoped everything would work out, for every child that had been forced for fight this battle.

The Firebender, however, had no such hesitations. She, again Ursa knew from the body shape, swooped her hand in circles, two fingers pointed out while the others were held in, and lightning sparked out. Ursa panicked as the girl aimed at the wall, and shot a hole through it. And it zapped right into Zuko's arm.

* * *

><p>The wall exploded, and an agonized cry followed the sound of falling rocks. Katara turned around in time to see Zuko fall to the ground, spasms making his body shake from the electrical currents coursing through his body.<p>

"No!" she cried, and Aang turned around to see her sprinting to where Zuko lay twitching, sparks dancing on his skin. His anger exploded out of him like a whirlwind, seeing his friend in pain and his girlfriend worrying. Hurting Aang was one thing. But to bring pain to his friends, his _family_, was an entirely different matter.

Aang turned to the spies, about a dozen of them now, and they seemed to sense his anger since they stopped to gawk at him. Raising his arms, he let the winds grow stronger around him, fluttering everyone's hair about. The power going through him was unlike anything he had ever felt before. His gray eyes nearly glowed with power of the winds.

Then, with a cry, he hurled the winds at the surprised Snakeheads, and watched with satisfaction as they turned as one and were swept into the trees by the gale. There were screams as the enemy flew into the trees, smart enough to run away when the power was too much for them to handle.

However, from those few who had managed to escape the gusts, one of them, the female Firebender, looked back, and her golden eyes smothered like flames as she watched the boy she shot writhe in pain. Then she was gone, the shadows of the trees swallowing her up along with her comrades.

* * *

><p>Katara was kneeling by Zuko's form, twitching every now and then, and she couldn't seem to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. It was hard watching him like this, so in pain and feeling like she couldn't do anything to help him.<p>

But she had to do something, or else she would lose one of her best friends. Zuko had been there for her when Kya died, and had played with him and Mai and Suki for as long as she could remember. Besides, Katara knew he would never give up fighting for his life. It was who he was, a fighter.

Suddenly, she had a strange impulse to take water into her hands, so she did so. Then a tingling warmth occurred in her skin, and the water started glowing. Katara stared at it in awe as her friends gathered around to see for themselves. Katara placed her glowing hands on Zuko's upper left arm, near his shoulder, and took a deep breath; then felt energy course through her system at the water started healing his burn.

Zuko winced from the stinging pain. Spirits, it felt like needles were poking into his skin. All he could think about was the pain. Then it became numb, and he opened his eyes a little to see the glow starting to fade. Twelve pairs of eyes stared him in concern, even Toph. She must have made herself be able to see while Katara healed him.

Speaking of, he turned to his childhood friend and quietly said, "Thank you."

Katara smiled with relief. "That's what friends are for, Zuko."

Aang moved to Zuko's side by Katara's silent plea, and together they helped lift their friend up into a sitting position, him wincing. His body felt fried to the core. Then again, he was shot by lightning. He got lucky it was just his arm that suffered some damage.

Mai came over, relief on her pale face as she knelt next to Katara. Zuko looked at her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay," he answered, and she kissed him gently. Aang and Katara smiled at one another, knowing what the other was thinking. This is it. Tomorrow it will all be over, and peace will be brought back.

Mai and Zuko pulled away as Toph fake gagged. "Okay! Enough mush! Seeing it happening with eyes is worse! Can we get back inside? I'm freezing my feet off!"

And the tension broke as laughter filled the air, but Zuko cut off his own with a wince of pain. Everyone stopped too when they heard his gasp, and watched him gently rub his arm. The mark was red and pink, definitely going to scar. Katara was worried about him. She hoped he would get better because that lightning bolt was strong. And the attack seemed too... personal, like the one who shot Zuko wanted to prove a point.

Gently grabbing him around the waist, she ordered Aang, "Help me get him inside. Ursa might have something that could help." Aang nodded, and together they lifted their friend off the ground, and everyone went into the house.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the family went to bed. Ursa had put salve on Zuko's burns to cool it, and to keep infection away from it even though Katara tried to heal it. She felt guilty that she couldn't do more, and it gnawed at her like a soul eater. The girl hated it when one of her friends were hurt, no matter in what way.<p>

She and Aang were lying down on the large bed, both too wired up to sleep. Aang was playing with her soft hair while Katara traced his white scar again. The memory of him almost dying flashed before her eyes again, remembering the blood, the cold skin, his shallow breathing.

And after what had happened tonight, she couldn't keep the tears at bay. A gentle sob escaped her, and Aang ran his fingers through her hair, murmuring, "Hey, it's okay. It's over now. No one else is going to get hurt. We're safe."

Katara took a shaky breath to calm herself and cuddled closer to his warmth. He was right; the fight was over. Or at least, it seemed like it. But Katara had the feeling it wasn't quite over with yet. It was like a calm before the storm rages, and if one comes, it's going to be a big one.

She pressed her face into his chest, feeling comfort, the reassurance of his heartbeat, and sighed. "Then why do I feel like the battle is far from over?" she asked quietly.

He pulled her close, trying protect her from her doubts; even though he was having the same thoughts. "Maybe it's because we haven't given the evidence yet," he answered. "That will be when we're finally done. I promise."

Katara clung to him, wanting to believe it, but the doubt was too strong, and Aang seemed to sense it. He started humming a tune she didn't recognize, a soothing melody that sounded like a lullaby. It sounded old, like from the old days when electronics have not even been an idea yet.

Aang's voice started to soothe her nerves, and sleepiness started to seep in, driving consciousness away with every note. The song itself was beautifully eerie, calming yet telling a story, a time of peace where the Spirits helped make nature. Katara had no doubt that Aang had learned this music from his uncle. The old man was mystic, like he had seen countless lives. The Waterbender was beginning to think he had; he and Aang both.

Aang stopped humming long enough to say, "I'm really proud of you. You had saved Zuko's life back there."

Katara sighed. "But you got yourself exposed in the process."

Aang shrugged lightly. "I had no choice. We were being overwhelmed. I had to do it to protect you guys."

"Still," she persisted. "I wish you didn't have to. Now Jet has another excuse to attack you. You made his spies run away, and he won't take that lightly." She looked into his face. "I just don't want you to get hurt again. I couldn't bear it if I lost you. Forever this time."

He kissed her forehead tenderly, inhaling her scent like a person dying from loss of air. "Same with me," he murmured. Looking her in the eyes again he added, "But I promise that we won't have to worry anymore after tomorrow. We'll finally be free, all of us. And if the fighting does come again, we'll be ready to face it, together."

Katara felt the tension leave her body as she stared into Aang's silver gaze, sincerity showing from deep within. She smiled, a little sleepy, and said, "As long as we're together, right?"

Aang grinned. "Exactly." It was then that Katara yawned hugely and Aang brought her closer. "Get some sleep, Water Lily," he whispered. "I'll be here when you wake up. I love you."

Katara smiled, never tiring from those three little words. _'I love you more'_ she managed to think back before darkness enclosed on her, Aang's lullaby making its music.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, but I felt bad for keeping you guys waiting for the last chapter. I wanted to make it up to because you guys are do awesome and supportive.<br>**

**Anyway, we're getting closer the end, and that makes sad. I really enjoy writing this. Thank you all for commenting. Keep th coming. I like the feedback. Thanks guys, and remember: KATAANG RULES FOR LIFE!  
><strong>


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

School seemed to drag by on Monday. The Gaang was getting fidgety and nervous. Today was the day to give evidence of the Black Mamba gangs evil doing. Each one of the Gaang members tried to stay calm in order for the day to speed up. But their nerves were eating them alive like a disease.

They were planning on meeting Smellerbee and the others after school, a kind of backup when the evidence was finally given. Suki had made a disk to show the police in case they needed more persuasion. Of all the Gaang members it was Aang and Katara who were most tense. They knew something else was going to happen after this, but they didn't know what. And they hoped their instincts were wrong.

When the bell finally did ring though, the group of friends ran out of the building of Four Nations High. Like they had agreed, the converted gang waited outside in the courtyard. When they saw Aang and his friends they gestured for them to follow. The gray eyed boy looked at his friends grave faces, knowing his expression was the same. Katara squeezed his hand, thinking encouraging words to him. He took a deep breath and followed the gang.

The van that had brought Smellerbee and her friends here was silver in color with three rows of seats: two up front and middle with three seats in the far back. They had parked close to their allies cars. Everyone got into their own vehicles and followed the van to the police station, hoping they can make police listen.

* * *

><p>When they made it to the station, the group of friends half expected trouble to come their way. This was way too easy. If the Black Mamba was following them, surely they would have tried to stop them on the way here. They were fortunate, however, that none did, and they walked into the low building.<p>

Inside there were desks and different rooms for all different purposes when working on a case. Men and women in business suits sat at the desks or walked around handing out reports. The main desk, which dominated the far back of the cluttered room, say a woman in her forties, with brown hair pulled back into a severe bun, a few streaks of silver to show some of the strain from working on the force.

It was her the group walked to, knowing they had to talk to her first in order go talk to the chief. She looked up with hard and tired green eyes. Her posture was stiff as if she had been sitting there for years. She probably had. "Can I help you?" she asked a little rudely. She had enough on her plate. She didn't feel like baby sitting today.

Aang, sensing the woman's hostility, stepped forward, hoping to calm everyone down. His parents had told him he could make anyone around him calm. It was who he was. He cleared his throat. "Ms. Jenkins," he addressed when he read her nameplate, "we need to talk to the chief of this force. It's important."

Ms. Jenkins looked doubtful, although some of her resistance melted away from her body posture. She looked at the group. "I'm afraid Mr. Harland is busy," she said briskly. "No one is to disturb him. Unless you have something that can be of use to the case of the killings, you will have to leave."

Aang looked at his friends, and saw Smellerbee nod. It was now or never. His gray orbs looked into her green ones, willing her to understand. "We do have evidence." Ms. Jenkins looked semi surprised at the admission, and he continued. "We have more than enough evidence to present. It could help to stop these people faster. And the longer we wait to give it, more people are going to die." He didn't want to add that he and his friends are some of those targets. He didn't want to sound desperate.

The woman stared into his eyes that seemed older than any child's she had ever seen. It was like the boy had seen and done too much in life. Ms. Jenkins searched his eyes, wondering if this was some joke. But all she saw was honesty and weariness, along with a fierce desire to help and protect. He wasn't lying, and she can tell from his friends that they are the same way. Her resolve crumbled, and she said more kindly, "Have a seat. I'll let Mr. Harland know you are here."

Aang and the others looked relieved and he said, "Thank you, ma'am." He and his friends sat in some of the chairs Ms. Jenkins pointed out. Now all they had to do was wait add the woman made the call.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later the Gang sat in a spacious office with Mr. Harland, a heavyset man with small pig like brown eyes and graying black hair. He eyed them with suspicion as they told him the story from the beginning, when the converted gang had started working there. Aang and his friends recounted the dangers and fights they had been in. They still kept their Bending a secret. They didn't want the man to think they were even more crazy than he thinks now.<p>

On Ji then opened up the case with care, and Mr. Harland couldn't help but be curious about this mysterious poison that these kids seem to know so much about. "Whatever you do, don't touch this stuff, " she warned. "Even the tiniest amount could be lethal. I had managed to take the new poison they had been working on. And I have a test subject that will prove the stuff works."

She put on a pair of rubber gloves, brought out a thick mat and laid it on the desk, grabbed a bottle and syringe, placing them on the mat gingerly, then reached down and brought a small box up with air holes in it. Heart pounding, hating for what she was about to do, On Ji looked Aang as an apology. "Sorry. It's the only way."

Aang just nodded and looked away. On the way here, they had explained to Aang and his friends about how to show that the poison works by phone. He just wished it hadn't had come to this. It made him feel sick, and all he wanted to do was get out of this claustrophobic room and breathe in the Autumn air.

Katara grabbed his hand as On Ji took the stone and needle to pull the liquid into the glass cylinder. Once full to the desired amount, she opened the box and took out a little white mouse, which was squirming to get free. She gripped it a little harder and picked up the needle to inject the poison into the little creature.

The mouse was squeaking like it was in pain before a terrible gurgling sound emanated from its throat. Froth bubbled from the animal's small snout. Spasms wracked the tiny body. Aang could hear the animal suffering, and he wanted it to stop already. No one should have to go through what the mouse is experiencing. It was plain torture.

Finally, after one more jerk of its body, the mouse lay on the mat, dead. Aang didn't want to look, but he couldn't control himself. His heart seemed to stop as he gazed at the animal that had suffered. Small black eyes stared at nothing and froth still bubbled from its whiskers. What they were going to do with the body he didn't know, nor did he want to find out.

Mr. Harland looked bewildered. He cleared his throat in an uncomfortable manner. "Well, you weren't lying. That's some strong stuff you have there." He glanced in Aang's when he heard a gagging sound from the boy. He looked really pale with a touch of green to his face. Concern showed slightly on the chief 's face. "Is he okay? It almost looks like he's going to be sick."

Katara was rubbing her boyfriend's back. She was the one who answered in a quiet voice. "He doesn't like the idea of animals being killed. He was raised to respect all life."

"What is he?" Mr. Harland asked, almost in sarcasm. "An environmentalist?"

She smiled a little. "Pretty much. He was raised as a vegetarian."

Harland grimaced. "I will never understand how someone can live like that without meat," he muttered.

Sokka stretched his arms our like he had met a long list friend. "Finally! Someone understands!" There were a few chuckles at that before things sobered again.

Harland turned to Aang. "Would you like some water?"

Aang nodded slowly, trying to get his stomach under control. The chief stood up and grabbed a cup to fill it with water. He gave it Katara who had her hand out, and she grabbed Aang's hand to help him hold the cup. His hand was shaking slightly as drank a little of the liquid before setting down the cup and nodding his thanks.

The chief folded his finders together and observed these kids spread out in the room. They seemed like good people who wanted to do what was right, to protect people from the killings that had happened recently. For some reason, he gazed at the gray eyed boy. He didn't know what it was about him, but the kid seemed older than his sixteen years of life. It was like he had seen things no teenager should see, leaving a mark on his soul for the rest of eternity. Then he made a decision.

He cleared his throat again. "If what you say is true, and I believe it is, and you kids," he gestured Smellerbee and the others, "were part of the company, that means I would have to lock you up."

Smellerbee sighed. "We know. We'll be willing to do our time. But before you do, it will be better for now to wait until the other members are behind bars. We have the locations of the other businesses in the United States." She took out a folder and passed it to the chief, who looked through it for a few minutes.

When he looked up he said, "There aren't very many of them here."

Smellerbee nodded. "Even they can only go so far." She had called them _they_ before she didn't feel like the Black Mamba member anymore. The girl didn't want to have anything to do with them ever again. She will be happy to have all this behind her.

Harland gazed at her. "Why were you a part of this in the first place?"

She looked at her friends as if silently asking them if they wanted her to tell. Nods went around, and Smellerbee turned back to the chief. "It's mainly comprised of people who were having family trouble or who have lost their parents. It was supposed to give us a chance to do good, to make sure kids don't have those kinds of problems. But it was all lies. We had been used for selfish gain. We hate it. That's why we want all this to stop. That's why we have to stay out of jail until every crook is caught. You'll need our help if you want to catch these guys."

He looked thoughtful for a moment before looking at Aang and his friends. "How are you kids mixed up in this?" he asked.

Katara took a deep breath and placed her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Me and Sokka lost our mother. She was killed by the owner of this company."

"We didn't have this problem until we started hanging out with Aang," Toph added, receiving nasty looks from her friends. "Sorry," she said, meaning it.

The officer looked at the gray eyed boy. The was something familiar about that name. And the eyes reminded him of someone he had known. Then it hit him and he asked, "Your last name wouldn't happen to be Montauk, would it?"

Aang looked up in surprise. "Yeah, it is. How did you know?"

The man stared at him in amazement. "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. You're Gyatso's nephew, aren't you?"

Aang blinked. "You know my uncle?"

"Do I know him? Of course I do, kid. We used to hang out while living in Florida. I saw you a couple of times. You were two when I left to work here. But I never thought I would see you again. How is Gyatso?"

Aang, surprised beyond belief, answered, "He's fine. He works at the clinic for herbal remedies back in town."

Harland smiled genuinely. "Good, good. Maybe we could get together sometime. And how are your parents?"

Just like that the light went out of Aang's eyes to be replaced by sorrow, and Jack Harland knew he had made a grave mistake. "They were murdered about two years ago by the same people we were talking about."

Harland sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, kid. They were nice folks. Good to everyone they met. You were lucky to have them as your parents."

Aang smiled a little. "I know," he said quietly.

The older man clear his throat again. "Well, I think it's about time to avenge them. Let's start this." He turned to Smellerbee. "You guys are off the hook for now, since I'll need your help with this. But we will discuss this later when these guys are taken care of."

She nodded. "Understood."

The chief took a breath. "Alright. Tell me where the hideout is for this town. I'll hand out these locations to different people so they can call the police in that area."

* * *

><p>Sometime later, the teenagers left the police station to celebrate their success. The converted gang have decided to leave to celebrate on their own. They still didn't want to draw attention to themselves. It's still too risky.<p>

The Gaang went to the mall to get a smoothie and something to eat. After that they went to the park to play with the Frisby Sokka had gotten. When the sun was down, they stayed at Sokka's and Katara's house after Aang picked up Appa. The two animals lay cuddled near the teenagers who sat around the room watching a rerun of Tom and Jerry.

Later that night, everyone went to bed with lighter hearts and calmer minds. Maybe now they can live normal lives. However, it seemed weird to think it was over after so long. Sokka and Suki are laying on his bed, talking about what do to now that this fighting business is all over.

"Well," Suki was saying, "you could always focus on school."

Sokka grimaced. "School never really worked with me," he muttered. "I'm lucky just to pass some of my classes."

Suki grinned. "At least you get by," she said, encouraging him. "You're not completely lazy."

He mocked hurt. "Are you calling me lazy? I will have you know I have been more serious and not lazy for some time now."

She laughed. She couldn't help herself. Sokka was to silly and cure when he acts like a kid. "I know, Sokka," she said through her giggles. " You have been serious for a long time now. I guess I just miss your silliness."

Sokka softened and pulled his girlfriend close, his heart near to bursting with love for this girl. He had been thinking about them for some time now, and he knew he couldn't live without her for even a minute. Just as Aang knew Katara was meant for him, Sokka knew Suki was made for himself. He was not going to let her go for anything, not even the world.

He took a deep breath before saying, "I've been thinking about us, Suki." She looked up at him in panic. He sounded serious again. Was he going to break up with her? She felt a pang in her chest. Sokka read her expression and softly said, "It's nothing bad. It was something I had been thinking about." Suki relaxed against him again, her gaze still on his face. He started running his hand through her hair. "What I meant was, and I'm usually not a mushy kind of guy, I knew that when we started dating it was going to be something special. And after everything we went through, our bond grew stronger. I love you so much and I know I will never be able to live without you. So, with that said, I wanted to ask you something very important." He pushed a lock of hair away from her face. "Suki, will you move in with me after high school?"

Suki looked surprised yet pleased, for she smiled and said, "I would love that." She had been hoping he would ask at some point because she felt the same way he did. She couldn't live without him either and she wouldn't leave him for all the riches in the world.

Sokka showed his happiness by kissing her sweetly and thoroughly. Suki kissed him back, heart pounding in her chest, matching his. Their love was obvious, even though they do goof around. Nothing will ever separate them.

He pulled away from her and smiled, as breathless as her. "Thank you," he breathed.

She giggled softly. "You're welcome," she whispered back. "I love you, Sokka."

"I love you too, Suki," he said sincerely. It was then they heard soft moaning coming from the room next to theirs and the couple knew Mai and Zuko were making out again. Sokka sighed, annoyed. "There they go again. What part of bedtime don't they get?"

Suki snorted. "At least we have it easy. I can only imagine how Toph must feel since she can hear better than the rest of us."

Sokka thought about that before shrugging. "You have a point there. I wonder if she made herself able to see so she wouldn't have to feel the vibrations."

Suki smiled. "I don't think that it would have made much difference. Her hearing is still strong."

Sokka smiled back. "You're right. Let her suffer a little. Things are starting to turn back to normal."

They fell asleep that night feeling closer than ever before.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Another chapter in and getting closer to the finish. A few more chapters and it will be over. Sad face. Anyway, yay! Suki is going to live with Sokka in the future. Will Katara live with Aang in the furture? We will find out soon.<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

For the rest of the week, everything was peaceful. Nobody bothered Aang or his friends all that week, and maybe things were actually starting to get better for them and the surrounding civilians. Friday came much faster than anyone had thought was possible. When the final bell rang, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Mai, and Zuko went out to the mall again. They enjoyed being there since there was still so much to see and experience.

Afterwards the Gaang went their separate ways to get ready for their own plans and dates. Aang, Sokka, and Katara went back to Aang's house to drop him off. When they got there, he got out of the backseat and said to Katara, "I'll see you soon, sweetie." Just as he was about to close the door her hand shot out and grasped his before he could straighten up. He looked at her curiously.

She said, "Are you sure it's such a good idea to split up, Aang?"

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, Water Lily. It's okay now. We're safe now. Nothing is going to happen."

Katara looked a little doubtful about that, and she knew he was just saying that to reassure himself as much as her. But she decided to humor him and nodded before giving him a quick kiss on the lips much to Sokka's annoyance. Then he was gone, walking into the house quickly to get clean and dressed for their dinner date tonight. He just hopes that things will go the way he wanted them to for once.

* * *

><p>Katara brushed her long chocolate curls after taking an hour long bath. It was a couple hours before she went on her date with Aang, but she took her time. She wanted to look and feel beautiful for their date, and she was planning on doing her hair up with tiny pearl hair pins that had been passed down from her family.<p>

She was wearing the powder blue dress she had been looking at from their last trip to the mall. It resembled a princess type of gown, with a rounded gem encrusted neckline, long open sleeves, hugs her curves in a comfortable way, and the sparkly skirt flowed down to the floor. She couldn't believe Aang had bought her this. It was the most beautiful dress she owned. Aang spoils her, with gifts and love.

As she put up half of her hair, Katara thought about her relationship with Aang, and as her thoughts wandered, she pictured their future that seemed almost real to her minds eye. They had the house, a large backyard with a pool for Summer, trees surrounding the property, waking up and going to sleep together as time passes with their love growing more each day, and the laughing sounds of kids running around playing tag. It was beautiful to behold. Now they can focus on their future together without these kinds of problems that plague them now.

She placed the last pin into her hair. Half of the curls cascaded down her back while the top half was clipped with a faux diamond clasp, pearls closed tightly together at the base of the ponytail and becoming more sparce as they climbed the back of her head. Now she placed light makup onto her face, consisting of dark purple glittery eyes shadow, a tiny bit of blush so she wouldn't like she had a fever, and lipstick with lip gloss.

Once done, she examined herself in the full length mirror on the opposite wall. She didn't look like herself at all. The girl who looked back at Katara seemed like a woman goddess. Normally she would not go to such lengths to look different, but this was special, and Aang had promised they were going somewhere fancy for a change, despite her protests about how it didn't matter to her.

Looking at the clock, Katara estimated she had at least forty minutes before she had to go meet up with her boyfriend, so she sat down gingerly, not wantng to mess up her work, and started reading the third chapter of A Kiss In Time.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Katara walked to the point where she and Aang would meet. Just the thought of being alone with him made her heart flutter with longing. She never realized that although they sleep on the same bed when staying over at one anothers house, they never really had time to have dinner on their own. They were usually accompanied by their friends. Katara loved all of them, don't get her wrong, but she wanted just an ordinary date with her soul mate.<p>

As she stood there waiting for Aang to show up, Katara got the feeling she was being watched. She looked around, but no one was there. Her heart started pounding when she a crack come from the trees, and nearly jumped out of her skin when a rabbit jumped out of the bushes to stare at her for a few moments before hopping away. She breathed a sigh of relief and said, "It's just your imagination, Katara. There's nothing to be afraid of." She spoke too soon.

As she was talking, a dark figure came out of the trees with a mask on, a damp cloth in his gloved hand. One arm snaked around her middle, pinning her arms to her sides while at the same time placing the rag on her nose and mouth before she could utter a scream. She was forced to breathe in the toxic, and the dream of her friends dying flashed before her. Breathing became difficult, and her eyesight became hazy. Before she lost consciousnesses, the person who was holding her said softly, "Enjoy your sleep." Then her world fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>Something was terribly wrong. Aang knew it as he stood in the meeting spot, wearing a white dress shirt with black pants, waiting for his girlfriend to show up. He checked his watch again. She was five minutes late. He had shown up five minutes before their meeting time. Now she was late. This was so unlike her. Katara was always on time for everything. The moment he stepped onto the spot where she had stood, Aang's stomach had heaved for no reason at all. Then he stood there and waited.<p>

Now he tried to communicate in Katara's mind, but all he got was a strange kind of liquid blackness, and he knew something was wrong. Still, he wasn't going to give up. He pulled out his phone and scrolled down the contacts to Katara's number. When someone picked it up he said, "Hey, where are you? You were supposed to be here over five minutes ago."

The voice that answered back, however, was one that made Aang's blood run cold. "Oh, I'm aware of your little date." It was a male's voice, full of malice and very familiar. "You think you won? Not even close."

Aang became angry and scared; angry for not protecting Katara like he should have, and fear for what she must be going through. "Where's Katara?" he demanded. "What have you done with her?!"

The voice laughed humorlessly. "Oh, she's alive. Just asleep." Aang then heard a groan from the backround. "Look at that. She's coming around." He heard footsteps on the other end of the line as the captor walked around. "Why don't you say hello to your boyfriend, Katara? He's quite worried."

There was a pause; then, "Aang?" It was Katara's voice, and relief hit him hard enough to make him breathless. She was okay! But her voice sounded groggy like she had just woken up from a long nap. "Where am I? Are you okay, Aang?"

Aang said, "I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. What happened?"

She took a shaky breath, obviously still trying to wake up from her sleep. "I... I'm not sure. All I remember is waiting for you at the point. Then a rabbit jumped out of the bushes. Afterwards, a rag covered my mouth and nose, and I lost consciousness." He had felt the same thing while he stood on the same spot she had: a kind of suffocation along with dizziness. Then his stomach had started feeling funny. Now he knew for sure what had happened. He heard her gasp. "Aang! I know who took me! It was-" She was cut off. Aang could hear a struggle before all was silent. The captor must have used the rag again. It occurred to Aang that she must be bound, and the phone was on speaker.

Then the dark voice came back on a second later. "She didn't need to tell you who it was. Besides, I think you already know, don't you, Aang?" He did know. Aang Montauk will never forget that voice for as long as he lived.

Voice straining he said, "Where is she? I swear, if you had hurt her I'll-"

"Oh, don't worry," he interrupted darkly. "She's alive. For now, anyway. You better come and get her, Aang. She has two days until her time on this earth is finished. Oh, and to make things a little interesting, you'll have to figure where she is on your own. Remember, Aang, two days, or she dies." And the line went dead.

Dread filling his heart along with with the fear that had already added its own weight, Aang felt the gravity of the situation hit him like a hurricane. He placed the now silent phone back into his pants pockets and turned back to go to the house. The others had to know what was going on, before it was too late. The person who had taken Katara was the one person they had hoped to never see again: Jet.

* * *

><p>When everyone got to Aang's house under his distress call, he explained what had happened on the phone. His friends looked angry and upset, all of them wishing they had been there to stop Jet from kidnapping Katara. He himself felt like a failure for not doing his job.<p>

When he was done, everyone looked murderous. Sokka slammed his fists on the table. "This is so unfair! Just when I thought things were getting better the Snakeheads hit us once more." He glared at Aang. "Why didn't you do something?!" he demanded the boy, causing him to cringe with guilt. "You were supposed to protect her, Montauk!"

Aang only looked down. He already felt miserable. Did Sokka have to badger him for failing in something he had sworn to do? Suki pulled Sokka back and firmly said, "It's not his fault, Sokka. We didn't know if or when they were going to strike again. Aang did everything he could. He's already beating himself up about this. Don't make it any harder than it is already." Sokka sighed and nodded, giving Suki's hand a squeeze. Just the thought of his baby sister in danger put him on edge. He had promised to protect her after his mother had been killed by these ruthless people.

Zuko placed a consoling hand on the Airbender's shoulder. "Don't worry," he said, trying to give the kid some confidence. "We'll find her before it's too late."

Aang nodded and took a deep breath. It was time they knew the truth. "There's something else you guy's should know." His friends looked at him, wondering what he had to say next, and Aang cleared his suddenly dry throat before continuing. "Me and Katara have a secret. Something I think that might help us find her. " He went on to explain about how they can each others minds, feel their emotions, and can sense whether they were hurt or in danger. But both would have to be conscious if it was to work.

When he finished, Sokka scoffed. "Come on!" he complained, slapping his forehead. "Are you kidding me? Mind reading? There's no such thing." He crossed his arms defiantly. "Besides, I've had enough mystic stuff to last me a lifetime. This is no time for jokes!"

Toph sighed annoyingly , rolling her blind eyes. "He's not joking, Snoozles!" she almost yelled before rubbing her eyes with her fingers. "Nobody would be that sick. Besides, Aang and Katara are a couple. He would never lie when it came to them. The guy is telling the truth."

Sokka glares at her for a moment before looking at Aang's downcast face. The kid looked so heartbroken and sad that Sokka felt his face soften despite his resolve. He sighed tiredly, lowering his arms so Suki can grasp one of his hands comfortingly again. "Okay, alright. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just stressed out about this."

Suki squeezed his hand. "So are the rest of us." She turned to the Airbender. "How can we find her?"

The gray eyed boy frowned thoughtfully for a few moments before saying, "Well, like I said before, both of have to be awake for it to work. As far as I can tell, Katara has been out of it for a while. The only way for us to communicate is-"

A wave of dizziness washed over him, causing him to grab his head and groan into his palms. His friends looked at him in worry and concern, wondering if they should do something. But they need not worry for Aang raised his head and said, "It's Katara! She's awake."

* * *

><p>When Katara finally came around, her head was pounding like horses were running amok inside her brain. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurry at first. Then once she gained full consciousnesses, the girl looked around the dim room. There were some crates and boxes stacked neatly all over the spacious area. Katara figured she was in some kind of warehouse, and the only ones around were in downtown. Jet must have brought her here while she was out for the count.<p>

A voice in her mind asked, _'Katara? Are you okay?'_ She gave a start, and realized her hands were bound behind her back. Katara almost groaned out loud. Some fighter she turned out to be. However, she wasn't completely alone. The girl knew that voice in her mind. The voice of someone she loved dearly.

She talked to him for a little while, glad to hear a voice that brought her hope. Then a different voice, a dark one that chilled her to the core said, "Nice to see you're awake." Dark eyes bored into hers as her captor walked slowly toward her.

* * *

><p>When Aang told them it was Katara, Sokka immediately said, "Where is she? What happened? Is Jet there?"<p>

Suki placed a restraining hand on his arm to stop the questioning. "Give Aang a minute, Sokka," she said gently. "He's still trying to figure that out." Sokka took a breath and nodded before looking at the kid as he concentrated on talking to his missing girlfriend.

_'Katara? Are you okay?'_ He felt her start before she calmed quickly to answer.

_'Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little bruised around the wrists. Where are you?'_

_'Back at the house with the others. When I realized what had happened after that phone call, I called the others and they came as quickly as possible. Kat, I'm sorry. I should have been there quicker to protect you. Please forgive me.'_

_'It's okay,' _she answered gently, not angry in the least. _'Jet caught me by surprise. I don't blame you for what happened.'_

Aang sighed, eyes still closed, blocking out the world where it was just him and Katara. Then after taking a deep breath he asked, _'Where are you?'_

He heard her mental sigh. _'I'm not sure. But from what I gathered from my surroundings, I seem to be in some sort of warehouse. The only ones from around here are in downtown.'_

Then Aang received a mental image through Katara's eyes. When he opened his eyes, his friends gasped in amazement. Instead of just gray like they had expected, a startling blue mixed in, the same eye color that Katara has.

Toph frowned. She was still blind so she wasn't sure what had happened. She made herself see, and when her eyes opened and saw Aang's, she said, "Whoa."

Through Katara's eyes, he saw crates and boxes. She was right; this place was a warehouse. Now if only he knew where it was, because the sooner they find her, the better. Then a shadow moved, and he knew they were being watched. Jet appeared from the gloom. "Nice to see you're awake," he said, a cold smile on his face. Katara had looked away for fear of him seeing the two different eye colors she had.

She said, _'We have to disconnect. He doesn't know about our mind powers. But please, Aang. If you come, be careful. Jet has some of his fighters with him who had escaped from the police.'_

Aang nodded. _'We will. We'll get you out of there. Just hold on.'_

Aang felt warmth come into his mind like an embrace. _'I'll be here when you come. I love you.'_

_'I love you too. See you soon.'_ The connection went off, and Aang's eyes turned back to normal as he slumped forward with a groan. Zuko caught him and waited until caught his breath before asking what he saw. He looked at all his friends and said, "She's in a warehouse somewhere downtown. But I don't know which one. From the picture, the place itself was old; maybe abandoned. But the crates were new, so they must be using it as a backup hideout. We need to find out where they are before any harm can come to Katara." He didn't add that he missed her because his friends already knew that by the way of his expression and tone of voice. He wasn't going to lose Katara to some scum like Jet.

Suki cracked her knuckles. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to a computer. We have a long night ahead of us."

* * *

><p><strong>Quick update with a new chapter. After this, there will be at least two, maybe three chapter s. People have been asking me to make a sequel, and I might. Still thinking about it. Anyway, I hope guys liked this chapter. A lot of stuff going on here. Poor Katara and Aang; herself bring kidnapped and Aang blaming himself. Again. Let's hope they can save her before her two days are up.<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

They sat in Aang's room, Suki looking at his computer trying to find abandoned warehouses downtown. It was slow going. There were at least twenty of them on the map, about twelve that actually worked. The other eight were scattered around the place. Suki studied the map intently, wondering if there was anything that could help narrow the search. But her mind came up blank. She looked at Aang, who was pacing across the room. "Did she say anything else that might help us?"

He kept pacing as he answered. "All she said was there were new crates. That's not going to help us. They wouldn't leave things like that out for people to question." He stopped and sighed, fatigue coming down hard on him. Aang had not realized how tired he was. To Suki's eyes he looked as if he had aged again. It broke her heart to see him like this. Katara wouldn't let him stay up any longer if she was here.

She said gently, "Maybe you should get some sleep. You hardly ate, and you're going to need your strength when we go look for her." Suki had made a salad and some cut fruit, but he had only taken small mouthfulls before saying that he wasn't hungry. The others were just as worried about Katara as he was. But until now, Suki had not realized how hurt and scared Aang was by Katara's disappearance.

He looked at her. "I can't," he said quietly. "I won't be able to until I know she's away from Jet. I can't rest until I know she's safe."

For an Airbender, the guy can be pretty stubborn. She tried another tactic. She stood up and grabbed Aang's shoulder. "Katara wouldn't want you to exhaust yourself, Aang. She would need you be strong and alert, not beside yourself with worry and fatigue. She would want you to rest. Can you do that for her?"

Aang looked down, contemplating her words. As much as he hated to admit, the boy knew his friend was right. If he didn't rest now, he knew he had no chance to fight the people Katara had warned him about. He knew he would need his strength if he was to get himself and her out of there alive.

On the other hand, Aang was not sure he could sleep without dreaming of what was to happen to his soul mate should they fail to find her. His fear enveloped him, making breathing difficult. His heart started pounding, and he sat down to cover his face with his hands.

Toph, who had made herself see again, saw the devastation on her friend's face before it was covered, and her heart went out to him. Katara had become like a sister to her, and secretly she had looked up to the Waterbender. Just like the rest of them, she wished she had been there to keep Katara safe. It would break everyone's hearts if they were too late.

Finally Aang raised his head and said, "Okay. I'll rest. For Katara's sake."

Suki nodded and kissed his forehead in a mother like fashion before ushering everyone out. Only Toph remained, which puzzled Aang a little. He stood up and sat next to her on his bed. They were silent before Toph softly said, "You don't plan on sleeping, are you Aang?" Her voice sounded more like a statement than a question, and Aang wondered if he could lie and say that he was going to sleep. But even if her vibration sense had been turned off, Aang knew she would be able to read his eyes and know he was lying anyway.

He dropped his head again and muttered, "No, I'm not. If I do, I worry that my dreams are going to happen again. I'll lose my mind if I see-" He cut himself off, afraid to say more. He couldn't burden his friend with those nightmares that plague him.

To his utter surprise, however, Toph grabbed his hand in a comforting gesture that was rare and said, "If you see our friend's dying."

Aang stared at her, completely baffled that she had guessed it right. Toph was more intuitive than he had originally thought. "How did-"

"I've been having them too," she admitted quietly, interrupting him. "Ever since I started seeing with my eyes. Everyone in our group had suffered, and I couldn't do anything to help. My Bending was gone, and I was tied down, being forced to watch as everybody was killed. I couldn't switch to my feet. It the most scariest thing I had to endure. Even The Duke was there."

"The Duke?" Aang asked, holding his laughter back. "Why would he be in your dreams if you never knew what he looked like?"

Toph blushed and looked down, inwardly cringing at her slip up. "Okay, I'll tell you the truth. But you have to promise me that you'll keep your mouth shut." Aang crossed his heart for the promise. She took a deep breath. "At one point, I became curious about how Smellerbee and the others looked, so I made myself see and watched them. But when I got to The Duke, I stopped and stared at him, my heart suddenly pounding. I've never felt like this before, and it scares me a little. So before he could look at me, I made myself blind again, though it did little to slow my heart rate."

Aang chuckled, knowing what was happening to Toph since he knew how the feeling felt. "I never thought I'd see the day. Toph has a crush on someone!"

She punched his arm hard. "I do not!" she protested.

Aang stared at her, a wide knowing grin on his face. "I don't need Earthbending Sense to know you're lying, Toph. Deny it all you want, but that won't make a difference. Admit it; you like him!"

Toph huffed and crossed her arms as a deep blush penetrated her pale skin. "Fine! I do like him. Happy now?"

"Very," he said smiling.

They sat in a comfortable silence before Toph broke it again. "People are very envious of you and Katara, you know."

Aang looked at her strangely. "What do you mean?"

She rolled her green eyes. "Are you telling me you haven't noticed all the girls trying to flirt with you? Or when the guys make a move on Katara? Wow you're dense! Even the cheerleaders want you."

Aang frowned. "Why? What's so special about me?"

Toph blew her bangs out her eyes. "Where should I start?" she drawled sarcastically. "Well for starters, when they see you wear a T-shirt and shorts, they comment on how hot your body looks. Gag central. Then they, along with other girls, would say how sexy your dark hair is and how they would sell their souls just to run their fingers through it. Then there are the eyes, which, and I quote, _"Are like raging storm clouds waiting to be tamed."_ Yeah, awkward."

Aang blinked. "They say that?" he asked. He didn't think he was goodlooking. All that mattered to him was what Katara thought. He didn't notice that other girls were thinking that stuff about him. Yeah; very awkward.

"Yep," Toph said. "And don't even get me started on what the guys thought about Katara. Some of the things they said about her are so crude and wrong that even I won't repeat them."

Aang frowned darkly at that. "Trust me; I've seen how they look at her. She's nothing more than a piece of meat to them. It's gross, and sometimes I have to hold myself in check so I don't punch those guys in the face for thinking about her that way."

Toph laughed, knowing this was true. Then she said, "At least you guys are holding out. As far as I can tell, you and Katara have a bond stronger than even a close family. I guess that's what happens when you find your other half."

Aang's frown melted as a dreamy look came to his face. "Yeah," he said softly.

Toph nudged him. "As long as that bond is there, we'll find Katara and bring her home."

Aang nodded his thanks and Toph was about to get up when he grabbed her arm, causing her to look at him in confusion. "What did you just say?" he asked, a thoughtful frown on his face.

She sighed. "Um, that we'll find her and-"

"No, before that," he said, his mind reeling as a plan started forming in his mind. "Bond. That gives me an idea." When she looked perplexed, he added, "Me and Katara are soul mates. That's how we're connected. My soul yearns for hers even now. If I concentrate on Katara's soul instead of her mind-"

"Then you can trace her to the hiding place," Toph finished, her face brightening up. She punched Aang's arm, making him wince through his grin. "That's genius, Twinkle Toes! Okay, let's calm down for a minute." She thought for a few moments. "This could work. It reminds me of the times when one of you was in trouble and left to help one another from the threat. We should tell the others tomorrow, then go out and search for her."

Aang nodded in agreement before hugging his sister like friend. She embraced him back, being there for him. "Thanks, Toph," he said quietly before breaking apart.

"Don't mention it," she said before pounding his arm again. "I mean it, Twinkle Toes. If you say anything about our 'bonding moment', I will Earthbend you into a wall until your ancestors can feel it. Got it?"

Aang rubbed his sore arm as he replied. "Consider me warned."

Toph nodded and went to the door. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed in the farthest room possible. I've had enough sappiness for one night. Sleep tight, Twinkle Toes." She closed his door softly, leaving a grinning Aang alone. He stood up and went to the window where he could see the sliver of the moon. He thought of Katara and the hope that had sprung forth from his revelation. He would stop at nothing until his soul mate was back in his arms.

"I'm coming, Katara," he whispered. "I'll fight for you. I won't give up hope again."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Katara awoke on a soft bed, wondering how she had gotten there in the first place. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around. The room was beautiful, with silk drapes the color of gold, overstuffed yellow chairs with red pillows, and a red carpet that looked as soft as fur. Her bed was huge, big enough to hold at least five full grown people, covered with silk sheets and a blue comforter.<p>

The girl slid out of from under the covers, and noticed that she still wore her dress. She looked in the tall, rounded white mirror, and saw that her hair and makeup were a mess. Katara sighed, disappointed.

She went to the door and pulled on the handle to discover it was locked. Jet had thought ahead. He knew Katara would try to escape when she woke up, and he had locked all the doors and windows. Katara took a calming breath to keep from shouting. She'll just have to hope to buy time for Aang and the others. She only hoped they would find her.

The Waterbender looked around again and saw a closet. Opening it, she saw clothes that looked like they would fit her. After picking a blue T-shirt and jeans, Katara went to the bathroom to take a shower, letting her element wash over her. She thought about using the liquid to break down the door but pushed the thought away. Even if she had managed to do that, surely there would guards around the grounds, making escape impossible.

After the shower, she brushed her hair and teeth along with washing her face to get the makeup off. Then she sat at the table by the bed after opening the curtains, letting the sunshine pour on her face.

Sometime later, while going through magazines, the door unlocked and Jet came into the room with breakfast of fluffy pancakes and apple juice. He set the tray on the table next to her before sitting. Katara didn't touch the food, and he sighed. "You're going to have to eat eventually."

Katara didn't even glance up. "Why should I bother, considering I'm going to die here?"

Jet looked mildly surprised. "How do you figure that?"

Katara glared at him, making eye contact for the first time. "It's not hard to figure out. You want all of us dead because we defied you. You're angry because you didn't get what you want. Need I go on?"

The dark eyed teenager sighed. "You're right about that. But I still have some hope that you'll come to our side. We could use a fighter like you. I know you can heal as well, Katara. We could use that. Will you at least think about it?"

If possible, Katara's eyes became even colder, and Jet had to suppress a shiver. "No," she answered quietly. "I won't. All you've ever done is kill and steal, Jet, and that's something I can never be a part of. Helping people feels right to me, and I don't plan on using my Bending to hurt others. Don't bother asking me again. I'd rather die."

Jet frowned and stood up, but Katara wasn't afraid. She had pity for the boy that had been through too much. Sure she resented him for all he had done, but On Ji had told them of her relationship with him, saying he was more kind than he appeared. Maybe Katara should mention about his girlfriend but decided against it. He will find out later, if he hasn't already, about Smellerbee and the others helping her and her friends.

"That was a stupid decision, Katara. That was your last chance to have your life spared, but it seems that you've been made softer by that vegetable loving boyfriend of yours. Speaking of which, if he does come before sunrise tomorrow, I'll have the pleasure of killing him right in front of your eyes. Remember, Katara: You have until sunrise to enjoy what's left of your life." Then he was gone, slamming the door, locking it, leaving a stunned girl with a tray of breakfast.

Katara stared at the food, wondering if it was safe to eat when her stomach growled. She never had dinner, and if Jet wanted her dead, he would have killed her already. Before she ate, however, the girl whispered, "Please Aang. Hurry! I need you."

* * *

><p>The Gaang had woken up early this morning and had a light breakfast as Aang and Toph explained a better way in locating Katara's whereabouts. Everyone became more hopeful, even Sokka, who had claimed to have had enough mystic mumbo jumbo. He, just like his friends, wanted the girl safe and unharmed. Afterward, the group of friends drove downtown, which took at least an hour and a half to get there, since Suki had to stop at her place first for some of their gear.<p>

Everyone was silent, tensed up and waiting for the fight that would undoubtedly come. Aang looked out the window, his gray eyes even more serious than usual. Some of his excitement from last night had dwindled to be replaced by fear. What if they were too late and Jet had killed her already? He had said two days. Today was Katara's last day if they didn't rescue her from this horrible fate.

No, it wasn't possible. He thought for a moment. Today might be her last day, but usually the captor would hold the prisoner, in this case, until sunset or sunrise. Aang hoped it was the latter. He wasn't sure if he could locate her before then since he had only done this once in a different way. He had to do it; Katara's life was at stake.

When they got there, they were about to park when Aang's gasp suddenly broke through. He felt a sort of tingling in his blood, and he concentrated on it knowing what was happening. His soul sang out to him, telling him what it had found. When he opened his eyes, blue mixed in again before vanishing and there was a happy smile on his face. "She's here! Katara's close. I can feel it."

Sokka looked across at him from the driver's seat. They all had decided to drive separately. "Can you follow the trace? Which way?"

Aang closed his eyes again and felt his soul lead him, causing his eyes to change again. Opening the multicolored orbs again he said, "Keep going straight then turn right at the first intersection." Sokka nodded and reported what was said to the others through the slim walkie talkie Suki had given everyone. It was now or ever.

* * *

><p>The Gaang's progress was slow going since the traffic was terrible. Cars jammed together, horns honking and drivers cursing at the their misfortune. Still others walked on the sidewalk, talking on phones or carrying suitcases. Why today? Why couldn't the traffic work in the Gaang's favor today? Doesn't the day know they were on a rescue mission? Things just couldn't get worse.<p>

But it was. Unbeknownst to them, hidden cameras followed their slow progression. The Black Mamba agents sat at high tech computers in every abandoned warehouse there was. The machines had identified the driver's license plates, so they knew who these people were.

One young adult, aged twenty four, turned to one of the apprentices and ordered, "Tell Jet of the enemy that approaches! We need to be prepared so he can deal with the girl. And round up the remaining fighters. We have a war to win."

* * *

><p>Jet, his face livid, stormed into Katara's room, startling her. She looked up into his face when he almost yelled, "Get up! Right now!" He didn't wait for her to do so. He grabbed her arm and roughly jerked her to her feet where she stumbled. Not waiting to see if Katara was okay, Jet stormed back out of the room, the girl trailing behind him while also keeping her balance. What was going on? Why was he angry?<p>

Then a thought occurred to her. Katara had felt her soul tug at her as though to get her somewhere, and now she understood what was happening. Aang must have found a way to locate her differently. Hope surged through her until she realized that Jet knew he was coming, and planned on taking care of her before the guy arrived.

On the other hand, maybe Jet planned on killing Aang in front of her like he had said before ending her life. She was not going to let happen. Aang had suffered enough already, and Katara planned to do everything in her power to protect him.

Jet had received the news not that long ago, and he grew so angry he almost struck out the messenger. It was too soon! How had the girl's friend's find her so quickly? Well, it didn't matter now. At least Jet would have the pleasure of ending Aang Montauk once and for all.

He brought Katara down to the basement where some of their supplies are, such at oil and ammo. The teenager had had her tied down here before, and he did so now, but this time he tied her wrists on the arms instead of behind her. Once done, he looked into her eyes and said, "Don't worry, Kit Kat. I won't kill you yet. I'm going to have you watch when I end your precious boyfriend. But if he doesn't show up before sunset, I'll wound you so your blood with leave your body, slowly killing you."

Katara felt sick at the thought, but she hid it well. Anger showed on her face instead. "You said I had until sunrise!"

Jet shrugged. "And you will. By the time dawn is here, your heart will have stopped, therefore, you will die at the appointed time." He, despite his resolve to see his plan through, felt a little guilty about doing this, but he pushed the emotion roughly aside. There was no time to second guess himself. Aang Montauk was out there waiting to be reunited with his beloved.

How the world was so cruel in Katara's mind. Her hopes were dashed, but she was not going to give up. Her soul mate was coming. She could feel it. Katara's blue eyes glared up into Jet's dark eyes. "You don't know anything about Aang. He'll find me and stop you before you can do anything to me."

He got into her beautiful face. "We'll see about that. We will see." He straightened up. He almost looked like a commander in charge. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a fight to prepare for." Jet strode over to the staircase and started climbing. Once he was out of sight, Katara started a telepathic conversation with Aang. He and the others had to know what was going on. It was time to end this.

* * *

><p><strong>Two more chapters and it's over. I'm crying! Will Katara be saved before it's too late? Let us hope so.<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Aang was panicking big time. Katara had just told him of the reduced time they had at saving her from death. He told his friends over the walkie talkie what he had just heard, and everyone was feeling the panic as he was, though they were good at hiding it. He ran a hand through his hair more upset than ever. Aang was terrified. How were they going to get there in time?

Fortunately, his soul was still tugging him in the right direction, and the traffic had dwindled considerably. Now they moved at a much swifter speed. But time was running out. It was close to sunset. They had at least another hour before Katara was taken from them forever.

* * *

><p>When they came to a building about twenty or so minutes later, Aang's heart sped faster and his soul sang at him in a stronger note. His eyes widened and he said, "Sokka, stop!"<p>

He did so, and the others behind them slowed and stopped too, wondering if anything was wrong. Sokka looked at him. "What is it?" he demanded as Aang rapidly took off his seatbelt.

"It's here!" he answered quickly. "Katara's inside this building. Hurry! We have to move!"

Before he could leave the car, however, Sokka gripped his friend's arm, halting the kid's movement. "Calm down," he said. "We don't want to just rush in without a plan. As you said, there will be people fighting us. You need to stay calm and composed. Okay?" Aang swallowed and nodded, though it seemed to take a lot of effort to do so. The sun was close to the horizon. They didn't have much time. Sokka was talking into the radio, informing their friends that they had arrived. Everyone hoped they could get Katara out in one piece.

* * *

><p><em>'They made it!'<em> was Katara's first thought when she felt her soul mate close by. She sent a silent prayer of thanks to the Spirits who watched over her. Now all they had to do was fight pass the bad guys and get to her. Hope rose anew, and for the first time in what felt like a long while, a smile curved her full mouth.

But then it melted as she felt her boyfriend's panic and anxiety. She probably had only minutes until she was wounded enough to slowly die. However, the blue eyed beauty didn't let that get to her, not when her family was so close. If anyone could get her out of this, it was Aang, Sokka, and their closest friends.

It was then that the sounds of a door being slammed opened by a powerful gust of wind echoed throughout the entire building. Along with it came the sound of someone coming down the stairs rapidly.

* * *

><p>Aang and his friends got out of the cars and stood in front of the building, anger and determination running through their veins. They had been talking and formulating a plan to get Katara out. Now they waited, hoping they could fight and win with so little time. His heart pounded at the thought, but he took a deep breath and took a stance. His staff was on his back, secured in a thin but strong harness. He had taken it with him early this morning. Now was the best time to use it. Katara was here, and he was never going to let her go.<p>

Using his Airbending, he focused his energy and blasted the door down, and everyone ran inside the dimly lit interior. Once their eyes, save for Toph's, adjusted, the Gaang saw what they had already known. Inside the building, there was a group of fighters, at least twenty of them, waiting for the group, knives and daggers already out and ready to be used. And there were two people that the good Firebender recognized at once.

"Hello, Azula. Ozai," he said coldly, his body tense. "I had a feeling that you two were a part of this."

Azula smirked with scarlet lips. "Hello, Zu Zu. Glad you could be here to watch your death. How's the scar I left you?"

Zuko scowled when she said his old nickname. "I knew you were the one that shot me. And I told you not to call me that! You act as if this is a game. No one is dying today, so I suggest you keep those death thoughts to yourself."

It was Ozai who said, "You are weak, just like Iroh. Of course there will be deaths. You and your friends are going to die. Why not give in now, and perhaps we will spare the Waterbender."

Toph stated, "You're lying. Even if you did manage to kill us, which you won't, you're just gonna let Jet murder Katara."

Ozai looked at her with a gleam in his gold eyes. "Aah, the blind Earthbender. I have heard much about you. You're the main one who alerts your friends of danger. It will be a pleasure ending you."

Toph snorted. "Good luck with that, old man. No one can beat the Blind Bandit. So give up now and things will go more smoothly."

Azula laughed. "You're hilarious. And since you can't see I should tell you I'm rolling my eyes." She did so just to prove her point.

"I'll roll your whole head," Toph growled, clenching her hands.

Zuko clasped her shoulder and quietly said, "She's baiting you, Toph. Don't fall for her trap. Azula is an antagonist. Be alert."

Azula sighed like she was bored. "I don't know about the rest of you," she said examining her talon like nails, "but all this chit chat is stupid. It's time to fight." She took a stance and shot blue fire at the Gaang.

* * *

><p>The sounds of battle echoed deep in the building, and Katara prayed fervently that her friends would live. She honestly didn't care about everyone else. They were the enemy, and they deserve to suffer after everything they had done. But she knew her friends would try to spare everyone's lives no matter what.<p>

Jet stood next to her, idly playing with the dragon dagger. He looked at Katara's pale face. "Maybe I should tell you this. I'm not letting them kill Aang. I had given them orders to let him by. Don't let your hopes go too high. The only reason I'm letting him through is so I can kill him myself. My agents kill your friends; I get to kill your boyfriend. Everyone's happy."

Tears clogged her throat at the thought. "You monster," she whispered with a hoarse voice.

Jet shrugged, not seeming to care but actually wounded by her statement. Was he exactly that? Has everything that he had done turn him into the very thing his father had become? Something inhuman and insane? He pushed the guilt aside as best he could. He had something more important to worry about right now.

* * *

><p>As the blue fire streaked towards them, Toph kicked the ground and brought up a wall, effectively stopping the attack from burning her friends. Several of the fighters ran to the wall, attempting to jump it; but the blind Earthbender was well ahead of them. She cracked her portion of the wall into rocks and shot them at the enemy, knocking them down.<p>

Aang then ran out from behind his protection and at least five agents ran to attack him. He waited until they were close enough before unleashing a powerful gust of wind, smashing the enemy into the opposite wall. Toph broke the rest of the wall and the rest of them charged into the fray.

Suki leaped with grace and landed behind one of the Snakeheads. Before he could strike, she swept his legs out from under him, and he landed on his back. But he back on his feet in seconds and they continued to fight.

Sokka was fighting someone older, probably one of the founders of this company. The man had a long sword, and it took every ounce of Sokka's attention to keep from getting something cut off. Another one, a female, crept behind him, and Toph yelled, "Sokka behind you!" He ducked and rolled as both agents ran to him only to collide and bump heads really hard, knocking them down with groans.

"Thanks Toph!" he called before turning to another pair.

Mai threw one life after another gracefully, wounding or trapping anyone unfortunate enough to be in the path of the sharp weapons. Then someone cartwheeled into her path with a giddy smile and a long braid. Mai stared in disbelief. "Ty Lee?"

The girl laughed. "Of course it's me, silly! Surprised? Don't be!" She raised her hands in a placating gesture when Mai was about to attack her, making the gloomy girl pause. Ty Lee looked around and gestured for them to circle one another. Once they started, she stared into Mai's eyes with her huge gentle gray ones. "Look," she said quietly, "this is not what you think. I'm only here to help you. Smellerbee talked to me about this, and I never liked doing this kind of thing."

Mai stared at her with suspicion. The girl was wearing pink, as she had always done since they were kids. She wondered how Ty Lee had hidden herself in this sea of black. But then again, she always had a way of being sneaky. "Why are you fighting with them, then? Why didn't you join us if Smellerbee had convinced you to switch?"

Ty Lee sighed. She didn't blame her friend for being suspicious. But she had to convince her that she was on their side. Smellerbee had ordered her that much to prevent any more suspicion. "Smellerbee thought it was risky enough for them to be out in the open. Besides, I'm one of the best fighters here! These people trust me. I'll expose myself later. But for now, we have to put on a good show. We've been circling too long."

Without another word she jumped towards Mai with a few quick jabs. Mai dodged and made a half hearted attempt to shoot at her friend. The battle continued.

* * *

><p>They were going to lose. No matter how hard they tried, the Black Mamba agents were too strong. Ty Lee had finally exposed herself by blocking the chi of her former colleagues, rendering them useless. Azula had sneered at her. "I should have known. Prepare to die!" Something had seemed to snap in her as she fought the pink clad girl leaving burn marks everywhere, careless of anyone was hit.<p>

Now the Gaang stood huddled together, breathing hard as the agents moved in closer to them. Even Toph was getting tired. They had a short time before the deadline. Azula laughed crazily. "Now do you see how hopeless this is? You're doomed! We are strong, and the strong always overcome the weak. Surrender!"

Aang swallowed and looked at his friends. They were losing, and would soon be overwhelmed. They were doomed, and they knew it. There was nothing he or anyone could do. Katara was probably dead already or was about to die. Despair weighed heavily on his heart. It was over.

"Get a clue, Azula!" a girl's voice shouted from behind the Gaang. "This fight is far from over!" The Gaang and their enemies looked back to the entrance. Smellerbee stood there with her friends, along with ten more converted members of the Black Mamba. Azula screeched at the sight of them and lightning sparked on her hands that made even Ozai cringe. His daughter was madness come alive.

Smellerbee and her entourage joined the Gaang's numbers, giving them strength and hope. Sokka smiled. "We were wondering when you were gonna show up."

Smellerbee grinned. "What? You didn't think we would let you have all the fun, did you?"

Toph punched her arm. "Welcome to the team. Now let's take care of these bozos!"

Everyone started backing away when Smellerbee yelled, "Attack!" Cries went around as everyone charged. But Smellerbee held Aang back, causing him to look at her. "You have to get to Katara now. She only has a few minutes before Jet starts cutting her. You have to hurry. Go downstairs as far as you can. She's at the very bottom in a cellar. Go! We'll take care of things up here. Go now!"

She pushed Aang near the stairs not very far. He took one more look at the raging battle before. Air, Water, Earth, and Fire flew back and forth. No one saw him yet, and Aang couldn't help but think that was the plan; to let him go. Then darkness swallowed him as he descended quickly down the steps.

* * *

><p>Jet played with the knife, knowing it was time. His hand shook a little, but he ignored it as he walked slowly to Katara. Her heart started hammering painfully in her breast. It was sunset, and her fear took hold of her being again. She was going to die; that was the hard truth. By the time anyone found her, she would be dead, and they would either find her corpse, or only the blood if her body gets moved.<p>

Jet trailed a hand gently through her long hair, now starting to hate what he was about to do. He looked into her sweaty face. "It doesn't have to be like this, Katara," he murmured. Katara stayed silent. He swallowed. "I'm willing to give you one more chance. I know you don't want to die, and to be honest, I don't want to kill you. But if you keep being brave, you're going to lose your life. Are you really willing to sacrifice it for someone who is going to have the same fate?"

Katara looked deliberately into his face and swallowed. "Aang and my friends are going to survive. If I have to give up my life for them, I will. But you can still change. Stop the attack, and let us help you. You're scared, Jet. You don't want to be a murderer. Don't be your father." Tears had filled her eyes near the end. She hoped that her words and eye contact would make his resolve waver. She wanted to help him, but only if he allowed her to.

For a moment he did. Deep down, all he wanted was to be loved and cared for. Jet looked away and took a few deep breaths. When he looked at her again, his dark eyes were cold, and she knew she had lost. "No doubt On Ji told you about my father," he whispered menacingly. He lifted the dagger to her cheek, blade lightly on it. "I truly regret doing this. But there's no going back for me now. Goodbye, Katara."

Katara closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. A tear traced down her cheek, landing on the serrated blade, and she thought, _'I'm sorry Aang. I tried. I love you, Flowing Wind.'_

Just when Jet was about to make the first wound, a gust burst through chamber, causing the dark eyed teen to lift his arms to his face to protect from the flying debris. Katara had closed her eyes against the wind, but hey heart soared because she knew of one person who had that power.

"Keep that blade away from her!" a powerful voice yelled. Jet and Katara looked up. Aang stood there with anger boiling in his stormy eyes, ready to break like the wild clouds they represent. Katara felt relieved as she gazed upon him. He was just as handsome as she remembered him to be.

Jet smirked and lowered the blade, as if unafraid. However, his heart was hammering. The kid was strong before, yet he seemed even more powerful now. Because of the Bending or the anger Jet wasn't sure. But perhaps he could use that anger against the boy. He drawled, "Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up. I thought you weren't going to get here on time, Montauk. Bravo for you."

Aang took a calming breath as the thought of what would have happened darkened his already black thoughts. Then he said, "Let Katara go, Jet." It surprised thim that his voice stayed steady although his insides were shaking. Despite what he knew, the Airbender wanted nothing more than to destroy the one that messed up his life since he moved here.

Jet laughed and flashed the blade. The dragon handle gleamed silver. "I don't think so, kid. She's my prisoner, and I plan on doing whatever I please with her. Once you're taken care of, she's next, and it won't be long before your other friends are buried along with you."

Aang clenched his hands but his face remained impassive. He wanted to try to talk to the guy again, even if it was hopeless. But something in Jet's eyes told him that something changed within the teen. Maybe Aang had a chance to turn him around. "You don't want to do this, Jet. My friends are winning the fight upstairs. Smellerbee and the others have joined us, along with at least ten people who you had thought were loyal. They tired to stop you from becoming a killer, but you wouldn't listen to them." He calmed his voice. "They care about you, Jet. No matter what you may think of them, they only wanted what was best for you. Especially On Ji."

Jet growled, "Leave her out of this! You have no right to talk about my girlfriend."

"And you have no right to take someone else's!" Aang stated then continued relentlessly. "She was only trying to protect you from being what your father is. From the way she talks about you, it's obvious that she loves you. On Ji, Smellerbee, and the others have been helping us to stop this madness."

Jet snorted with contempt. "You think I don't know that? I have known for a while now about your little get together's. On Ji once told me to lay off, and I had thought that the others had betrayed me. So since then, I have had two spies watching over everyone. I was also aware of On Ji stealing the formula for the poison, but I let her take it anyway. While you gathered the police, I selected a few of my best technicians, and the last twenty of my fighters. I have been following your every move."

Aang clenched his jaw, his mind working furiously. If what Jet said was true then... "Toph never sensed anyone following. How did you do it?"

He shrugged. "With very special gadgets. We have our own trackers and other things that help us through with our plans. Not much to it." He glared at Aang darkly and lifted his dagger a little. "But now, enough talk. I'm through with it. It's time for action. Be prepared for the fight of your life." With a cry, he lunged towards the Airbender.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy, here we go. Now the ending was a little different than what I had planned. I was going to add the fighting scene, but then thought better of it and am going to do it the next chapter. So more suspense. Aren't I evil? Anyway, more coming up. Just be patient. Almost through. Will Aang survive his battle? We will see on the chapter.<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Aang whirled away from Jet while simultaneously bringing his staff to angle from his body, its tip pointing at the older boy. Jet snarled and charged again, malice evident on his face and body language. The Airbender waited before swinging his staff at an angle, wind following its movement and knocking Jet off his feet. He was up in seconds. They circled each other, trying to find a weak spot in their imaginative armor.

Katara watched with a kind of fascinated horror. Their skills were almost beautiful, like a kind of dangerous dance. However, she hated the feeling of being so helpless when her boyfriend was risking his life to save hers. If only she had some water, or a kind of liquid to help her cut the ropes that kept her in place. Wait a minute... Her senses started throbbing like they had always done when water was around.

She looked around, and saw the barrels again. Her sense tingled again. It was hard to read in the dim light, but the word on one of the barrels said _'Oil'_. That's a type of liquid. She could use it to help Aang. But how was she going to command it when her hands were tied? Maybe she could still manipulate it since her fingers were free. It was worth a shot.

Katara started concentrating with all her might and will while the two boys continued their deadly dance.

* * *

><p>The last of the agents went down with a pained groan when Toph smacked him right in his soft spot where no male should ever have been hit with a rock. She grinned and wiped her hands together as if they had just played a game rather than fight. "Well," she said while making herself see and surveying their handiwork. "That took care of them, didn't it?"<p>

All over the place agents were on the floor unconscious, others were either trapped by water, earth, or by Mai's knives. Even Toph got to try something she had been practicing. Only one person was awake and mad, both mentally and emotionally. Azula sat on her knees, screaming for the agents to fight and finish off these peasants. Her hands up to her forearms were encased with metal from underground. Toph had called it 'Metalbending'. She had had been practicing for a long time now, so she thought it was perfect to hold the Firebender in place.

The Duke had stared at her when she had done that. He had complimented how strong she was, and Toph had shrugged, smiling and blushing, which had caused him to turn red. It was obvious they liked each other. If only they knew how deep their crushes would go.

Now he and his friends stared at her green eyes when she had turned around to look at her friends. She frowned at the strange looked she received and shrugged. "What?"

The Duke stopped forward with wide eyes. He gestured towards her face. "How can your eyes be green? Can you see us?" he asked in wonder.

Toph blinked as realization struck. "Oh, these. It's a long story. I'll tell you later. I need to be blind again, so don't be shocked." She made herself blind again, causing everyone besides her other friends to jumped back in surprise and voice their awe. Her feet regained their sight, and she gasped. She could now feel the battle underneath her. It was going strong.

"Aang and Jet are fighting," she informed everyone grimly. "Aang has the upper hand thanks to his Airbending."

"Not for long," Smellerbee said gravely. Everyone looked at her as she explained. "Jet's been around these Benders for a long time now, and has fought them during training. He'll find Aang's weak spot before too long."

Sokka frowned with worry. "Should we go down there and help him? If what you say is true, then Aang doesn't have much time either. Jet will kill him and Katara. We have to help them."

Suki grabbed his hand. He looked at her. "I know you want to help them. We all do. But maybe we should let them fight on their own."

Sokka glared at her. "Are you kidding? That's my best friend and little sister down there. Do you seriously want to leave them alone with a maniac?"

Zuko sighed, wiping blood from an arm wound. "Look, it's upsetting; we understand that. But this is Aang and Katara we're talking about. If anyone can survive this battle, it's them."

Sokka started hotly, "But-"

"He's right," Longshot said quietly, startling everyone. No one has ever heard him speak before. "Remember how we had fought him before? He took out everyone there. We have to believe there's hope for him and Katara. This is their fight. Leave them to it."

Everyone stared; then Sokka took a deep breath. "Okay. So, what do we do? Just wait until they come out?"

Smellerbee pulled out her phone. "Yes. But that doesn't mean we wait unprepared." She dialed a number, and waited for the police and ambulances to arrive.

* * *

><p>Aang back flipped away from Jet's hooked sword. It had been strapped to the guy's back much like Aang's staff had been. He had taken it out when the Airbender had landed too many blows. It was all Jet could do to soften his impacts.<p>

Everything had seemed to be working in Aang's favor for a while; but then Jet had turned the tables when the sword was brought into play. Sometimes he had struck the staff and held it while he cut a few gashes here and there. Blood wept from the wounds, none life threatening but enough to make Aang dizzy with fatigue.

Now Aang started to worry. They were evenly matched, no one hitting any blows for a few minutes. But the gray eyed boy knew it wouldn't last. He was getting tired, the wounds draining him of energy rapidly, and Jet seemed to enjoy wearing him down. He swung his staff and blasted a weak current of air, which Jet dodged easily before kicking him in the chest, causing Aang to let his staff go, which the Non Bender kicked away.

Then he tossed the sword aside, knowing he didn't need it now, and picked the kid up by his collar and threw him into the wall, where he collapsed with an agonized groan into the dust. When he tried to sit up, Jet kicked his face. With a pained grunt he fell again, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Jet laughed when Aang tried to get up again with shaking arms, panting heavily. He grabbed Aang's hair and lifted him into a sitting position, and slammed the kid's head repeatedly into the wall until blood flowed, further weakening him. Then Jet held him there, and placed the dagger on his exposed throat, right on the rapid pulse that beat there.

Jet got close to his face with a triumphant gleam. "You actually thought you had a chance? Ha! You should have known better. I started fighting lessons when I was twelve. I have more experience than you. Face it, Aang; you lost. You never had a chance. The only thing I regret is killing you first. Any last words before you die?"

It was over. Aang's energy was completely drained, his eyes started to glaze over with pain and fatigue, blood ran down his pounding temple, and his throat felt dry. His heart pounded as if trying to give him strength, but it wasn't working. There was nothing he could do. Jet won.

Then a female voice shouted, "I've got a few! Get away from my boyfriend!" Jet quickly turned around to retaliate but the words were swept away when a tendril of black water sent him flying away from Aang and into the wall, and the younger boy slumped against the wall. The gray eyed boy looked up at the blurry figure holding the black water. He blinked, trying to clear his vision. That wasn't water. It was too thick. Then... He turned his head to the open barrels. Oil. That's what it was. So the figure must be...

"Katara," he croaked, trying to sit up. The girl put the oil back and rushed to his side, holding him still. She pushed his sweaty hair from his face.

"It's okay. I'm fine. We won. Just rest now." She looked around for a water source, and found a puddle a few feet away. There was enough water to heal him. As she worked, Katara explained how she had gotten out of the chair. The oil was a bit harder to control since the substance was thicker than water. But because she had the feeling that Aang would need her, she concentrated on her power. Eventually she had had enough oil to freeze into a crude knife shape, and just when Aang was about to be finished, she had called out and everything went down from there.

By the time she was done speaking, all of Aang's injuries were mended, and he was looking better. He stared at her in disbelief and awe as she helped him stand since he was still a little unsteady. Then she was in his arms, his tears running down his face as he kissed her again and again, saying words of love and endearment and of how much he missed her. He had been so scared for the both of them. Again Katara had saved his life, and he didn't know how he was going to repay her.

Katara kissed him back just as hard. She had thought she was going to lose him, the love of her life, the owner of her heart and soul. But Katara wasn't going to lose him, not now, not ever, especially to some knucklehead. They embraced once more, hearts beating happily with their reunion.

However, Jet's body started getting up, which was unknown to the happy couple. The dark teen was breathing heavily as he reached for his knife, which had fallen out of his hand when Katara had tossed him into the wall. Now he stood, fury coming off him in waves. He stalked towards Aang's unprotected back, to the couple that had threatened all of his hard work. Jet didn't think; didn't pause to consider his motives. All he wanted was to end Aang Montauk while he was in his girlfriend's embrace. Maybe then Katara would understand her choices before he ended her too.

Katara's eyes were closed when the first sense of danger caused her to open them. Her eyes widened as she took in Jet's lithe form shaking with rage, his face livid with murderous intent. What happened next was a blur. As the dagger was raised, Katara cried out, "Look out!" and pushed Aang away. He stumbled to the ground. Then the knife was in Katara's collarbone. Where her heart was located.

Katara gasped. At first she didn't feel anything except numbness; then breathing started to become harder to do as the colors became washed out. Searing pain emanated from the wound. Jet jerked the knife out of Katara's flesh, his mind suddenly clear. Oh Spirits; what had he just done?

Katara's body jerked; then she fell to her knees, watching with a strange, detached fascination as her blood colored the gray stone floor. Her breathing harsh, she collapsed on her back, the blood spreading rapidly like thick water. The pain was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Her body felt cold.

Aang stared at Katara's heaving chest, feeling sick from seeing so much blood. Ignoring the nausea that threatened to overtake him like a disease, he crawled to Katara's fallen form, blood smearing on his person. Hands shaking, he cupped her face as tears flooded and spilled over. She did it again; Katara had saved Aang's life, for the price of taking the knife for him.

After sadness came a blinding anger along with anguish so all-encompassing it burned like a fire deep into his soul. He swallowed and slowly stood up, his back to Jet, who still clutched the bloody knife. When Aang spoke, his voice was calm, but had a power that pulsed within. "You stabbed her." That single sentence struck fear into Jet's soul.

He tried to clear up his mistake, even though he knew the damage had been done already. "I didn't- I-I-mean that she-she jumped in the way. She pushed you. It was her fault." He might as well have dug his own grave. He was going six feet under, probably deeper. .

Aang was quiet for a moment; then slowly turned around to face the one that had practically destroyed his life, and Jet gasped when he saw two colors swirling in the Airbender's eyes. Gray his original, and blue just like... Katara's. That was when Jet knew: Aang and Katara were soul mates. He had heard stories about soul mates, but actually seeing it for real made him fascinated despite his fear.

"Look at what you've done," Aang stated with that same eerie voice, advancing slowly towards the terrified teen. "You have killed because of greed. You have tormented innocents for your sick game. Now you have destroyed the only thing that gave my life meaning." As he talked, the winds started, becoming stronger with every word he spoke, whipping their hair about. "You ruined my love!"

Then, impossibly, when Aang stopped walking, the oil started forming around Aang, combined with the wind, and a whirlpool was created. It split in front of Jet before enclosing him in the tide too. He stared at the Airbender in shock. He raised the knife, the hand shaking, and shouted, "Back off! Stop this thing, or I will kill you!"

Aang gave a humorless laugh. "That doesn't scare me, Jet. You had your chance, and you lost it. It's time for you to understand pain." He raised his hand, and Jet struck out, on instinct, slashing his palm. However, Aang didn't flinch or show any kind of distress from the wound that dripped scarlet. He wasn't himself. His love was hurt, and he planned on releasing his emotions.

Aang motioned with his hands, and the sludge followed, spinning faster and faster until it was a blur. His eyes faintly glowed, and despite himself, Jet was mesmerized; the kid was showing so much power and emotion Jet thought he would faint from the awesomeness of it. Then the next thing he knew, he was in the air, the giant tentacle having been formed. It pushed him far before letting go. There was a sickening crack as Jet's side hit one of metal supports on the wall. Then he fell on some tarps, and was still.

The sludge stopped, Aang's eyes went back to normal, and with a groan, he staggered back to where he had originally stood, and fell in the pool of blood, Katara's rattled breathing echoing in his ears. He felt hot and cold at the same time and the blood stuck to his body, but he didn't seem to notice it as he regained himself. His whole body shaking from the ordeal, Aang raised his head, hair matted with sticky blood to see Katara's pale face. Her blue eyes were closed, shadows formed under them. Her body had racking spasms as if she was going into shock. And with a start, Aang realized that was exactly what was happening.

He crawled closer and grasped her hand with his own shaking one. It was cold like ice and just as lifeless. However, her spasms seem to calm a little at his touch, and she managed to weakly open her eyes. "Aang?" she barely whispered. She sounded so weak it broke his already shattered heart.

"Shhh..." he said shakily. He wasn't going to lose her now. She was his life, his reason for being born. There was not one piece of treasure more valuable than her. "Don't talk. It's okay now; Jet lost. He can't hurt us anymore. Just hang on tight, Water Lily." Footsteps echoed down the stairs to where they way. Hope started to blossom in Aang when he heard someone mention 'medical supplies'. He smiled weakly at her. "See? Help is coming. You have to hold on."

Katara started shaking again, and she whispered, "I'm tired. So tired. And c-cold. Wh-why is it s-so c-cold?"

He reached his free hand to her cheek, leaving a trail of blood on her pale skin. "Don't worry. Once the doctors come, they'll have you warmed up in no time. Okay. All you have to do is stay with me. Once you're in the hospital, you can sleep. Nothing will ever hurt you again."

She looked at him with bleary eyes. She started gasping for every breath. Her eyes fluttered. "I... don't think I... can wait t-that... that long. Must sleep now."

Tears fell as Aang's chest filled with rocks. He was worried she was going to die. But he refused to let that happen. Katara was his savior, so he will be hers. He clasped her hand harder. "Don't think about it. You have to stay awake. Think about me, think about Sokka, Suki, Toph, Mai, Zuko, and all the others. They're our family. We need you, Katara. You brought us together, and you keep us that way. Stay with us." He kissed her hand.

Katara stared at him as people ran into the room. But they were too late; nothing can save her now. However, before darkness could envelop her in its embrace, she murmured with halting breath, "I love you. Rem-member that. Tell... the... others..." And darkness took her, Aang's pleas and the sound of running feet following her deep into the blackness.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

White. All the person saw was white, brighter than anything they had ever seen, and strangely warm like a comforting hug. Where were they? Was this Heaven, the place where stories are told about? A magical place where good people go after fulfilling their lives, becoming immortal angels to watch over the mortals go about their daily lives? Then where was that strange beeping coming from? The person didn't know, but they didn't care. For once they felt at peace, like nothing could touch them, let alone harm them.

Was it their imagination, or was the light dimming as they watched? The person tried to call out for the peaceful light to come back, but they couldn't move, much less open their mouth. The beeping grew louder, a steady beat like that of a drum. Yet it also sounded like it was underwater. The person took a shaky breath and shuddered a little. The beeping became higher in pitch.

Then blue eyes opened before clamping shut again against the harsh white light above, the bulbs humming with energy. Blinking, the eyes becoming accustomed to the harsh light, the person looked around. At first everything was water like, as if the person was under the ocean. Their eyes adjusted quickly enough, however, and the person looked around again. They were in a hospital room. Machines were at work, pumping a kind of clear liquid into their veins. A clear tube ran under their nose, tiny airways pushed into their nostrils, making them itch. They tried to remember how they had gotten there, but their mind came up blank.

The blue eyes fell on a figure with dark brown almost black hair and pale skin. It was boy of sixteen, maybe a little older. He was asleep, his light snores faintly echoing around the room along with the heart monitor. That was where the beeping was coming from. It was oddly reassuring.

The person, a young female, flexed her hands and discovered that one of them was clasped tightly into one of the boy's hands, like he was afraid she would disappear if he let go. For the first time, the girl noticed a bandage wrapped tightly around his right hand, his free hand. He must have gotten hurt somehow. Then, out of curiosity, she looked down at her own wrists to see bandages wrapped around them.

She looked at the sleeping boy again. Dim memories sparked in her mind, making her head pound. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; then looked at the boy again when the ache subsided. A name whispered in her mind. She concentrated on it until she heard the name. She remembered. The young woman knew who the person was. He was the only one to ever own her heart because it was his as well. They shared the same soul. _Soul mates_.

A gentle smile crossed her parched lips as she squeezed his hand and quietly said, "Aang."

The boy jumped slightly from hearing that name. It must be a dream, that angelic voice calling from the Heavens. The girl he loved was dead. There was no way she could have survived that ordeal. Blood. So much blood. And the power. So much of it that he had never felt before. But even that wasn't going to bring his girl, his heart, back.

The name was repeated and he groaned, moving his head. Was this some kind of torture? He took a deep breath and slowly lifted his head, expecting to see an ethereal Angel hovering over the body of his beloved. Gray eyes blinking, he stared into a pair of ocean eyes that had always captivated him since the day they had first met. The same ones he had fallen in love with. Eyes that held so much power yet a kind gentleness that understood what the person they looked at had gone through.

She was as beautiful as he remembered. She must be an Angel. No one can match this girl's beauty even if they tried to copy her looks. But then a beeping invaded his ears, causing him to look at the heart monitor with a curious frown. The line was beeping, triangles forming strong and true. He gasped lightly at the sight before looking at the girl laying before him. He swallowed thickly and said the one name that always stuck in his mind like a song.

"Katara?"

She smiled again. "Yes, Aang. It's me."

Tears of joy fell from his eyes as he smiled his usual happy grin before raising her hand to his mouth, pressing kisses all over it. Then he placed it on his cheek, never once letting it go. He started sobbing gently into her skin, relief flooding him in waves. She was alive. It was a miracle.

Aang Montauk looked into Katara Yatsunoma's eyes. He had been praying to the High Spirits to spare Katara. It wasn't her time yet. She was too young, too full of life.

He kissed her hand again. "Katara," he whispered like it was a prayer. "I... I was so afraid that you were going to... not make it. I thought you were going to die and leave everything and everyone. But I'm so relieved you're okay." Aang looked at her again, still hardly believing she was alright. "How do you feel?"

Katara took a breath and grimaced. There was a pain in her chest that throbbed like a second heartbeat. She looked at her boyfriend. "Okay, I guess. My chest hurts though."

Aang's face darkened as he lowered Katara's hand to the bed, still holding it. "What do you remember?" he asked gently.

Katara raised her stiff arm and scratched her head as the dim memories slowly came forth. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Then began. "I-I remember waiting for you at our meeting spot for the date. Blacking out, then realized I was kidnapped. Held captive for two days by... Jet. Being tied down in the basement on my last day. He was going to wound me gravely, then leave until I died from blood loss." She gazed at him. "You came and fought Jet, almost lost, and I helped by Bending some kind of black liquid, knocking Jet into a wall."

"Oil," Aang quietly added. She was remembering. That had it's good and bad points. It was the bad points he feared most.

Katara nodded slowly. "Yes. Oil. I healed you after that, then we made out." He chuckled at that. That was definitely a great point. "As we were hugging, I looked over your shoulder, behind your back, sensing trouble, and Jet was about to stab you. I..." She swallowed, her chest throbbing at the memory of what happened next. "I-I pushed you out of the way. Then I felt cold steel sink into me, saw the blood flow, coloring a sea of gray. I couldn't breathe right. It was as if I was drowning in my own blood." Katara looked at him with serious eyes. "I was... dying, wasn't I?"

Aang swallowed while looking down. He didn't want to tell her of the horrors that plagued him. But she deserved to know the truth, especially after what had happened. Taking a deep breath, he looked into her eyes again and began. "It was worse than that. After you were stabbed, I had gone into a trance of some kind. My emotions were out of control; I didn't even feel it when he cut my hand open." He raised his bandaged hand. Katara gaped. Aang licked his lips, lowering his hand, and continued. "So I had thrown him into a wall using both of our elements, and he stayed there on the ground, not moving. I don't know how I did it, but I did do it. The power was unlike anything I had ever felt before. It was like being supercharged.

"I came out of it shortly after that, and landed right in your blood. I had never seen so much of it before. I felt sick with fatigue and worry. You were cold and pale, and your breath was like a rattle. It was horrible."

Tears leaked out from his eyes and he looked away, trying to stay in one piece. He could still picture it as if it was all happening again. The knife entering Katara's body was most vivid. Aang had thought she was going to die right then and there. It felt like a knife was doing the exact same thing to him. It tore Aang to shreds.

Once he knew he had control again he continued on. "I had tried to keep you awake after that. But eventually you passed out, although you were still alive, just barely. Men carried you upstairs and placed you in the ambulance, then you were rushed into the emergency room here. It was hours before the surgeon came out. He had said the knife had scraped your heart, and he didn't know if you were going to make it. After the surgery, your heart actually did stop beating a few times before giving you the clear. It happened three times.

"It was the third time that made everything go wrong. Your heart wouldn't start again, no matter how many times they put the machine to your chest. The heart monitor went flat, and... and..." He couldn't finish. He buried his head in his hands and wept. It was too much. Why? Must the world take everything that he had come to love? He remembered that resounding beep, straight and flat and so wrong. He was in the room when it had happened. That sound will haunt him forever.

He felt a gentle hand on his arm and jumped, his eyes going to Katara's face. She was frowning in concern as well as confusion. "But if that's true, then how am I alive right now?"

He sighed shakily, wiping the tears away again. Clearing his throat he answered, "Either you got really lucky, or the Spirits answered my prayers. Whichever one, all I care about is that you're still alive." A piece of hair was in her face, and he tucked it gently behind her ear, avoiding the air hose. "I thought I had lost you," he murmured, a lump clogging his throat. "I felt like dying when I heard that flat note. I couldn't live without you, and I really didn't want to try. I had no meaning in my life until you came." He grabbed her hand once more and brought his face close to hers. She could smell a little, and Aang's breath was minty. He stared into her ocean eyes. "I love you, Water Lily. Not even death could have stopped it. I don't want to lose you ever again."

Heart pounding, causing the machine to betray her, Katara raised her free arm weakly and touched his warm cheek, which was wet and red from crying. He almost flinched because her hand was so cold, but he didn't back away; just kept searching her gaze. Spirits she loved him. He was too perfect, so knowledgable about everything.

Words couldn't express her undying love, but she whispered them anyway. "Flowing Wind, you're... I can't even describe you. You've been through so much, and I'm amazed by your ability to stay calm. Yet there's a fierceness in you, a power no other can ever understand. Sometimes even I get confused about it. Your desire to protect is so strong, everyone can tell that you will fight for what's right; even if you died from it."

Katara breathed deeply, enjoying Aang's nearness. His strong earthly scent permeated her senses, giving her strength. Then she continued on. "I'm so proud of you, and I believe your Mom and Dad are just as proud. You did a lot for this world, protected it at all costs. You changed everyone around you. The world is grateful. I'm grateful."

Aang released a sigh and gently buried his face into Katara's neck, where her pulse beat with her lifeblood. It gave him strength, that beat. It told him that she was here, nothing was going to take her away now. The battle was over, and many lives were saved. They had fought with everything they had. Their friends were alive and well. Everyone was safe. The war was over. Peace had been restored.

He lifted his head. "You want to know what I want to do right now?" he asked with a smile.

Katara smiled back. "What?"

Aang brought his lips close to hers. Katara's trembled a little in response. "I really want to kiss you right now. Just to prove to myself that you're real and not a figment of my imagination. Will you let me?"

Katara licked her lips in anticipation. "I've never denied you before, so what makes you think I'll deny you now? Besides, I need it as much as you do. Kiss me."

Aang didn't wait a second longer but pressed his lips gently but firmly to hers, electricity running in his body. Katara's lips molded with his naturally, causing his heart to beat frantically. How he had missed this, and he knew his girlfriend had missed it too. Katara felt her body begin to warm up from the contact. The world once more fell away as the two continued to kiss. Breathing became a little hard, but for a completely different reason. Now this was pure Heaven.

She pulled away when she needed to breathe, and Aang let her, although he seemed a little disappointed. Katara had to smile. He smiled back and murmured, "It felt like a century since we did that. I missed it."

Katara rubbed her nose against his and said, "You're not the only one who feels that way." She giggled suddenly and he cocked an eyebrow curiously. "This reminds me of when you were in the hospital, and you had told me that you can't live without me. Looks like our roles were reversed." He didn't say anything, but he placed his forehead onto hers with a huge smile, remembering that time so long ago. They were quiet for a few minutes before Katara suddenly remembered something Aang had asked her from what felt like a different lifetime. She said, "Aang?"

"Hmm?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"My answer is yes."

He looked at her in confusion. "What?" he asked incomprehensibly. What was she talking about?

She smiled her slightly mischievous grin, happy to have caught him unawares. "Back at the dance, you had asked me to move in with you after high school. I'm giving you my answer. I would love to live with you."

Aang stared for a moment before remembering their conversation under the old tree on Katara's birthday. She had said she would think about it. Now she said yes. He just wanted to be sure she really wanted this. "Do you really want to? Are you positive about it?"

She kissed him gently, and he didn't need any more convincing evidence than that. When they broke apart she said, "Yes, Aang. I'm absolutely sure."

Aang sighed in relief and closed his eyes against her throat again. "Good," he said simply.

Katara frowned a little. "But I have to know: What happened to Jet?"

* * *

><p>The dark eyed boy was sitting up in his bed, cradling his mending ribs. Three had been broken and one cracked. The doctors had commented how lucky he was. Few people can survive that kind of damage. But truth be told, Jet wished it had killed him. Regret seared his soul, guilt ate him alive like it was a living thing, and self hatred beat at him relentlessly.<p>

He had never felt like this before. It was almost scary. All his life, or the life after his mother had died, Jet only understood pain and anger. His father had wanted him to become what he had turned himself into: a monster. After everything, the killing, the stealing, not once had he ever felt remorse. What makes this time different? It was because of Katara. She had pushed Aang out of the way, using her own body as a kind of shield. Her love protected Aang. Now she was probably dead because Jet had been blind.

His thoughts were interrupted when a gentle knock came to his hospital room, and the door slowly opened to reveal On Ji. She stood there, biting her lip. Then said, "The doctor said you were awake. I thought I'd come and check on you." Jet didn't say anything; only looked away to hide his eyes. She shifted slightly before walking into the room, closing the door softly behind her. Approaching Jet she added, "You look better. Are you?"

Silence greeted her question, and On Ji sighed sadly before asking, "Is it okay if I sit down?" Jet remained silent but shrugged and gestured to one of the chairs vaguely. On Ji dragged it close to his bed and sat. They remained in an uncomfortable silence. The girl tried to make conversation, but the words died in her throat. Everything she had planned on saying seemed inadequate now.

She was about to finally say something when Jet's voice spoke. "I'm sorry." On Ji's brown eyes went wide with astonishment. She wasn't expecting an apology. She had expected anger, frustration, but _I'm sorry_? This was new. There was resentment and sorrow in his voice as he continued. "You were right. I should have stopped when you told me to. But I didn't listen, and now look what happened. You and the others probably hate me now. I don't blame you. I'm angry at myself too. All I've ever brought was pain and anguish. This whole thing is my fault."

She was about to say something when he interrupted. "Don't say anything. It's the truth." He still wouldn't look at her, but he had known her long enough to anticipate her moves. "You and our friends have tried to get me to stop. I just kept shrugging it off, thinking I didn't need to hear it. Now, because of the choices I made and the actions I took, Katara is probably dead. Before, killing someone never bothered me. With her, though, it was different."

A lump had formed in On Ji's throat, but she managed to whisper, "What made it different?"

Jet swallowed, his eyes suddenly stinging. Was he crying? He couldn't remember the last time tears came since his mother's funeral. He took a shaky breath. "It was because she was protecting Aang." Was there envy in his voice? It sounded like that to On Ji. He continued. "Katara pushed him as I was about to stab him in the back, and willingly took the blade for him. That was when I knew she truly loved him, loved him enough to sacrifice her life to save his." He clenched his hands and let the hot tears fall. "I regret what I did, On Ji. I wish I had listened in the first place, then none of this would've happened. I'm so sorry."

On Ji sat in amazed silence. Who was this person that had replaced the boy she knew? There was anger in him, that much was clear, but he wasn't directing it at her or anyone else. He was directing it at himself. The guilt and sorrow was real too. Not even a professional actor or actress could fake something like that. This Jet was so new, and On Ji felt proud of him for admitting his wrongdoings.

On Ji was too quiet. Jet waited for her to speak. But she didn't. He didn't blame her. She was probably thinking about them, and how she had made a mistake of becoming his girlfriend. No one would want to be with a monster like him. He took a deep breath and voiced the worst question for an answer he feared. "If you're going to break up with me, will you get over with?"

On Ji jerked in surprise. "What makes you think that?" she asked.

Jet sighed. "Because there's no way you can be with a murderer, On Ji. You are not one of them. You're so full of life, so young and mostly untainted. You did everything you could to bring peace. All I've done is cause panic. Why would anyone want to be with a monster like me? You can do better than that. You deserve someone who will protect and love you. You deserve no less. But I want you to know something. No matter what you choose, just remember that... I love you. There, I said it. I'm in love with you, On Ji, and nothing will ever change that. Okay. I said what I had to. You can end it now. Go ahead; I can take it."

On Ji stared at the back of his head, his words sinking deeply into her heart. Did she hear him right? Was he giving her his blessing for a better life? Did he just tell her that he loved her? Was it because of guilt, or something else. She had to know. "You love me?" she asked in a whisper.

Jet nodded. "Yes. I have loved you for a long time. I was willing to do anything to make a living for us. But I screwed that up. Don't let my words tie you down. Go out into the world and find what you're looking for. If it makes you happy, I'll be happy for you."

On Ji took a deep breath. He was giving her a chance to leave, to find a better life. It was time to tell him what she had been wanting to say all along. "Most people would say that breaking up with you would be the smartest thing to do."

Jet nodded. "They would be right."

She grabbed his free hand and stated, "But it would be the most stupidest move I could make."

Jet's dark eyes widened as he slowly looked at her for the first time since she came in. "No it wouldn't. It would be the best. There are so many guys out there that would fall for you in a heartbeat. They would worship the ground you walk on. You would be treated like a princess. Why would you want to stay with me after everything I've done? Don't make yourself feel like you have an obligation to me. I told you what I said because I wanted you to remember me. Why won't you break up with me?"

"Because I don't want to be treated like a princess. If I left you, no one would treat me like a person besides my friends. Another reason that I want to stay with you is because I know you had changed. I can see it in your eyes. They're not the black that I was used to seeing. Now they're the most beautiful chocolate brown I have ever seen, with tiny specks of gold." She touched his cheek, feeling light stubble, barely noticeable but still there. "Very few guys show their true emotions, Jet. Some of them only pretend to show one emotion when they feel something entirely different. You're not like that. The times we've spent together was proof enough that you feel what you say. That's why I'm staying with you, no matter what happens."

Jet could feel the tears come again, and closed his eyes against them. No one had ever told such wonderful things, had never touched him so deeply as On Ji had. His heart swelled with love. For a minute all his troubles were over, and it was just him and his girl. This was what being in love felt like. He loved her. But despite what she said, Jet had to make her see reason. Opening his eyes he said, "But after I heal, I'm going on trial, and they're going to lock me up. I don't know how long I'm going to be in there. What are going to do once I'm in the slammer?"

She shrugged. "I'm going to wait," she said simply.

Jet stared at her. "But I might be in there for years, maybe even for the rest of my life. How can you wait when you don't know how long I'll be gone, or if I ever come back?"

On Ji smiled. "I think you won't be in there for very long. You're a teenager, and teenagers make mistakes."

He frowned darkly. "Not the kind of mistakes I made."

She sighed, a little exasperated. "Jet, it happens. We can't change the past. But the future can be. You don't need to be a killer. You can change who you are and become a better person." She grabbed his face before he could look away in shame. She stared deeply into his now expressive eyes. "You won't be in jail for the rest of your life. I'm not leaving you like some piece of garbage. You've changed, but you're scared of it. That's normal. Everyone goes through it, both good and bad things come out of these decisions. You'll get used to it, but you have to let yourself feel." On Ji softened her voice. "Do you know why I'm telling you this?"

Jet swallowed and slowly shook his head as best he could with her hands still on his cheeks. She took a deep breath before lightly kissing him. Jet stiffened, not expecting it, but slowly relaxed and started kissing her back, eyes closing in content. Spirits he missed this, missed her, her warmth and love and understanding. He leaned forward, deepening the kiss a little, and gingerly wrapped his arm around her side, hand resting on the small of her back. The other still protected his ribs.

After a minute, On Ji broke away slowly and stared into eyes again. "That's why," she breathed. "It's because I love you. There's no one else for me. You saw me. The real me; not the perfect girl I pretend to be. By accepting who I was, you opened a part of me that was afraid to open up. All guys ever cared about was my body. They didn't bother to get to know me. But you did. At first I had been reluctant, my fears coming to me. But something told me it would be different with you, so I gave you a chance. Before I knew it, I was happy. You make me happy, Jet. Something I thought would never happen to me."

Jet bit his lip, struck speechless for once. She wasn't lying, and he believed her. But there was one more thing to consider: her future. "But what about your dreams? The home you want, kids? What about that? Don't you want them?"

On Ji shook her head. "Not unless I have you to share those dreams with. I can't imagine having those things with anyone else. Don't you want kids?" The truth was, he did. He wanted to have kids with her so bad it hurt. He wanted a son and daughter. They would all live in a mansion of stone, with an indoor pool with glass windows allowing the sun in. That was his dream, but Jet kept it to himself, buried deep, thinking it was impossible.

But looking at the young woman before him, hope that his dream might come true blossomed like a rose opening under the sun. She could help him make those impossible dreams come true. All he had to do was believe. He turned his head and kissed her palm softly. "Yes," he murmured endearingly before looking into her eyes once more with open love. "That's what I want. When we're older and have better control over our lives. That would make me the happiest man alive to have a home and family with you. Will you help me?"

She smiled, showing her white teeth. "Of course I will. I'm with you every step of the way." The smile turned mischievous. "But you do know you'll have to marry me, right?"

Jet groaned in mock distress. "Great. Another detail to worry about. Thanks a lot!"

She laughed and hugged him. Unfortunately she had wrapped her arms around his waist, and pain shot up his healing side, making him yelp and grit his teeth. She moved back quickly with a look of horror and concern. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Jet swallowed and managed a small grin through the pain. "Don't freak out. I'm okay. It's still a bit tender, that's all. Aang sure did number on me, didn't he?" he joked.

On Ji giggled. "He sure did. That's what happens when you play with fire. You end up getting burned." She sobered. "He was the one who told us about the battle, you know. He had said he felt bad after hurting you like that. He had started feeling guilty about it while Katara was in surgery."

He sighed. Jet felt bad for putting Aang in pain, both physical and emotional. If Jet had just talked to the guy instead of endangering him, maybe things would have worked out better. They could have been friends. Aang and Katara had tried to help him, and what does he do? Turns around and kills one of them. Jet would understand if Aang held a grudge against him.

His face must have betrayed his thoughts because On Ji said, "I don't think Aang will hold a grudge against you. He doesn't strike me as that kind of person. He'll forgive, Jet. I know it."

He smiled sadly and grabbed her hand. "I hope so. I've said some things to him, and I would like a chance to apologize for doing the things I've done."

She squeezed his hand. "You'll get a chance." She grabbed his cheek with her free hand. "But for now, let's think about us. Things are peaceful now. Let's keep it that way."

Jet nodded. "Sounds like plan. I love you, On Ji."

On Ji brought herself a little closer. "I love you too, Jet. Just one more question. Do you think we're soul mates?"

Jet stared into her eyes, thinking of her question. There had always been something else that pulled him to her, something even deeper than the heart. Now that he thought about it, Jet started thinking about what he knew about soul mates. The soul always yearned for its other half, pulling at the body and urging it to search for it. When Jet met On Ji that very first day, something in him had clicked, merging them together without his knowing, binding them forever.

Now, he was positive about what had happened that day. Looking into On Ji's eyes he said thickly, "Yes."

She smiled. "Then you had felt it that day we met?" Knowing what she meant, he nodded, and tears formed in her irises. "Glad I wasn't going crazy. We really are made for each other."

"I know," Jet said softly. "I believe it now." Then he kissed her deeply, feeling whole, new, and loved for the first time in years.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys really think I was going to let Katara die? Yeah, right. That's as much true as Zutara happening. Hello! Kataang is CANNON! No I wouldn't kill her off. What kind of Kataanger do you think I am? Anyway, this was extremely long. How did you like it? How was the scene with Jet and On Ji? Decent, I hope. I'm going to do one more chapter and *drum roll* an epilogue! Keep your eyes open!<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

While Jet and On Ji talked, Aang explained that Katara's heart had stopped beating for about three hours, and how the doctor had wanted to remove the IV; but Aang hadn't let him, hoping against hope that Katara would live. He also explained about what had happened to the dark eyed teenager, saying that he was going to live. Katara can tell from the way her boyfriend talked that he felt guilty for hurting Jet in the first place. Aang doesn't like hurting people, and knowing that he had almost taken someone's life ate at him. He had been raised to respect life, not destroy it.

Aang had stopped by Jet's room after the dark eyed teen had surgery. "I was on my way back here after getting something to drink when I heard muttering. Out of curiosity, I had walked into the room quietly, where the noise was coming from, and saw Jet lying there asleep. He looked almost... fragile. I was about to leave when I heard him whisper, _'I'm sorry.'_ I had stared at him as he started tossing and turning, repeating the words over and over again. Then I had left, feeling upset. His face... it had despair written all over it. I think he was sorry for all the trouble he had caused."

Katara sighed. "I'm not that surprised if that's the case. Before the battle between you two, he gave another chance to spare me if I joined him. I knew he was telling the truth when he had said that he didn't want to kill me. But I had refused again because I knew he was still going to try to kill you." She shook her head. "I'm not sure what, but Jet was actually gentle with me, like he really didn't want to resort to murder. Something in him had changed."

Aang bit his lip and pondered her words before saying, "So besides the, you know..." He gestured at her collarbone. "Besides that, Jet didn't harm you?" Katara shook her head and he ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "Then I'm not mistaking it. Before we had started fighting, I saw something other than anger in his eyes. At first I couldn't be sure; he kept attacking me. But now that I think about it,that was regret and sorrow I had seen. When he had stabbed you, Jet's face cleared up. At the moment I hadn't cared. All I had seen was you."

Katara grabbed her soul mate's hand and gave it a squeeze. She was struck speechless, and she tried to come up with something to say, but her mind was blank. Finally she replied, "It must have been hard for you to watch that, me being in pain. I'm sorry you had to see that. But, Aang, I couldn't bear the thought of you being hurt. The dagger would have killed you. I couldn't let that happen. I had already lost my Mom; I couldn't lose you too. I'm sorry for scaring you."

Aang took a shaky breath and nodded before looking into her eyes. "It was scary. What you had done had made my world lose its color, and I thought I was dying with you. I had tried so hard to keep you awake, Katara; but you had lost too much blood. And when your heart had stopped, it felt like mine had too." He looked at her pleadingly. "Please don't do that again. What would our friends think if I had let you die? You're too young, and I'm responsible for protecting you. I'm not trying to sound demanding, but your safety is more important than anything else. Promise that you will never do that again, okay? Promise me!"

Katara had not broken eye contact the whole time he talked. She saw fierceness in his gaze that had never been there before. A fire of sorts, and she had the feeling that he was blaming himself for her sacrificing herself to save him. Katara took a deep breath, considering her words carefully. "Aang, I'm not sure I can promise that. Don't be upset," she added when his eyes hardened and he looked away. "I was thinking about your safety. You're more important than anything or anyone else. There wasn't time to think; I just acted. If there had been time, I would have tried to come up with something else. But the point is, there wasn't."

Aang still refused to look at her, upset more than angry. All he wanted was for Katara to promise to stay out of trouble. But he supposed she would object. He's not angry; he just wanted to protect her from danger. Her having almost died had nearly killed him as well. Aang didn't know what to say, so he remained quiet. Katara sighed and decided to try another tactic. "Aang, what I did was an act of love, as well as protection. I know you're upset about what happened, and that you wish it hadn't is understandable. But maybe you should ask yourself this: If our roles had been opposite, and I was the one about to get stabbed and there was no time to react except for an instant, what would you have done?"

He shuddered as he thought about it. The truth was he would have done the same thing she had. He didn't want to admit it, but Aang knew she was right. That was one of the reasons he loved Katara so much, because she was stubborn when it came to protecting the people she loved. But seeing Katara lying in a pool of her own blood was horrifying; not to mention sickening. He never wanted anything like that to happen again.

He looked her in the eyes again with sadness. Squeezing her hand he said, "Okay, you got me there. I would have done the same thing. I would have taken that dagger if it meant that you would live to see another day." He lifted her hand and kissed her palm. "I'm not mad, Katara; I just don't want you to get hurt on my account. Can you at least try to stay out of trouble? Please? That's all I ask from you. It would make me feel better."

Katara bit her lip, pondering his words quickly before nodding. "I will try to stay out of trouble." Then she grinned. "But trouble always seems to find us. You're like a magnet!" she added as a joke.

Aang had to chuckle at that a little. Leave it to Katara to lighten the mood. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek lightly. "I love you." Katara replied by kissing him on the mouth, lingering there for a few moments before pulling away. Aang's eyes widened when he realized something they had overlooked. "Oh! You know what? The doctor doesn't know you're okay yet."

She pursed her lips thoughtfully; then nodded. "You're right. With everything going on, we forgot to tell the nurse too."

"I'll have her come in," he replied as he reached for a button.

A few minutes later a woman in her forties came into the room, brown hair streaked lightly with silver in a neat bun. She was looking down when she came in, so she didn't notice the girl sitting up in bed. "Was there something you needed?" she asked in a gentle voice before looking at Aang with concerned green eyes. Movement on the bed drew the woman's attention, and she gasped, hand over mouth, when she saw Katara trying to get into a more comfortable position.

The woman quickly walked over and automatically started fluffing the pillows, trying to make the girl feel better. She was still staring at Katara with a mixture of disbelief and joy. She swallowed and cleared her throat, wringing her hands together like she wasn't sure what to do. Finally she said, "God watches over you, child. Bless Him. Bless Him." She frowned worriedly. "But, forgive me, for this is most unusual, you were dead. Spirits guide us. How are you alive?" There was awe and a little bit of fear in her voice and face, like the woman had an unpleasant thought as to how this girl was alive and breathing.

Katara took a deep breath and looked Aang in the eye, squeezing his hand in a loving gesture. "I guess I'm just lucky," she answered the nurse quietly. Aang smiled tenderly and gently kissed his girlfriend's forehead.

The woman stared at them, and she could tell their relationship was something that went deeper than that. She suspected that the girl had protected this young man in some way. She wondered what kind of battle they had been in to receive those wounds, but she knew better than to bother them about it. She smiled kindly and said, "I will get Dr. Emerson now. He would want to see this miracle." She walked out of the room, still muttering in awe at this miracle of life.

Aang watched her go before looking back at his soul mate. He ran his hand through her hair, just gazing at her, Katara watching him just as intently. The heart monitor beeped strongly, filling them both with happiness and strength. Their breathing echoed, relishing the feel of air filling their lungs. Aang licked lips before saying, "I'm glad you're back."

Katara smiled. "It's good to be back." Then she looked at his neck. It was bare. She frowned. "Where's the necklace?"

He looked a little confused before, grinning, he pulled his hand away and reached inside the shirt and pulled the beaded necklace she had made for him from under the material. He fingered the tiny fathers as he said, "Safe and sound. I kept you with me the whole time. That reminds me, you're missing a couple things." He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out her mother's necklace and the promise ring. Katara gasped, her hand going to her throat as if to confirm her fears. She looked questioningly at him. "They took them off when we got into the ambulance. I was sitting by the stretcher you were on, watching as they put a mask on you. Then the medic noticed the jewelry, and he took them off and handed them to me. I held onto them, praying that you would be okay." He cleared his throat and moving closer commanded gently, "Sit up."

Katara sat up as best she could, and Aang clasped the necklace around her slender throat, then motioned for her to lie down. Then he grabbed her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger, the band and jewel glinting in the light. Grabbing both of her hands, he moved his face closer to hers, staring into her soul. A desire too strong to ignore overcame him, and Aang closed the distance to kiss her. Katara closed her eyes in contentment, relishing the feeling.

They broke apart slowly, eyes still closed; then once her breath her was back, Katara kissed him more firmly, and he followed suit, not complaining. She slowly raised her arms, careful of the IV in her arm, and tangled her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. He had to stand up and place his arms on either side of her to avoid discomfort.

Then he felt her tongue beg for entrance and, shuddering, he allowed her invasion in. His mind was numb with pleasure, his blood singing to him. The feeling was amazing. He broke away and slowly kissed her throat, his lips lingering over her pulse. Then someone cleared their throat and he jumped away, embarrassed at being caught red handed.

Dr. Emerson walked into the room, a clipboard in one of his arms. "I would appreciate it if you two saved that for a different place," he said sternly although there was a twinkle in his eyes, contradicting his words. It was obvious to him how much these two teens love each other.

Aang swallowed, his face beat red as he sat back down, avoiding eye contact. Katara was breathing a little heavily, her heart doing somersaults. How embarrassing to be caught while making out. A muffled giggle came from the door and Katara saw the nurse standing there, trying to stifle her smile and failing. Dr. Emerson waved a hand at her. "That will be all, Miss Joy. Thank you. I will let you if I need help. You are dismissed."

Miss Joy, smiling, said, "Yes sir." She walked out the room, leaving the flustered couple alone with the doctor.

He cleared his throat and walked over to Katara's other side. "Normally I would ask how you were feeling, but from that little... action, I would say you're doing just fine."

Katara turned even redder, but smiled a little goofy grin. "I'm feeling wonderful. Thank you."

He nodded, bringing a blood pressure measuring device down. "Good, good. Glad to hear that. Hold out your arm please." She did so, and he wrapped the armband around her free forearm; then started adding pressure. He looked at the gauge and wrote on his clipboard before releasing the air and putting the machine back in the basket.

Then he used his stethoscope to listen to her heart, counting using his watch to make certain the machine wasn't fooling with him, and nodded in approval, writing on the board. Now he said, "I'm going to check on your wound. So be very still; better safe than sorry." Katara nodded and grabbed Aang's hand. Emerson pulled down the corner of her gown, and gently peeled of the white bandage. Katara winced but stayed still as she was told.

When the bandage was gone, it was Aang's turn to wince. The mark left by the dagger was huge, and had at least twenty or more stitches. It was red, angry looking, and at least three inches long because of the angle the knife sunk in. He didn't want to know how deep the wound actually was; it would just make him sick again.

Dr. Emerson walked over to the supply closet and took out salve, new bandages, tape, gloved, and scissors before walking back to the bed. After sanitizing his hands again, he put the gloved on before opening the salve. Then opening the jar, he scooped up some of it and gently applied it to the scar. Katara gritted her teeth as a burning sensation rippled from the scar all the way through her body, and she clenched Aang's fingers, making them purple and numb. Fortunately it only lasted a few seconds before the cooling process began, and Katara released her breath on a blissful sigh and relaxed against the pillow.

The doctor finished his examination by cutting a length of bandage, placing it on the scar, and taped it in place. He wiped his brow, threw the gloved away, put the supplies back, and wiped his glasses with a handkerchief. After putting them back on he said, "Everything seems to be in order. How do you feel now?"

Katara opened her eyes tiredly. "I feel fine; just a little sleepy. What was that cream you had used?"

"It's a special salve made from healing herbs. I got it from Gyatso's clinic the last time I was there."

Aang smiled, proud of his uncle. "My uncle can up with some pretty strong potions. He's a miracle worker."

Dr. Emerson nodded. "He is very wise about these kinds of things. You should be proud." Aang nodded, still smiling. Gyatso was very wise, and the boy was happy to have him around. Emerson put the pen in the holder. "Okay. Since everything checks out alright, now would be a good time for rest. I can tell you're getting tired. I'll come in later to see how things are going, but I believe you're going to be just fine."

Katara nodded and he left them, closing the door softly behind him. Aang played with Katara's fingers. "I'm glad this is over," he said quietly.

Katara didn't need to ask what he meant. She nodded. "It's strange though. Now that the war is over, there won't be any more fighting; at least, not the kind that we had to face."

Aang nodded. "It's weird, now that I think about it. After all this time, it's strange to think that we're done. Do you know what I mean?"

She looked at him. "Yeah. It's going to be weird not training or planning every day. From everything we went through, it's going to be hard to change back to the way things were."

He touched her cheek with the back of his undamaged hand. "I don't think that's possible. We can't turn things back around to where they had been. But we can make a better future from the mistakes that were made. We can do it; I know we can."

Katara smiled sleepily. "Sounds good." She yawned hugely, and she had a hard time keeping her eyes open.

Aang sighed and kissed her temple. _'Get some sleep,' _he said gently_. 'We'll talk more when you wake up.'_

Her blue eyes started closing. _'Stay with me,'_ she murmured.

_'Always.'_ She was asleep before he could say anything else, and Aang sighed again, watching her relaxed face. He played with the beads around his neck before slowly standing up and quietly leaving the room. He had a visit to make.

* * *

><p>Toph sat in her room, looking around at the expensive furnishings and paintings, along with other useless stuff that never really appealed to her. Being born blind, the Earthbender had never cared for designer clothes or makeup. She just wasn't that kind of person. But she had to admit, some of the glass decorations were beautiful, especially when light hit them and made colors dance.<p>

A knock sounded on her door, and Toph's heart started pounding, knowing who it was even before she quickly made herself blind again. Taking a deep breath she called, "Come in!" Poppy Bei Fong opened the door to her daughter's room. Once inside, the woman closed the door softly and sat next to the girl.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about, Toph?" she asked with concern in her voice. When her daughter had gotten home, she had pulled Poppy aside to tell her to meet Toph in her room after dinner. Now the gentle faced woman wondered what was wrong.

Toph took a deep breath before starting. "Mom, if I told you something about me that seems... out of the ordinary, would you think I was... weird or abnormal?"

Her mother frowned, moving her daughter's jet black bangs away from her pale eyes. "What is this about, sweetheart? Is it about your blindness? I thought you didn't care about that."

Toph shook her head, bangs falling back into place. "I don't. But it's not about that, not really. Please Mom; this is important. Would you think I was strange if you knew something different about me?"

Poppy thought carefully, wondering if something had happened that made Toph this serious. She sighed. "No, dear; I wouldn't. You are my daughter, and I can never think of you that way. We are all different from one another, and it would be foolish to think in such matters." She grabbed Toph's hand and added, "You can tell me anything, Toph. You know that, and you have to believe it. Tell me, and I promise to listen."

Toph took a breath and began. "I want you to know that despite my blindness, I'm not as helpless as you think. Because of it, my senses have grown stronger, and in doing so, I can hear, smell, and feel better than most people. The feeling is where it's most accurate." She licked her lips. "Mom, as weird as this is going to sound, the secret I've been keeping is that... I can feel vibrations through my feet. It allows me to find my way through areas and around people. It can even help me recognize my friends and family. I'm sorry I've never told you, but I didn't want you to think I was crazy. Also, if Dad found out, he would have put me somewhere so that I can get rid of this 'madness'. You have to believe me Mom. It's important that you do."

Poppy stared with wide eyes. Where was this coming from? Was Toph doing this to get attention? That didn't make sense; if Toph wanted that, then all she had to do was ask. The woman sighed and said, "I'm not sure what to say, Toph. Are you telling me this to get attention?"

She groaned in exasperation. The girl knew this would happen, but she wasn't going to give up. "If you don't believe me, I'll prove it to you. I'm going to plug my ears, and I want you to walk anywhere and stop there, without saying anything." She took out the green ear plugs she had bought in order to get a good night's sleep from the couples around her, from her pocket. Plugging them in, Toph then motioned for her mother to move while she stood up. Good thing the place was made of stone. The rug will make her vision fuzzy, but Toph will be able to find her Mom easily.

Poppy hesitated; then walked around for a few moments before stopping at the far corner of the room, farthest away from the girl. Toph concentrated, and she picked up the faint heartbeat of the woman. Taking a breath, Toph strolled confidently to where her mother stood, not hearing a thing. Poppy's eyes became huge when her daughter walked unwavering to her side. Toph took the plugs out and crossed her arms, and stated, "Found you."

Her mother gaped at her in astonishment before walking back to the bed and sitting down hard. Toph joined her, and her mother, after opening and closing her mouth several times, said, "You were telling the truth. I'm sorry that I did not believe you." Toph shrugged and Poppy delicately cleared her throat. "Was that all you needed to show me?"

She shook her head. "There are a couple more things that you need to know. Just don't freak out when I tell, okay?" Poppy took a deep breath and agreed. Thus Toph explained what had transpired for these last couple of months, telling the story from the very beginning of their journey. Poppy could only stare in bewilderment and amazement as Toph recounted the fights, the plans, the training, power discoveries, even the final battle between them and the Black Mamba. Toph Bended a pebble she had brought with her to prove of her Earthbending. Then she told of Katara's fatal accident. As she talked about her sister friend, the Blind Bandit let the tears fall, uncaring that her mother was watching.

"I don't even know if she's alive. The last time I felt her was when the ambulance people was putting her inside, and I could have sworn my heart stopped when they had to drag Aang away from her in order to get her up the stairs. I've never felt or heard him so heartbroken. It was like a force all its own. He had managed to run up the stairs and enter the vehicle. No one had said anything when he did that, considering the circumstances. Then they were gone, sirens wailing."

Tears trickled down Poppy's smooth cheeks at the thought of someone dying at the hands of those monsters. She hoped the girl will survive, especially after saving Aang's life. "You haven't heard anything from Aang?"

Toph lowered her head. "No." Then she wiped her face. "But I hope Katara does live, or all of us will never be the same. We became a family, Mom; a very close one. She was the protective one, Aang was like a Dad, and the rest were siblings and relatives. I don't want to lose any of them."

Poppy hugged her daughter close to her side, feeling her pain. "They seem very important to you. Let's hope Katara does make it. She was a very brave young woman." She took a breath and asked, "What else do you have to tell me?"

Toph sighed and slowly straightened. Then she said, "Well, this may come as a shock, so I think it would be better if I showed you." She closed her blind eyes, and warmth occurred under her lids with a thought. Then she let out a sigh and slowly opened them, revealing her emeralds.

Poppy gasped and backed away a little, and Toph stared at her mother for the first time ever. The woman reminded her of a flawless China doll, with pale skin, slanted eyes, a waterfall of black hair and a gentle bone structure. Her Mom pointed at her, unsure if she was surprised or scared. "Your eyes," she murmured. "They're beautiful. But how..."

"I'm getting to that. Just be patient. It started with a dream..." Toph told Poppy about grandma Georgina and how she had had the same Earthbending abilities that Toph has now. Then she told about the Cherokee phrases that will make Toph blind or see at will. "The only setback about seeing with my eyes is my feet won't be able to. Grandma told me it was okay to tell you because you would understand better. She didn't want Dad to know."

Poppy pursed her lips. "That's not surprising. They were never close, if memory serves. And the Earthbending would explain how she always got the best soil." Toph chuckled and Poppy smiled; then frowned questionably. "There's something I don't understand, though. Why didn't Lao inherent these powers? He had her blood."

"Because if he did, she had said he would have become a tyrant."

She snorted. "That's not surprising either. He would do whatever it took to get more money, even though we have enough."

Toph threw her arms up. "That's what I said!" Poppy laughed and hugged her daughter again, both smiling, starting to feel closer than they had ever been. But the girl sobered quickly and said, "But you have to promise not to tell Dad. He would throw a fit if he knew, not because he would believe us, but because he would think we're nuts. You won't tell him, right?"

Poppy lifted her daughter's head to stare into her beautiful eyes, still amazed by what the girl had accomplished and learned. "I won't say anything to him. And if he does find out, I'll do everything in my power to support you."

"Promise?"

Poppy held out a pinky, and when Toph lifted an eyebrow, she shrugged and simply said, "My father and I used to do this when I was growing up. This is to make sure the promise remains unbroken. Yes Toph; I promise I will keep this conversation between us." Toph grinned and wrapped her pinky around her mother's. Then yawned and Poppy said, "Get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow will bring news."

Toph nodded and her Mom was about to leave when the girl's cell phone rang. They looked at each other and Toph stood up, walked to her dresser, grabbed the phone and, seeing that it was one of her friends, answered on the beginning of the fourth ring. "Hey. What's up?" Pausing, she listened; and her eyes went huge with disbelief. "Really?... Are you serious?... When?... Okay, yeah. I'll tell them... Uh huh ... Okay, see you soon... Later." She hung up and stood there, completely stunned by the news, hardly daring to believe.

Poppy hadn't moved, and now she asked, "Who was it?"

Toph turned to her with a grin and wet eyes. "Looks like our prayers were answered. That was Aang. Katara's alive."

* * *

><p>After making the call to Toph to give his message, Aang continued down the hall, looking for the room. His heart was pounding with nervousness, and his mind took in tiny details in order to distract itself; the tiles and their designs; the colorful splashes; and everything in between. Before long, he was in front of the door, and heard soft voices talking to one another. Steeling his nerves, Aang knocked.<p>

It was quiet for a moment or two before the door was opened to show a girl with bright brown eyes. They blinked at him and stared. He said, "Hi, On Ji. Can I come in?"

On Ji stared at him before nodding. "Yeah. Come in." Walking into the room, much like Katara's own, Aang saw Jet sitting up, looking at him with a slack jaw before turning his head away. On Ji looked from one boy to the other, fidgeting. This made her nervous, this uncomfortable silence. Clearing her throat she said, "I was just about to leave to get something to eat. I didn't want to leave him alone though; especially after what had happened during the battle. Can you stay with him until I come back?" Aang nodded and she smiled gratefully. "Thanks. I won't be gone long. There's a twenty-four hour restaurant just around the corner." On Ji walked over to Jet and kissed his cheek before leaving the room with a respectful nod to Aang, closing the door softly.

When she was gone, the two males looked at everything but each other. Then Aang took a breath and sat down in On Ji's chair. He bit his lip before starting. "Hey." Jet nodded but didn't say anything. Aang looked down. "Listen. I wanted to apologize for what I did to you. I could've killed you, and the guilt has been unbearable. I'm sorry for doing that to you. No one deserves to die; especially that way. I hope you can forgive me."

Jet sighed; then shook his head miserably. "You have no reason to feel guilty, Aang. You were just doing what you thought was right: protecting Katara. If anyone should be begging forgiveness, that should be me. I was the one who stabbed her, even though it was an accident. I was the one who continued my father's work. I killed and stole things." He rubbed his bruised side. "I wish that being thrown into the wall had killed me. I deserve no less for what I did."

Aang winced. "Don't think like that, Jet. No one deserves that fate; not even you. Besides, you've changed; I can see that now. What would On Ji say if she found out your thoughts about dying? It would kill her too. She loves you."

He smiled, a real smile full of love and happiness. "I love On Ji too. I love her so much that I would do anything for her." He finally looked at Aang with shining eyes. "I don't want to die now. She gave me reasons to live; reasons I thought were impossible to have." Jet frowned sadly. "I'm sorry for stabbing Katara. If I had thought first before I acted, she wouldn't have gotten hurt. Is she..."

The gray eyed teenager smiled. "No; she's alive. She's going to be okay."

Jet released the breath he had been holding and grinned a little. "Great. That relieved me of some of my guilt." Then the smile melted and sorrow took its place. "But I still want to apologize to you; for what I did, but also for what my father has done. If he hadn't become obsessed with money, he wouldn't have done all this. I'm sorry about your parents. They would have been proud of what you had done."

A lump formed in Aang's throat and he cleared it. "Thank you. Your Mom would be proud of you too." He looked at Jet with open curiosity. "What was your mother like?"

Jet's brown eyes turned distant as he recalled the memory of his Mom. "She was the sweetest woman anyone could've known. She used bake every weekend, filling the house with enough sweets to give to every charity in town. My Mom used to tell me stories about knights and dragons, fantasy stuff. Whenever I was upset or angry, she would hand me a treat and comb my hair with her fingers. She was the best person in the world. Everyone looked up to her."

Aang frowned, looking down. "I know what you mean. My Mom used to take me to the park every time I was upset or bored. My Dad used to accompany her when I was in plays and stuff. They would do anything to make me happy." He gazed at the teenager before him. "How can someone like your Mom be with someone like your Dad?"

Jet scowled darkly. "Probably through trickery. Edwardo was a schemer; he didn't care what he did or who got hurt as long as he got what he wanted. I wouldn't put it past him if he had raped her. Ever since I was little, I had seen him beat her mercilessly. He even had hit me; only not front of her. It wasn't until I was fourteen that he..." His voice trailed off as he remembered pain; pain he never wanted to feel again.

Aang thought about the guy's unfinished sentence. When he understood the meaning, he paled. "Do you mean... Are you saying... Did he... did he rape you too?"

Jet clenched his hands and jaw. "Yes," he pushed through gritted teeth.

"But you were just a kid; barely a teenager!" Aang protested. "How can someone, even their own parent, do that to a child?"

Jet gave a humorless laugh. "Someone with a sick mind." He looked at Aang sheepishly. "I guess I have to thank you for putting him in jail. I never thought about the freedom I had since he was gone. So, thank you."

Aang smiled a little. "All in a day's work, I guess. I couldn't let that man hurt anyone else. I just hope he stays in prison." Jet nodded in agreement. He didn't want that monster out to do more torment than the world could take. It would not be right. After everything that man had done, it wouldn't be fair to have Edwardo wreak more havoc on people.

He was surprised when Aang held his hand out to him. "We've been through a lot, and I don't want us to fight anymore. Can we start over? Can we be friends, or acquaintances at least?"

Jet stared at the hand, then him, and back again. Taking a deep breath, he slowly raised his hand and grasped Aang's firmly. He shook it with a small smile. "Yeah, sure. Let's drop the past."

Aang smiled. "And look to the future." They released hands and Aang stood up. "I have to go; I promised Katara I would be there when she woke up. Are you going to be okay by yourself?" He didn't want to leave Jet unless here knew the guy was going to be okay.

Jet nodded. "I'm good. But can you keep our conversation quiet? On Ji doesn't know, and I don't want people to pity me."

"Don't worry." He crossed his heart. "Your secret is safe with me." Just then On Ji came in and nodded to Aang. He nodded back and said, "Well, I'll see you guys later. Bye Jet."

"Later, Aang."

He left the room and walked down the hall, his mind reeling. He had learned quite a lot about his former enemy; learned what he had gone through. No wonder he was violent; that was all Jet had learned when he was younger. And to be raped by his own father... Aang shuddered, glad his parents hadn't been like that.

When he got back, Aang saw Katara still asleep, her chest rising and falling smoothly, the heart monitor beeping evenly. Sitting down, he watched her peaceful face, grabbing her hand in order to feel her pulse. He was exhausted, and was ready to sleep with Katara's face in his mind. Aang counted himself lucky and blessed to have her and the rest of his friends. They mean more to him than anything in the world.

Eyes growing heavy, Aang put his head on the mattress, and fell asleep with a peaceful sigh, without any worries to be concerned about. Everything was just right.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

When Toph got the call, hope surged through her at the thought of her best friend among the living. As soon as her mother had gone, she calls her friends, still a little baffled. Sokka was first, and she had to whisper/yell for him to be quiet. She should start calling him loud mouth. He didn't need a phone; he had his voice.

Sokka told her that he'll call Suki, so Toph called Zuko, and he was happy to learn of his friend's survival. He was at Mai's place, so that saved Toph some time. Afterward, she lay in her bed, heart pounding like a drum. Katara was alive! Tears of joy slipped from her green eyes at the thought. They are going to stay together; her family was whole again.

Toph turned on her side and thought of everything that led to this moment. Who knew that fate had brought them together? It was too good to be true. She had found friends that know who she was, and saw in her the being she could become. They showed faith in each other, and believed that things were going to work out all right.

Then she thought of the Duke. He was someone special, and no one has ever made her feel all tingly. What was it about him that touched her? She even wondered if 'Duke' was his real name. Probably not, but she could always find out. Toph's heart was pounding, and she had a goofy grin on her face. She would love to get to know him.

Yawning, Toph climbed under the covers, head nestled into the pillows. She couldn't wait to see her friends tomorrow. She had persuade them to meet after school to go to the hospital to see Katara alive and well. With a smile, Toph feel asleep, happy that things are working out for the better.

* * *

><p>The next day went by quickly for the Gaang. Once the final bell rang, they ran to their cars and drive over to the hospital. Aang didn't go to school because he couldn't leave his love's side. He had told his uncle where he was, and the man had driven there, where Aang explained everything while Katara was in surgery. Surprising him, Gyatso had thought this was going to happen, and how proud he was of these kids for making a difference. The only disappointment was of Aang keeping this a secret a from him. He promised he would never do it again.<p>

When they got there, Toph asked for Katara Yatsunoma's room. The nurse told them it was room 205. They went up the elevator, down a short hall, and stood before the door. Soft voices emanated from within. Toph looked at her friends, saw the mixture of fear and hope mingling. Then, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she knocked on the door. It was quiet for a few moments; then the door opened slightly and Aang stuck his head out. His eyes widened when he saw his friends before he grinned and opened the door wider.

Katara was sitting up, drinking juice. She looked up and nearly choked. Swallowing, she gaped at her friends, them staring back at her. Then everyone came to her, saying how happy they were that she was alive, how upset they had been when she was hurt; Sokka was in hysterics. He hugged her, shameless tears falling down his face. He kissed her face repeatedly before bringing her close again. "I thought you were gone! I've never been so happy to see you!"

Katara sighed. "Nice to know that I was missed. Now let me go; I already had one near death experience. I don't need another." He backed away, looking sheepish but pleased.

Toph lightly punched her friend's arm. "I thought you were a goner, Sugar Queen!"

Katara smiled, for once not bothered by her nickname. "I missed you too, Toph." The green eye girl smiled and hugged her friend. Katara frowned. "But how did guys know I was okay?" Then it seemed to hit her, and she raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Aang? Would you care to explain?"

He grinned. "While you were asleep, I made a call to Toph, and she called the rest of them. They had to know."

Toph added, "I only called Sokka and Zuko. They told Mai and Suki. It went really quick. Then we decided to come here after school to see you. We wanted to make sure you were alive."

Katara smiled at her friends with tears pooling in her eyes. "Spirits, I've missed you guys." Her friends hugged her again, being careful so as not to injure her. When they broke apart, she held out her arms to Aang, and he wordlessly went into the embrace. "Thank you," she murmured.

Aang held her close. "You're welcome. As long as you're happy." She looked into his face with shining eyes before kissing him, not caring about the eyes watching her. Aang responded without even thinking; this felt natural to both of them, and nothing was going to ruin it.

When they broke a apart, she asked, "After the phone call, did you go anywhere? I thought I sensed-" She cut herself of with a glance at their friends, who were staring at her. Her cheeks became heated.

Aang laughed. "Don't worry; they know about our power to communicate with our minds. They know everything. I had to tell them so we could find you." Katara nodded in understanding. "As for where I went, I went back to Jet's room." Everyone looked incredulously at him as he explained his visit. He left out the part about Jet being raped as a child. He concluded with, "I know he's done damage, and has done things that people can't begin to understand. But Jet's had a hard past, just like the rest of us. He's changed, and I'm willing to give him a chance." Katara nodded in agreement.

Their friends were quiet until Toph sighed. "Okay, I'm game. If you believe he's changed and willing to make things right, then I'm with you." Aang and Katara smiled gratefully at her.

Zuko and Mai shared a look before he shrugged and said, "You've never given us a reason to doubt anything, Aang. If you trust him then we're all for it." The younger couple relaxed more.

Suki took a deep breath. Then she said, "If anyone else had said to trust Jet, I wouldn't listen. But since it's coming from you guys, I'm willing to try at least to make amends."

Sokka threw his arms up. "You guys are nuts!" Crossing his arms he continued. "The rest of you might be willing to give Jet a chance, but not me. Have you guys forgotten what he did; all of the times he tried to kill us? He nearly took Katara away! I'm not ready to forgive until I know for certain that he can be forgiven."

Aang stood up and to his friend to clasp his shoulder. "We understand how you feel. I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen his face. Jet's remorseful, Sokka. He truly regrets what he has done. Just talk to him. I promise you he's changed. Please; give him a chance."

Sokka's hard blue gaze stared into Aang's gentle, honest one, and felt his annoyance melt, no matter how hard he tried to keep it in place. Why did this kid have to be the peacemaker of the group? Sighing, he dropped his arms wearily. "Fine. I'll try to understand Jet's perspective. But if he turns on us, I'm going to beat him up."

Aang stepped away, hiding his grin. "Fair enough."

Mai said, "So what now? The war is over, and we're not needed now."

Suki shrugged. "I guess we go back to being normal. Or as normal as we had been before this mess started."

Katara shook her head. "We can't make things the way they had been. The best we can do is make a better future for ourselves. Which reminds me. Sokka; where's Dad? Does he know about me being here?"

Her brother shook his head. "He was away when all of this happened. He should be home later on today."

His sister sighed. She felt relieved for having him gone, away from the danger; yet guilt ate at her insides like a living creature. Katara didn't want to leave her father in the dark anymore; especially now that the war is over. "I think it's about time he knew what's been going on."

Sokka nodded. "I've been thinking the same thing."

Zuko and Mai shared a look. "My uncle already knows. My Mom has kept him updated."

Mai snorted softly. "I don't plan on telling my parents. They wouldn't believe it anyway."

Suki shrugged. "I'm might tell my Mom. She deserves to know the truth behind Dad's death."

Toph smirked. "I already told my Mom. She took it really well."

Aang added, "My uncle knows. He wasn't surprised, and he said that he's proud of us." Everyone was quiet, a peaceful, not awkward silence that spoke volumes. No more fighting; no more planning; no more undercover guises. Things are falling into their rightful place. Nothing could ruin this hard fought peace.

Finally Sokka asked, "How long do you have to stay in here?"

Katara shrugged. "Dr. Emerson said I could go home tomorrow morning. He wants to be certain I can handle myself."

Aang squeezed her hand. "I'll be happy when you come out." She smiled at him.

Toph gagged. "Okay; I've had enough mush. I'm ready to head out." She grabbed Katara's free hand and smiled at her. "It's good to have you back with us, Sugar Queen. I really missed you."

Katara nodded, glad to hear that nickname that used to annoy her. "I'm glad to be back. I missed you too, Toph." They hugged, and everyone followed suit. Sokka left his sister's backpack behind, saying that fresh clothes were there, before leaving the psychic couple alone, following the others out. They looked into each others eyes.

Aang moved a piece of her hair away and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to get something to eat. Are you hungry?"

She nodded as her stomach growled a bit. "Yeah, a little. I could use a salad."

He grinned. "Okay. I'll be back soon. Relax, okay? You'll need to save your energy if you want to go home tomorrow." Katara nodded, and Aang kissed her before leaving. She lay back, and waited for her boyfriend to return.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the Gaang was sleeping peacefully, undisturbed. Then the peaceful darkness began to gain light and shapes. At first everything was a blur; then the world sharpened into what looked like a throne room. Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Toph looked around in amazement. The room was large and round, made out of marble with four pillars spaced out.<p>

In the center was an oval table, specks of yellow gold, blue, green, and red sparkling in the surface. Behind the table, along the length, were four thrones, each one representing the four different elements. The Air throne was sculpted out of marble, like the other chairs, painted yellow and gold, with clouds and swirls of wind built with it. There sat Aang's mother, Maria, with a peaceful look on her soft face, wearing gold, orange, and yellow robes. Her eyes sparkled as she gazed at her son.

The second throne, painted white and blue and sculpted to represent waves, sat Kya, Katara's mother, in a blue and white kimono with a fur trim. She smiled lovingly and proudly at her daughter.

The third throne, green for the grass and brown for the rocks, sat Georgina, Toph's grandmother, in brown and green robes. She winked at Toph, and she grinned in reply.

Lastly, on a throne with carved flames, in red and gold robes, was Roku, Zuko's great grandfather. He looked as regal as Zuko remembered, but the man had a small grin as he gazed at his great grandson.

Everyone was quiet. Then Aang bowed, and his friend's followed by his example. Maria raised her hand. "Rise, children. There is no need to be bowing." The teenagers rise, looking at the Council with awe. All of them are their families long gone, people who helped shaped these kids into who they were now.

Katara looked at her mother. "There's something I've always been curious about. May I proceed?" Kya inclined her head. "As far as I know, only Benders are allowed on the council. Does that mean...?"

Her mother smiled. "Very observant. Yes, Katara. You got your Bending from me. I never told you because I didn't want to endanger you and our family. I'm sorry I never told you, my little dolphin." Tears in Katara's eyes, she nodded in understanding as well as acceptance. She would have done the same thing if she was in her mother's shoes. Come to think of it, that was how she felt now. Irony.

Aang's mother broke the silence. "We are very pleased by what you have accomplished; and very proud of your deeds. You have helped the world in more ways then one. You have shown bravery, intelligence, wisdom, and love. You have given other people a chance to help. The world is indebted to you, young heroes."

There was a murmur of agreement; then Roku said, "You have indeed showed wisdom beyond your years. Not many people can survive the dangers of this world as you and the others have. Now, it is time for your decision. Will you keep your Bending, of forsake them forever? Remember; the decision you make now cannot be reversed. Choose wisely."

Aang looked at his friends and saw them do the same thing. Zuko came forward. He looked at the members and took a deep breath. Squaring his shoulders he declared, "I decide to keep my powers! I will do anything to keep people safe with them." Roku simply closed his eyes and muttered something, and a red glow surrounded the Firebender, warm power coursing through his body. It vanished a few moments later. He smiled and backed away.

Toph stepped forward and looked each Council member in the eye before taking a breath. "I choose to keep my powers in case they are ever needed." Her grandmother smiled and waved her hand with a flourish, and Toph glowed a bright green. Power surged through her. Then the light was gone, and Toph stepped back, a huge smile on her face.

Katara was next. She looked at her mother with a determined expression. "I will keep them, and use for healing and other uses." Kya nodded and blew on her hand, where blue mist swirled and expanded until it reached Katara, washing her with cool radiance. Aang thought she never looked more beautiful. When the light faded, she stepped back with a grin.

Now it was Aang's turn. He looked at his mother, heart pounding. He saw acceptance and love her gaze. No matter what he chose, she would always be proud of him. Aang took a deep breath and stepped forward. With serious gray eyes he said, "When we got these powers, we had sworn to protect others, no matter what the circumstances. We had a responsibility to help others, and to right the wrongs that had been made. I've never considered myself normal, and I knew something had been missing. It wasn't until I became an Airbender that I knew. I was born to protect, just like my friends. I couldn't be prouder of what we had done, and I couldn't be happier than I am. We became a family, and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world." He looked at his friends, eyes lingering on Katara, who had tears in her eyes, before gazing at the Council again. "So I decide to keep my powers too. I will use them for the better."

Tears in her eyes, Maria nodded. Gesturing with her hands, a slight breeze stirred, and she pushed gold flecks flew onto Aang's person until it glowed around him. Just like the others, power coursed inside his body, empowering him. And forevermore, he will remain an Airbender. When the glow vanished, he smiled at his mother and stepped back, grabbing Katara's hand. She squeezed his hand in return.

Georgina smiled. "It is done. Now you are Benders; use your powers wisely. They will help you in the future." She spread her arms wide as if to embrace them all. "The time has come to depart. If we are ever in need of your services, we will let you know. You are free to go. And remember, the world gives you its thanks. Farewell."

The teenagers watched as the council room disappeared, and sleep once more occupied their minds.

* * *

><p>The next morning Katara woke up, feeling stronger than ever. Her whole body felt more alive than ever before; it was like being high from caffeine, but healthier. She felt as if she could face anything that was thrown at her.<p>

Katara's mind reeled as she thought of the meeting with the High Spirits. Her Mom had been a Waterbender as well? This news was amazing, and she envied her mother even more for keeping it a secret to protect her family.

A sigh by her interrupted her thoughts, and she turned her head to see Aang waking up. He raised his head and looked around before gazing into blue pools. It stunned Katara to see his gray orbs swirling like clouds.

To Aang, it felt as of he could fly. Power, so strong he wondered how it remained tamed inside him, flowed through his system. He felt as if he could lift anything with just air alone.

When he stared into Katara's eyes, the blue swirled like a typhoon, beautiful and powerful, just waiting to be unleashed. They seem more fierce than usual. Katara was going to be a very powerful Waterbender.

He grinned. "Hi."

Katara smiled back with a giggle. "Hi yourself."

"How do you feel?" he asked.

Katara pursed her lips thoughtfully. She stretched lightly, aware of the IV, then said, "Like I could fight an army."

Aang laughed. "Me too. It's probably just the after affects of becoming full time Benders." He frowned thoughtfully. "Now we're going to stay like this forever. What do you think they meant about needing us for the future?"

Katara shrugged. "I don't know. But I don't think we would have to worry about that for a long time. Everything's fine now." Still, she felt a foreboding sensation that this wasn't completely over. But she pushed it aside. Even if they were needed in the future, it would be years before they were needed, if ever. Now that things were peaceful, Katara and the others could focus on their paths.

Aang grabbed her hand. "You're right. Now all we need to do is focus on us. Are we still going to live together after high school?"

Katara grinned, happy for the change of subject. "You bet. Just you and me." She have him a quick kiss.

That was when Dr. Emerson walked in. He smiled when he saw Katara up and alert. "I see you're better this morning. How are you?"

Katara grinned again. "Like I could take down an army."

Emerson chuckled at the exaggeration; yet he was pleased by how healthy the girl looked. "That's wonderful, Miss Yatsunoma. Now, if you please, we will examine you one more time. Then you'll be free to go. Hold out your arm please..."

* * *

><p>A little over half an hour later, Aang and Katara walked to the front of the building, where the revolving doors sat motionless. They had stopped by Jet's room after Katara was dressed in jeans and purple long sleeve shirt. He had begged Katara for forgiveness, and she had given it, seeing how he had changed.<p>

Now she was leaving, going back to the real world once more. She and Aang exchanged glances, hearts pounding with excitement and nervousness. After everything, could they really make a living, knowing how dangerous the world can actually be? Yes; they can. People face challenges and threats all the time. They can do it!

So the both of them took a deep breath and went through the door. Once they were out in the open, flashes surrounded them, making the couple cringe and shield their eyes from the brightness. It took them only a moment to understand that the flashes came from cameras. What in the name of their mothers was going on here?

A males voice shouted, "That's them! It's Avatar Aang and the Waterbender Katara!"

"Avatar?" they both shouted.

"You're an icon, kid!" another male yelled. "You need a title! We think it fits!" There were cheers coming everyone, and the man yelled, "You're our heroes!"

More cheers followed this statement, along with more flashes. Then a familiar voice, a teenage boy, shouted, "Move it! That's my sister you're crowding!" Sokka and Suki managed to get to the building without being completely crushed.

A girl shrieked with glee. "That's Sokka and Suki; the warriors of their group!" Yet more flashes followed, and Sokka grinned and flashed some poses, which the crowed ate up. Suki hit him on the head to get her boyfriend to stop. Then two more figures joined them. Zuko and Mai covered their eyes.

"Zuko and Mai have joined their friends!" a female reporter shouted. "The Firebender and the knife thrower!" Clicks went around with the yells and cheers. It was starting to give everyone headaches.

Then the last person, Toph, joined them by shoving her way through. "It's the blind Earthbender, Toph, who can feel vibrations through the ground!" another female yelled.

Toph sighed, not bothering to hide her blind eyes from the flashes. They didn't really bother her; but they did annoy her. A man asked Aang and Katara, "Is it true that Miss Yatsunoma took the blade for you when Jet tried to stab you in the back, Mr. Montauk?"

Before Aang could answer, Toph stomped her foot and sent a small wave through the crowd. They had to stop taking pictures in order to keep their balance. Awed silence filled the streets as they gaped at the Earthbender, who called, "Even if that were true, you have no business knowing that. We just want to go back to living our lives like we had before this chaos broke out. Yes, we saved the world. Yahoo! Now that the threat is gone, I suggest you go back to writing stories more suited for the papers."

"But you guys are heroes!" called someone in the middle. "You deserve praise for saving everyone. What you kids did changed everyone here. We are indebted to you. Especially you, Avatar Aang. If you hadn't helped form this group, this world would be in more trouble, and it was you and your friends that solved a mystery that has plagued everyone for years. Thank you, young heroes. May the Spirits bless you!" Cheers followed this statement.

It took a while, but eventually the crowd dispersed, and the Gaang walked to the cars that had been parked. They drove to Sokka's and Katara's place, knowing that their father had to know the truth.

* * *

><p>It turned out that things were more or less explained, for Hakoda had been watching the news while they played live at the hospital. Sokka and Katara's father gaped openly at them as they and their friends explained everything besides the psychic couples mental abilities. All they told him was that they managed to figure out which building Katara had been in<p>

The man looked almost as if he was going to have a heart attack when they got to the part about Katara being stabbed and seeing the bandage that covered her wound. Rage coloreds his face at the thought of his daughter dying. Katara explained how if she hadn't done so, Aang would have been killed.

When they finished, Hakoda sat there in bewilderment. Then he stood up and embraced his kids, who hugged him back. He searched their gazes as if trying to find the difference from how they had been to now. He gazed at Katara's solemn blue eyes and swallowed. "I'm so sorry," he mumbled. "I should have known. My money did this to us."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault, Dad. It was supposed to be this way. We were needed to make the world safe."

Anger suddenly covered his face. "Why would you put yourselves into danger? Do you have any idea what could've happened to you?" He started pacing in agitation. "I know you felt as if it was the right thing to do, but did it ever occur to you that someone of this group could've gotten killed? Katara nearly lost her life because of this!"

Aang stepped forward and blocked Hakoda's path. He stopped with a start. Aang placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "I know you're upset," he started quietly. "I was there when it had happened. There wasn't time; she only acted with whatever time she had." The boy released Hakoda's shoulder. "When she was stabbed, I thought I was going to die because I couldn't do anything to help her. I felt like a failure to everyone. I had promised to keep her safe, yet I didn't at that moment. All I could have done was pray that she was going to be okay. I never stopped believing because if I did, I might as well have killed both of us at the same time. But I kept trying, knowing I could not give up, not after everything we've gone through. I'm sorry I let everyone down. I promise to never let Katara or anyone else get hurt again, even if I have to die."

Hakoda stared into Aang's old, sincere gray orbs, and felt his anger as it melted away to be replaced with weariness. Sitting down, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Then he looked at everyone in the group, and realized how much they had grown in the past few months. Their childhoods had been stripped away for the most part, and they had faced danger that not many people could have survived. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry. But the thought of any of you in this kind of danger is maddening. It makes me feel as if I'm not doing my job as a father right." He looked at Katara and Sokka with tears in his eyes. "You must think I'm horrible."

Katara came closer. "Never, Dad. You're doing a great job. But you can't protect us from everything. No one can. Sacrifices must be made in order to gain more. Don't ever feel like your bad as a father. You aren't. You're the best dad anyone could have asked for." She hugged him, and Sokka joined in. The small family stayed in their embrace for a minute.

Then Hakoda took a deep breath and relinquished them with a watery smile. "You're right. I know I can't protect you forever. All I can do is raise you the best I can. But I want you kids to know how proud I am of you; all of you."

Everyone smiled and Toph said, "It was nothing. In my opinion, it was pretty fun tossing rocks at those Snakeheads. They never knew what hit them!" Laughter went around.

Once it stopped Hakoda asked, "Who do you think told about you guys?"

Toph shrugged. "Probably one of the converted Black Mamba agents. But at this point, I really don't care. All I want now is some peace."

Zuko snorted. "Yeah right. With the press out there, peace is going to be kinda hard to obtain." There were some murmurs of agreement.

The Blind Bandit said, "Don't worry. Give it a couple years and people will get tired of us. Trust me on this."

Suki, who had been silent for a while, said, "Well, in whatever case, I think we should start our lives for the better. How about we go on a picnic? I'm kinda hungry, and I think everyone should bring their own dishes."

Katara nodded. "Sounds good to me." It was then that Momo came down the stairs and, with a mew, jumped into Katara's waiting arms, where he started purring loudly, making everyone chuckle.

Aang crouched next to her and scratched one of Momo's ears, saying, "Sounds like a perfect start." She smiled at him.

Hakoda stood up. "I just remembered; I have something for Momo. Hold on a second." He went into the closet, and came back a few moments later with a small harness. He handed it to Aang. "You can take Momo if want. I'm sure he would love the park."

Katara smiled at her father. "I think so too." Momo started squirming as if he knew they were going and was eager to get there. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get started!"

* * *

><p>Later, they sat on a large blanket eating. Appa and Momo relaxing next to their owners, the sun shining through the gaps in the light gray clouds. Sokka burped, and Toph laughed loudly. "Nice one, Meat Head!<p>

He mock bowed. "What can I say; it's my talent."

She snorted. "Sure it is," she said sarcastically before quickly standing up. "I'm bored. Can we do something fun?"

Sokka stood up with his Frisbee. "Yeah, okay," he said, a little miffed. "Who's ready to start being normal?"

Toph chuckled. "Playing normal, maybe; but_ being_ normal? Not going to happen." Their friends laughed as everyone save Aang and Katara stood up to walk out to the field. Toph stopped and asked them, "Twinkle Toes, Sugar Queen; you guys coming?"

Aang shook his as Katara answered. "No, that's okay. We're going to sit here for a while. Go ahead." Toph shrugged and ran over to the others, who had started tossing the Frisbee around. Katara started playing with Aang's necklace and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Aang shrugged, reclining against the tree they rested at the base of. "The usual," he murmured.

Katara looked up at him with a smile. "The fighting or the future?" she asked while raising an brow.

He chuckled as he played with her hair. "The future, mostly. What would happen now that everything's done. We can focus on anything now."

She sighed in contentment. "What do you want in the future?"

Aang buried his head in her hair. "That's easy; to live with you, make a life together, have... kids." Katara could tell that he was blushing at that last part, and her face felt hot.

"You want to have kids with me?" she whispered.

He slowly lifted his head to meet her gaze and swallowed. "Yes, Katara; I do." He ducked his head and licked his lips. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up. But it's been in my mind for weeks now. I couldn't hold the truth in anymore. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Katara touched his cheek. "It's okay. I've actually been thinking about it too. A lot. Ever since we became a couple, these thoughts have been rushing through my mind for a long time. I just didn't think you would want them."

Aang looked into her eyes. "Of course I do. As long as we have them together. I can't picture having children with anyone but you."

Katara snuggled into him. "Me either. I don't want them with anyone else except you."

He kissed the top of her head. "That means everything to me. Thank you." In answer, she raised her head and kissed him. He responded without thinking, heart pounding so hard it made him dizzy. He pulled her closer until she was in his lap, tongues fighting for domination. He broke away to start kissing her neck with a breathy chuckle. "Looks like we get to finish what we had started." Katara murmured in assent before arching her neck, completely at his mercy.

Aang's lips lingered on her pulse like before. She was so beautiful, brave, strong, and special. There was no one else like her in the world. Katara was like a precious jewel that needed to be guarded every second. He would give anything to hold this treasure for the rest of his life.

As Katara moved his head to make Aang kiss her again, she thought about a possible future with the man she knew he would grow up to be. Aang was strong, kind, wise, and powerful. If she had to choose between money and love, love would win. Katara wouldn't care if he was broke because it would not change who they were: soul mates. Two halves of the same whole.

They were about to lie down when Sokka's annoying voice shouted, "What are you doing? Stop making out in front of me!" The couple broke apart, breathless and blushing madly. Not again!

Toph laughed. "Now that I can see for real, I have to agree with Sokka. I can practically see the heat waves coming off of you two. Let me tell you, it brings a whole new level of 'Yak!'" Everyone laughed as Aang and Katara grinned and shook their heads. Things were getting better.

A group of people walked on the field. The Gaang recognized them as Smellerbee and her friends; except that she had her hand in Longshot's, and they both seemed happy. They walked over to their friends and everyone sat down together. Toph and the Duke shared a shy look and smile before looking away. Them Suki said, "So, what happens now? What did the judge say?" Smellerbee and her friends had been to court early this morning to find what their punishment was for their crimes.

Smellerbee shrugged. "It was actually not a bad sentence. Because of the fact that we had helped to stop this, and of the reason we had been tricked, all we have to so is street cleanup for a month."

Sokka groaned. "A whole month! I would die in a week!"

"If not a few days," Katara muttered, which caused a few chuckles to erupt.

Sokka glared at her. "Whatever," he muttered back.

Toph looked at Longshot and Smellerbee with a grin. "I see you two have gotten together." She had always known how they looked each other. Nothing escapes her notice.

Longshot brought her close to him. "Yeah. I finally got the guts to tell her how I felt. Turned out she felt the same." Smellerbee nodded, to comfortable to talk.

Sokka stood up. "That's great and all; but I'm tired of all this mush. Can we play ball or something?"

Zuko rolled his eyes as he and Mai stood up with everyone else. "You get bored too easily. That's supposed to be Mai's job." That earned him a glare, which he coward under. Next time he should just keep his mouth shut if he wanted to keep his blood.

Suki laughed. "I'm with Sokka on this one. Let's go do something!" Everyone laughed as they ran onto the field.

Aang and Katara lingered behind and looked at one another before they shared one more lingering kiss. _'I love you Flowing Wind,'_ Katara murmured, pulling away.

Aang kissed her forehead tenderly before hugging her close. _'I love you more, Water Lily. Now and forever.'_ He looked at her with happy eyes, for once unburdened. _'Come on; let's join the others.'_ Katara nodded and, holding hands while laughing, they ran to where their friends who were tossing the Frisbee again, completely at ease.

The fight has been won, peace was restored, enemies had become allies, and allies became friends. High school has brought plenty of surprises, both good and bad. No matter what lay in the future, they knew they could handle it, as long as they were together to face it.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the final chapter! Epilogue coming up soon. But I hope you guys enjoyed this story. If it's not to much to ask, can you spread this story to any Kataanger you know? That would make me happy. Thanks and watch out for the epilogue<strong>


	41. Epilogue

Epilogue

High School passed on without incident, and what Toph had said was true; it was about two years before people started treating Aang and his friends like normal, although they still showed respect and happiness to the young heroes who had saved the world. News on the TV and in the newspapers had told of the take down of every Black Mamba agent to ever exist, and how the Benders were put into special cells made to neutralize their powers. It had also told of the young heroes and how they had accomplished what they did.

Suki told her mother about what had happened, every last detail, and they had cried together, sad of the events but glad to hear that peace had been restored. Mai's parents saw the news, and her father had to admit that he had been wrong about Zuko, and they told her that they were very proud of what she and her friends had accomplished.

Graduations took place. Zuko and Mai went first, having been turned eighteen during their Senior Year, the same year they fought the Black Mamba. Then later, Sokka and Suki wore the yellow robes and cap, the tassel yellow, blue, green, and red, like the four elements. Lastly was Aang, Katara, and Toph. Katara was valedictorian, and was giving a speech of life and its challenges.

"What is life? For many people it's living life to the fullest; for others it's enjoying one day at a time doing the things they enjoy. But for the rest, it's a challenge. There are and will be challenges that we need to overcome if we are to grow and learn. Everyone makes mistakes, and from those mistakes we keep from making them again in the future. It's human nature to make them, and we learn from them to become wiser as we grow older. Some of the challenges that step in can be unexpected, and sometimes we don't know how to prevail against them. But if there's one thing I learned from Freshman Year, it's to never give up, no matter how hopeless something may be."

Aang smiled. He had grown to reach 6' 2", and his body had filled out just right. He was older and wiser than he had ever been. He knew what Katara was talking about; she was referring to the battle they had fought when they had been sixteen. It felt like a whole different lifetime.

Katara looked into Aang's eyes for a moment before addressing the student body again. "Challenges can be scary, I understand that, and change can be just as frightening. But hope is always there, waiting for the individual to tap into it, and lend strength to those who feel weak. However, I want everyone to remember this: You're not alone. Look to your friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, family, even your pets. That last part might seem strange, but it's true. I know from experience." There were some chuckles in the audience.

She concluded, "No matter what life throws at us, we can and will prevail, as long as we have hope and reason. So now, with that said, I want to congratulate everyone here, for this is where we part to begin a new chapter of our lives. Good luck Seniors of Four Nations High School, and may the Spirits watch over and guide you. Thank you!" Cheers erupted as Katara left the stage, taking her place once more.

It wasn't long before diplomas were handed out; the next thing everyone knew, caps were thrown into the air with cheers. Couples hugged and kissed, friends hugged in groups, and parents embraced their kids for their accomplishments.

The Gaang stood hugging one another. "That was a great speech, Katara," Sokka said, breaking away.

"Yeah, nice job," said a males voice. The group looked behind them to see Jet walking towards them, On Ji's hand in his. The last time they had seen him was when they had visited him in a detention center. He had been sentenced there for the remainder of his high school education and a few years after that, having someone bring his homework to him so he can finish on time. He had been able to graduate with the rest of his class three school years ago.

Now Jet stood tall and proud, looking happier than ever. He came closer to the group and shook hands with the guys and gave friendly hugs to the girls. Suki examined him with a grin. "Look at you. Boy, you certainly changed. And On Ji! You seem happy."

On Ji grinned. "I've never been happier," she replied with a dreamy look at Jet, who returned it.

Katara shared a look with Aang before looking back at the other couple. She said, "We can tell."

Jet shrugged. "A lot can happen while you're away."

"Toph!" a voice shouted. The Duke ran to her and scooped her up in his arms, twirling her around as they laughed. She had discovered that his real name is Danny. They had been dating since Sophomore Year. He had asked her out to dinner, and Toph had accepted. That was when he started telling her about his life, her doing the same thing. They had been together since then.

He put her down and kissed her, her kissing back with 'awww's sounding around; but they ignored them, stuck in their own place.

Aang smirked. "Looks like we're not the only ones who make out in public," he said to Katara.

Toph broke away enough to say, "Shut up, Twinkle Toes." Then she and the Duke went back to kissing. Aang shook his head, amused. He turned to Jet.

"When did you get out?" he asked.

"Yesterday," his friend answered. "I lived out my sentence and got to spend the day with On Ji. It's been great."

On Ji smiled. "I told you! You weren't going to be in there for very long. And I waited, just like I promised."

He kissed her. "And I'm glad you did," he said quietly.

Sokka sighed. "I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I'm glad you're back." Their road to friendship had been bumpy, but eventually they got along, and Jet's really proved himself to be a great friend, despite what he had been through. Jet even told them of his childhood nightmares.

Jet grinned and thumped Sokka good naturally on the back. "It's good to be back. Thanks for giving me a chance, everyone."

Zuko shrugged. "Just stay on our good side and you'll be fine." Jet nodded.

Everything became a blur after that, as hugs, tears, and kisses went around. There was going to be an after party for the graduates, and the excitement permeated the air.

Aang moved away from the crowd, and wandered out into the night, breathing in the Summer air. He looked at the moon, knowing his parents were watching over him and his friends. They had done it! They made it through high school, stopped a villainous plot, and learned so much about themselves that it was hard to believe they had ever lived the way they had been for the past few years.

Soft footsteps echoed throughout the yard, and Katara suddenly stood next to her soul mate, holding his hand. Both of them had left their caps inside. The two eighteen, almost nineteen year olds didn't say anything; just stared up at the glowing orb above them. Then Katara turned her head to face him, Aang doing the same thing. They brought each other into a warm hug. "Are you ready to move in with me?" Aang murmured.

Katara lifted her head to gaze at him with open love. She had grown to be a beautiful young woman, and the moon's glow surrounded her like magic. She was stunning. "Yes, I am." They had found the perfect place together, and they had full time jobs to help pay the bills when they come. "It's going just as I pictured it," she added, hugging close to his body heat.

Aang chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "You have fantasies about that?" he joked.

Katara smirked against his chest. "Yeah. So do you, and don't try to deny it. I've seen the picture in your head," she added, poking his chest.

He laughed outright and gave her a squeeze. "Okay, you caught me! So I do. Sue me!" He lifted her head and gazed into her sapphire eyes. "Still, I can't wait until next week. We get to start moving our stuff into our new home. Then once we're settled in, we can do this." He paused to kiss her nose. "And this," he added, kissing her cheek. "And some of this." Aang kissed her fully on the mouth, and she responded without thinking. Katara got the same thrill she always did when they kissed. Her nerves tingled as they kissed thoroughly.

After a couple minutes, they broke apart but remained close, breathing heavily. Once she regained enough of her breath Katara whispered, "Sounds perfect. I can't wait for that, no interruptions. Just the two of us."

Aang chuckled, holding his girlfriend close. "That makes me happy, Katara. Just imagine; us, our home, the life we could build together. It seems too good to be true."

"Yes. If this is a dream, I never want to wake up from it."

He stared into her eyes pushing hair away from her face. "I hope this isn't my imagination either." Placing his forehead tenderly against hers he added, "Even if it was, I'm never going to let you go. I love you, Katara, and I can't wait to make a living with you."

"I love you, Aang, and nothing will ever change that."

"Ditto," he agreed before kissing her again, the stars winking at them as they displayed their love.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nine Years Later<em>**

Katara stood on the porch, holding her three year old son, watching as her seven year old daughter and five year old son chased each other around the large yard, laughing with glee as Appa chased them while barking. She and Aang had been living in the two story stone home since they graduated high school, and life for them had flourished.

When Katara had turned twenty, he had proposed to her at the birthday party, which she had tearfully accepted. They got married three months later, only friends and family were invited. On their honeymoon, their night was full of passion, and nine months later, their daughter, Kya, had been born. Two years later, Bumi, their now five year old, was born; then Tenzin, their last child, was born two years afterward.

Kya had shown signs of being a Waterbender when she was Tenzin's age; Bumi, named after Aang's middle school friend who had died of lung cancer, was a non Bender; and it was unknown if Tenzin was a Bender or not. Under Katara's tutelage, Kya's Waterbending became strong by the time she was five. Bumi had only been tackling Appa, but the married couple knew he would be a great fighter if he had lessons. They believed in having their children prepared in case they were ever in trouble.

Kya looked like her mother, brown hair and blue eyes, Bumi was mixed, with his father's hair, mother's eyes, skin color a mix between the two, and Tenzin looked like his father, pale skin, gray eyes, and dark hair. They couldn't have asked for more beautiful children.

Momo, still lithe and furry, pranced out onto the porch and Katara watched as he walked away with his long tail high in air, heading towards the side of the house. She shook her head, wondering what he was doing. He's been doing that for a week now.

Soft footsteps sounded from behind her, and Aang appeared, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. They watched in silence as their two kids and dog played, rolling around in the dirt. He kissed her cheek lovingly. "Is it everything you imagined it to be?" he whispered.

She turned her head and smiled at him. "It's even better than I had pictured it. We have the life we want, a family." Then she tapped her bottom lip in thought. "But there is something I'm curious about. It's Momo. He's been vanishing to the side of the house all week. Why do you think that is?"

Aang shrugged, but his eyes held a secretive sparkle, and Katara had the feeling her husband knew something she didn't. "I'm not sure; but we could always find out. For now though, let's just enjoy this nice Summer day, hearing our kids laugh, then tonight, maybe we can have some fun of our own." He kissed her neck as he said this, and Katara tilted her head back with a soft sigh.

Turning in his arms, mindful of Tenzin in between them, she captured his lips with her own. "That would be fun," she murmured against his mouth.

They continued kissing until Bumi's voice yelled, "Eww! Mommy and Daddy are kissing!" They broke apart to see their two oldest children gape at them. Bumi was rubbing his eyes as if to get the image out of his head, and Kya had to laugh at her brother.

"You've been hanging out with Uncle Sokka too much. Only he would act like that."

Bumi glared at his sister. "Shut up, Kya. Just because you're two years older than me, it doesn't mean you're more mature. You have your moments."

Kya glared and crossed her little arms. "No I haven't!"

"Uh huh!"

"Naw aw!"

"Uh huh!"

"Naw aw!"

"Uh huh!"

Kya brought some water from the pond that sat in the front lawn, creating tentacles on her arms. "You wanna fight, Meat Head?"

Bumi took out his miniature boomerang he got for his fourth birthday by their uncle. "Bring it, Fish Face!"

With a small grunt, Kya flung one of the tentacles at her brother, who rolled to dodge while throwing the boomerang at his sister. She jumped out of the way and was about to attack again when suddenly they were air born. They shrieked, and looked down to see their Dad using his Airbending. Bumi frowned. "No fair, Daddy! Why did you do that?"

"Yeah!" Kya agreed. "We just started! Put us down!"

Aang rolled his eyes. "I'm only going to put you guys down if you promise to stop trying to kill each other. You're upsetting Tenzin and your mother." They looked over at the said people to see Tenzin crying and Katara trying to comfort him.

Kya crossed her arms. "Okay, I'll stop. Just put me down!"

Aang looked at his firstborn son and the five year old sighed. "Fine." Satisfied, Aang slowly brought his kids down. Kya stalked off to the side of the house as Bumi walked over to his father, who picked him up. They were quiet as Katara calmed their youngest down.

Then Kya called, "Mom; Daddy! Come and see this!" The family walked around the house and what they saw surprised them; except Aang. High grass surrounded the base of the house, and hiding in the blades was Momo, with a female orange Tabby cat, with six kittens fighting to drink their mother's milk. Kya was on her knees, watching then with wide eyes full of wonder.

The others knelt as well, observing the kittens. Aang pat Momo's head. "Way to go, buddy." Momo purred.

Katara stared at her husband. "You knew they were here, didn't you?"

He shrugged. "Yes, actually, I did. I just didn't want you to worry about them."

Katara grabbed his shirt. "Aang Montauk, I don't know whether to freeze you to a tree for keeping this quiet, or..." She kissed his cheek. "To kiss you for protecting them."

Aang ran his hand through his hair. "I'll take the kissing for protecting," he said cheekily. She rolled her eyes but gave him a peck on the lips.

She looked at the family of cats. "What should we do with them?"

"Can we keep them?" Kya begged. "Please please please please please!"

Katara looked undecided, and she looked at her husband. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea. We can't, even though we do have money. They'll need constant caring."

Aang thought for a moment. "How about this: we hold onto them until they are old enough to eat solid food. Then the kids can pick one to keep each, and we'll give the rest away. How about that?"

Bumi crossed his arms. "I don't want a cat. I want a dog, like Appa!" The canine looked up briefly before resuming his inspection on the kittens.

Aang chuckled. "All right. If Kya or Tenzin want one, they can have one. Deal?"

Katara smiled. "Deal." It was then that a kitten sneezed, and Tenzin reeled back, wiping his face. Katara had put him down so he can see the cats better. His nose twitched, he started taking short, sharp inhales, and sneezed. He flew back into Bumi, and they sprawled on the ground. Katara rushed over and helped the kids up before smiling at the bewildered look on Aang's face. "Looks like we know what element Tenzin controls."

Aang moved closer and brought all three of them into an embrace. "Another Airbender. What a dream come true." He looked over at Kya, who was frowning sadly, and called, "Kya!" She looked over at him with big eyes, and he opened his arm to her. "You're family too, remember?" His daughter gave a small smile and crawled into the embrace. He looked at his family. "I love you; all four of you."

Kya looked up. "We love you too, Daddy." He kissed her forehead, and they sat that way until the sun went down, ending another day. Katara and Aang can't help but think of the events that lead to where they sat now; all the danger and trauma, romance and drama. Everything lead to this peaceful moment in time, a bubble of calm that remained unbroken. All because they had started as High School Sweethearts, with hearts pure and faith endless. Love conquered hate, and peace was once again present.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, that's the end. How sad! I have to say, I loved writing this story, and I feel sad now that it's over. But is it? Wait... do you guys know what I'm thinking? What, you may ask? Well I'll tell you!<strong>

**I am going to write a SEQUEL! That's right! I'm not ending it with just this story. The next one will involve the kids. Are you ready for more action? You better be, because soon, The Next Generation: Cold Fire and Shadows, will be coming. Be prepared...**


End file.
